Sólo tú eres mi destino
by Ginevre
Summary: Ginny quiere olvidarlo para engañar a las garras de la muerte. Harry quiere olvidarla para dejar de sentir un dolor que le consume y le desgarra por dentro lentamente. Pero el caprichoso destino se ha empeñado en unirlos de una vez y para siempre.
1. Fantasmas del pasado

Antes que nada, **quiero agradecer a J. K. Rowling, la propietaria del mundo Pottérico y de todos sus personajes, el habernos regalado una saga tan fantástica, que nos hace soñar con mundos llenos de magia y aventura.**

**Sobre la historia.**

Este es mi primer fanfic completamente inédito sobre Harry Potter. El otro que estoy escribiendo, "Aprender a despedirse", continuación del magnífico "Querido diario", me satisface completamente tanto a nivel personal como artístico, ya que estoy creciendo mucho a través de él, tanto al depurar mi estilo de escritura como disfrutando al crear la historia. Pero tenía pendiente crear un fic completamente propio, basado tan sólo en los libros de Rowling y nada más que en ellos. Y por supuesto, en lo que me hacen sentir al leerlos. Es algo que ya empezaba a pesarme demasiado y he decidido que es tan buen momento como otro cualquiera para decidirme a publicar un nuevo fic. Como no, es un HarryxGinny porque son mi pareja favorita, aunque también aparecerá otra pareja sobre la que siempre he deseado escribir (no os adelanto nada sobre ella porque no es conveniente spoilear tan pronto, jeje). Hasta cierto punto va a ser muy clásico, tanto en héroes como en villanos (enseguida os daréis cuenta de porqué), pero es exactamente lo que yo deseaba. Y ahora es cuando llegan mis fantasmitas tratando de crearme inseguridad: ¿Gustará? ¿No gustará? Sólo vosotros podéis dar respuesta a esas preguntas, sobre todo con vuestros reviews (dejadlos, por favor). Pero si algo tengo claro, es que escribirlo a mí me está haciendo muy feliz. Ojalá los disfrutéis tanto como yo.

**Y ahora vienen las dedicatorias.**

**A Cirze**, por ser mi amiga del alma desde hace tantos años que siento que siempre ha estado a mí lado, y los años que quedan por compartir, jeje. Corazón, esto es todo un experimento. Ya te contaré.

**A Jor**, por ser mi queridísima amiga desde que nos conocimos a través de Fanfiction. Porque es una maravillosa escritora, una persona increíble y única. Y porque siempre me ha animado a escribir mi propia historia sobre Harry Potter. Pues aquí la tienes, cielo. Espero que te guste la sorpresa.

**A Joanne (Pottershop)** por ser la persona que. a través de sus magníficos escritos, me animó a introducirme en este mundillo de escribir fanfics, que tanto me tiene enganchada. Cariño, te prometo que pondré todo de mi parte para que estemos más en contacto y podamos conocernos mejor y entablar esa bonita amistad que tenemos pendiente, jeje. Para ti, por ser mi inspiración.

**A Shougo,** para agradecerle el haber recuperado el contacto y la amistad que por tonta descuidé. No es el octavo libro de Harry Potter como a ti te gustaría, vida mía, pero espero no decepcionarte.

**A todos los que en algún momento han leído y dado una oportunidad a alguno de mis fics.** Porque sin vosotros nada sería igual.

**Y a Carlos, mi marido,** quien me aguanta todas las neuras de escritor, las manías y las inseguridades siempre con una sonrisa. Tú sí que eres mi destino, amor mío.

**Tras todo esto, tan sólo me queda cruzar los dedos y esperar que os guste.**

**Saludos.**

**Ginevre.**

_**Capítulo 1: Fantasmas del pasado.**_

**Pocas semanas después de la derrota definitiva de Voldemort.**

Una joven y bellísima mujer lloraba desconsolada cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos, sentada ante una amplia y vacía mesa tras la que dos hombres la observaban mientras esperaban con paciencia que remitiese su ataque de llanto. Pero, al parecer, la chica no era capaz de dejar de llorar. Hastiado, uno de los hombres, el más mayor de ellos, se levantó de la silla en la que había permanecido sentado y, rodeando la mesa no sin cierta dificultad, se acercó a ella y le puso la mano en el hombro. Al sentir el contacto, la chica lo apartó como si de una víbora se tratase. El hombre sonrió beatíficamente aparentando no haberse dado cuenta de la ofensa recibida.

- Vamos, pequeña, no es tan grave. Te estamos ofreciendo su vida a cambio de tu abandono. Bien mirado, es él quien sale ganando.

- Él sólo saldrá ganando el día en que todos vosotros os pudráis en los infiernos para siempre. – Sentenció ella con rabia, mientras retiraba las manos de su cara para traspasarlo con mirada de infinito desprecio y odio.

Pero el hombre, sin apenas inmutarse, emitió una sonora carcajada que reverberó cual eco en toda la yerma habitación.

- Puede ser, pero eso jamás ocurrirá. Nuestro gran señor retornará pronto con más fuerza que nunca, y entonces Harry Potter morirá a sus propias manos, como siempre debió haber sido. Pero hasta entonces, tan sólo queremos que sufra por la infamia que ha cometido. Tú decides. Si le abandonas, vivirá una vida tranquila y sin complicaciones hasta que nuestro Gran Señor regrese. Eso sí, llena de sufrimiento gracias a ti. Por un lado le habrás salvado la vida y por otro le habrás condenado. ¿No es irónico? – volvió a sonreírle, divertido – Pero si insistes en continuar a su lado, en cuanto te reúnas con él, morirá.

- Voldemort jamás volverá. Harry lo eliminó para siempre. – escupió estas palabras, triunfante – Y estás muy equivocado si crees que un gusano como tú puede acabar con Harry Potter. Él es el elegido. – le desafió con la mirada.

- ¿Tan segura estás de que el Señor Oscuro jamás regresará? ¿Apostarías tu vida por ello?

Por un momento, los ojos de ella se llenaron de duda, algo que el hombre captó a la perfección, y la miró a su vez, malicioso.

- Tu silencio te delata. Oh, querida. Puede que Potter sea el elegido, pero algo innegable es que no es inmortal. Ahora que él cree que todo ha terminado, no dudes que se relajará y bajará la guardia. Va a resultarnos muy fácil acabar con él en cualquier esquina, en cualquier lugar… incluso en su propia casa. – acarició el rojo pelo de ella con delicadeza, posando sus pérfidos ojos en los tristes, aterrados e hinchados ojos de su presa – Nada puede salvarle ya, excepto tu elección. Decide, niña, pues se está acabando mi paciencia. ¿Prolongarás su infame vida hasta que vuelva nuestro Gran Señor, dándole quizá la oportunidad de hacerle frente cuando este regrese, cosa que no podrá hacer, o acabarás con ella de una vez y para siempre? De un modo u otro, él morirá. Pero tú eliges cuándo.

Lágrimas que contenían toda su rabia desesperada resbalaban por el bello rostro de la mujer cual diamantes condenados camino de la destrucción. Gustosa habría dado su vida por él, habría entregado hasta la última esencia de su ser para salvarle… Pero hasta ese derecho le negaban. "Malditos mortífagos", pensó, "malditos una y mil veces. Lo voy a hacer por Harry, para darle la oportunidad de convertiros a todos y cada uno de vosotros en el polvo del que jamás debisteis salir".

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hacéis? Un amor adolescente no puede causaros ningún mal – les reprochó ella, casi suplicante.

- Porque a él le hace feliz. Y no es justo que lo sea cuando el Señor Oscuro yace sin vida sumido en la nada. Potter debe sufrir para purgar toda su maldad hasta que sea castigado definitivamente.

- ¿Y tú te atreves de hablar de maldad, asesino?

Repentinamente furioso, el mortífago cruzó la cara de la chica de una tremenda bofetada, casi tirándola al suelo. Un fuerte dolor en la sien la taladró con mil agujas y por un momento casi no pudo respirar. Al comenzar a reponerse y volver a ser consciente de sí misma, notó que un hilillo de caliente sangre goteaba lentamente desde su nariz. Desafiante, encaró a los hombres con decisión.

- Está bien. Si algún día Harry regresa a por mí, no le daré oportunidad de volver a mi lado. Le echaré de mi vida sin contemplaciones. – Ellos sonrieron, triunfantes – Pero quiero algo a cambio.

- No estás en situación de exigir nada, querida.

- Me lo daréis, si tanto deseáis disfrutar de vuestra pueril venganza. En el supuesto caso de que él siga queriéndome y desee volver a mi lado, cosa que dudo, y que yo tenga que echarle, - faroleó, tratando de hacerles ver que de nada serviría su vil treta - quiero que después de hacerlo me lancéis un hechizo Obliviate que elimine a Harry y cualquiera relacionado con él, excepto a mi familia, totalmente de mi mente y mis recuerdos. Quiero asegurarme de que él jamás tendrá ninguna oportunidad de volver junto a mí. Esta será mi forma de protegerlo, y vosotros lo permitiréis.

- No hay problema, querida. No puedes ni imaginar el dolor que causará a Potter saber que la mujer que ama lo ha extirpado incluso de sus recuerdos. Has tenido una idea genial que endulzará aún más nuestra sutil venganza.

Al escuchar esto, ella sintió una punzada de dolor que casi la destroza, pero no se permitió demostrarlo.

- Una cosa más. Llevarás siempre este medallón – el hombre le ofreció una cadena de oro de la que pendían una cantidad escandalosa de diamantes engarzados en una base ovalada, también de oro – Servirá para que podamos cerciorarnos en todo momento de que tú estás cumpliendo tu palabra. Si te lo quitas, aunque sea para ducharte, o tenemos la más mínima sospecha de que has contado a Potter nuestro trato o intentas volver con él, acabaremos inmediatamente con su vida y entonces tan sólo te quedará llorarlo. ¿Entendido? Por supuesto, tampoco podrás revelar nuestro pequeño secreto a nadie más.

- Lo llevaré hasta que me hagáis el hechizo – afirmó ella, tomándolo de las manos del sujeto como si en cualquier momento fuese a morderla.

- Lo llevarás siempre – la amenazó el otro.

- Muy bien, si así lo queréis. Tenéis mi palabra de que cumpliré nuestro trato. Pero si por alguna razón sois vosotros los que lo incumplís y Harry sufre algún daño, no dudéis que habréis de lamentarlo.

Los dos hombres prorrumpieron en estruendosas carcajadas como si fuese gracioso lo que acababan de escuchar.

Pero Ginny sentía que su corazón se desgarraba y dejaba de latir. Se sentía mareada, casi sin poder respirar, a punto del colapso. El hombre de su vida, con el que siempre había soñado desde que era capaz de recordar, el hombre que tan feliz la había hecho, que tanto la amaba y a quien ella veneraba como a su único dios. Su propia mitad, su ilusión más bella y verdadera, su vida entera… Lo iba a abandonar. Quiso morir en aquel preciso instante, pero ni siquiera acabar con su agonizante vida podía permitirse. Destrozada, trató de alejarse de aquel lugar lo antes posible.

**&&&&&&&**

**Londres, varios años después.**

Aquella mañana de viernes Harry se encontraba especialmente animado. Hermione, después de mucho rogar e importunar a su jefe, había conseguido por fin una semana de vacaciones en el Departamento de Control de Actividades Empresariales Mágicas del Ministerio de Magia. Y él se había ganado a pulso la semana de vacaciones que Devon Huxley le había regateado casi hasta el final alegando que el Cuartel General de Aurores estaba de trabajo hasta los topes. Ahora lo importante era que los dos jóvenes tenían por delante toda una semana para viajar y divertirse tal y como habían planeado durante hacía tanto tiempo que ya no podían recordarlo.

Desde que hacía ya más de cuatro años que Ginevra Weasley había echado de su vida a Harry sin contemplaciones y sin darle la más mínima explicación, Hermione y él se habían convertido en inseparables, ya que ambos tan sólo se tenían el uno al otro para apoyarse y reconfortarse mientras cada uno se lamía sus propias heridas.

Harry no quería recordar aquellos días, pero durante el tiempo que había transcurrido desde entonces, no había día en que todo aquel dolor no le azotara con la misma fuerza e insistencia que cuando todo sucedió, como si de ayer se tratase. Todavía no había sido capaz de entender cómo ocurrió todo, y mucho menos comprender porqué.

Después de la última gran batalla en Hogwarts, donde Voldemort fue derrotado por Harry y sus secuaces recibieron su merecido a manos de mucha gente que sufrió lo indecible e incluso murió para desterrarlos del mundo mágico de una vez y para siempre, Ron, Hermione y él mismo habían pasado muchos días recluidos en le Ministerio de Magia, contando una y otra vez su historia, respondiendo una y mil veces absurdas preguntas que parte del Wicengamot les planteaba, nada satisfecho con sus respuestas, por el simple hecho de que a aquellos carcamales les era del todo imposible de aceptar que habían sido tres niños, y no ellos, quienes habían librado al mundo de las tenebrosas garras del que, hoy en día y después de casi un lustro, seguía siendo "el innombrable".

Dentro de aquel gran consejo formado por cincuenta de los mejores magos y magas aún con vida, se crearon dos facciones tan bien diferenciadas como antagónicas: los que los aclamaban como héroes y los que pretendían negarles toda participación en la muerte de Voldemort para atribuir al Wicengamot todo el mérito. Tanto unos como otros defendían sus posturas a ultranza tratando de ensalzarlos con los más grandes honores o de relegarlos al mayor ostracismo posible. Pero la gran verdad es que ninguno de ellos mostró ni el más mínimo interés por saber qué es lo que aquellos tres intrépidos jóvenes deseaban.

Durante un tiempo pareció ser que se imponía la facción más conservadora y los tres llegaron a creer que aquella sutil forma de "venganza" se prolongaría para siempre, que jamás volverían a salir de allí si no era tras una firme promesa de que todo el mérito se lo dejarían al viejo, estancado y autocomplaciente Ministerio, algo que a ellos no les importaba absolutamente nada. Tan sólo querían vivir; vivir lejos del Ministerio, de su ministro y de su cohorte de gallinas cluecas a quienes parecía interesar más su propia reputación que la verdad y la justicia. Deseaban recuperar sus desaprovechados dieciocho años, saborear su adolescencia a pequeños y dulces sorbos, ser jóvenes normales y dejar pasar el tiempo tan necesario para curar sus múltiples y dolorosas heridas del alma, nada más. Pero aquella petición de juramento que ellos habrían pronunciado con tanto placer, nunca llegó.

En cambio, de pronto un día se vieron arrojados a los frenéticos tentáculos de la opinión pública como carnaza para calmar los ánimos y satisfacer las ansias de esta por adorar a los héroes de tan magnífica hazaña. De nuevo tuvieron que contar su historia vez tras vez ante los medios, para luego verla "adornada" por no decir alterada, por periodicuchos sensacionalistas con El Profeta a la cabeza. Hartos de todo, cuando consiguieron por fin empezar a disfrutar de unos momentos de paz, lo primero que hicieron los tres fue volver a La Madriguera, a los brazos de los Sres. Weasley y su familia, quienes siempre habían tratado a Hermione y a Harry como si fuesen tan hijos suyos como el mismo Ron.

Todo fueron abrazos, risas y llantos de alegría, aunque no hubo celebración por la todavía reciente trágica muerte de Fred. Hablaban y hablaban sin parar, poníendose al día los unos a los otros de todo lo sucedido durante la larga ausencia de los chicos. Tan sólo Ginny se mantuvo todo lo distante de ellos que le fue posible, pero nadie pareció advertirlo, tan absortos en la charla como estaban. Hasta el momento en que Harry, después de haber esperado y deseado hasta casi enloquecer volver a tener a Ginny entre sus brazos, se dio de frente con un muro de negrura que ni él ni nadie pudo haber imaginado.

**Flasback.**

Cuando Harry pudo deshacerse por fin de los constantes abrazos y muestras de cariño de casi todos los Weasley, se escabulló disimuladamente hacia la cocina, donde al parecer Ginny se había retirado con un pretexto que él no era capaz de recordar debido a las innumerables conversaciones que se había visto obligado a mantener en apenas cinco minutos.

Entró en el cuarto con timidez, preocupado por los reproches que con seguridad Ginny le haría por haber dado su relación por terminada hasta que todo el peligro pasase, por haberla abandonado casi sin despedirse y por haberla dejado fuera de sus planes, en los que en cambio sí incluyó a Ron y a Hermione. Como esperaba, la encontró allí. Estaba apoyada de espaldas al fregadero, observándole con cierta indiferencia. "Esto va a ser complicado", pensó él.

Decidido, caminó hasta ella. Al tenerla apenas a unos pocos centímetros de su cuerpo, al instante quedó embriagado por su aroma, extasiado al contemplar sus largos y rojos cabellos, subyugado por aquel cuerpo que le hacía enloquecer, hipnotizado por aquellos ojos de diosa y aquellos labios carnosos que le hacían desearla con un ardor que amenazaba con consumirle por entero.

Acercó con miedo su mano derecha al rostro de ella, temiendo que aquella hechicera visión se desvaneciese con sólo rozarla.

- Ginny, he vuelto – se atrevió a decir con voz queda, mirándola a los ojos con devoción – he vuelto a por ti.

De pronto, un fuerte manotazo le arrojó fuera de su dulce sueño. Ginny había apartado la mano de él con tal brusquedad que lo dejó desconcertado.

- Ya veo que has vuelto. Ahora puedes volver a marcharte – respondió ella con tan gélida mirada que casi congeló el corazón del joven.

- Ginny, sé que estás enfadada y en parte tienes razón, pero…

- Me importa bien poco lo que tengas que decirme. Guárdalo para los demás. – le cortó ella sin miramiento.

- Ginny, por favor, tenemos que hablar. Yo no quiero hablar con los demás, quiero hablar contigo. Lo necesito. – le pidió él más y más desesperado por momentos.

- Yo no tengo nada que decirte ni tengo nada que escuchar de ti. Hace tiempo que eres libre de hacer lo que quieras con tu vida, Harry Potter. Hazlo, pues. Pero que sea bien lejos de mí.

- Ginny, mi vida…

- Yo no soy tu vida, Potter. ¿Tanto te cuesta comprender que hace mucho que ya no me interesas?

La gelidez de sus palabras y sus gestos consumían a Harry en un inmenso dolor y desesperanza, increíblemente con más crueldad que cualquier cosa que ella pudiera decirle, y tuvo que agarrarse al respaldo de una silla que tenía cerca, para no desfallecer.

- Ginny, por favor. Sabes que tan sólo te dejé para protegerte. Te juré que si yo alguna vez quedaba libre para amarte volvería a por ti para hacerte feliz. – le suplicó, tratando de hacerle entender.

- Te libero de tu juramento, Potter. Ya no me interesa que lo cumplas. Es más, te prohíbo que lo cumplas.

- ¡Por Merlín, Ginny! ¡Esto no puede ser! ¿Tan pronto has olvidado nuestros abrazos? ¿Nuestros besos? ¿Nuestras promesas de amor eterno? – se abalanzó sobre ella tratando de abrazarla, pero la pelirroja lo abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡Aléjate de mí para siempre o lo lamentarás! – lo amenazó ella gritando como una posesa. - ¡Vete de mi vida para siempre! ¡Vete! ¡Yo te echo! ¡Quiero que te vayas!

- ¡No! – gritó él del mismo modo - ¡Mientras me quede un aliento de vida viviré por ti! ¡Para ti! – cayó de rodillas ante ella, llorando destrozado.

Al escuchar los gritos, todos los demás corrieron a la cocina. Quedaron paralizados, totalmente sorprendidos por lo que estaban presenciando. Harry lloraba tirado en el suelo mientras Ginny lo miraba con desprecio. Ginny, que hasta hace nada no paraba de hablar de Harry, de preguntar a todos si habían recibido noticias suyas para asegurarse de que se encontraba bien, de contar los días que quedaban para verle. ¿Qué demonios había sucedido allí antes de que ellos llegasen?

- Ginny, sé que me quieres, lo sé. – posó con firmeza sus mendigos ojos azules en los de ella.

- Pues ya sabes más que yo – se burló recuperando su anterior frialdad. – Papá, sácalo de aquí. Que se vaya.

- Pero Ginny. Es Harry, hija. Harry – replicó el Sr. Weasley, tratando de hacerle ver que por fin el chico había regresado a sus brazos como ella tanto había deseado.

- ¿Me tomas por idiota? – gritó ella - ¡Sé perfectamente quién es! ¡Y quiero que se vaya! ¡Ahora!

Airada, la muchacha salió del cuarto como alma que lleva el diablo, dando el tema por zanjado y dejándolos a todos con un palmo de narices.

Lo que sucedió después Harry no era capaz de recordarlo con nitidez, deshecho como estaba. Fue Hermione quien le contó que los Sres. Weasley, con los nervios destrozados por la muerte de su hijo, y pensando que él había hecho daño a Ginny de algún modo cruel que ni el chico ni su propia hija querían revelarles, perdieron los nervios y le echaron de la casa sin contemplaciones, acusándole de haber vuelto tan sólo para dañar a su querida Ginevra. Ron tomó parte por su adorada hermana acusándole también. En cambio Hermione, segura de que Harry era totalmente incapaz de dañar a la única mujer que amaba en este mundo, lo defendió, con lo que también ella fue expulsada no sólo de la casa, sino también de la familia Weasley. El mismo Ron se encargó de echarla, dando su relación por acabada de la peor manera posible.

Hermione se abrazó a Harry llorando desconsolada y trató de llevárselo de allí, pero le costó una eternidad conseguirlo. Finalmente ambos arrastraron su corazones destrozados hasta el valle de Godric, donde los dos habían vivido desde entonces, alternando algunos períodos de convivencia en casa de los padres de Hermione, quienes acogieron al joven mago con respeto casi reverencial después de que la chica les hubiese relatado sus proezas.

Durante muchos meses ella y él lloraron hasta que ya no les quedaron más lágrimas, sufrieron hasta que su corazón se endureció, con el único apoyo del uno para el otro. Desde entonces su amistad se hizo más inquebrantable que nunca. Pasado un tiempo se enteraron de que Ginny, no contenta con haber echado a Harry de su vida, se había sometido a un Obliviate voluntario para también sacarlo de su mente para siempre. Harry no había muerto para ella. Simplemente, nunca existió.

Desde entonces habían transcurrido casi cinco largos, tristes y penosos años. Aunque como todo, aquel trágico asunto había hecho callo en ellos dos y ahora volvían a ser capaces de vivir con alegría e ilusión. O al menos lo intentaban.

En su pequeño despacho que el Ministerio le había asignado como segundo al mando en el Cuartel General de Aurores a pesar de su jovencísima edad, y que él mismo había conseguido meritoriamente a través de sus increíbles notas primero y de sus constantes éxitos en arriesgadas misiones después, Harry ojeaba El Profeta lamentándose de que hasta aquel encorsetado lugar no llegase una publicación de más calidad.

De pronto, una noticia de portada puso sus nervios en tensión: "Ginevra Weasley, agredida brutalmente". Rápidamente buscó la página a la que se refería en la portada con una desesperación que creía haber enterrado para siempre en lo más hondo de su alma, y abrió el periódico por ella. Las manos le temblaban incontrolables.

"La no por mucho más tiempo señorita Ginevra Molly Weasley, ya que el próximo treinta y uno de julio se convertirá en la flamante señora del magnate de los negocios Draco Malfoy, fue agredida brutalmente la pasada noche mientras abandonaba las dependencias de la Corporación Malfoy, la exitosa empresa de su prometido, en busca de un taxi que la devolviera a su coqueto piso de soltera en el centro más selecto del Londres mágico. Ingresada de urgencia en San Mungo y tras recuperar la consciencia después de un fuerte golpe recibido en la cabeza al forcejear con sus agresores, al ser interrogada por varios de los aurores más competentes del Ministerio (¿Aurores? Pensó Harry. ¿Qué aurores? Yo no he sido informado de nada de esto), las declaraciones de la señorita les hicieron pensar que los agresores eran simples ladrones con intenciones de sustraerle la preciosa y valiosísima joya que la dama lleva colgada al cuello y de la que no se separa jamás. El señor Devon Huxley, jefe del Cuartel General de Aurores del excelentísimo Ministerio de Magia ha asegurado a este rotativo que pondrá escolta día y noche a la agredida hasta que sus mejores hombres resuelvan el caso y den con los huesos de los infames malhechores en Azkaban."

¿Y qué? – trató de convencerse Harry a sí mismo – Hace años que no te importa lo que esa "no por mucho más tiempo señorita" haga con su vida. Además, ya tiene quien la proteja. Señora de Draco Malfoy – se dijo con amargura – No había otro con quien casarse. Pues bien. Ella se lo pierde.

Cuando estaba a punto de tirar el periódico a la basura, el suave golpeteo de unos nudillos en la puerta le avisó de que su querida niña estaba a punto de visitarle. Reconocería esa forma de llamar entre miles de millones.

- Pasa, Herms – dijo con jovialidad, sonriendo. Aquella castaña pizpireta siempre traía alegría a su corazón.

La aludida entró tratando de aparecer contenta, pero su teatral pose se desinfló cuando vio el periódico que todavía descansaba en las manos de Harry.

- Lo has visto… - dijo quedamente, mirando a los ojos de su amigo a la espera de su reacción.

- Sí, lo he visto. Y también lo he leído.

Se levantó de la silla tras su escritorio y, acercándose a su amiga, la abrazó con cariño. Al separarse de ella, la tomó por los hombros y los frotó amistosamente.

- No te preocupes, Herms. Estoy bien, de verdad.

Ella no apartó su mirada de los ojos de él, tratando de saber si le estaba contando la verdad. Pero demasiado bien sabía ella que, a pesar de que él no mentía, tampoco era toda la verdad lo que acababa de contarle.

- ¿De verdad? – él asintió – Bien, porque yo no.

- ¿Cómo es eso? – le preguntó frunciendo el ceño, preocupado.

- ¿Recuerdas que la Corporación Malfoy ha solicitado una subvención gubernamental para invertir en una planta de fabricación mixta con el fin de incorporar a la comunidad mágica ciertos objetos muggles adaptados a la magia que asegura mejorarán nuestra vida cotidiana?

- Algo de eso me dijiste, sí – trató de hacer memoria – Me hablaste de un teléfono mágico que funcione sin antenas emisoras o receptoras ni ningún tipo de cables, y cosas por el estilo. ¿Me equivoco?

- No, no te equivocas – le respondió, algo enfadada aunque no con él – Y supongo que sabes que, cuando se pide una subvención, se asigna un auditor perteneciente al Comité de Control de Actividades Empresariales Mágicas para comprobar la viabilidad del proyecto y asegurarse de que las cuentas de la empresa solicitante no son fraudulentas y responden a la realidad económica y financiera de la empresa.

Harry asintió.

- Pues bien – continuó ella – Adivina a quién han asignado para auditar esta maldita empresa.

Él la miró, totalmente sorprendido y enfadado a la vez.

- ¡No puede ser! ¡Tu jefe sabe perfectamente que tú y yo no queremos ningún trato con los Malfoy! ¡Es una cuestión de honor! ¡Maldita sea! ¡No podemos ni verlos en pintura después de todo lo que esa asquerosa familia trató de hacernos!

- ¡Pues anda y díselo tú a mi jefe! ¡Y a mí no me grites, pedazo de bruto! – se ofendió ella.

- ¡No dudes que lo haré! ¡Y ahora mismo! – Se dio cuenta de que continuaba gritando – Perdona, Herms. No estoy enfadado contigo, ya lo sabes. Es que la simple mención de esa asquerosa familia me pone de los nervios.

- Y más teniendo que aguantar que Draco se case con ella. – no pudo evitar recordarle Hermione.

- ¡Por Merlín! ¡Herms! ¿Necesito excusas para no poder tragarlos después del importante papel como mortífagos que desempeñaron en la Segunda Guerra? – echaba fuego por los ojos.

- Harry, por favor, no te pongas así. Lo siento. – los ojos le brillaban a punto de llorar.

Verla así, a Harry le partió el corazón.

- Cariño, cariño. Yo también lo siento – volvió a abrazarla con infinita ternura – No puedo fingir ante ti, ¿verdad?

- No. No puedes. – le aseguró ella, confiada.

- Está bien. Claro que me afecta que ella vaya a casarse con ese desgraciado. Me estoy volviendo loco por momentos, pero no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo. Estas vacaciones nos harán bien, Herms. Nos marcharemos bien lejos de toda esta basura.

- De eso quería hablarte. Me han ordenado que el próximo lunes me incorpore a la Corporación Malfoy para comenzar con mi trabajo.

- ¡Esto no puede ser! – se lamentó, casi fuera de sí - Ahora mismo voy a hablar con tu jefe y le voy a decir cuatro cosas bien dichas. –Sentenció – Y de paso hablaré con el mío. ¿Cómo se ha atrevido a…

No pudo terminar la frase, pues el aludido, Devon Huxley en persona, abrió la puerta del despacho a punto de escuchar sus últimas palabras.

- ¿A qué? – le encaró, clavando en él su zorruna mirada.

- Señor Huxley. Siendo su segundo, ¿he tenido que enterarme por la prensa de que se van a asignar efectivos a la protección de esa niña mimada novia de Malfoy? – le encaró él también, tratando de contener su furia a duras penas.

- Lamento que te hayas enterado por la prensa, Harry. Yo venía precisamente a contártelo. Sí, se van a destinar efectivos a protegerla, así como a resolver su caso de agresión. – respondió con tranquilidad.

- ¡Pero eso no puede ser! ¡Usted mismo me ha dicho mil veces que estamos de trabajo hasta las cejas! ¡No podemos prescindir de ninguno de nuestros mejores hombres para proteger el collar de una niña rica! ¡Que no lo lleve y punto!

- Tú no eres quién para decidir eso. A pesar de sus malas elecciones pasadas, la familia Malfoy sigue siendo una de las más influyentes de la comunidad mágica. Draco Malfoy me ha solicitado personalmente que asigne mis mejores hombres al caso y no puedo negarme. Es más, el Ministerio no me permitiría que lo haga.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco, no pudiendo creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

- ¿Malas elecciones? ¡Por favor! ¡Ser un mortífago asesino no es una mala elección! ¡Es un crimen!

- Sabes perfectamente que se arrepintieron y fueron indultados por el Wicengamot. Además, no voy a discutir ese tema contigo.

El joven lo fulminó con la mirada, apretando los puños, ofendido. Pero Hermione le apretó el brazo suavemente, haciéndole ser consciente de con quién estaba tratando. Finalmente suspiró, resignado.

- ¿Y quién va a ser el pringado que cargue con la mocosa esa? – preguntó, todavía molesto.

- Tú – fue la lacónica respuesta de su superior.

Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca, conteniendo un grito.

- ¡Imposible! – negó el joven con rotundidad. Un sudor frío perló su frente y todo su cuerpo, que había adoptado el color de la cera. Sintió que las piernas le fallaban como si fueran de gelatina.

- Malfoy quiere al mejor y tú eres el mejor. Tú te ocuparás de la seguridad de la señorita Weasley hasta que todo esto acabe. El próximo lunes le darán el alta hospitalaria. Desde entonces tú serás su sombra hasta que este asunto se resuelva o al menos hasta que la opinión pública lo olvide.

- Me niego en redondo y nada de lo que usted diga, ni siquiera cualquier amenaza que pueda hacerme, conseguirá que acepte este trabajo – lo miró con desafío.

- ¿Alegando qué? ¿Quieres arruinar tu brillante carrera como auror en este mismo instante sin posibilidades de retomarla en ningún otro país del mundo por ser juzgado y condenado por desobediencia injustificada a un superior? Ya puedes tener una razón de infinito peso para oponerte a mi decisión porque, si no la tienes y continúas negándote, eso es lo que te sucederá.

- No puede hacerme esto – murmuró el joven auror, desarmado.

- ¿El qué, Harry? ¿Qué es lo que tienes en contra de esa señorita? – ahora su superior le miró con curiosidad, relajando sus facciones.

- No es a ella a quien no soporto. Es a la familia Malfoy en general. Usted debería saber porqué. – se defendió, revelando parte de la verdad pero guardando sus motivos más importantes tan sólo para él. – Por favor, no me lo haga.

- Lo siento, Harry. Pero al jurar tu cargo como auror te comprometiste a anteponer tus responsabilidades a tus prejuicios personales. Si tu motivo es personal, no puedo ayudarte. No estaría bien hacerlo.

El joven le miró con semblante de derrota y asintió, perfectamente consciente y reafirmado en aquel juramento que cuando formuló con completa convicción no era capaz de imaginar hasta qué punto podría volverse contra él mismo.

- Me alegra que lo entiendas, Harry – le palmeó la espalda tratando de animarle – Desde el lunes, tu único trabajo será proteger a la señorita Weasley hasta nueva orden.

- Sí, señor – aceptó Harry.

- Señorita Granger, me alegra verla de nuevo – la saludó Huxley con un movimiento de cabeza, como si reparase en ella en aquel mismo momento. – Si me disculpáis, otros asuntos me reclaman.

Dicho esto, el jefe del Departamento de Aurores los abandonó, arrastrando con cierta dificultad su maltrecha pierna derecha fuera de la habitación. Una extraña sonrisa se reflejó en su rostro nada más darles la espalda.

Harry se dejó caer en su silla de despacho como un peso muerto. Enterró la cara entre sus manos y quedó inmóvil.

- Harry… - Hermione apoyó una mano en su hombro suavemente.

Despacio, el auror le mostró su rostro de nuevo, surcado por arrugas de preocupación y dolor.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer, Herms? ¿Qué va a ser de mí? – se lamentó, desesperado.

- Recuerda que yo trabajaré en la Corporación Malfoy desde el lunes. Yo te ayudaré. – afirmó con convicción.

Ambos se abrazaron de nuevo tratando de hallar consuelo al compartir su dolor, como ya tantas veces habían hecho antes.

&&&&&&&

Draco acariciaba distraídamente el pelo de Ginny mientras, con la otra mano, sostenía la edición diaria de El Profeta frente a él, leyendo una de las noticias de portada. La chica, todavía dolida y magullada por los golpes recibidos aunque ya más repuesta, lo observaba en silencio tumbada en la única cama del cuarto individual que le habían asignado en San Mungo. Cansada de esperar a que él le prestase atención, decidió hablar.

- Draco…

- ¿Sí? – le preguntó automáticamente, sin levantar los ojos del periódico.

- Me aburro de estar aquí. Ya me encuentro mejor y quiero que me lleves a casa.

Su petición consiguió que el rubio por fin le dedicase toda su atención.

- Ya hemos hablado de eso antes, amor. Volverás a casa el lunes, no antes. El medimago desea tenerte en observación durante todo este fin de semana y no seré yo quien arriesgue tu vida contradiciéndole.

- Pero… - trató de protestar ella.

- Pero nada. El lunes a primera hora, tu nuevo guardaespaldas y yo vendremos a recogerte. – Sentenció con cierta frialdad.

- ¿Guarda qué? – se molestó ella - ¡Por Merlín, Draco! ¡Yo no necesito guardaespaldas! ¡Lo que me sucedió fue un hecho aislado! ¿Quién querría agredirme a mí? ¡Yo no tengo interés para nadie!

- Quizá tú no, pero yo sí. Te he dicho muchas veces que al aceptar formar parte de mi familia aceptaste también formar parte de nuestras intrigas y negocios. Yo no te mentí cuando te dije que los Malfoy somos complicados. Muy complicados, por ser benevolente con las palabras. Y estamos en el ojo del huracán de mucha gente. Te lo pido por favor, permíteme que ponga todos los medios a mi alcance para protegerte.

La muchacha suspiró, resignada.

- Si eso te tranquiliza…

- Bastante. – La miró durante unos segundos, pensativo, hasta que se decidió a continuar. – Quiero que sepas que no me agrada la persona que ha asignado el Ministerio para tu protección. Yo habría elegido otra, pero mi influencia no llega hasta ese punto.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso es incompetente? – se extrañó ella.

- Muy al contrario. Es el mejor auror de todo el Ministerio. – rezongó, disgustado.

- ¿Entonces?

- Es un sabihondo chulito. – La cogió de la mano casi con desesperación – Tengo que pedirte que no le des confianzas. Aunque de todos modos, verás que él te trata de forma correcta pero fría y desagradable. No es una persona que dé gusto tratar.

- No…. – bromeó ella – A ti lo que te pasa es que estás celoso. ¿Tan guapo es, ese hombre?

- ¿Y yo qué narices sé si es guapo o no lo es? ¡A mí no me gustan los hombres!– elevó el tono de la voz más de lo recomendable en un hospital. - ¡Sólo te advierto de su carácter! ¡Nada más!

- De acuerdo… - le acarició la mejilla con cariño – No te pongas así. Tan sólo estaba bromeando.

- Con tu seguridad no se bromea, Ginny. – acarició suavemente la mano que ella tenía posada en su mejilla tratando de hacerle ver sin palabras que no se sentía enfadado. No era un hombre a quien le gustase perder, ni siquiera en una simple disputa entre novios.

- Y, ¿quién es, si puede saberse?

- Harry Potter – no pudo evitar su evidente disgusto al pronunciar esas dos palabras.

- ¿El elegido? – lo miró ella, con los ojos abiertos como platos - ¿Va a ocuparse de mí el elegido en persona?

- ¡Por Merlín, Ginny! ¡Ni que fuera un dios! ¡No es más que un auror! – volvió a gritar, cada vez más enfadado.

- Para casi todo el mundo es como un dios. Nos libró de la amenaza de Voldemort con tan sólo dieciocho años. Perdona, pero encontrarás a pocas personas que no le admiren. – De pronto cayó en la cuenta que la familia del joven, incluso él mismo durante un tiempo, habían luchado en el bando contrario. – Lo siento, amor – le pidió avergonzada – no pensé que hablar de este modo te haría daño.

- No te preocupes por eso. No me siento orgulloso de haber formado parte de los mortífagos. Ya te lo dije. Yo también me alegro de que Potter acabara con el señor oscuro y no trato de quitar mérito a lo que hizo; lo que, por otro lado, no significa que él sea un tipo que tenga que gustarme.

- Comprendo… Tienes razón. – lo besó con ternura – Si a ti no te gusta Potter, a mí tampoco. Por algo soy tu novia.

Él le sonrió con cierta amargura.

&&&&&&&

**En algún lugar de Londres.**

El hombre estaba solo, pero si alguien lo hubiese podido ver en aquel momento, fácilmente lo habría confundido con una grade, gorda y asquerosa rata de alcantarilla, rabiosa y acorralada, salida de las peores pesadillas de un demente. Inquieto, trataba de calmar sus nervios mirando a los inocentes muggles pasar por delante de la ventana de la casa de su jefe. Le era totalmente indiferente que él pudiese observarles desde dentro de la casa oculta a través de medios mágicos y que ellos no supiesen siquiera que existía aquel lugar. No es que a ninguno de los mortífagos le importase ni mucho ni poco las normas del Ministerio de Magia en cuestión de relaciones con los muggles, pero no eran tan tontos como para buscarse problemas ni con aquel ni con estos, cuando su poder había quedado tan mermado después de la vasta y trágica derrota que sufrieron tras la muerte de su Gran Señor.

El sujeto se pasó un pañuelo de tela por la frente distraídamente. En circunstancias normales no temía a nada ni a nadie, se burlaba del peligro, pero el temor que le causaban las malas noticias que estaba obligado a comunicar a su jefe, perlaban todo su cuerpo de un glacial sudor que no presagiaba nada bueno. Sabía perfectamente que, aunque ni él ni sus secuaces habían podido hacer nada para evitar fracasar en su misión, recibiría un castigo ejemplar, no por haber fracasado, sino para que no olvidase jamás que el fracaso era una forma de desobediencia a un superior. Y el suyo no era cualquier superior, ni mucho menos. Un par más de fallos como ese y su cabeza se vería libre para siempre de aquel hediondo e inútil cuerpo.

Al escuchar un leve siseo se giró sobresaltado. No era capaz de distinguir si eran sus propias elucubraciones o la forma sibilina de moverse de la persona que acababa de entrar en la habitación, a pesar de tener que cargar con su miembro tullido, lo que le había impedido detectarla antes. Aún más desarmado por la sorpresa, se dispuso a afrontar su destino.

- ¿Y el colgante? – preguntó su jefe. Sus palabras restallaron en el aire como un cruel y preciso látigo.

- Verá. No pudimos…

- ¿Y el colgante? – insistió el otro con una gelidez que paralizaba sin necesidad de alcanzar cuerpo alguno.

- Sigue en el cuello de la chica – admitió el hombre por fin, sabiendo que sería peor resistirse a la verdad.

- En el cuello de la chica… ¿Es eso lo que te ordené? – Le dio la espalda mientras hablaba y, de forma aparentemente casual, encendió el fuego de una pequeña chimenea que había a su derecha, con una variación del hechizo Flagrate.

- No, jefe. Usted me ordenó que se lo arrebatase y se lo devolviese a usted. – miraba de hito en hito a su jefe y al fuego. Definitivamente, aquello no traería nada bueno.

- Eso me pareció. Y, ¿por qué no he sido obedecido? – volvió a mirarle con mordaz curiosidad.

- Lo intentamos, jefe. Le juro que lo intentamos por todos los medios que se nos pudieron ocurrir. Pero es como si ese maldito collar fuera parte de su cuerpo. No hubo manera de podérselo sacar, ni arrancar.

- Eso es imposible. Yo lo rodeé de un hechizo para que tan sólo nosotros pudiéramos quitárselo. Cualquiera de nosotros. No lo hicisteis con la suficiente decisión. Trataríais de arrancárselo como ladrones primerizos y asustados.

- ¡Haga conmigo lo que quiera, pero no me ofenda! ¡Sabe perfectamente que yo soy un profesional! ¡El mejor que tiene!

- Evidentemente no eres el mejor, ya que no has sido capaz de arrebatarle a una niña inocente un simple colgante.

- Sabe que ese no es un simple colgante – le reprochó el otro, a la defensiva.

- Esa no es la cuestión.

Se acercó al hueco de la chimenea y tomó entre sus manos una pequeña y danzarina llama como si el hacerlo fuese la cosa más normal del mundo. Esta bailó para él entre sus ágiles dedos. Después, caminó lentamente hacia su secuaz sin dejar de observar la llamita, fascinado. Cuando estuvo junto al pálido hombre y sin que nada presagiase lo que estaba a punto de hacer, estampó su mano en su brazo izquierdo. Inmediatamente el mortífago empezó a gritar, abrasado por el fuego que le estaba transmitiendo. Cuando, pasados unos interminables segundos, el jefe retiró su mano del brazo del sufriente hombre, este cayó al suelo abrazado a su miembro herido, apretando los dientes con fuerza para no darle más gusto al otro por verlo sufrir.

- La próxima vez será en el pecho – simplemente anunció – No me importa cómo lo hagáis mientras no la matéis, pero quiero ese colgante. ¿Está claro? La conjunción de planetas se acerca y es imprescindible recuperarlo para poder reencarnar a nuestro Señor.

- Matando a la chica sería mucho más fácil.

- La chica morirá a manos del Gran Señor, reencarnado en el cuerpo de su mayor enemigo: Potter. No antes.

- S-sí, gran mago. Se hará como decís. Emplearemos nuestras mejores artes para recuperar el collar.

- Por tu bien, así lo espero.

Dando la conversación por terminada, el enjuto hombre se alejó del cuarto del mismo modo en que había llegado: en absoluto silencio.

&&&&&&&

El día siguiente, sábado por la noche, Harry y Hermione compartieron una agradable velada cenando en casa de Neville Longbottom y Luna Lovegood, quienes hacía tan sólo un año que se habían casado y estaban locos de alegría por el inminente nacimiento de su primer bebé. Hermione y Luna hacían constantes viajes a la cocina llevando al comedor apetitosos platos que las dos chicas se habían afanado en preparar. Ellos habían insistido en ayudarlas, pero ambas coincidían en que si se acercaban a la cocina, podría desencadenarse una catástrofe de proporciones inimaginables. Más enfurruñados que ofendidos, los chicos se resignaron a esperar sentados en un sofá, observando cómo las mujeres pasaban ante ellos sonriéndoles con descaro.

- Ya verás cuando te cases, ya – le decía Neville a Harry con aparente disgusto – Toda tu independencia se habrá acabado. Tan sólo serás un pelele en manos de tu esposa. Te lo digo yo, que algo sé de ese tema.

Observó a Luna tratando de averiguar si le habían llegado sus palabras, ya que, más que para advertir a Harry, las había pronunciado para chinchar a su mujer a modo de pequeña venganza por el menosprecio que los dos jóvenes estaban recibiendo.

- Sabes que yo no me casaré nunca, Nev – le sonrió su amigo.

- ¿Por qué no? – se asombró el otro - ¡Ya va siendo hora de que Hermione y tú formalicéis vuestro eterno noviazgo!

- Harry y yo te hemos dicho muchas veces que no somos novios – le amonestó Hermione, que en ese preciso momento volvía de la cocina llevando una pesada fuente de jugosa carne. Y miró a Harry sintiéndose culpable.

- Pues deberíais serlo. Hacéis una pareja perfecta. – les sonrió alegremente.

- Ya hemos hablado de eso infinidad de veces, Nev. Y sabes lo que Herms y yo opinamos sobre ello. Ella y yo nos adoramos, pero no de ese modo. – Le hizo saber Harry una vez más, con calidez.

- Pedazo de alcornoque – riño Luna a su esposo frunciendo el ceño – Es que siempre tienes que meter la pata para hacerlos sentir mal. – el la miró como un perrito abandonado – Harry - se dirigió a este apuntándole con su dedo índice – Tus lintrops están revueltos. Se sienten nerviosos. Me indican que no eres feliz. Quizá no sería tan descabellado que buscases novia. Si no Hermione, una buena chica capaz de darte el amor que necesitas.

- Me siento feliz tal y como estoy, Luna – le sonrió, tratando de dar fuerza a sus palabras – No os preocupéis por mí, ¿vale?

- Los humanos no han sido hechos para vivir en solitario. Como quieras, pero vigila tus lintrops. Como te he dicho, están revueltos.- insistió ella, mientras Neville la miraba con una sonrisa condescendiente.

- Los cuidaré, te lo prometo – le aseguró el moreno, divertido.

- Bien, vamos a cenar. Ya todo está dispuesto.

Los cuatro jóvenes se acomodaron en sillas alrededor de la gran mesa, dispuestos a disfrutar de la magnífica cena, entre risas y comentarios jocosos.

Los momentos que Harry compartía con ellos tres, siempre le parecían los mejores.


	2. Duelo de voluntades

_**Capítulo 2: Duelo de voluntades.**_

**Lunes, a un mes y tres semanas de la boda entre Draco y Ginny.**

Harry esperaba con impaciencia al lado de la puerta en su casa del Valle de Godric, a que Hermione terminase de prepararse y se reuniese con él para ir juntos a la sede central de la Corporación Malfoy, donde ella comenzaría su trabajo de auditoria de la citada empresa y él se reuniría con Draco Malfoy, quien le acompañaría a recoger a Ginevra Weasley al hospital, comenzando así con su lenta tortura.

El joven todavía no era capaz de creer que, por una cruel casualidad del destino, pasados tantos años se viese obligado a relacionarse de nuevo con la mujer que lo echó de su lado a patadas, y mucho menos como si esta fuese la primera vez que se viesen en toda la vida. Para ella seguramente, pero para él tan sólo era un modo de hurgar más profundamente si cabe en las supurantes heridas que aún llevaba en carne viva. Había pasado la noche en vela imaginando el momento en que volviese a verla, temblando como una hoja arrastrada por un caprichoso vendaval. Su corazón, encogido y huidizo a sus vanos intentos de tranquilizarse, latía desbocado hacia un encuentro que se acercaba segundo a segundo con implacable crueldad.

No tenía intención alguna de interferir en el _Obliviate_ voluntario al que ella se sometió. No existía sentido alguno en ello. Así pues, había decidido que se limitaría a cumplir con su cometido del modo más profesional e impersonal posible, y luego, pasado todo, se tomaría las vacaciones que se había visto obligado a postergar. Y se marcharía lejos, quizá para no volver jamás. Alguna vez se había planteado la posibilidad de pedir el traslado al Cuartel General de Aurores de algún otro país situado en un continente lejano. Aunque nunca lo había pensado seriamente, de pronto la idea le resultaba tentadora. Pero Herms… ¿qué pensaría ella sobre el tema? ¿Decidiría acompañarlo o le plantearía el hecho de tener que separarse? Ella era su única amiga, su hermana, su familia… Decididamente, separarse de su lado era lo último que deseaba.

De pronto recordó porqué se hallaba de pie junto a la puerta, a modo de estatua. Herms… Esa adorable mujer tenía la capacidad de descubrir en el último momento que el mundo se movía al margen de sus femeninos deseos. Su pelo no lucía suficientemente hermoso, su traje de falda y chaqueta se había arrugado de forma poco estética, el carmín de sus labios se había corrido horrorosamente, las llaves de la casa se ocultaban de ella con intenciones sigilosas y maquiavélicas… En fin, todo se confabulaba contra ella justo antes de marchar. Como siempre, sospechosamente. Sonriendo para sus adentros, la llamó.

- ¡Herms! ¡Llegamos tarde!

- ¡Sólo un segundo! – le pidió con un grito casi histérico, mientras aparecía frente a él saltando a la pata coja y colocándose uno de los altos zapatos de tacón con la mano que no sostenía su austero pero coqueto bolso.

Cuando por fin terminó de ponerse el zapato y pudo dedicar su atención a observar a su amigo, su semblante nervioso pero jovial se transformó en una seria cara que mezclaba sorpresa y preocupación.

- Harry… parece que vayas a un velatorio. O peor aún, con ese traje y corbata negros, esa camisa tan blanca y tus gafas tan oscuras, pareces un agente secreto, duro y agresivo, o un asesino a sueldo. Incluso das miedo…

- No digas tonterías, Herms. Sólo me he vestido con lo más impersonal y sobrio que he encontrado. Sabes que deseo mantener las distancias al máximo posible.

- No sé si ese traje mantendrá las distancias, pero desde luego, intimida un montón. – le acarició la mejilla con ternura, para luego depositar en ella un rápido beso - ¿Por qué no te limitas a ser tú mismo, Harry? ¿Por qué simplemente no actúas como si nada hubiese sucedido? Creo que sería más fácil que crearte todo un personaje de película policíaca muggle para mantenerla alejada. Recuerda que ella no te va a reconocer, al menos no al margen de lo que se empeñan en contar los periódicos sobre ti y tu lucha contra Voldemort.

- Porque sabes perfectamente que para mí todo sucedió. No hay nada en este mundo capaz de hacerme olvidar a mí cuánto nos amamos. Aún lo llevo grabado a fuego en mi alma, y lo llevaré siempre, por muchos años que viva. ¿Ser yo mismo, dices? ¡Yo la estrecharía entre mis brazos como un adolescente preso de su locura de amor! ¡O la zarandearía sin piedad hasta que consiguiese recordarme! ¡O le gritaría cuánto la odio por lo que me hizo! – la miró con amargura – Pero no puedo hacerlo, Herms. Es más, no quiero hacerlo. Aunque no soy un cobarde. Cumpliré mi misión de la forma más profesional posible y luego me marcharé tal y como llegaré a su vida: siendo nadie para ella, y ella todo para mí.

- ¿Por qué, a pesar de los años, todo lo relacionado con ella sigue siendo tan duro para ti? – le apretó el brazo para animarle.

- Porque la amo, Herms. Porque siempre he creído que ella es mi destino, y lo sigo creyendo. Aunque ella tuviese tan claro que yo jamás seré el suyo. Porque nací para amarla, tonto de mí.

- Pero para mí el paso de los años ha conseguido que cicatricen mis heridas. No te digo que no me duelan todavía, pero casi no las siento en comparación con todo lo que sufrí en un principio. En cambio tú… Daría lo que fuera para que no sufrieses más. – lo miró, compungida.

- Si existe algún rastro de alegría en mi vida, es gracias a ti. Eso jamás lo dudes. Mi dulce hermanita – le revolvió el pelo de forma traviesa, a lo que ella respondió apartándose rápidamente y dándole una suave patada en la espinilla.

- ¡Harry! ¡Mi pelo! ¡Me ha costado una eternidad poderlo dominar!

- Serías la más bella aún llevando un pelo de estropajo, unos harapos por vestido y unos platos por zapatos. Y quien no pueda ver eso, es que está ciego. Vamos ya. No quiero llegar tarde en mi primer día de misión, y menos en este caso.

- Sí, vamos – dijo ella tristemente. No podía evitar sentirse muy preocupada por el estado de ánimo de su mejor amigo.

Una vez hubieron salido a la calle y Harry hubo sellado la puerta de la casa con un poderoso encantamiento_Colloportus_ que él mismo había personalizado, él se apresuró a abrir la puerta del acompañante de su espectacular Aston Martin, un "pequeño" caprichito que él mismo se había permitido poco después de la dramática separación de Ginny. Al conducirlo era uno de los pocos momentos en que sus recuerdos se difuminaban ante él, aunque no el dolor, al parecer todavía más rápido que el espectacular vehículo. Hermione se lo agradeció con una sonrisa y se subió al coche. Después lo hizo él por la puerta del conductor. Y ambos se marcharon en busca de sus nuevos retos.

Veinte minutos después, los dos jóvenes esperaban de pie en la antesala del despacho de Draco Malfoy, con cara de circunstancias. Desde que los tres fuesen compañeros en Hogwarts, aunque en casas distintas y con una feroz rivalidad entre ellos que iba mucho más allá del reflejo de la propia rivalidad entre las dos casas a las que pertenecían, nunca más se habían encontrado. Hermione, Ron y Harry no testificaron a favor del rubio ante el Wizengamot cuando este celebró un juicio contra la familia al completo del Slytherin, aunque tampoco lo acusaron, limitándose a mantenerse al margen del asunto alegando que habían permanecido lejos de Hogwarts el tiempo suficiente como para no conocer las andanzas del joven durante los últimos y peores meses de la Segunda Guerra. Aunque tuvieron que admitir que permanecieron prisioneros en su mansión durante un breve lapso de tiempo, no culparon a él ni a sus padres directamente, lo que hizo aparecer a estos ante el jurado más bien como víctimas de las circunstancias, en vez de verdugos. Probablemente su neutro testimonio fue una razón de peso para salvar al joven, a quien absolvieron de todos los cargos que pesaban contra él. Aún así, sus padres necesitaron un indulto para salvarse de Azkaban. Y este provino seguramente de su sincero arrepentimiento. No era un secreto que los chicos no se llevaban bien con la familia Malfoy pero, terminada la guerra y Voldemort vencido, prefirieron no crear más heridas para que todos pudiesen superar aquello con más facilidad. Al fin y al cabo, todo había terminado por fin. Y para siempre. Y tan sólo restaba olvidar.

A pesar de todo, Harry y Hermione no tenían ni idea de cómo iban a ser recibidos. Lo cierto es que Draco a esas alturas debía ser perfectamente consciente de que ellos dos habían sido asignados para "resolver" sus mareos de cabeza, y era igual de cierto que el rico magnate de las finanzas no se había pronunciado negativamente al respecto. Pero no esperaban un "caluroso" reencuentro, aunque no estaría de más que fuese al menos cordial.

Se miraron, impacientes e incapaces de pronunciar palabra, cada cual sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Cinco minutos exactos después apareció Draco tras la puerta de su despacho, que acababa de abrirse con parsimonia. El chico caminó hasta ellos con una sonrisa cordial en el rostro. Por el momento, todo iba tan bien como hubiese podido esperarse, pensaron los dos. Malfoy se paró a escasos pasos de Hermione, quien permanecía delante de Harry. Este último no se había aclarado las gafas oscuras y seguía cuadrado tras ella, casi marcial.

- Caramba, Hermione Granger. – Le sonrió de forma arrebatadora, mientras la observaba con evidente curiosidad – Veo que los años te han tratado bien. Estás muy hermosa.

Ella le devolvió una torpe sonrisa, sonrojada, pues no había esperado un recibimiento de aquel calibre. Desde luego, Malfoy también había madurado de forma muy… espectacular. Pero inmediatamente después pensó que el rubio estaba empleando con ella sus dotes de persuasión empresarial. No por nada Draco era considerado uno de los ejecutivos con más éxito del momento. Y de hecho, seguro que estaba convencido de que debía camelársela desde el principio si deseaba obtener la subvención. Este hecho la puso furiosa, lo que hizo que mantuviese las distancias frente a él adoptando una pose alerta.

- Pero bueno, veo que llegas con guardaespaldas – continuó él como si nada hubiese notado en el cambio de actitud de ella. Evidentemente, no había reconocido a Harry - ¡Era completamente innecesario! ¡Puedo asegurarte que velaremos por tu completa seguridad mientras te encuentres dentro de nuestras instalaciones!

- Hola, Draco. – le saludó Harry mientras eliminaba el hechizo que había oscurecido sus gafas – He venido para proteger a otra persona, según se me ha encomendado en el Ministerio. Hermione es perfectamente capaz de protegerse sola.

- ¡Por Merlín! ¡Harry! ¡Tú sí que has cambiado! ¡Cualquiera se atreve a meterse contigo con esas pintas! – le alargó la mano, que Harry le estrechó sin convicción y con cierta suspicacia. - ¡Me alegro de verte!

- Yo también me alegro de verte – tuvo que admitir el moreno, pues en el fondo así era, muy a su pesar.

Aunque ninguno de ambos estuviese dispuesto a aceptarlo, incluso en sus peores momentos como rivales habían sentido respeto el uno por el otro por la inteligencia y capacidad de ambos para liderar, cada cual a su manera, sus propios bandos. La diferencia entre ellos era que Draco siempre deseó ser líder de masas, en cambio a Harry este liderazgo le vino impuesto en parte por su condición de "elegido" y en parte por su propia personalidad, fuerte y decisiva, cualidades que compartía con el rubio.

- Y ¿cómo es que habéis venido juntos? ¿Os habéis encontrado en la entrada?

- Sin duda debes saber que vivimos juntos desde hace años – le indicó Harry con medida cortesía.

- Oh, sí. Algo de ese tema había oído. – admitió el otro, distraídamente. – Qué coincidencia que los dos empecéis a trabajar para mí en el mismo momento, después de tantos años sin vernos.

- Ninguno de ambos trabajamos para ti, Malfoy – contraatacó Hermione cada vez más furiosa con ese hombre que mostraba su prepotencia y egocentrismo nada más pronunciar un par de frases – Ten bien presente que Harry y yo trabajamos para el Ministerio y sólo ante él rendiremos cuentas.

- Cierto, cierto. Bien, bien… Comencemos cada cual con nuestras obligaciones. Hermione, ponte en contacto con mi secretaria, que te está esperando en el cuarto de al lado. Ella te indicará de dónde extraer toda la información que necesitas para realizar tu auditoria. Yo voy a marcharme con Harry en busca de Ginny, para "presentarlos" y dejarla a ella bajo la protección de él. Así yo seré capaz de una vez por todas de volver aquí y continuar con mi trabajo. Y si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en pedírmela – sonrió a la chica con cierta picardía que a ella le supo a engreimiento. - ¿Vamos en mi coche, Potter?

- Ve tú si quieres, o puedes venir en el mío, que tengo aparcado abajo, y luego yo te traigo cuando tome bajo mi custodia a la señorita Weasley.

- ¿Señorita Weasley? ¡Creía que conocías bien a Ginny! – trató de hacerse el sorprendido, aunque estaba claro que se estaba divirtiendo con la situación.

- Puede que la conociera bien, Draco, pero ahora la única mujer que ocupa toda su vida y sus pensamientos soy yo – le advirtió Hermione con suficiencia.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la chica se pegó al auror con descaro y le estampó en los labios un fuerte y apasionado beso que dejó a los dos hombres sorprendidos por igual. Aunque Harry trató de disimular su estupor lo mejor que pudo.

- ¿No sabías que Harry es mi novio? – Continuó ella después que hubo concluido la tórrida escenita – Nos casaremos dentro de poco, al igual que tu novia y tú.

- Vaya, Potter, te felicito sinceramente. Has conquistado a todo un carácter.

- Y que lo digas –afirmó el otro, todavía descolocado.

- Bien, permitidme esperar un momento más. Voy a mi despacho a coger las llaves de mi coche y salgo enseguida.

Dicho esto, desapareció de nuevo dentro de su despacho, dejando a Hermione y a Harry otra vez solos.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? – increpó el joven moreno a la chica, todavía incrédulo, sin comprender nada de lo que acababa de suceder.

- Draco no ha cambiado nada, Harry. Sigue tan petulante y engreído como siempre. Me pone de los nervios – se estremeció, con los puños cerrados – Además, no te quejes. Si él piensa que tú eres mi novio, seguramente se lo contará a Ginny y eso te servirá para distanciarte de ella todavía más, si cabe. Además, ¿no has notado que intentaba provocarte con sus insinuaciones? Le he cortado el jueguecito de raíz.

- Eso es cierto. Pero no creo que fuese necesario llegar hasta ese extremo. Yo también sé protegerme solito – objetó él, sonriéndole con cierto reproche.

- No le des más vueltas. Lo hecho, hecho está. Ha sido un impulso.

- Bien – suspiró él, vencido por el impulsivo carácter de su amiga, que tanto se parecía a él mismo en ese aspecto.

En ese momento, Draco volvió junto a ellos, todavía esgrimiendo su media sonrisa.

- ¿Nos vamos pues, Harry? – indicó a su ex compañero con un ademán.

- Sí, vámonos – asintió – Hasta luego, cariño, nos vemos en casa – guiñó un ojo a Hermione con burla, cuando el otro no pudo verlo.

- Hasta luego, Hermione – se despidió también Draco.

- Hasta luego – les despidió igualmente, tratando de no hacerles notar su creciente irritación.

&&&&&&&

El viaje fue rápido para los dos chicos. Si el Aston Martin de Harry era una joya, no menos lo era el Lamborghini de Draco. Nada más reencontrarse, parecía ser que la rivalidad de ambos por sobresalir frente al otro había superado con creces los envites del tiempo.

Una vez llegaron a San Mungo y se apearon de sus llamativos coches, se reunieron frente a la puerta del recinto. Harry hizo ademán de entrar sin más preámbulos, pero el rubio le cogió del brazo para retenerlo.

- Antes de reunirnos con Ginny, tenemos que hablar – su forma seria y directa de dirigirse al moreno confirmó a este que se avecinaba tormenta.

- Si es por la señorita Weasley, no te preocupes. Estoy aquí como auror enviado por el Ministerio para protegerla. Ella demostró sobradamente que no quiere saber nada de mí, y te aseguro que tampoco yo quiero saber nada de ella. Si no me hubiesen obligado, jamás me habría vuelto a cruzar en su camino. Tengo más ganas que tú de que os caséis de una vez y acabe todo esto.

El otro lo miró, sorprendido. Pensó que desde luego debió haber sido fuerte la causa que los separó, cuando ella se había sometido a un _Obliviate_ para olvidarlo y él ni siquiera quería oírla nombrar.

- ¿Por qué os separasteis, Harry? – le preguntó sin tapujos.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo, - le increpó - ni mío, al parecer.

- ¿Qué? – el otro no dejaba de mirarle con los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa.

- Confórmate con saber que no soy rival para ti ni pretendo serlo. – el auror cortó la conversación de forma tajante.

- Bien – aceptó Draco – pero no sólo de eso quería hablarte – A pesar de todo, estoy seguro de que sabes que Ginny es la mujer más testaruda de este mundo. Cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza no hay forma de hacerle cambiar de parecer – Harry asintió, conforme – Pues bien. Muy a mi pesar, ha decidido que quiere seguir viviendo en su apartamento, lo que te obliga a ti a trasladarte a su casa y convivir con ella.

- ¿Qué? ¡Ni lo sueñes! – gritó el otro, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

- ¡A mi no me grites, imbécil! – se enervó Draco al sentirse provocado - ¡Ya sé que es una locura! ¡Pero ya me dirás cómo lo hacemos entonces! ¡Yo no puedo estar pendiente de ella! ¡Y menos por la noche! ¡Siempre tengo cenas de negocios y reuniones que me impiden volver a casa hasta bien entrada la madrugada! ¡Si no fuese en su piso, sería en mi casa! ¡Pero sobre todo debes acompañarla por las noches! ¡Para eso he pedido protección al Ministerio! ¡Para que alguien la acompañe las veinticuatro horas del día!

- ¿Y su familia?

- Ella ni siquiera quiere oír hablar de eso. Sus padres y hermanos son súper protectores con ella y l hacen sentir agobiada. No está dispuesta a darles pie para que la agobien aún más.

- ¿Estáis todos locos? – bufó Harry, cada vez más enfadado - ¿Pretendéis que yo viva en su piso? ¡Que cualquier hombre esté a solas con ella por las noches ya es más que reprochable! ¡Pero que sea yo! ¿Qué dirán las habladurías sobre ella? ¿Es que acaso no te importa?

- ¡Claro que me importa! ¡Pero a ella no! ¡Nada ni nadie hará que se mude ni a mi casa ni a la de sus padres! ¡Ha jurado que por nada del mundo perderá su independencia hasta el día de nuestra boda! ¡O eres tú o es otro de tus compañeros! ¡Pero es lo que hay! Y sinceramente, prefiero que seas tú, que ya sé de qué pie cojeas.

- ¡Pues oblígala a que entre en razón!

- ¿Cómo? ¿La hipnotizo? ¿La amenazo? ¡La respeto demasiado como para obligarla a hacer algo en contra de su voluntad!

- Definitivamente estáis todos locos – se lamentó Harry, negando con la cabeza, con una sonrisa agria que acentuaba la incredulidad de su semblante – Está bien. Lo haré. Pero ya puedes casarte pronto, porque esta situación demencial no debe durar.

- La boda está programada para una fecha fija y no se cambiará. Mientras tanto, tú serás responsable de su seguridad. – le amenazó.

- Vete al infierno – respondió el auror, soltándose del agarrón del otro y entrando al hospital como un tornado.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la habitación donde Ginny había estado ingresada, y donde debía esperarles desde hace rato para marcharse. Unos metros antes de llegar al cuarto, la familia Weasley al completo los estaba aguardando. Al darse cuenta de que quien acompañaba a Draco no era otro que Harry Potter, todos ellos se pusieron en tensión, aunque ya habían sido avisados por el otro. Harry los encaró, más que harto de todo aquel asunto.

- Este no es lugar para conversaciones. Draco, ve en busca de Ginevra y esperadme allí – no fue una petición, sino una orden – Y ustedes, síganme a una de las salas de espera para familiares.

Impresionados, y conscientes del hecho de que era uno de los aurores con más rango del Ministerio quien les hablaba, los Weasley fueron en pos de Harry hasta que este encontró una sala de espera completamente vacía y les hizo pasar dentro, cerrando después la puerta tras él.

- Sé a lo que vienen. Van a pedirme que deje en paz a su hija y que no me inmiscuya en su vida. – comenzó, con una frialdad que helaba la sangre.

Todos guardaron silencio, en parte avergonzados por la situación, aunque los más jóvenes se mostraban a la defensiva.

- Bien. Veo que por una vez, van a escucharme. Eso es más de lo que esperaba de ustedes – afirmó, aludiendo a la última vez que se encontraron, cuando le echaron de su hogar sin atender a razones – Créanme cuando les digo que yo no he pedido esta misión y que la aborrezco tanto como ustedes aborrecen el hecho de que sea yo el elegido para cumplirla. No me interesa en absoluto volver a la vida de su hija, y mucho menos que ella perturbe la mía. Por mí puede casarse con Draco, hacerse budista y raparse el pelo o dar la vuelta al mundo en monopatín. Pero el Ministerio me ha obligado a hacerme cargo de este caso y, como profesional que soy, responderé con mi vida de su seguridad. ¿Ha quedado suficientemente claro? Y dos cosas más. Si alguno de ustedes ha pensado en pedir al Ministerio que me releve de esta misión, le deseo suerte. Yo no he podido conseguirlo. Y si consiguen disuadir a su hija de continuar viviendo en su piso de soltera, obligándome a mí a convivir con ella, se lo agradeceré en el alma.

- Harry – Arthur Weasley se dirigió a él con voz apaciguadora – Todos sabemos que Ginny no puede estar en mejores manos que las tuyas. Conocemos tus hazañas como auror. Es cierto que no nos gusta que vayáis a convivir en la misma casa, pero también sabemos perfectamente cómo se las gasta ella. ¿Me harás el favor de escucharme tú ahora?

- Sea breve. Me están esperando.

- Sé que, con nuestra actitud súper protectora de padres aterrorizados te causamos mucho daño…

- No puede imaginar cuánto. Ninguno de ustedes puede.

- Es cierto, no podemos imaginarlo. Pero sí sabemos de pérdidas, hijo. En el momento en que sucedió la separación entre Ginny y tú nuestro corazón sangraba por la muerte de Fred. El miedo a que nuestros demás hijos sufrieran era tanto que Molly y yo mismo pagamos contigo nuestra desesperación. Jamás un padre tendría que sobrevivir a ninguno de sus hijos. – se tomó un segundo para tranquilizarse. Recordar todo aquello ahondaba sus heridas - Y nuestros hijos creyeron estar defendiendo a su hermana querida. No intento disculpar lo que hicimos, sólo te pido que nos perdones. Sólo puedo hablar por mí, pero sé que todos estamos arrepentidos por cómo te tratamos. Da igual lo que sucediese realmente entre Ginny y tú. No supimos ver que tú también eras miembro de nuestra familia.

- Bonitas palabras, pero llegan casi cinco años tarde, Sr. Weasley. Durante mucho tiempo cada noche soñé con que alguno de ustedes viniera a buscarme, a buscarnos, pues Hermione quedó tan sola y desamparada como yo a pesar de tener sus propios padres, porque los adorábamos; para darnos ese abrazo que tanto necesitábamos, para decirnos que seguían queriéndonos, para sentir ese apoyo que tan huérfanos nos había dejado al perderlo. Pero las noches pasaban, y con ellas muchos días, y ese abrazo nunca llegó. Para mí todos ustedes eran mi familia, los quería de verdad. Y yo jamás dañaría a mi familia.

- Trata de entender, Harry – le pidió Molly con tristeza – Nosotros también hemos pagado con sufrimiento esos cinco años de distancia.

- ¿Y por qué no nos buscaron, entonces?

- Temíamos que Ginny sufriese más si volvíamos a relacionarnos con vosotros. Aunque no ha servido para nada, pues ha sido el tiempo el que se ha empeñado en reuniros de nuevo sin que nosotros podamos opinar al respecto – concluyó Arthur.

- Yo me porté como un idiota, Harry. Tú eras mi mejor amigo. – se culpó Ron.

- ¿De veras lo era? – Harry le miró fijamente – Ya no sé qué pensar.

- Por favor, Harry – le pidió George, desinflando su orgullo por fin – Danos otra oportunidad. Danos tiempo para recuperarte.

- No sé si es cuestión de tiempo, quizá ya no puedao volver a sentiros como parte de mi familia. Además, no es necesario en absoluto para que yo proteja a Ginevra con la misma profesionalidad con la que protegería a cualquier persona a mi cargo.

- No te lo pedimos por eso, Harry. Realmente deseamos hacernos perdonar, por Hermione y por ti. – Le aseguró Charlie en un arrebato de sinceridad. – No estuvo bien lo que hicimos y somos perfectamente conscientes de ello.

- Dadme tiempo vosotros a mí y veremos qué se puede hacer. Os he dado mi palabra de que jamás trataré de influir en la vida de Ginevra y así lo haré. En ese sentido no tenéis nada que temer. Ella decidió su futuro y yo siempre lo he respetado y continuaré haciéndolo.

- Te lo agradecemos de todo corazón.

- Ah, una cosa más – se dirigió a Ron, su viejo amigo – Ronald, quizá escuches que Hermine y yo somos novios. Quiero que sepas que, al menos a efectos oficiales, así es.- Ron lo miró con los ojos como platos – Es una historia complicada, pero de todos modos no sé de qué te asombras. – No pudo evitar hablarle con dureza al recordar cuánto dolor había causado a su amiga. – Debo marcharme ya. Seguramente tendremos oportunidades de volvernos a encontrar, ya que debo ser la sombra de Ginevra. Hasta entonces.

- Hasta pronto, Harry – le saludaron los Sres. Weasley. – Y por favor, habla con Hermione sobre esta conversación - Sus hijos guardaron silencio de nuevo.

El joven moreno se encaminó por fin hacia la habitación donde Draco y Ginny debían estar esperándolo con impaciencia. Su ánimo se ensombrecía por momentos. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar de nuevo y su corazón latía con tanta fuerza y rapidez que tuvo que detenerse durante unos pocos segundos para intentar controlar la hiperventilación que le estaba provocando un peligroso mareo. Con un toque de su varita oscureció de nuevo sus gafas. Un poco más dueño de sí mismo por fin, y armado de un valor que no sabía de dónde había sacado, recorrió los pocos metros que le separaban de la pareja.

Al entrar en el cuarto se encontró a Ginny sentada en la cama, con la maleta hecha, esperando con fastidio. Y a Draco junto a ella, tratando de tranquilizarla.

- Buenos días, Sr. Malfoy, Srta. Weasley. Disculpen las molestias, pero los padres de la Srta. estaban ansiosos por conocer ciertos detalles de mi misión para protegerla.

- ¡Por fin! Llámame Ginny. Vamos a compartir muchas horas desde hoy, así que es mejor que nos vayamos conociendo. – le dirigió una sonrisa amable – Tengo mucho gusto en conocerte, Harry.

- Sr. Potter, si no le molesta. Y yo continuaré llamándola Srta. Weasley. Esta no va a ser una relación de amistad, sino de vigilancia. Conviene que no lo olvide. – La congeló con el tono de sus palabras.

La furia de Ginny no se hizo esperar. No estaba acostumbrada a que nadie le dijese lo que tenía que hacer cuando ella había dejado bien claro que deseaba lo contrario, ni siquiera Draco, aunque con este solía hacer ciertas concesiones muy de vez en cuando.

- Si es lo que quieres, eso tendrás. Que sepas que yo no he pedido la protección de un auror engreído y estirado – trató de herirlo con fiereza.

- Entendido. Y sepa usted que yo no he pedido proteger a una niñata rica y mimada que se evitaría todos los problemas quitándose del cuello un maldito collar. Así pues, estamos a la par. Ni yo le agrado, ni usted me agrada a mí, hecho que no impedirá en absoluto concluir mi misión con éxito. ¿Nos marchamos?

Ella hervía de indignación. Iba a tener que dar una lección a aquel tipo tan pagado de sí mismo.

- Un momento. Antes quiero ver los ojos de la persona que me trata con tanto desdén, para no olvidarlos jamás. Sr. Potter, quítese las gafas. – Le ordenó, cosa que sabía que más molestaba a un buen auror.

Armado de una tranquilidad que estaba muy lejos de sentir, Harry se quitó lentamente las gafas y posó sus ojos fijos en ella. En aquel instante, un duelo de voluntades se entabló entre ellos: él con un fuego glacial en su mirada que intimidaba; ella con una ardiente y excitante sorpresa que pugnaba por ocultar.

"¡Merlín!" – pensó Ginny – "¡Es el hombre más guapo y apuesto que he visto jamás! Quítate eso de la cabeza, tonta. Te ha tratado como basura. Y lo va a pagar. Todavía no sé cómo, pero lo va a pagar".

"¡Maldición! – pensó Harry – "¡Qué hermosa está! Es toda una mujer. ¡Y qué mujer! ¡Es infinitamente más bella de lo que yo la recordaba! Y tan arrebatadora como siempre cuando se enfada… Merlín, dame fuerzas, o me ahogaré en sus encantos".

Draco los observaba con cierta sorpresa, consciente de que ambos habían olvidado su presencia. Cansado de la situación, se decidió a actuar.

- Bien. Ya que habéis intercambiado tan "cordiales" saludos, puedo marcharme ya. La señorita Granger, que por cierto es la novia del Sr. Potter, me espera para que le ayude con la auditoria de nuestras empresas. Y tengo muchos más asuntos importantes que resolver. Veo que ambos estáis en buenas manos – les sonrió con sarcasmo.

- Sí, cariño, márchate. El Sr. Potter y yo tenemos grandes planes para hoy – afirmó ella con ladina sonrisa. De pronto había decidido cómo comenzar a fastidiar a aquel hombre tan desagradable.

- Perfecto, amor – le dio un beso tan sensual como el que Harry había recibido hace poco de Hermione, cosa que Ginny disfrutó salvajemente por el hecho de que su estirado guardaespaldas tenía que soportar la escena. No sabía porqué, pero pensar en la posibilidad de que a él pudiera molestarle aquel beso, le satisfizo enormemente. – Nos vemos, Harry – se despidió del auror – Cuida bien de ella. Es mi mayor tesoro.

- Para eso estoy aquí – le respondió el otro secamente.

Harry y Ginny quedaron solos finalmente. Se observaron el uno al otro con aparente desdén y frialdad.

- Ya que al parecer nadie de su familia va a oponerse a su loco empeño de permanecer viviendo sola en su piso y que con ello va a arrastrarme a mí a acompañarla durante el tiempo que dure mi misión, le agradecería que me acompañase a mi casa a recoger todo lo necesario para trasladarme con usted – se decidió a pedirle él con evidente disgusto – Nadie me avisó con tiempo de que mis obligaciones llegarían tan lejos y no he podido prepararme.

- ¿Acabamos de conocernos y ya me invitas a tu casa? – le provocó ella maliciosamente.

- Le ruego que tome muy en serio su seguridad. No puedo dejarla sola ni siquiera un momento si no está acompañada por alguien de su entera confianza. Se lo aseguro, yo tampoco disfruto con esta situación.

- ¿Siempre eres tan soso? – continuó ella disfrutando al tratar de ponerlo nervioso.

- Es lo que hay – Harry se encogió de hombros.

El auror caminó hacia donde estaba ella y antes de que la chica pudiera evitarlo, cogió su maleta, le dio la espalda y se fue fuera del cuarto. Ella no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo, más y más enfadada por momentos. Había decidido que bajaría los humos a aquel hombre, y no iba a parar hasta conseguirlo.

Pasaron la mayor parte de la mañana en el piso de Ginny. Ella se sentía más cansada de lo que estaba dispuesta a aceptar y aprovechó la excusa de que Harry debía instalarse en su nuevo cuarto para recostarse un par de horas. El chico tan sólo había cargado con una maleta que contenía su ropa indispensable, unos cuantos libros y un par de pociones, pero hizo ver que le costaba un buen rato acomodarse, perfectamente consciente del agotamiento que mostraba la pelirroja.

Él en su cuarto, pegado al de ella, y ella en el suyo, aprovecharon el tiempo para intentar serenarse. Los dos habían causado un fuerte impacto el uno en el otro, mucho más fuerte de lo que habrían podido imaginar y, frustrados, intentaron dominarse para poderse mostrar ante el otro completamente dueños de sí mismos y perfectamente capaces de doblegar a su contrincante a su propia voluntad. Ninguno de ambos estaba dispuesto a rendirse, lucharían hasta el final.

Llegada la hora de comer, Harry golpeó la puerta de la habitación de Ginny con los nudillos.

- Srta. Weasley. No encuentro nada que cocinar. ¿Puede decirme dónde se encuentra todo o tendremos que ir al supermercado a comprar?

- ¿Vas a cocinar para mí? – preguntó ella desde dentro con aires de superioridad.

- Negativo. Yo cocinaré para mí y usted para usted misma. Y ahora dígame dónde puedo encontrar los ingredientes.

Ginny se levantó de la cama rápidamente y abrió la puerta de malos modos. Al intentar salir, casi se topó de frente con él, quien la tuvo que sujetar para que no cayese al suelo. Todavía más airada se liberó de su contacto de un tirón y lo enfrentó.

- Aquí no hay nada que se pueda cocinar. Yo no cocino jamás.

- ¿Es que acaso usted no ha aprendido nada de su madre? – no puedo evitar reprocharle él, también enfadado.

- ¿Cómo sabes que mi madre cocina muy bien? – lo miró con suspicacia, sorprendida.

- Por favor… todas las madres cocinan bien. No sé qué es lo que ha aprendido la siguiente generación. – respondió con desprecio, tratando de disimular.

- Ya veo, tampoco tu novia sabe cocinar para ti – lo miró con sorna.

- Mi novia no es mi esclava. Ella y yo nos turnamos en la cocina.

- Sea como sea, aquí no hay nada. Además, tengo otros planes. Ahora mismo nos vamos al centro comercial. Comeremos allí y pasaré la tarde comprándome ropa y complementos. ¿Está claro?

Ese era el plan que la chica había tramado: agobiar al auror obligándole a aguantar montones de visitas a innumerables tiendas donde ella se probaría todo lo que le gustase por el mero hecho de fastidiarle a él. Ella tenía claro que a ningún hombre le gusta acompañar a una mujer de compras, y mucho menos toda una tarde entera. Y estaba segura de que, cuando volviesen al piso, él estaría tan agotado y frustrado que comería de su mano.

- Está diáfano. Vamos, entonces.

Pasaron la tarde tal y como ella la había concebido. Visitaron más de veinte tiendas de ropa, donde Ginny se probó para él más de cien vestidos, tratando de provocarle y arrancar de él aunque fuese una mirada de admiración, consciente como era ella de su propio atractivo que normalmente conquistaba a los hombres con tan sólo un coqueto contoneo. Iba a hacerlo su esclavo por haberla tratado con semejante desprecio.

Pero Harry aguantó estoico. Resultó ser un excelente crítico de moda, y al verse obligado a opinar por la constante insistencia de ella, no tuvo reparo en aconsejarle de la forma más objetiva y desinteresada posible los conjuntos que más podían favorecerla, lo que creó cierta admiración en la mujer, que incrementó su odio hacia él. En cambio, ni una mirada de admiración, ni un breve vistazo observando su hermosa figura, ni un suspiro por verla tan arrebatadora. La mujer pensó que, decididamente, o era un soso de mucho cuidado o ella no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, ni siquiera físicamente. Frustrada y agriado su carácter, después de varias horas decidió que volverían a casa. Se sintió derrotada, pero no vencida.

Nada más llegar al piso sonó el timbre. Fue Harry quien abrió e inmediatamente después Ginny se vio rodeada de innumerables bolsas de supermercado repletas hasta los topes de todo tipo de alimentos. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula. El joven pagó la cuenta y entregó una generosa propina al empleado del establecimiento que les había llevado la compra.

- ¿Qué es esto? – le preguntó ella, con evidente sorpresa.

- Comida, obviamente. – él le sonrió por primera vez desde que se habían conocido – No creerá que voy a vivir del aire y mucho menos que comeré algo precocinado que usted compre de cualquier restaurante de barrio. Mientras yo esté aquí, comeremos cocina casera. Odio ver cómo la gente descuida su salud comiendo mal.

- ¿Y cómo…?

- He aprovechado una de las veces que usted se cambiaba de vestido en el probador para llamar al supermercado y encargar todo lo necesario para cocinar – le mostró cándidamente un pequeño móvil.

- Ja, pues habrás de cocinar tú, porque yo no pienso hacerlo.

- Eso ya ha quedado claro antes. Yo cocinaré, y usted comerá. Sin problemas.

De nuevo le dio la espalda y comenzó a llevar a la cocina todas aquellas bolsas, para después colocarlas en los armarios a su propio criterio. Ginny ya no cabía en sí de indignación. Aquel hombre no sólo la desafiaba constantemente, sino que se había apropiado de su casa e intentaba instaurar sus propias normas. Con mucho éxito, tuvo que reconocer. En tan sólo un día le había infringido dos derrotas, no lo podía creer. Pero la guerra sólo acababa de empezar, se dijo para sí. Y al final sería ella quien saldría vencedora. Soñando con su victoria le dejó hacer. "Que se esfuerce cocinando para mí. Será mi nuevo cocinero. Mi esclavo." pensó, y se dedicó a ver la televisión despreocupadamente.

- La cena está servida – escuchó media hora después.

Harry había dispuesto la mesa de la cocina para dos comensales y ya la comida humeaba en varias fuentes sobre ella. El olor era delicioso. Tranquilamente se trasladó desde el sofá a una de las sillas y mientras se sentaba, pudo observar que el chico había cocinado spaghetti a la carbonara y después filetes de tierna y jugosa carne. Según le dijo, también un sabroso sorbete de limón les aguardaba en la nevera. Se decidió a probarla tratando de no parecer ansiosa.

- Mmmm… Esta pasta está sabrosísima. Va a resultar que eres un buen cocinero. – le sonrió.

- Me halaga. Así, cuando termine de cenar, usted fregará los platos con mayor alegría – él le devolvió la sonrisa de forma beatífica.

- ¿Quién ha dicho que yo fregaré los platos? – volvió a ponerse a la defensiva.

- Señorita, no creería usted que yo iba a ser la chacha en esta casa. Lo justo es que, si yo cocino, usted friega. Que aproveche. – el moreno comenzó a comer con gran deleite, mientras ella lo miraba con la cara enrojecida de rabia.

Nuevamente, el auror se la había pegado. De tonto no tenía un pelo, lo que hizo mucho más interesante el reto de someterle. Ginny disfrutó de la comida como hacía mucho que no lo había hecho, prefiriendo no pensar en lo que vendría después.

Cuando ambos hubieron terminado, Harry le dio un "buenas noches" y se retiró a su cuarto. Nada más entrar en él, se quitó el traje que tanto le oprimía y se lo cambió por un pantalón de deporte, dejando su torso desnudo. Inmediatamente se dejó caer de cara al suelo y, tan sólo sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo con una única mano, comenzó a hacer flexiones. Era probable que le sentase mal la cena recién comida, pero algo debía hacer para bajar el calor que se había apoderado de todo su cuerpo al pasar la tarde observándola entrar y salir del probador con vestidos que le sentaban divinamente, a veces escasísimos de tela, tan sólo para él. Le había costado una enfermedad mantener la compostura, no decirle lo arrebatadora que estaba con todos y cada uno de ellos, no expresarle su infinita admiración y no declararse su devoto siervo para siempre. Mientras su cuerpo subía y bajaba al ritmo de su brazo, que intercambiaba con el otro brazo al notarse cansado, sintió cómo por fin ciertas partes de su físico "comenzaban" a relajarse, pero su mente continuó vagando por ese cuerpo de diosa, esos ojos y esa sonrisa que le dejaban sin respiración. Cuando ya no pudo aguantar más flexiones, se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a llorar como un niño abandonado. Sintió que toda aquella situación iba a acabar con él. Y no habían hecho más que comenzar.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Harry se hubo duchado y salió del cuarto de nuevo ataviado con otro de sus negros trajes, ya ella le estaba esperando con el desayuno preparado. Al verle, le dedicó una seductora sonrisa y después dejó caer a bocajarro:

- Hoy pasaremos el día en el club de campo, con mis amigas. Todas se mueren por conocerte.

- El club de campo. Entendido. – asintió, sentándose al lado de ella para tomar su desayuno.

**COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA.**

¿Qué tal? Aquí estoy de nuevo, con **un capítulo bastante emotivo, fuerte, cruel y triste en algunos aspectos**, como habréis comprobado. Pero no es más que el principio. Comprobaréis que me he permitido ciertos caprichitos, como que los dos chicos guapos tengan dos coches de infarto o que Harry lleve móvil. Yo pienso que los magos también pueden aprovechar avances tecnológicos muggles que pueden hacer sus vidas más fáciles. Y además, adoro los coches deportivos, sobre todo el Aston Martín (que tanto luce James Bond).

**Infintas gracias a Nat Potter W, a Ninnypotter** (no pude responder tu review, así que te lo respondo ahora: Siento que te pusiera triste el primer capítulo y me temo que este no te va ayudar mucho a mejorar ese sentimiento, pero ten paciencia. Te aseguro que no va a ser siempre así), **a Lady Mab, a YaniitaPotter y a ginalore28**, quienes me habéis dejado unos revies que me han hecho tan feliz que no soy capaz de expresarlo con palabras. Espero no decepcionaros con este nuevo capítulo.

**E infinitas gracias también a todos los que habéis leído el primer capítulo y no hayáis dejado reviews.** Saber que estáis ahí me hace también muy, pero que muy feliz. Ojalá leáis este también y os guste.

**Nos vemos pronto.**

**Rose.**


	3. ¿Imprudencia o desesperación?

_**Capítulo 3: ¿Imprudencia o desesperación?**_

Después de que los dos jóvenes hubiesen desayunado, Ginny observó a Harry con descaro. El moreno, incómodo, la observó también.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó a la chica sin tapujos.

- Tu traje. No me gusta. – afirmó ella con tranquilidad.

- Me alegro – respondió él del mismo modo.

- No, Harry, no es lo que piensas. Tu traje no me parece adecuado para ir al club de campo. Llamarás demasiado la atención y en vez de que pasemos desapercibidos, todas las miradas recaerán sobre nosotros. Y supongo que tú no deseas que eso suceda. – Lo miró con fingida candidez.

Él continuó mirándola en completo silencio durante unos momentos. Sin decirle nada se levantó de la silla y se encaminó hacia su cuarto. Cuando casi hubo llegado, se giró hacia ella.

- Eres un fastidio – la acusó.

Y desapareció dentro de su habitación. Pasados unos minutos, abrió la puerta y salió tranquilamente. El chico había mudado su ropa casi mortuoria por unos pantalones vaqueros azules desgastados, una camisa blanca que llevaba por fuera de los pantalones y una chaqueta negra de cuero que su mano apoyaba en su hombro derecho. Al verlo aparecer de aquella guisa, Ginny casi se arrepintió de haberle pinchado para que se cambiase. No sabía cómo se las componía aquel hombre, pero cualquier cosa que ella hiciese para rebajarlo o humillarlo, él la convertía en una agradable oportunidad para vencerla con una educación y un estilo que la enervaban. No pudo evitar dar con mal disimulado deleite un concienzudo repaso a toda su figura. De nuevo sintió que aquel Adonis moreno de ojos verdes le quitaba la respiración.

Al verla observándole de nuevo, se plantó ante ella a la defensiva.

- ¿Y ahora qué?

- Na-nada, Harry. – Ginny volvió a la realidad de golpe– Vámonos ya.

- Hum – gruñó el otro, cogiendo las llaves de su coche de un pequeño aparador situado al lado de la puerta del piso. Abrió la puerta y la esperó fuera.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio hasta que hubieron entrado en el coche de Harry y enfilado la carretera que los conduciría a su destino. Pero a mitad de camino el auror tomó otra dirección sin previo aviso.

- ¿Qué haces? ¡Por aquí no se va al club de campo! – gritó ella, contrariada.

- Lo sé – fue la lacónica respuesta de él.

Ella lo miró con creciente indignación. ¡Aquello ya era el colmo!

- ¿Vas a decirme de una condenada vez a dónde me llevas? – lo miró fijamente a los ojos, pero él mantuvo los suyos atentos a la carretera.

- Debería saberlo, Srta. Weasley. Me dirijo a la sede de la Corporación Malfoy. La llevo a que salude a su querido novio y de paso yo hablaré con mi novia, de quien tan siquiera no pude despedirme ayer. Después iremos al club de campo como usted había planeado.

- Ah… - aceptó ella, sorprendida – Por cierto… ¿Otra vez me hablas de usted?

- No he dejado de hacerlo.

- Sí, lo has hecho. Me has dicho: "Eres un fastidio" – le aseguró con cara de triunfo.

- Se me ha escapado – quedó callado por un momento y luego repentinamente se giró a mirarla con una sonrisa perversa– Pero lo eres.

- Y tú eres un coñazo – le respondió, enfurruñada.

En aquel momento Harry estalló en carcajadas, divertido con la cara de niña mala que ella había puesto. Ginny se sorprendió a sí misma sonriendo también, cautivada por la espontánea y alegre risa de su compañero. Cuando él calló, ya ella había podido ocultar su semblante jovial y desviaba su mirada hacia el paisaje que desfilaba ante ellos. No sabía porqué, pero la joven pelirroja sentía su corazón más ligero en aquel momento.

Al ser informado por la recepcionista de la empresa de que su novia se encontraba en el recinto, Draco salió inmediatamente a recibirla. Después de saludar a Harry cordialmente le indicó dónde encontrar a Hermione, y él acompañó a Ginny hacia su despacho. Ya solos, la pareja se dedicó a conversar.

- ¿Qué tal lo pasas con Potter? – preguntó Draco de forma demasiado jovial.

- ¿Estás tratando de enfurecerme? – ella le traspasó con la mirada.

- ¡Merlín me libre! – volvió a sonreírle con diversión. Esa era su pequeña venganza por el hecho de que ella no hubiese aceptado vivir con sus padres hasta el día de su boda.

- El tipo ese es odioso – casi escupió, pero tuvo que disimular el hecho de que su corazón le había saltado en el pecho repentinamente, acusándola de mentirosa.

- No dirás que no te avisé de ello – la abrazó con compasión. – En cambio, su novia es muy… interesante.

Ginny lo miró con evidente sorpresa y un toque de suspicacia.

- No me dirás que te gusta la novia de Potter. Debe ser tan sosa como él para poder aguantarlo.

- ¿Sosa? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Ella es todo un carácter, al igual que tú. Y no te negaré que tiene un cuerpo de infarto – aguantó su mirada con cara de niño bueno esperando un reproche que enseguida llegó, pero no en la forma que él esperaba.

- Hombres. Todos sois iguales. – dijo ella con desprecio.

- ¿Quiere decir eso que Harry te mira de forma poco… caballerosa? – quiso saber él, comenzando a mosquearse.

- Harry no me mira, de ningún modo. Para él soy como un mueble más de la decoración del piso – había pronunciado las palabras con cierto rencor.

- ¿Y eso te molesta?

- ¡Anda ya! – trató de hacerse la ofendida - ¡Para mí es un alivio no tener que andar quitándomelo de encima continuamente como a un buitre! Que sea un soso también tiene sus ventajas.

- Engreída – se burló él, recuperando su tono jocoso.

- Tonto – le lanzó ella, mientras le daba un beso en los labios tratando de silenciar su desbocado corazón. – Bueno, voy a buscarlo. Ya le hemos dado tiempo suficiente para que tontee con su novia, aunque dudo que sepa hacerlo.

- Pásalo bien, mi vida – la abrazó y la besó de nuevo. – Me ha encantado que hayas venido a visitarme.

Ginny estuvo a punto de decirle que la idea había sido de Harry, pero prefirió omitir ese detalle.

La pelirroja no necesitó ayuda para encontrar el despacho de Hermione, ya que conocía aquella empresa como su propia casa. No en vano había sido la secretaria personal de Draco durante casi dos años, hasta que ella y él comenzaron a ser novios y ambos prefirieron no "interferirse" profesionalmente. Desde entonces ella había trabajado en otra de las grandes empresas de la Corporación hasta que hace un mes decidió despedirse para dedicarse a preparar su inminente boda con tranquilidad.

Al llegar al despacho asignado a la auditora se detuvo al lado de la puerta al escuchar una conversación entre ella y Harry. No le importaba interrumpirlos, pero se moría de curiosidad por observar al auror para hacerse una idea de cómo era él fuera del trabajo.

- Ten paciencia, cariño – le pedía Hermione con voz melosa – Ya sé que velar por ella es pedirte demasiado, pero no olvides que todo acabará pronto y no tendrás que volver a verla jamás.

- Lo sé, hermosa, pero cada minuto que pasa siento que todo esto me supera. Estoy más que harto y eso que no ha hecho más que empezar – le respondió él usando el mismo tono.

"¿Le había dicho "hermosa"?" pensó Ginny, anonadada. Sin pensarlo, decidió asomarse dentro para ver qué sucedía, intentando no ser detectada. Lo que vio la sorprendió todavía más. Harry sostenía a Hermione entre sus brazos y la miraba con una ternura infinita, que ella jamás creyó que él pudiese sentir por nadie en el mundo, tan frío y calculador como se mostraba a todas horas con ella misma.

- Anoche me preocupaste. Podías haberme llamado para decirme que pasarías unos días fuera de casa – le reprochó la castaña, enfurruñada.

- Lo sé, guapísima, se me olvidó, pero es que este trabajo me agota. No imaginas lo que es aguantarla día y noche.

"¿Guapísima? ¿Aguantarme? se ofendió la pelirroja. ¿Tan odiosa me considera?". Sintió un dolor que distaba mucho de ser enfado u ofensa. Le volvía loca el hecho de que necesitaba desesperadamente gustarle a ese hombre. Pero inmediatamente se convenció a sí misma de que sentía aquello porque era un reto para ella convertirlo en su esclavo por lo mal que la había tratado y la seguía tratando a cada momento. Aunque aquel pensamiento no la consoló. Furiosa consigo misma, irrumpió en el cuarto como alma que lleva el diablo y se plantó ante ellos.

- Potter, ya te he dado el caprichito de que vinieses a visitar a tu novia. Ahora vámonos – le ordenó, furiosa.

- Me llamo Hermione Granger. Mucho gusto. – la castaña le alargó la mano con una sonrisa amistosa, lo que desarmó a la otra.

- Oh, perdona mis modales. Soy Ginny Weasley. Mucho gusto también. – le estrechó la mano sonriendo igualmente. A pesar de lo que hubiese deseado, aquella chica le agradaba. – Disculpad mi arrebato de nervios, pero es que he quedado con mis amigas antes de las doce y casi ya llegamos tarde. – Harry, por favor, vámonos.

El auror la miró como si no la conociese. Era la primera vez que ella le pedía algo por favor en los dos días que llevaban compartiendo. Todavía abrazado a Hermione, se volvió de nuevo hacia ella y le estampó un cálido beso. Ahora fue el turno de la castaña de quedarse sin palabras. Los dos se abrazaron efusivamente y Harry se separó de ella con una caricia en el rostro.

- Nos vemos pronto, pequeña. Por favor, cuídate. Y no trabajes demasiado – le pidió el moreno con ternura.

- Te lo prometo, amor. Cuídate tú también – le pidió ella lanzándole un beso con la mano.

Harry y Ginny salieron de la habitación y caminaron por los pasillos hacia la salida. Ginny no se atrevía a mirarle. Después de haber presenciado aquella escena, una idea que la hacía sentir todavía peor la golpeaba con insistencia.

"Harry no es un soso, ni tampoco estúpido o un agrio. Parece un chico adorable. ¿Tendrá un problema conmigo? ¡Pero si no me conocía antes de ayer! ¡No puede odiarme por nada que yo le haya hecho! ¡Debe tratarme así por su trabajo! Quizá he sido demasiado dura con él. Pero aún es demasiado pronto para bajar la guardia, o me llevará a su terreno de nuevo". Perdida en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que el último de ellos lo estaba pronunciando en voz alta.

- Hermione parece muy agradable.

Él la miró sin decir nada y finalmente decidió responderle.

- Es un ángel.

Ella asintió, muy seria.

El resto del trayecto lo recorrieron en el más absoluto de los silencios.

Mientras tanto, Draco se encaminó también hasta el despacho de Hermione. La puerta estaba abierta y el rubio no tuvo que llamar para entrar. Al hacerlo, no pudo evitar admirar la vista que se le ofrecía: había encontrado a Hermione derecha de espaldas a la puerta, inclinada sobre unos documentos que descansaban en la mesa. La ajustada falda dejaba adivinar perfectamente el llamativo y bien definido culo de la chica, acabado en unas piernas esculturales. Se le escapó un silbido. La castaña, dándose cuenta de que era ella el centro de la atención de Draco, se irguió rápidamente y lo miró con enfado.

- Apaga el fuego de la tetera, que se te va a derramar el te. – le pidió secamente.

- Vamos, no te enfadarás por el hecho de que exprese mi admiración hacia una bella mujer – le sonrió con sarcasmo.

- Sí, si lo haces de forma tan vulgar y además tienes una novia tan bella que no se merece que la ofendan de ese modo. – le reprochó.

- No pretendía ofenderla, te lo aseguro. Y a ti tampoco. Que yo admire la belleza allá donde la encuentre, no significa que no respete y adore a Ginny. Si no quieres que te miren, ¿por qué eres tan bella?

- Yo no soy bella – negó ella, sonrojándose por completo.

- Sí, lo eres. Y quizá yo un poco caradura por haber entrado aquí con tan malos modales. Pero no he venido a esto. ¿Cómo llevas el análisis? – Le preguntó amablemente, tratando de desviar el tema que a ella tanto le había turbado.

- En general estoy satisfecha con lo que estoy encontrando. He de reconocer que vuestra contabilidad está muy bien llevaba y parece bastante transparente – ella se sentó en la silla de despacho que había ante la mesa y se dedicó a ordenar papeles, tratando de no mirarle todavía.

- ¿Parece? – Draco enarcó una ceja, suspicaz - ¿Cómo que "parece"? Pago a mis contables unas nóminas desorbitadas para que hagan su trabajo de la forma impecable.

- No quiero decirte nada todavía – por fin alzó la vista hacia él – pero he hallado algo que me da mala impresión. Quiero investigarlo un poco más antes de comentarte el asunto.

- No me agrada lo que estoy escuchando, porque tampoco lo esperaba. Así que voy a dejarte sola para que puedas concentrarte en tu investigación. Pero mañana quiero saber exactamente qué es toda esa historia que tanto te preocupa.

- Recuerda que no estoy a tus órdenes, Malfoy. Seré yo quien decida cuándo, cómo y sobre qué hablar contigo.

- Traspasaste las puertas de mi imperio, y mientras no te marches, formas parte de él. No lo olvides. – La miró duramente durante unos segundos, pasados los cuales se marchó del despacho como una exhalación.

Hermione no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar y no sabía si ofenderse o reírse por tamaña baladronada. Aunque tratándose de Malfoy, uno nunca podía estar seguro de nada. Decidió no pensar más en ello y dedicarse a lo que verdaderamente le importaba.

&&&&&&&

**Unas horas más tarde.**

Ginny estaba hasta el moño del día transcurrido en el club de campo. Nada más llegar a él, sus amigas ya la estaban esperando, o más bien estaban esperando a Harry, quien las tenía alborotadas al enterarse estas de que el famoso auror era el protector a la chica. Fue llegar Harry y verse rodeado de jovencitas ruidosas y hormonadas como quinceañeras. En aquel mismo instante Ginny se avergonzó de tenerlas como amigas, aunque, para su fuero interno, tuvo que admitir que tan sólo eran conocidas a cuya compañía Draco le abocaba cada vez que ambos iban al club y él la abandonaba a su suerte, con la excusa de que alguno de los ricachones que se exhibían por allí requería su atención. Él no la llevaba para que esta disfrutara, y mucho menos para que lo hiciesen juntos, simplemente Ginny, con su innata belleza, tan sólo era un complemento más que a él le hacía sentirse más guapo e importante. O al menos ella se sentía de ese modo. Pronto se dio cuenta de que también los hombres observaban al auror con muchísima curiosidad y mal disimulada admiración.

Al parecer, Harry no necesitaba su compañía ni la de nadie para acaparar la atención de todo el mundo con su sola presencia. Nada más ese pensamiento pasó por su cabeza, una rabia difícil de controlar comenzó a atormentarla. Ella lo había llevado allí y en cambio él parecía haberla olvidado por completo.

Al llegar a casa, ella no pudo evitar recordar una vez más lo que ya había repasado durante las mil veces anteriores.

**Flasback.**

Pero Ginny no tuvo que esperar ni siquiera dos minutos para que el chico se desembarazase con educación y delicadeza de las jovencitas que lo acosaban, la tomase a ella del brazo y se la llevase a un apartado lugar del jardín del edificio, donde unos discretos y coquetos bancos de piedra rodeados por altos setos eran los únicos testigos de lo que sucedía en aquel recóndito paraíso.

Los dos se habían sentado en uno de aquellos bancos. Ella se empeñaba en mirarlo con enfado mientras él observaba las esponjosas y cambiantes nubes que salpicaban el celeste cielo. Parecía melancólico.

- ¿Qué? Disfrutando de la fama, ¿no? – le preguntó ella con sarcasmo.

- La fama es una moneda de dos caras, Srta. Yo jamás la pedí. – respondió él, al parecer sin haberse percatado del tono ofensivo de la chica.

- Pues bien que disfrutabas rodeado de todas esas admiradoras loquitas por tus huesos.

- ¿De verdad lo cree? No creo que ninguna de ellas sea mi tipo. Yo no encajo aquí.

Al mirarlo, una oleada de mariposas invadió el estómago de la pelirroja. Era él quien la protegía a ella, pero en aquel momento ella deseó con todas sus fuerzas ser capaz de protegerlo contra todo mal, de hacerle olvidar lo que fuese que le atormentaba… y que él le debiese su felicidad tan sólo a ella… Sin pensarlo, posó dulcemente su mano derecha en la mejilla del joven, acariciándola con ternura.

- ¿Y dónde encajas, Harry Potter? – susurró.

Al sentir el contacto de la chica, Harry se puso en pie como si de pronto se hubiese dado cuenta de que había estado sentado sobre serpientes venenosas.

- Regresemos. Sólo quería advertirle que evite en la medida de lo posible estar rodeada por demasiada gente. Cuanta más gente tenga que vigilar yo, más difícil me será protegerla. Pero no se quede sola bajo ningún concepto. Me refiero en concreto a los baños, donde yo no puedo acompañarla. Vaya siempre acompañada al menos de una de sus amigas.

- ¿Y me has traído aquí para decirme eso? – se levantó también, volviéndose a sentir enfadada.

- ¿Y para qué, si no? Es imposible mantener una conversación seria si estamos rodeados de todas esas locas muchachas que no paran de alborotar y de gritar sobre temas intrascendentes. Bastante tengo ya con vigilarla a usted con ellas revoloteando como mariposas ebrias.

- Seguro que les encantará saber que te parecen "mariposas ebrias" – le sonrió con malicia, nuevamente a la defensiva. – Ya verás cuando se lo cuente.

- Haga lo que le plazca, señorita. Recuerde que no he sido yo quien ha querido venir aquí. No es un buen lugar donde poderla proteger.

- ¿Y me has traído aquí pensando que vas a tener problemas para protegerme? – se enervó ella todavía más.

- Usted manda y yo obedezco. ¿No es lo que usted quería? La protegeré aún a costa de mi vida, sea donde sea. Para eso estoy aquí. – le aseguró sin pizca de burla.

Al escucharle, Ginny le dio la espalda abruptamente y caminó con decisión de vuelta a los jardines principales, donde mucha gente paseaba en grupos que se divertían conversando entre sí. Se sentía desgraciada. Ella quería que él reconociese que tenía que obedecerla, quería sentirse por encima de su ego, su dueña y señora. En cambio, cuando finalmente había conseguido su propósito y el hombre había admitido que su propia vida descansaba en las manos de ella, su triunfo se había desvanecido como un espejismo. Sentía ansiedad y no euforia, ansiedad por verse esclava de los deseos de él, a pesar de los pesares. Porque en verdad deseaba ser esclavizada por aquellos ojos tristes, desde lo más hondo de su corazón.

Se aferró a su furia con más fuerza para verse libre de aquel embrujo que le parecía toda una locura. Definitivamente, todo lo sucedido con el intento de atraco y agresión la había desequilibrado temporalmente. Y él no había llegado a su vida en el mejor momento. Estaba confundiendo sus sensaciones, nada más, se dijo. Ninguno de sus sentimientos estaba en juego realmente. Más tranquila, se dedicó a disfrutar de los placeres que en el club se ofrecían, decidiendo ignorar al auror durante el resto del día.

Pero el día transcurrió y se marchó, sin llevarse con él la ansiedad ni la tristeza que la desesperaban, y dejándola a solas de nuevo con aquel hombre que tanto había comenzado a temer por lo que conseguía hacerle sentir, muy a pesar de ella misma.

**Fin del Flasback.**

"Tengo que ser capaz de ver todo esto en perspectiva", se dijo para sí, mientras fregaba los platos después de que Harry y ella hubiesen cenado lo que él había cocinado. "Y la única forma de hacerlo es alejándome de su lado. Ya está. Esta noche fingiré que me he marchado a dormir y cuando él ya se haya acostado saldré de fiesta. Iré al Asteroide, el pub más de moda del momento. Seguro que allí encuentro a alguna de las chicas y podemos pasar un buen rato juntas. Eso me hará olvidarme de él".

Dicho y hecho. Terminó en el fregadero con tranquilidad, pues Harry se había retirado a su cuarto nada más cenar, como había hecho la noche anterior. De nuevo lo escuchaba respirar fuerte y acompasadamente. Sin duda estaba practicando alguna especie de ejercicio. Tratando de hacer más ruido del normal en ella, entró en su propia habitación y cerró la puerta con ímpetu. Mantuvo la luz encendida durante un rato, hasta que dejó de escuchar a Harry. Después la apagó y se iluminó tan sólo con la tenue luz de una lamparita auxiliar, aprovechando entonces para ponerse un bonito vestido azul de fiesta bien ceñido a su figura, con escote palabra de honor y largo hasta las rodillas. Al acabar de vestirse escuchó de nuevo. Nada. El silencio absoluto se había adueñado del piso. Satisfecha, cogió sus altísimos zapatos de tacón en una mano y caminó sigilosamente fuera del cuarto. Parecía ser que Harry no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. Andando hasta la puerta con más sigilo todavía, la abrió con la mayor precaución para que esta no chirriara en sus goznes, se deslizó a través del hueco y volvió a cerrarla del mismo modo. Sonriendo como una niña traviesa, se marchó.

Harry estaba tumbado en la cama con la mirada fija en el techo. A través de la ventana del cuarto se filtraban para él pálidos rayos de luna que languidecían al posarse en el color crema de la pintura. Observándolos como hipnotizado, suspiró. Al tratar de definir lo que sentía, hablar de dolor era quedarse bien corto: realmente tenía el corazón en un puño. Todavía era capaz de sentir en su mejilla la dulce caricia de Ginny, su hechicera voz susurrándole casi al oído, aquella mirada dedicándole un mundo entero para él. ¿Es que aquella cruel mujer no podía parar de hacerle daño? ¿Por qué no se daba cuenta de lo zozobra que causaba en su corazón? "Porque no me recuerda", se obligó a recordar él. "Porque para ella yo no soy nada, y así debe ser. Eso es lo que ella eligió. La estoy tratando con demasiada dureza por no ser capaz de aceptar que jamás volverá a ser mía. No podemos seguir así".

Decidido, se levantó de la cama y tras ponerse una camiseta sobre su torso desnudo, salió del cuarto en busca de Ginny. No tuvo más que andar unos pocos pasos hasta toparse con la puerta cerrada de ella.

- Srta. Weasley. ¿Puedo pasar? – pidió, mientras golpeaba la puerta con los nudillos suavemente.

No recibió respuesta alguna.

- ¿Srta. Weasley? – bajo la puerta podía apreciarse una pequeña luz, sin duda de la lamparita de noche que ella debía tener encendida, quizá leyendo - ¡Ginevra! Por favor. ¿Puedo entrar?

El absoluto silencio que reinaba en todo el piso comenzó a ponerlo nervioso. Su intuición le alertó de que algo iba mal. Podría tratarse tan sólo de que ella estuviese profundamente dormida, pero su experiencia le avisaba contra ello.

- ¡Ginevra! ¡Voy a entrar! – gritó ahora a pleno pulmón.

Preparado para luchar contra cualquier agresor que pudiese estar reteniendo a la joven dentro, giró el pomo de la puerta con sumo cuidado para después darle un fortísimo empujón que la envió contra la pared haciéndola golpear estrepitosamente.

Muy al contrario de lo que había esperado hallar dentro, la habitación estaba completamente vacía. Tan sólo la tenue luz de la lamparita de noche la alejaba de las más absolutas tinieblas. Observó que sobre la cama descansaban varios vestidos de noche y que alguien se había estado cepillando el cabello y maquillándose frente al tocador. Todavía descansaban sobre él un cepillo del pelo y varios objetos de maquillaje.

- ¡Maldición! – gritó como un poseso - ¡Maldición!

Desesperado y aterrorizado, corrió de nuevo hacia su cuarto para ponerse cualquier ropa con la que pudiera salir a la calle sin llamar la atención. Cogió su varita de encima de la cómoda donde la había dejado, su cartera y las llaves del coche y del piso. Y corrió hacia la calle sin tener la más mínima idea de qué rumbo seguir.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea! – repetía una y otra vez mientras conducía como un poseso por todas las calles de Londres donde él sabía que había locales nocturnos que pudiesen interesar a la imprudente pelirroja.

Condujo durante más de veinte minutos sin obtener resultado alguno, observando a todas y cada una de las pocas personas que se atrevían a caminar solas en la noche y que se cruzaban en su camino. Casi sin respiración y presa de unos nervios que lo consumían, detuvo el coche en el lado derecho de una de las tantas calles que había recorrido. Para el caso, todas le habían parecido iguales. Dejando escapar lágrimas de frustración, se tapó el rostro con las manos, derrotado.

No supo cuánto tiempo hubo pasado en ese estado antes de que un grito lo sacara de su trance.

- ¡No! – escuchó tan sólo. Y otra vez oyó únicamente los latidos de su corazón desbocado.

Pero aquella palabra fue suficiente para reconocer la voz de quien había gritado con tanta fuerza. Era Ginny. Ginny había gritado a tan sólo unos metros de él, a juzgar por la intensidad con la que él la había escuchado. Haciendo valer sus dotes de auror, escudriñó a un lado y otro de la calle, buscando un pequeño y oscuro callejón que sin duda ocultaba la figura de la chica. Por eso no había podido verla.

Por fin lo encontró a unos diez metros por delante de donde él había aparcado el coche. Salió del vehículo sin preocuparse siquiera por cerrarlo para que no se lo robasen y empezó a correr como un poseso hacia la boca de calle que había encontrado. Al girar la esquina del callejón, se encontró con una escena que le heló la sangre.

Dos hombres retenían a una mujer contra la pared, aunque no hacía falta fuerza alguna ya que uno de ellos había empleado un hechizo _Inmobilus_ para paralizarla. Uno de los dos, al parecer el más fuerte y experimentado, se afanaba en cortar con un pequeño cuchillo que despedía brillos azulados el fastuoso collar que esta llevaba al cuello. Sin duda alguna, el cuchillo había sido imbuido de algún hechizo que potenciaba su poder. El otro hombre lo observaba con creciente impaciencia pues a pesar de todo, el collar se resistía fuertemente a ser cortado.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Harry corrió hacia ellos mientras pronunciaba contra el atacante que estaba mirando la escena el mismo hechizo que había inmovilizado a la chica. Sin apenas darse cuenta de por quién estaba siendo atacado, el hombre quedó paralizado, no sin antes mirarle con ojos crueles y amenazadores. El auror se había quitado de encima al hombre menos peligroso, pero quedaba el otro, el que tenía el cuchillo tan cerca del cuello de la chica, a quien ya no podía desarmar con otro hechizo, ya que en su carrera se le había echado prácticamente encima. Aprovechando el pequeño instante de confusión que sintió el atacante al darse cuenta de que su compinche había sido neutralizado, y que le hizo alejar el cuchillo del collar mientras recorría la callejuela con la mirada en busca de la persona a la que debía enfrentarse, Harry se abalanzó sobre él y lo derribó con la fuerza de su embestida.

Los dos hombres rodaron por el suelo en una caótica mezcla de piernas, brazos y cuerpos. El ladrón asestó al otro un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula que casi lo desestabilizó, pero la furia del joven era demasiada y estaba totalmente descontrolada como para sentir dolor alguno. Se enzarzaron en una intensa pelea a puñetazos, rodando por el suelo con violencia. Por un momento Harry notó que una de sus piernas quedaba libre y, separando al otro con los brazos la distancia suficiente como para colar su pierna por delante de él, usó esta de palanca para enviarlo lejos.

Ginny los miraba completamente horrorizada. Pasados los primeros momentos de miedo por la agresión a la que ella se había visto sometida, lo único que temía ahora era que Harry pudiese sufrir alguna herida. Al ver al ladrón noqueado por unos segundos, intentó asestarle ella otro golpe para que ya no consiguiese levantarse, pero una fuerte voz se lo impidió.

- ¡Apártate! – le gritó Harry todavía preso de una titánica furia - ¡Ve al coche! ¡Ahora! ¡Está a la izquierda, nada más salir del callejón! – ella lo miró negando con la cabeza - ¡Vete! ¡Maldición! ¡Hazme caso tan sólo por una vez!

Resistiéndose a obedecerle pero dándose cuenta también de que si el hombre conseguía recuperarse a tiempo de volverla a atacar esto pondría a Harry en un peligro mayor, se giró a regañadientes hacia la salida de la calle y comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas. Cuando el auror la hubo visto a salvo girando la esquina, se encaró de nuevo con el maleante, a quien no había perdido de vista ni un momento.

Pero el otro, dándose perfecta cuenta de que tenía la partida perdida, al menos en aquella ocasión, decidió batirse en retirada con vistas a sorprender a la chica de nuevo en cualquier otro momento que resultase más propicio. Se levantó con cautela, yendo al encuentro de la figura de su compinche, todavía inmóvil junto a la pared. Al llegar junto a él y sin que nada pudiese prever su próximo movimiento, lanzó a Harry de forma apresurada el pequeño puñal que había estado empleando para tratar de arrancharle el collar a la chica. Este trató de desviarlo con su varita, pero alguno de los hechizos con los que se había encantado el arma neutralizó el movimiento de Harry, impidiendo que el puñal errase su objetivo. El moreno sintió cómo la afiladísima hoja se clavaba en su hombro izquierdo y le hacía doblarse por el dolor. Aprovechando su momentáneo despiste, el mortífago corrió lejos sin mirar atrás, cargando al hombro con su estático compañero.

Apretando los dientes, Harry se arrancó el puñal con fuerza y decisión. El dolor le cortó la respiración durante un momento, pero no fue aquello lo que en verdad le preocupó. El extraño chasquido que había escuchado durante la extracción era indicio inequívoco de que algo había ido mal. Eliminando ese pensamiento de su mente por el momento, corrió hasta llegar a la calle principal. Pero ya los dos hombres habían desaparecido.

La sangre anegaba escandalosamente la manga izquierda de su camisa, pero él ni siquiera le prestó atención. Volvió al coche, airado. Ya Ginny le estaba esperando dentro y al verle aparecer, no pudo evitar llorar de alegría. Lo miró con una ternura de la que ni ella misma era consciente.

Ella esperaba gritos, reproches, miradas asesinas, pero en cambio se topó con el férreo silencio del auror, quien arrancó el coche sin más preámbulos y condujo hasta el piso de la chica sin dedicarle ni una sola mirada, como si esta no existiese. Caminaron en silencio, siempre ella a la derecha de él, hasta que se vieron relativamente a salvo de nuevo entre las cuatro paredes del apartamento donde ambos convivían. Tan sólo entonces Harry, que había ejecutado todos sus movimientos de una forma bien estudiada para que ella no se diese cuenta de su herida, aunque la chica estaba demasiado conmocionada como para fijarse en nada, se permitió relajarse.

Sin inmutarse, se quitó la camisa que llevaba puesta, arrancando de un fuerte tirón la manga donde la sangre, a pesar de no haberse secado, había conseguido que esta se pegase a la herida. Al sentir el dolor tuvo que apretar los dientes de nuevo.

Ginny miró fijamente su herida, sorprendida y paralizada por el horror, pero él continuaba ignorándola.

El hombre entró a su cuarto, del que salió pasados unos segundos con una especie de tira ancha de cuero enrollada sobre sí misma. Fue hasta la cocina. Ginny le siguió hasta allí torpemente con la culpabilidad y el terror reflejados en su semblante. Al verle desenrollar el cuero, pudo apreciar que portaba dentro utensilios aparentemente quirúrgicos. El eligió una especie de pequeñas pinzas, que quemó con un encantamiento _Flagrate_ para esterilizarlas. Se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina, apoyando su brazo izquierdo sobre la mesa.

Ella permaneció a su lado, atreviéndose a susurrar:

- Harry. Debemos cortar la hemorragia.

Por fin él se dignó a mirarla, para volverse a concentrar de nuevo en la herida, que no dejaba de sangrar profusamente.

- No, hasta que haya conseguido extraer el trozo de puñal que se me ha quedado dentro. Seguramente contiene un veneno que impide la coagulación de la sangre. Si yo me desmayo antes de conseguirlo, hazlo tú, o será demasiado tarde.

Ella lo miró con los ojos desorbitados.

Sin añadir nada más, él cogió las minúsculas pinzas y comenzó a hurgar en la herida. El sudor goteaba desde su frente. Una gota se introdujo en su ojo derecho, cegándole temporalmente. Al darse cuenta, Ginny fue a por uno de sus pañuelos y se dedicó a secárselo para que no interfiriese en su cometido, mientras se mordía la mano izquierda tratando de no desmayarse. Gruesos lagrimones resbalaban hasta su barbilla, pero no se atrevió a proferir sonido alguno. Transcurrieron dos o tres minutos, que a la chica le parecieron eones, durante los cuales el auror, a pesar del intenso dolor que taladraba su brazo con cada uno de sus movimientos, se dedicó a hurgar con las pinzas dentro de la profunda herida, hasta que las separó delicadamente de ella, llevándose con ellas un pequeño y triangular trozo de metal que todavía despedía un tenue brillo azulado. El chico lo observó un instante y luego lo dejó sobre la mesa, para concentrarse después en realizar sobre el corte varios hechizos de curación. Inmediatamente este dejó de sangrar, pero su aspecto no mejoró. Se levantó para ir de nuevo a su habitación en busca de una poción antibiótica y otra regeneradora de sangre, y se vio obligado a agarrarse a la silla para no caer al suelo. La gran pérdida de sangre que había sufrido le producía mareos.

- Dime lo que necesitas y yo te lo buscaré – se ofreció ella, solícita.

- No es necesario – fue la lacónica respuesta.

Sostenido por su orgullo, consiguió llegar hasta el cuarto y encontrar lo que buscaba. Tomadas las pociones y sin pronunciar palabra, se marchó al cuarto de aseo, donde se duchó. Ginny lo esperaba de pie como una estatua, no atreviéndose casi ni a respirar. Al salir de la ducha con una toalla alrededor de su cintura, se encaminó de nuevo hacia su habitación. Al pasar ante ella le habló sin dirigirle la mirada.

- Necesito descansar.

Dicho esto, desapareció tras la puerta del cuarto, la que cerró sin prestarle realmente atención. Ginny quedó allí, en medio del salón, con la mirada fija todavía en la puerta tras la que el chico se había ocultado. Quería llorar, lo necesitaba, pero se sentía tan culpable y destrozada que hasta tratar de hacerlo le dolía. Sintió el corazón encogido, miserable, y pensó que morir en aquel mismo momento sería más piadoso que soportar aquel dolor. Y se dejó caer en el suelo, sin moverse ni dejar de mirar fijamente el lugar por donde lo había contemplado desaparecer.

Ginny necesitaba imperiosamente entrar en el cuarto de Harry para ver cómo se encontraba. Se estaba volviendo loca al pensar en la posibilidad de que él empeorase y cuando ella lo descubriese ya no pudiera hacer nada para ayudarle. Tenía que conocer la evolución de su herida en aquel mismo momento, pero no se atrevía a ir en su ayuda por miedo a que este la echase de su lado a cajas destempladas. Continuó sentada en el suelo durante más de media hora, temerosa, hasta que por fin se decidió a enfrentar a Harry pasara lo que pasara.

Abrió la puerta con sigilo y se asomó dentro. Al parecer, él se había dormido. Tenía los ojos cerrados y su respiración era acompasada, algo que fue balsámico para ella. Un poco más serena, se decidió a acercarse a él para comprobar la temperatura de su cuerpo posando sus labios suavemente en la frente del chico. Para su sorpresa, nada más sus labios rozaron la piel del herido, este abrió los ojos y los fijó en ella con dureza. Pero ella no se amedrentó.

- Harry, tienes mucha fiebre… - le dijo. La angustia casi no la dejaba pronunciar las palabras.

- Soy consciente de ello. – Fue la seca respuesta que recibió.

- Vamos a San Mungo, por favor. Los medimagos…

- ¡No! – negó el chico categóricamente.

Grandes lagrimones volvieron a deslizarse por el dulce rostro de ella.

- Pero Harry…

- He dicho que no. Tan sólo déjame dormir y dame tiempo para reponerme. Mañana me encontraré muchísimo mejor. No es la primera vez que me sucede algo parecido. Vete y descansa.

- Ni lo sueñes. No vas a poder impedir que vele tu sueño. – Le aseguró con firmeza.

Dicho esto, Ginny salió del cuarto decidida a cumplir su promesa. Buscó una pequeña palangana que guardaba en un armario de la cocina. Luego fue al cuarto de aseo y se hizo con una de sus toallas de tocador. Volvió a la cocina y llenó el recipiente con el agua más fría que fue capaz de encontrar, y pertrechada con todo ello se encaminó de nuevo al lado del auror, quien volvía a mantener los ojos cerrados. Sin duda el agotamiento lo estaba venciendo por fin.

La pelirroja apoyó la palangana encima de la mesita de noche situada al lado de la cama, empapó la pequeña toalla en ella, la escurrió y doblándola con sumo cuidado la depositó con mimo en la frente de él. Harry musitó un leve gemido, sin abrir los ojos de nuevo en ningún momento, pero se dejó hacer.

De este modo transcurrió prácticamente la totalidad de la noche. Ginny no durmió, vigilando la compresa húmeda para quitársela y volverla a introducir en el agua consiguiendo así refrescar el cuerpo de Harry y contribuir a que le bajase la fiebre. Fue una lucha constante durante más de seis horas, pero ya rozando el amanecer, notó que el cuerpo del chico iba recuperando paulatinamente su temperatura normal. Sólo entonces, cuando se hubo convencido de que era bastante improbable que la fiebre subiera de nuevo, se permitió echar una pequeña cabezada sentada en una silla que había llevado al cuarto para hacer su estancia allí un poco más cómoda.

Aunque la fiebre había sido vencida, indicando que la poción antibiótica se estaba apoderando de la infección, Harry no despertó hasta bien entrada la tarde del día siguiente. Al abrir los ojos lentamente, en un principio se sintió desorientado. Tuvo que aclarar su mente para darse cuenta de que se hallaba acostado en la cama, en el piso de Ginny, a quien descubrió poco después al echar una rápida mirada por el cuarto. Ella no se había movido de su lado durante todo el tiempo que él había estado dormido, velando su sueño como le prometió. Ahora lo observaba con una dulce sonrisa, aunque sus ojos delataban una culpabilidad que la acosaba sin cesar.

- ¿Has comido? – preguntó él sin apartar la mirada de sus tristes ojos.

- Yo comeré cuando tú lo hagas – le respondió ella, sonriendo levemente.

- Me temo que hoy no voy a ser capaz de cocinar nada para ti – le sonrió él.

- No pienses que no he comido por eso, tonto. Es sólo que no he sido capaz de probar ni un solo bocado. – No dejaba de mirarle como si temiese perderlo si apartaba su vista de él. – Ahora mismo voy a hacer una buena sopa para que recuperes fuerzas.

- Ah, pero ¿sabes cocinar? – le preguntó él con voz queda, sin dejar de sonreír.

- Sólo cuando quiero y para quien quiero. Y quiero hacerlo para ti.

Se levantó tratando de aparentar normalidad y se marchó a la cocina. No pudo llegar muy lejos antes de que escuchase a sus espaldas:

- Gracias.

- De nada – respondió sin volverse a mirarlo para que él no notase que había comenzado a llorar de nuevo. Y continuó su camino.

Aprovechando que volvía a encontrarse solo, Harry se incorporó con cuidado y trató de levantarse. Comprobó que las pociones habían surtido el efecto deseado, lo que le recordó que ya iba siendo momento de volverlas a tomar. Tratando de no alertar a Ginny, fue hasta el cuarto de baño, donde se observó la herida en el espejo. Todavía se podía ver perfectamente la profunda brecha que el puñal le había abierto, pero no estaba infectada. El chico pensó con satisfacción que encarnaría bien, pero debía vendarla para protegerla. Decidió darse una ducha para quitarse de encima todo el sudor que le había causado la fiebre nocturna. Abrió el agua caliente y la dejó caer hasta que esta alcanzó la temperatura adecuada, y se encerró en la ducha bajo el chorro reconfortante, dejando que el agua corriera libremente por todo su cuerpo. Se apoyó en la pared al recordar todo el miedo, desesperación y furia que había sentido la noche pasada por la imprudencia de Ginny, y se cubrió la cara con las manos respirando profundamente, tratando de que el agua se llevara con ella todo aquel dolor. Pero fue totalmente imposible. Su enfado con Ginny no había disminuido ni un ápice, acaso había aumentado, ahora que él podía volver a concentrarse en la chica. Pero también sentía que ella ya había sufrido bastante como para tener que aguantar una reprimenda de él. Aunque no podía dejar pasar el tema como si nada hubiese sucedido. Suspirando, terminó de ducharse y, cerrando el caliente grifo, salió de la ducha y se secó con una de las grandes toallas que ella tenía colgadas en el baño. Luego se la enrolló en la cintura y salió del cuarto para ir a cambiarse a su habitación.

Pero en la puerta ya lo estaba esperando ella con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – le reprochó Ginny con mirada de indignación.

Él fingió no haberla oído, la rodeó y volvió a andar hacia su cuarto. Pero ella se le adelantó y le bloqueó el camino nuevamente.

- Voy a enviar un mensaje al Ministerio para que me releve uno de mis compañeros. Yo tardaré unos dos o tres días en volver a sentirme en plenas facultades. Y tú no puedes quedar desprotegida mientras tanto – volvía a hablarle sin dirigirle la mirada.

- ¡No! – gritó ella.

- No voy a volver a aceptar ninguna de tus decisiones. Ha quedado bien claro que no eres capaz de elegir lo mejor para ti misma. Al menos no en la situación en la que te encuentras.

- Me parece correcto – afirmó ella con decisión, a lo que Harry la miró, incrédulo – Pero no voy a permitir que nadie me proteja, a no ser que esa persona seas tú. Digáis lo que digáis Draco y tú, no aceptaré ningún tipo de protección si no eres tú quien me la proporcione. Haré lo que tú me digas, pero te ruego que no me dejes ahora.

El seguía mirándola completamente perplejo, pero pronto recuperó la sangre fría y continuó su camino hacia su cuarto. Ella lo siguió.

- Vamos a ver, Ginny. Te estoy diciendo que yo tan sólo puedo protegerte a medias en este momento. Ya ha sido una inmensa imprudencia por mi parte permitir que pasases esta noche sin protección. Y no voy a permitir que esta situación se prolongue.

- Y yo te estoy diciendo que no me importa lo que me suceda si no eres tú quien está a mi lado para protegerme – le dejó bien claro fijando sus ojos firmes en los de él.

- ¿Pero te has vuelto loca? ¡Cualquiera de mis compañeros es tan capaz como yo de protegerte! ¡Nada va a sucederte nada junto al que sea de ellos!

- No me importa lo que digas – le aseguró – Te quiero a ti.

- No te importa lo que yo diga, como siempre – la miró, dolido.

- No quería decir eso, Harry – se arrepintió ella, y de nuevo apareció la culpabilidad en su semblante – Me importa demasiado lo que tú digas, por eso a partir de ahora te haré caso en todo. Sólo te aseguro que no permitiré que nadie permanezca a mi lado si no eres tú.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? – le mantuvo la mirada, más y más enfadado por momentos.

- Porque yo… yo… Porque tú… - no pudo terminar la frase, pensando que él la llamaría demente si le confesaba que ella se había enamorado de él como una loca tan sólo dos días después de haberlo conocido. Ni siquiera ella misma podía creerlo del todo. Pero así era, y ella no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, pero tampoco iba a reconocerlo. - ¡No tengo porqué darte explicaciones! ¡Las cosas son como son! ¡Y punto! – Puso los brazos en jarras, decidida a enfrentarse a él hasta que admitiese su decisión.

Él se acercó a ella y le puso el dedo índice delante de la cara, como si fuese a sermonearla duramente, pero al final, rendido, cambió de opinión. Sabía que ella no se estaba marcando un farol. La conocía demasiado bien como para ser consciente de que cuando ella tomaba una firme decisión, no la cambiaría absolutamente por nada del mundo.

- ¿Me permitirás protegerte sin trabas? ¿Harás lo que yo te diga sin protestar? – le preguntó amenazadoramente – Te advierto que si me desobedeces tan sólo una vez más me largaré sin miramiento.

- Haré todo lo que tú quieras y no cuestionaré nada de lo que me digas – le sonrió, sabiendo que lo había conseguido por fin.

- ¡Demonios! Está bien. Te seguiré protegiendo. – refunfuñó él, tratando de mostrar un enfado que no sentía.

- Gracias, Harry. Es muy importante para mí. – fue totalmente sincera al decirlo - ¿Quieres que te vende la herida? – le preguntó de pronto, cambiando abruptamente de conversación.

- Sí, por favor. Te lo iba a pedir. Yo no soy capaz de apretar el vendaje tan sólo con una mano.

- Anda, vístete y yo mientras buscaré las vendas y terminaré de preparar la cena.

Ginny volvió a la cocina, dejando a Harry sumido en una gran confusión.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Hola a todos.

Hoy no voy a dejar muchos comentarios porque estoy enferma con amigdalitis y no tengo ganas de casi nada. Tenía el capítulo escrito desde hace tres días pero no sé que sucedía con el servidor que no he podido subirlo hasta ahora.

Eso sí, **muchísimas gracias a todos los que estáis leyendo la historia y especialmente a todos los que tenéis el detallazo de dejarme reviews.**

**Este es uno de los capítulos que más ganas tenía de escribir** porque es muy emotivo. Ginny se va dando cuenta de que ama a Harry, pero todavía no quiere reconocerlo. Y Harry no para de alucinar en colores con la chiquilla. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado.

**Muchísimos besos.**

**Rose.**


	4. Amor correspondido

**Este capítulo se lo dedico a Jor, mi amiga del alma que siempre me apoya con sus ánimos y su ejemplo, a quien debo una laaarga explicación sobre los aspectos más jugosos de la historia, tal y como quedamos. Y también se lo dedico a Hikariuzumakipotter, quien tuvo el detallazo de dedicarme su maravilloso one shot "Mi amado fantasma" (id:5364172)****, el cual os recomiendo con entusiasmo. Os encantará.Y a todos los que seguís la historia, por ser tan geniales.  
**

**Espero que lo disfrutéis.**

_**Capítulo 4: Amor correspondido.**_

**Jueves, 15 de junio.**

Por enésima vez durante aquel día, Harry observó a Ginny disimuladamente sobre el periódico que aparentaba este estar leyendo. La chica se había levantado muy pronto aquella mañana, pero a pesar de ello, no dio muestra alguna de querer salir a la calle para nada. Muy al contrario, se apalancó en el sofá frente a la televisión y se dedicó a mirarla como hipnotizada por ella, pero sin prestarle realmente ninguna atención. Las horas transcurrían lenta pero incansablemente, pero a la pelirroja le resbalaban como si el tiempo ya no significase nada en su vida. Tan sólo aquellos ojos tristes, atormentados y culpables, miraban la tele sin ver, evitando en todo momento encontrarse con los de Harry.

Únicamente a la hora de comer dio señales de vida. De pronto se apoderó de ella una frenética actividad que la llevó de un lado a otro cocinando para que Harry no tuviese que preocuparse de preparar la comida. Parecía como si tan sólo una única cosa le importase: el estado de salud de Harry. Durante la comida que ambos compartieron, le preguntó una y otra vez cómo se encontraba él, cuál era el estado de la herida, si necesitaba un nuevo vendaje o si podía hacer ella algo por ayudarle. Él, educadamente, respondió cada vez que agradecía su interés, pero que no era necesario que se preocupase. Todo andaba bien. Y entonces ella fijaba sus ojos en aquellos ojos verdes, en silencio, y asentía, para permitir luego que una inmensa melancolía la controlase de nuevo.

Nada más terminar de comer y haber fregado ella los platos, continuó el ritual: sesión de trance en el sofá, siempre en el más absoluto silencio.

Ya a media tarde Harry se estaba volviendo loco. Le partía el alma verla comportarse como una zombi, sin prestar atención a nada, sin ilusión, sin alegría. Decidido, se propuso acabar con aquella situación de una vez y para siempre. De pronto cerró el periódico y lo dobló; se levantó del sillón y dejó el periódico sobre él, caminando después hasta interponerse entre la hipnótica fascinación de la televisión y la chica.

- Quiero conocer a tus padres – le dijo sin más, lo que consiguió a la perfección el efecto deseado.

- ¿Cómo? – Ginny había fijado su mirada en él, sin comprender.

- Quiero que mañana me lleves a conocer a tus padres. Necesito toda la información que ellos me puedan facilitar sobre el colgante que llevas al cuello. Y ya que tú no puedes dármela, no me queda más remedio que hablar con ellos. – razonó.

- Es cierto… No recuerdo nada sobre cómo este collar llegó a mí… Tan sólo sé que no me lo puedo quitar. Pero es que tampoco deseo quitármelo porque cuando lo acaricio… siento… una paz infinita, al igual que… - se detuvo, no queriendo terminar la frase.

- ¿Al igual que qué? – le animó él a continuar, muy sorprendido por la revelación que Ginny acababa de hacerle. Jamás hubiese pensado que la joven no se quitaba el collar en parte porque no era capaz de hacerlo. Sin duda, aquel artefacto era mucho más trascendente en todo el problema de los intentos de robo de lo que él había calibrado en un principio.

- Que cuando estoy contigo – susurró, desviando su mirada.

Al escuchar sus últimas palabras, el joven la miró alucinado y por un momento no supo qué decir. Carraspeó, tratando de disimular su turbación hasta que consiguió volver a adueñarse de sí mismo.

- Sea como sea, ahora se hace imprescindible que yo hable con tus padres. Hazme el favor y llámales avisándoles de que mañana les visitaremos.

- Ellos no tienen teléfono muggle, Harry – le aseguró, con una leve sonrisa.

- Qué extraño que tu padre todavía no se lo haya puesto, con lo que le encantan los artefactos muggles, y más ahora, que todos sus hijos viven lejos de casa. ¿Y cómo demonios te pones en contacto con ellos, entonces? No he visto ninguna lechuza en tu piso que pueda llevarles ningún mensaje. – se extrañó él.

- Digamos que cuando deseo verlos, aparezco allí y punto. Siempre hay alguien en la casa.

- Muy típico de ti – afirmó él.

- ¿Cómo dices? ¿Y cómo sabes que a mi padre le gustan los artefactos muggles? – se sorprendió la chica. Harry, con sus palabras, había dado a entender que la conocía mucho mejor de lo que debiera por el poco tiempo en que ambos se habían tratado.

- He querido decir que pasar de los padres es muy típico de las mujeres independientes y fuertes de carácter como tú – afirmó él con tranquilidad, saliendo al quite de la situación – Y por otro lado, todo el personal del Ministerio conoce el gusto de tu padre por la tecnología muggle. Está bien. Mañana tú y yo nos acercaremos a casa de tus padres y pasaremos el día con ellos. Tú podrás disfrutar de su compañía y mientras yo averiguaré lo que necesito saber. Y ahora hazme el favor de dejar esa actitud apática que tienes y hagamos algo juntos, no sé… alquilemos una película en el videoclub y hagamos palomitas. ¿Qué te parece?

- Me parece que eres un hombre muy especial – por primera vez durante todo el día enfrentó la mirada de él con alegría y entusiasmo, agradecida.

- Me lo suelen decir – le sonrió él, bromeando y dándose importancia. El hecho de verla más animada había iluminado un arco iris en su propio corazón. – Vamos, vístete para salir. Hay un videoclub a dos calles de aquí que no parece estar nada mal.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – se asombró ella.

- Soy auror, ¿recuerdas? Una de las normas más importantes para poder llevar a cabo una eficaz protección es controlar el entorno donde esta debe producirse. Te espero aquí en diez, nueve, ocho…

Al escucharle, Ginny corrió hacia su cuarto como alma que lleva el diablo, mientras él la observaba con una gran sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

**oo00OOO00oo**

Hermione repasaba una y otra vez las cifras presentadas por la Corporación Malfoy. En concreto inspeccionaba con insistencia unas partidas muy concretas: los activos de la macro empresa. Por un lado le habían presentado la contabilidad financiera de la Corporación, y por otro sus registros internos. Y entre ambos había hallado una diferencia cuantitativa y cualitativa, que la había llenado de asombro. Repasó los documentos una vez más, pero no había duda alguna: la Corporación Malfoy se empeñaba en declararse fiscalmente mucho más sólida y solvente de lo que en realidad era, lo que no tenía razón de ser alguna, ya que con ello no hacía más que pagar una cantidad ingente de impuestos que no le correspondía abonar. Era la primera vez que se topaba con un caso semejante, pero lo más curioso es que jamás hubiese esperado encontrar algo así. Defraudar al Ministerio era pan de cada día en las empresas, pero pagar más de lo debido, eso sí que era extraño de verdad.

Se hallaba perdida entre los papeles y sus propios pensamientos cuando escuchó movimiento a la entrada del cuarto. Levantó la mirada con curiosidad y halló a Draco allí, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, contemplándola, a saber desde hace cuánto tiempo. Contrariada y muy a su disgusto vergonzosa, le ofreció una fugaz mirada y volvió a concentrarse en su trabajo. Pero sus traidores pensamientos le mostraron los documentos como si de pronto estos hubiesen adoptado un código rúnico más que extra terrestre que se vio incapaz de descifrar. Perdida la concentración y más turbada de lo que hubiese deseado, no le quedó más que disimular.

- ¿Conoces "Herds Asociados"? – preguntó al elegante ejecutivo, atreviéndose a mirarle por fin.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso vas a invitarme a cenar allí esta noche? – la atacó él con cara pícara, dándose perfecta cuenta del efecto que su presencia había causado en la muchacha.

- No es un restaurante, payaso. ¿De verdad no sabes nada sobre ella? – insistió con seriedad.

- Déjame pensar… Por Merlín, me suena el nombre, pero ahora mismo no soy capaz de recordar de qué. – Él no dejaba de observarla descaradamente.

- Draco, hazme el favor y ponte serio. Herds Asociados es la empresa que está sumiendo a la Corporación Malfoy en la semi ruina. Esa empresa tiene unas pérdidas exorbitantes que vosotros os empeñáis en negar en vuestra contabilidad consolidada, no sé con qué fin.

- ¿Qué me estás contando? – Draco se acercó a ella rápidamente y, sentándose en una de las sillas para visitas que Hermione tenía frente a su mesa, la miró fijamente, ahora como un perro de presa – En primer lugar, si Herds Asociados formara parte de nuestra corporación, yo lo sabría, y con más motivo cuando dices que representa una carga que no nos podemos permitir. Debes estar equivocada. Es probable que se haya mezclado información sobre alguna de las empresas con las que colaboramos esporádicamente. No puede ser de otro modo. – Le sonrió con convicción.

- Escúchame, Draco. He repasado innumerables veces toda la documentación que tus empleados me han proporcionado, y no cabe duda alguna: Herds Asociados os está arruinando. Y no contentos con eso, le estáis permitiendo que os arruine doblemente al declarar por ella un patrimonio que en ningún modo posee.

- ¡Imposible! – bufó él - ¡Totalmente imposible! – comenzó a perder los nervios, no por las noticias que acababa de recibir, que eran malas de por sí, sino por ser él mismo el máximo responsable del conglomerado de empresas que formaban la Corporación Malfoy y no estar al tanto de un asunto de tamaña envergadura.

- Imposible o posible, la cuestión es que es cierto. Estáis declarando que Herds Asociados tiene unos activos fijos que en realidad forman parte de un circulante extremadamente volátil, tengo que decir. Tanto, que hace tiempo que se volatilizó. – No pudo evitar hablarle cruelmente por la forma posesiva y autoritaria como él la trataba desde que había comenzado a trabajar en la empresa.

- Y yo te digo que te equivocas. Ahora mismo tú y yo nos vamos a poner a analizar todo este asunto y no saldremos de aquí hasta que lo hayamos aclarado y aceptes que has cometido un tremendo error. – Le aseguró con una suficiencia que se tambaleaba desde lo más profundo de su intuición empresarial.

- Eso sucederá cuando los destrals críen pelo – le aseguró ella del mismo modo – Pero adelante. Hagámoslo como tú quieres. Será un auténtico placer. Ya puedes ir pidiendo unos bocadillos para cenar, porque tenemos por delante una noche larga y tediosa.

El rubio la miró con desafío, y luego abandonó el cuarto como un huracán. Debía dejar resueltos varios asuntos muy urgentes e importantes antes de poderle dedicar a la chica su completa atención.

De nuevo sola, Hermione se arrepintió de haber tratado a Draco mostrando tanta dureza y crueldad. Si sus peores sospechas se confirmaban, la Corporación Malfoy podría estarse enfrentando a sus últimos momentos de existencia.

**oo00OOO00oo**

Lentamente, Harry abrió los ojos para enfrentarse con una ingente cantidad de puntos electrificados en varios matices de grises que le desconcertó. Todavía somnoliento, cerró los ojos durante unos segundos que aprovechó para terminar de despertarse, y volvió a abrirlos. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que los extraños puntos que le habían sobresaltado no eran más que las interferencias de la televisión al quedarse sin nada que emitir, ya que la película de vídeo debía haberse terminado hacía varias horas, a juzgar por la oscuridad que las persianas del comedor, levantadas hasta la mitad, no eran capaces de mitigar. No tenía ni ida de cuánto hacía que la noche se había adueñado de la ciudad, tan sólo recordaba que en algún momento se había visto vencido por el sueño y el cansancio. La herida de su hombro lo mantenía aún muy debilitado.

Trató de moverse para estirar las piernas, que sentía aletargadas, más no pudo sin antes deshacerse del peso que le inmovilizaba. Sorprendido, bajó su mirada hacia su cuerpo y mayor fue su sorpresa cuando halló a Ginny acomodada sobre su pecho, abrazada a él, durmiendo plácidamente. No recordaba en ningún momento haber permitido que ella le abrazase, pero tampoco recordaba que ella se lo hubiese pedido. La chica debió dormirse junto a él, al igual que él mismo, y seguramente su cuerpo se había escurrido hacia el lado que él ocupaba, sin darse ella cuenta.

¿Ginny estaría soñando que era a Draco a quien tenía firmemente abrazado? Seguramente. Este pensamiento lo llenó de una rabia ponzoñosa que le hizo enfurecer, y a punto estuvo de apartarla de su lado sin miramiento alguno. Pero no fue capaz de hacerlo. Aquella dulce y caprichosa mujer ejercía sobre él un influjo más poderoso que la luna sobre las mareas. Respiró hondo e intentó relajarse. Para ello no tuvo más que observarla dormir, aquella cara de ángel relajada y feliz por fin, después de todo un día de interno sufrimiento. Decidió que fuese lo que fuese lo que ella estuviese soñando, por nada del mundo la separaría de él. Sabía perfectamente que aquellos maravillosos días juntos acabarían pronto. De hecho él mismo había hecho todo lo posible porque ni siquiera comenzasen o que fuesen lo más sosos e intrascendentes que él pudiese lograr, pero era muy consciente también de que algo estaba cambiando entre ambos, y que él debía hacer todo lo posible por evitarlo. Su propia cordura estaba en juego si no lo hacía. A pesar de ello, relajó su cuerpo, vació su mente y se dedicó a disfrutar de aquel bello, único e irrepetible momento. Cerró los ojos y, arrullado por el dulce contacto de su bella diosa, se abandonó al sueño con complacencia.

A la mañana siguiente, Ginny conducía con admiración el Aston Martin de Harry hacia la villa de los Sres. Weasley. Harry y ella podrían haberse aparecido allí desde cualquier lugar habilitado para el traslado a través del uso de los polvos flu, tal como el propio Ministerio de Magia, pero el viaje en automóvil había sido un acuerdo tácito, cada cual lo eligió por sus propios motivos. Y el hecho de que Draco hubiese enseñado a conducir a Ginny para que esta se sacase el carné de conducir muggle facilitó la situación. Ginny creyó que Harry estaba preparando las preguntas que deseaba hacer a sus padres, y no que estaba tratando de mentalizarse para volver al lugar donde todo comenzó… y acabó. Y ella misma prefirió el viaje en coche para poder tomarse su tiempo preparándose para un encuentro que deseaba pero temía a la vez, ya que cada vez que iba a visitar a sus padres, estos la acribillaban a preguntas sobre su vida que no le apetecía responder. Mientras conducía, ya que el auror sentía todavía punzantes molestias en su hombro izquierdo, ella lo observaba disimuladamente. Se había dado cuenta de que algo preocupaba al joven, y parecía ser importante. Pensando que quizá el volvía a sentirse enfadado por la escapada de ella hace tres noches, sintió la necesidad de hablarle.

- Perdona por haberme dormido sobre ti anoche – desvió su mirada hacia él durante un segundo.

- No tiene importancia. Olvídalo – le sonrió amablemente, tratando de hacerle ver que no le había afectado en absoluto.

De nuevo el silencio se interpuso entre los dos.

- ¿Ahora ya me tratas definitivamente de tú? – volvió ella a hablar de nuevo, esa vez sin desviar la mirada de la carretera.

- Ajá – tan sólo afirmó él.

- Ah… - pausa indecisa - ¿Continúas enfadado?

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso? – él mostró cara de sorpresa.

- Es sólo que… tu mirada es dura y fría, como la que me dirigiste cuando te conocí.

Harry suspiró. Desvió la vista de ella durante unos segundos, para después volver a mirarla tratando de aparentar tranquilidad.

- No, Ginny. No continúo enfadado. Es sólo que no me encuentro muy bien hoy.

- Demos la vuelta enseguida y vayamos a San Mungo – se apresuró ella a decir – Por favor, Harry, si tu herida ha empeorado debemos ponerte en manos de los medimagos, o al menos de los sanadores.

- No me encuentro mal en ese sentido – sonrió melancólico – La herida evoluciona perfectamente. De hecho, pronto sanará por completo.

- Entonces… ¿La echas mucho de menos? – le preguntó casi en un susurro.

- ¿A quién? – volvió a sorprenderse él.

- A Hermione, por supuesto – lo miró fugazmente, temiendo lo que hallaría en sus ojos.

- La verdad es que sí. Ahora más que nunca la necesito a mi lado. – Afirmó él serenamente.

- Claro… - calló.

Harry se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que Ginny estaba equivocada en sus conclusiones, pero no era de extrañar. Él mismo la había avocado a ellas desde el primer día, al afirmar Hermione a Draco que ella y el auror eran novios, a lo que él mismo consintió. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas sacarla de su error, decirle que ella era la única dueña de su corazón desde que la conoció hace tantos años ya… Pero no debía hacerlo, ni quería hacerlo, se mintió a sí mismo.

El resto del viaje transcurrió en el más absoluto silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propias cavilaciones.

Nada más aparcar el coche frente a la casa de los Sres. Weasley, ya todos los presentes estaban esperando en el porche, sorprendidos y alertados por el inesperado sonido del motor del deportivo. La Sra. Weasley y Ron observaban el coche intrigados por saber quién iba dentro, y al Sr. Weasley se le veía entusiasmado, ansioso por poder observarlo de cerca. Al abrir ambas puertas delanteras del coche y apearse de él Harry y Ginny, casi se desmayan de la impresión. Aún a sabiendas de que la pareja estaba compartiendo piso hasta que Ginny se casase, no se habían preparado para verlos de nuevo juntos y allí. Ginny se adelantó hacia ellos tres y Harry la siguió a una distancia respetuosa.

- ¡Hola a todos! – Los saludó con una sonrisa – Papá, Ron, ¿cómo es que estáis aquí un viernes por la mañana? ¿No teníais trabajo?

Por un momento, los Weasley la observaron con estupor, incapaces de reaccionar. Pero pasados unos segundos, Arthur se acercó a su hija y la abrazó con alegría.

- Perdona, hija, es que no solemos ver artefactos muggles muy a menudo por aquí – disimuló – Hoy yo he cogido la mañana libre en el Ministerio porque casi no había trabajo y es muy probable que mañana me toque trabajar. Y Ronald se ha pasado un momento a saludarnos. Ya se iba, pero volverá para comer. ¿Cómo tú por estos lares?

Ginny se tomó su tiempo para abrazar a su madre y a Ron, quien todavía no se había repuesto de la impresión recibida. Ella lo observó como si el chico estuviese atontado.

- Bueno… Como veis, he venido con Harry. Sabéis que él está protegiéndome mientras el Cuartel General de Aurores intenta resolver el asunto de mi agresión – miró a Harry de reojo por si él delataba ante sus padres su escapada, que estuvo a punto de resultar bien cara a ambos, pero el joven se limitó a acercarse a su familia y sonreírles con calidez.

- Bien venido a nuestra humilde morada, Harry – Arthur le ofreció la mano, que Harry estrechó con cordialidad.

- Es un placer, Sr. Weasley. Sra. Weasley… Hola, Ron.

- Ho-hola, Harry – respondió el pelirrojo comenzando a salir del trance.

- ¿Os conocéis? – Ginny miró a Harry y a Ron de hito en hito, con sorpresa.

- Fuimos compañeros en Hogwarts durante un tiempo – le explicó el auror – Y a tu padre me lo cruzo a menudo por los pasillos del Ministerio de Magia.

- Ah, claro – asintió ella, convencida.

- Ginny ha insistido mucho en venir a verles – afirmó Harry, mientras ella le miraba de reojo – Y a mí me ha parecido una idea muy conveniente, ya que, además de que ella podrá disfrutar de su compañía, yo tendré la oportunidad de interrogarles sobre el collar, fuente de todos sus problemas. Necesito toda la información que sean capaces de darme sobre él.

- Me temo que no vamos a poder complacerte, Harry – el Sr. Weasley le miró con pena y preocupación – Sabemos lo mismo que tú. O sea, nada. Un buen día, Ginny apareció llevándolo al cuello después de… - trató de medir sus palabras – de un viaje que hizo. Ella no pudo contarnos nada sobre él y nosotros no conocemos su procedencia. Pero pasad, pasad, ya tendremos tiempo de hablar sobre eso.

Contrariado, Harry siguió a Arthur al interior de la casa, acompañado por todos los demás. Al traspasar el umbral, una oleada de recuerdos lo abordó violentamente. Todo, el mobiliario, los adornos, la distribución de la casa… estaba como él recordaba. Una inmensa nostalgia se apoderó de él y en parte sintió como si hubiese regresado a casa. Pero había algo raro. Algo en el ambiente no era tal y como él lo recordaba. Allí se respiraba cierta tristeza que iba más allá del dolor por la pérdida de Fred. No supo cómo ni porqué, pero sintió que algo muy profundo había cambiado en los corazones de los moradores de aquel lugar, algo que él no conocía y que le desconcertó.

Todos tomaron asiento en los sillones de la sala de estar y al principio se dedicaron a observarse sin saber qué decir. Ginny observaba a sus padres y a su hermano preocupada, dándose cuenta de que algo les había perturbado desde que ella y Harry llegaron.

- Bueno, yo debo volver al trabajo. Seguramente habrá un montón de gente importunando a Samantha para ve cuándo les toca el turno de visita, ahora que el Sr. Greshow está de vacaciones. – explicó Ron, levantándose de su sillón y encaminándose hacia la chimenea – Espero poder venir a comer.– sonrió a sus padres como disculpa – ¿Os quedaréis a comer, hermanita?

- Sí, tranquilo. Nos vemos luego – le aseguró esta.

- Perfecto. Encantado de volver a verte, Harry.

- Igualmente - le dijo este. Y el que fue su mejor amigo desapareció por el hueco de la chimenea no sin antes pronunciar claramente el nombre del lugar donde deseaba ir, echando dentro un puñado de los famosos y útiles polvos flu.

- Ron es ayudante del sanador de un pueblecito cerca de aquí. No es un trabajo impresionante, pero él disfruta su trabajo, y algún día él será el sanador titular del pueblo, cuando su jefe se jubile – trató de explicarle a Harry la Sra. Weasley como si se viese obligada a justificar a su hijo. – Samantha es la joven que hace las veces de enfermera y secretaria.

- Parece un magnífico trabajo, Sra. Weasley. Y debe ser muy gratificante cuidar de la salud de las personas, pues es una parte imprescindible para su felicidad. Su hijo no podía haber elegido un trabajo mejor – respondió Harry con sinceridad.

- Gracias – lo miró emocionada.

- ¿Y cómo es que vienes conduciendo un coche? – preguntó Arthur a su hija - ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que te has comprado uno de esos? ¡Con lo que sabes que me gustan estos trastos!

- Es de Harry, papá – le sonrió ella – Él me ha dejado conducirlo hasta aquí porque todavía no está recuperado del todo de su herida – Se sinceró con ellos, ya que la culpabilidad le pesaba como una losa que era incapaz de continuar llevando sola.

- ¿Estás herido? ¿Cómo es eso? – Molly miró al chico con inmensa preocupación.

- No es nada, Sra. Weasley. Se lo aseguro. – le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora.

- Sí es algo. – Ginny lo miró con dureza – Harry, no trates de encubrirme. Me comporté como una niña malcriada y tú estuviste a punto de morir por ello.

- ¿Morir? – sus padres los miraron a ambos cada vez más preocupados – Por Merlín, hija. ¿Qué ha sucedido?

- Por favor, Ginny. No seas exagerada. No asustes a tus padres sin motivo. – le reprochó él, tratando de poner paz.

- ¿Sin motivo? ¡No sé si recuerdas cómo sangrabas y la alta fiebre que sufriste durante casi toda la noche debido al maldito puñal! ¡Y todo por mi culpa! ¡Por mi inmadurez! ¡Merecí haber sido yo la apuñalada y no tú! ¡Al verte herido creí que moriría! – estalló por fin, dando rienda suelta a toda la frustración y culpa que había retenido muy dentro de ella desde que todo sucedió.

Comenzó a llorar con desesperación y sin importarle lo que pensasen sus padres o Harry corrió hacia la cocina.

- Lo siento – se disculpó Harry – Creo que les debemos una explicación. Perdonen un momento, ahora volvemos.

Y marchó tras ella con decisión. Los Sres. Weasley no podían salir de su asombro. Una inmensa preocupación les cubrió como un sudario y ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos comprendiéndose a la perfección.

Mientras, Harry se enfrentaba por fin al lugar que tanto le había atormentado en sus peores pesadillas: la cocina donde, hacía casi cinco años, su alegría, su propia vida, se escurró entre sus dedos como agua. Antes de entrar se vio obligado a respirar hondo para intentar dominar el sudor frío que comenzaba a cubrir todo su cuerpo. Haber vuelto a aquella casa, y más allí, le parecía de un surrealismo asfixiante. Ahora era él quien debía consolar a la mujer que le causaba todo aquel sufrimiento en el mismo lugar donde ella misma lo hirió de muerte. Sentía que en cualquier momento perdería los nervios y se vería obligado a escapar corriendo de todo aquel despropósito. Finalmente se obligó a dominarse por ella. Siempre por ella: su bendición y maldición, su vida y su muerte. Su única mujer.

- Ginny… - le habló quedamente, intentando dar fuerza a sus palabras. – Ginny, por favor…

Al escucharle ella, quien había permanecido apoyada en el fregadero de cara a la pared llorando con desconsuelo, se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas pegando su cara al pecho del chico con una necesidad loca. Su lloro se convirtió en un llanto desgarrador que la convulsionó en espasmos violentos. Al darse cuenta de todo su sufrimiento, Harry la apretó contra sí desesperadamente con su brazo sano, mientras besaba su cabello con infinita ternura.

- ¡Perdóname, Harry! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! – no paraba de repetir ella una y otra vez, liberando todo su dolor.

- Cálmate, por favor. Ya todo pasó. Pequeña, cálmate, hazlo por mí. – seguía besándole el cabello suavemente, intentando que su contacto la tranquilizara por fin.

- ¡Fui una inútil! ¡Una tonta! – se culpó ella, desconsolada.

- ¿He dicho yo eso? – la separó de él y le obligó a enfrentar su mirada.

- No, pero seguro que lo piensas – continuaba llorando, algo más tranquila.

- ¿Resulta que también eres vidente? – enarcó una ceja cómicamente, intentando hacerla sonreír. – Por favor, olvídalo. No me causes más dolor viéndote sufrir.

- Pero fui una imbécil, Harry. Pudiste morir en aquella pelea. Ambos pudimos morir allí.

- Tienes razón. Fuiste una imbécil. ¿Te consuela eso? ¿A que no? Todos podemos equivocarnos, Ginny, y también tenemos el derecho de tener otra oportunidad. Tú te has arrepentido de lo que hiciste y, a pesar de lo que pudo pasar, no pasó. No, pasó. – recalcó.

- Puede que tú puedas perdonarme, pero yo no soy capaz de hacerlo.- se empeñó ella.

- Tonterías, dentro de unos días ambos lo habremos olvidado. Eso sí, me has prometido que reflexionarás la próxima vez que desees deshacerte de mí. Lo harás, ¿verdad? – ella asintió y negó enérgicamente.

- Yo no deseo deshacerme de ti – susurró.

– Bien. Todo arreglado entonces. - Secó sus lágrimas con un dedo. - Anda, ve con tus padres y no les des esos sustos.

- Siento haber montado esta escena, Harry, pero hasta hoy no he sido capaz de mostrar todo lo que me corroía por dentro. No sé porqué ha estallado ahora de golpe.

- Quizá porque los padres hacen milagros – le sonrió – Supongo que al sentir la preocupación de tus padres has encontrado el modo de llegar al final de esta locura para que no sientan miedo por ti.

- Pero necesitaba pedirte perdón y no era capaz de hacerlo.

- De acuerdo, ya lo has hecho. Y yo ya te he perdonado. ¿Amigos? – le tendió la mano. Pero ella volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza, algo que él no rechazó. – Anda, vamos con tus padres. Pensarán que te estoy raptando.

Ella rió mientras aún lloraba. Ninguno de ambos se había dado cuenta de que los padres de Ginny habían presenciado toda la escena desde el pasillo.

Al regresar a la sala de estar, donde los Sres. Weasley los esperaban de nuevo, Ginny se disculpó ante ellos por haberse marchado de aquel modo y les relató todo lo sucedido desde que Harry se hizo cargo de su protección. Sus padres le miraban sin ser capaces de decir nada, incrédulos y asustados.

- Estoy convencido de que la clave de todas las agresiones que está sufriendo Ginny está en ese collar. Si consigo desentrañar su misterio, podré conseguir alejarla del peligro. Por eso es imprescindible que me cuenten todo lo que saben, cada detalle, por muy tonto que les parezca – les pidió Harry una vez ella hubo terminado su relato.

- Ginny, hija, ¿Por qué no ayudas hoy a tu madre a hacer la comida? Sabes cuánto me gusta tu lasaña – pidió su padre a la pelirroja. Inmediatamente Molly se dio cuenta de lo que su marido estaba tratando de hacer y se apresuró a colaborar con él.

- Sí, hija. Ayúdame. Además, seguro que Harry nunca la ha probado. ¿Qué te parece?

- Claro, no hay problema. – las dos mujeres se levantaron de sus asientos y se encaminaron hacia la cocina. Antes de salir del cuarto, Ginny se giró hacia ellos – Os vais a chupar los dedos. – Y se marchó de nuevo.

Al quedar los dos hombres solos por fin, Arthur se atrevió a hablar con libertad.

- Hace tiempo, varios años antes de que comenzasen las agresiones hacia Ginny, que yo estoy convencido de tu teoría – fijó sus ojos en Harry, quien le observó también, anonadado – Anda, enséñame ese coche impresionante que tienes. Tendremos más intimidad fuera.

Ambos se encaminaron al jardín. Al llegar a él, el Sr. Weasley pareció haber olvidado la conversación que tenían pendiente. Se dedicó durante un buen rato en observar el coche desde todos los ángulos habidos y por haber, a acariciar su carrocería, a apreciar cada detalle de su diseño. Harry lo observó en silencio, paciente. Desde luego, si alguien estaba alucinando con toda aquella situación en la casa de los Weasley, sin duda era él mismo.

Pasado un buen rato, Arthur caminó hacia el porche de la casa y se sentó en una de las sillas que lo bordeaban.

- Ginny vivía por y para ti, Harry. Te amaba tanto que incluso durante el tiempo que permaneciste lejos de ella temimos que enfermase. Y de pronto, un buen día tú regresas, libre por fin, y cual no será nuestra sorpresa cuando te ella echa de esta casa a cajas destempladas. – el joven mostró en su rostro todo el dolor de aquellos recuerdos – Pero tú tan sólo conoces hasta ahí, hijo. No contenta con eso, al día siguiente se marcha bien temprano sin decir a dónde va y pasado todo el día regresa con todos tus recuerdos de menos y ese maldito colgante de más. Y no nos queda más remedio que aceptarlo.

- Supe que lo había hecho, Sr. Weasley. Esa fue la lanza que me remató.

- No debimos habérselo permitido. Debimos haber indagado en lo que estaba pasando para saber por qué se comportó como lo hizo, en vez de consentirle todo lo que se le pasó por la cabeza, incluido el echarte a ti de su vida. Pero Molly y yo nos sentíamos destrozados, casi sin fuerzas para afrontar una nueva tragedia, y como ella nos aseguró una y otra vez que todo iba perfecto, preferimos hacer oídos sordos y vista ciega a ayudarla de verdad, como temo que tanto necesitaba. Pasaron los años y nada malo le sucedió, con lo que todavía nos relajamos aún más. – se marcaron con fuerza las arrugas de su frente y de sus ojos, haciéndole parecer envejecido – Y desde entonces ella lo ha estado pagando sin darse cuenta, y nosotros con ella. Perdió su alegría y ahora sé porqué. Al verla antes en la cocina abrazada a ti como si temiese morir si no lo hacía, he sabido porqué estos cinco años han sido para ella grises y fríos: porque su alegría se marchó con tus recuerdos. Su alegría eras tú, Harry.

- Eso no puede ser, Sr. Weasley. Usted vio cómo me trató. Fue tan cruel conmigo que no le importó destrozarme por completo. Me pisoteó como a un felpudo. Tenía bien claro lo que quería cuando lo hizo. – repuso Harry, convencido.

- ¡Por Dios, muchacho! ¿No te has dado cuenta de lo que ha sucedido en la cocina? ¡Tú has sido el protagonista! ¡Ginny te ama! ¡Está loca por ti! ¿Es que acaso no tienes ojos para verlo?

- ¿Molly y usted nos han visto? – enrojeció de pronto.

- Y tanto. Compréndelo. Ginny se ha marchado descompuesta, tú la has seguido con el sufrimiento reflejado en el rostro, las cosas estando como están entre vosotros, y no volvíais. ¿Qué esperabais que hiciéramos?

- Aún así se equivoca, Arthur. Ginny tan sólo se sentía culpable por lo que sucedió el martes. Nada más.

- Eres tú quien se equivoca. Ella te ama y tú la amas del mismo modo. Pudo olvidar los recuerdos, sí, pero los verdaderos sentimientos no desaparecen jamás. Por eso el destino ha decidido que seas tú quien la proteja en este momento de peligro. Porque sólo tú puedes salvarla de lo que sea que la persigue. Encuentra la verdad sobre ese collar y no sólo la salvarás a ella, sino también a ti mismo. Y podréis estar juntos para siempre.

- ¿Pero usted se da cuenta de lo que está diciendo? – se levantó de la silla y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro - ¡Por Merlín! ¡Ella va a casarse con otro dentro de nada!

- Y tú eres novio de Hermione, lo sé – se lamentó.

- Hermione y yo no somos novios. Ella está trabajando estos días en la Corporación Malfoy por orden del Ministerio de Magia, y sabiendo que yo me iba a ver obligado a proteger a Ginny, sintió que ambos estaríamos más protegidos si le decíamos a Draco que somos novios. Y yo me vi envuelto en toda esta pantomima. Nada más.

- ¿Es eso cierto? – al hombre se le iluminó la cara.

- ¿Cuándo le he mentido yo? – le preguntó con dureza, a lo que el otro bajó la vista, avergonzado.

- Mira. No me corresponde a mí revelar los motivos por los cuales Ginny está comprometida con Draco. Tan sólo te digo que Molly y yo siempre hemos estado en contra de esa boda porque no existe amor entre ellos y nunca lo ha habido. Y es más, visto lo que he podido presenciar hoy, puedo asegurarte que ese matrimonio jamás se celebrará.

- Aún siendo así, nada es tan fácil como usted lo pinta, Arthur. – dejó de caminar, encarándose con él - Tengo veintitrés años y sin embargo a veces siento que pesan sobre mí muchas décadas enteras. Me he visto obligado a madurar a marchas forzadas para batallar una guerra que yo nunca pedí ni provoqué. No soy un paladín de causas perdidas, ni un loco idealista que lucha por un mundo en donde todos seamos siempre felices. Sé que esa utopía no puede existir. Tan solo quise ser razonablemente feliz con la mujer a la que amo y esta decidió que jamás sería así. En el más que improbable caso de que esa mujer desee ahora entregarse a mí. Dígame usted, desde sus años de experiencia: ¿qué hago yo con el dolor de estos cinco años en que he estado muerto en vida? ¿Cómo me deshago de todas esas pesadillas que me atormentaron todos y cada uno de los días transcurridos desde que ella me dejó? No puedo fingir que nada ha sucedido.

- No es necesario que finjas, Harry. Cuando sea el momento propicio, Ginny deberá conocer la verdad y enfrentarse a ella para poder derrotar de una vez y para siempre el mal que la persigue. Tú tendrás que vivir con tu pasado, aceptarlo y superarlo, al igual que ella deberá aceptar todo el daño que te causó y aprender a superar su culpa también. No sé porqué pasó lo que pasó, pero debió ser muy importante como para conseguir que ella decidiese olvidarte. Tan importante como para que cinco años después quien lo propició todavía la persiga sin dar por bueno lo que obtuvo, pretendiendo todavía más. Todo este drama sólo puede tener un final: o Ginny y tú salís vencedores, o quedáis vencidos. Y no hablo tan sólo de sentimientos. Quien sea que la persigue no se conformará con arrebatarle el collar, eso lo sabes tú tan bien como yo, pues no se trata de un vulgar ladrón en busca de fortuna. No me gusta tener que decirte esto, pero todo está en tus manos. Lamentablemente, Ginny no puede ayudarte hasta que vuelva a recordar lo que sucedió.

- Necesito pensar, Sr. Weasley. Y con ella siempre a mi lado no puedo hacerlo con cordura. Me vuelve loco, en todos los sentidos – se lamentó Harry.

Arthur sonrió.

- ¿Y por qué no te permites simplemente sentir, en vez de quererlo controlar todo? Sólo entonces sabrás realmente qué hacer.

- ¿Sabe? Estas charlas son las que tanto eché de menos desde que me marché de aquí. Usted siempre fue para mí como mi segundo padre.

- Permite que este viejo expíe su culpa, muchacho. También a mí dame otra oportunidad – le pidió con humildad, emocionado.

- Y si decido luchar para que Ginny sea feliz y acabar para siempre con el mal que la acecha, pero al hacerlo descubro que todo lo que sucedió fue por mi culpa, a pesar de no ser yo consciente de ello, ¿qué pasará, Arthur? ¿Me echarán de nuevo de sus vidas como a la peste? – fijó su mirada en la del otro hombre, esperando una respuesta sincera.

- En el fondo de mi corazón siempre he sabido que tú no tuviste nada que ver con lo sucedido, al menos no directamente. Si alguien te usó para hacerle daño, sólo él debe pagar por su vileza. Me equivoqué, Harry, todos nos equivocamos, y no hemos querido reconocerlo hasta que casi nos hemos visto obligados a hacerlo. Pero no puedes imaginar cuánto hemos pagado ya por ello. Fui un cobarde, pero no voy a caer dos veces en el mismo error. ¿Podrás perdonar a este viejo chocho?

- Usted no tiene nada de viejo, y aún menos de chocho – ambos se abrazaron con emoción - ¿Qué le parece si probamos el coche? ¿Se atreve a conducirlo?

- ¿Qué si me atrevo? ¡Me va a dar un ataque si no lo hago! ¿Me permites?

- Siempre y cuando no nos alejemos de aquí… Tengo que estar cerca de Ginny en todo momento.

- ¡Yuju! – gritó con entusiasmo. Y corrió a acomodarse en el lado del conductor, seguido rápidamente por Harry.

Ginny, a quien su madre había enviado un segundo a la sala de estar en busca de un recipiente que necesitaban y que no hallaban por ningún lado, se extrañó al no verles en el cuarto, por lo que se asomó a la ventana para comprobar si los podía localizar, y se sorprendió infinitamente al descubrirlos abrazándose como dos buenos amigos. Esperó observándolos hasta que ambos subieron al coche y luego volvió a la cocina, muy pensativa.

- Mamá…

- ¿Qué, hija? – respondió su madre, atareada en preparar la comida. - ¿Has encontrado el bol que necesitamos?

- No, mamá. Pero… he visto a papá y a Harry abrazarse y darse palmadas en la espalda como si fuesen colegas de toda la vida. Luego se han subido al coche de Harry yo he vuelto aquí.

Su madre levantó la vista de la comida y la fijó en ella. No esperaba oír aquello. Al menos, no tan pronto. Sonrió para sí, satisfecha.

- Ya sabes cómo es tu padre, pequeña. Seguro que Harry le ha ofrecido dejarle conducir el coche y él, eufórico como se habrá puesto, le ha abrazado sin pensar. – volvió a concentrarse en cocinar.

- Sí, eso debe ser. Aún así me ha parecido muy raro.

- Vamos, no lo pienses más y ayúdame, que la hora de comer se nos está echando encima.

Ginny se apresuró a ayudar a su madre comenzando a preparar la salsa para la lasaña. Mientras trabajaba, Molly no dejaba de observar a su hija de reojo. Quería interrogarla sobre su relación con Harry, pero no sabía cómo empezar la conversación, hasta que encontró el modo de abordarla disimuladamente.

- Harry es un chico muy apuesto – dijo, como quien no quiere la cosa.

- Oh, lo es – afirmó la pelirroja, soñadora.

- Oh, oh… conozco esa mirada – Molly se plantó frente a ella, ya sin disimulo.

- ¿Qué mirada, mamá?

- Ginevra Molly Weasley, no trates de engañar a tu madre. A ti te gusta ese hombre. – la señaló con un dedo para dar fuerza a su afirmación.

- ¿Y qué, si me gusta? No hay nada de malo en ello – Ginny trató de continuar con su trabajo sin hacer demasiado caso a su madre.

- No, no lo hay. Pero sí lo hay en la escenita que le has montado en la cocina. – se apresuró a reprocharle.

- ¿Nos has estado espiando? – se ofendió la chica, enrojeciendo – Por eso no me gusta venir aquí, porque os metéis donde no os llaman.

- No, señorita. No te gusta venir aquí porque te decimos las verdades que no quieres oír. ¿O crees que no me doy cuenta que desde que Draco y tú os prometisteis no has aparecido por aquí más que un par de veces y con prisas?

- Mamá, por favor. Ya hemos hablado sobre eso.

- Y tanto que hemos hablado. Pero para lo que ha servido… ¿Y qué piensas hacer con Harry?

- ¿Cómo que qué pienso hacer con él? ¡Por favor! ¿Qué quieres que haga?

- Lo que quiero saber es hasta qué punto le quieres – se empecinó ella en preguntar.

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta incoherente es esa? ¿Y si te digo que lo amo? ¿No te parecería absurdo? ¡Nos conocemos desde hace cuatro días! – trató de evadirla.

Pero en cambio, su madre no le dio la razón, sino que le preguntó algo que a la chica la dejó completamente descolocada.

- Y amando a Harry como lo amas, ¿todavía piensas llevar a cabo esa locura de boda?

- ¡Pero mamá! ¡Acabo de decirte que tan sólo nos conocemos desde hace cuatro días! ¿Cómo quieres que vaya a Draco y le diga: "Mira, cariño, te dejo porque acabo de conocer al amor de mi vida y deseo casarme con él, no contigo"? ¿Es que nos hemos vuelto todos locos? ¡Además, Harry tiene novia y no quiere nada conmigo!

- No eres tan lista como yo pensaba si no eres capaz de darte cuenta de que ese hombre se muere por ti – le aseguró, a lo que Ginny la miró como si no la conociese.

- ¿Co-cómo dices? Oh, mamá, no me crees más confusión de la que ya siento. Harry no me quiere y yo no le quiero a él. Lo que siento es tan sólo fruto de las circunstancias, nada más.

- ¿De qué circunstancias, hija? ¿De circunstancias tales como las que te han llevado a prometerte a Draco sin amarlo? A mí no me hables de circunstancias, hija, háblame de amor. Lo hay, o no lo hay. ¿O acaso crees que tu padre y yo podríamos continuar juntos después de más de treinta años sin amarnos con todas nuestras fuerzas? ¿Cuánto crees que aguantarías tú al lado de Draco? ¡Anda! ¡Atrévete a decírmelo!

- ¿Me dejarás en paz si escuchas que lo amo? – encaró a su madre con los nervios a flor de piel - ¡Pues bien! ¡Lo amo! ¡No sé cómo ha sucedido, pero siento que ya no quiero vivir sin él! ¿Contenta? ¡Pues a mí no me hace ni pizca de gracia! ¡Ha puesto todo mi mundo patas arriba en tan sólo cuatro días!

- ¿Acaso me estás viendo reír? – preguntó su madre más seria que nunca – Te lo repito, ¿qué piensas hacer con respecto a Harry?

- Oh, mamá, no sé qué hacer. – su enfado fue vencido por la indecisión - Ahora me doy cuenta de que voy a ser inmensamente desgraciada si me caso con Draco, pero se lo prometí, y pensará que soy basura si no mantengo mi palabra.

- Tu padre y yo te advertimos mil veces que tomar decisiones con la cabeza y no con el corazón, y más en temas de amor, a menudo trae consecuencias trágicas.

- Además, Harry está prometido a Hermione, su novia. Y no creo que vaya a dejarla por mí. Yo soy aquí la única loca que se enamora desesperadamente de un hombre nada más conocerlo.

- Yo no puedo hablar por él, pero se nota a la legua que siente por ti lo mismo que tú por él. Hagas lo que hagas, tan sólo te pido que no le hagas daño. Si decides seguir adelante con tu boda con Draco, haz el favor de no tratarle como lo haces, y si sientes que tu amor es lo suficientemente firme como para luchar por él, a pesar de todo en este mundo, - recalcó esto último – házselo saber de una vez y no lo confundas más. Harry no merece que juegues con él.

- ¡Pero bueno! ¡Acabas de conocerle y parece como si le quisieras más que a mí! – protestó.

- No tienes ni idea de lo que acabas de decir – le aseguró su madre mirándola con mezcla de pena y reproche.

- Perdóname, mamá. – la abrazó con cariño - Te aseguro que yo no quiero jugar con él, ni quiero que sufra. Antes me apartaría de él para siempre si supiera que con ello iba a evitarle cualquier mal.

Molly la miró perpleja, aquellas palabras habían iluminado su mente con una idea que la perturbó. ¿Y si lo que sucedió…? Pero no, no podía ser. Hizo todo lo posible por arrancarse esa idea de la cabeza. Ginny suspiró.

– Sólo sé que a su lado me siento tan feliz… Jamás había sentido algo semejante.

- Ahora sí que estás hablando como a mí me gusta. Jamás has dicho de Draco algo ni remotamente parecido. Escúchate a ti misma, hija. Todavía no es demasiado tarde. La abrazó con mimo, tratando de reconfortarla.

**COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA.**

Pues aquí estoy de nuevo, presentando un capítulo que he escrito con muchísima ilusión, pues **comienza a profundizar en la relación entre Harry y Ginny, quienes se debaten entre hacer lo que creen correcto o luchar por su amor**. Siento que esta historia me hace más y más feliz a medida que voy adentrándome en sus recovecos y espero que eso se refleje en la calidad de los capítulos.

Ahora llueve a cántaros en Valencia, como hacía mucho que yo no había visto llover. Me he mojado completamente al volver del trabajo y eso no ha hecho más que ponerme más sensible y melancólica. Buen día para escribir. A ver si aprovecho un ratito antes de ir a dormir, jeje.

Como siempre, **infinitas gracias a todos los que os habéis molestado en dejarme reviews**. No podéis imaginar cuánta ilusión me hace cada vez que entro en la web y veo que alguien me ha dejado sus opiniones. Creo que hay pocas cosas mejores que esa sensación, y todas están relacionadas con el amor, jeje.

**Un abrazo para todos.**

**Ginevre.**


	5. Por favor

_**Capítulo 5: Por favor...**_

Draco se pasó la mano por el pelo en un gesto mecánico que denotaba la fuerte presión a la que se estaba viendo sometido. Él y Hermione habían repasado la contabilidad de la Corporación Malfoy usando todos los enfoques que se les pudieron ocurrir, siempre con los mismos resultados: la empresa Herds Asociados había consumido la inmensa mayoría de los recursos de la Corporación y no sólo estaba en la bancarrota, sino que día a día arrastraba hacia la ruina a todo el conglomerado. Hermione lo observaba en silencio, prefiriendo otorgarle unos minutos consigo mismo antes de instarlo a continuar con la siguiente parte del trabajo: hallar la solución al problema antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Ella no tenía porqué hacerlo, pero lo deseaba de todo corazón. Los pocos días trabajando mano a mano con aquel hombre le habían cambiado radicalmente su visión sobre él. Era cierto que Draco se mostraba en ocasiones arrogante, dictador y sinvergüenza, pero era cierto igualmente que a veces podía llegar a ser amable, comprensivo e incluso muy agradable. En el trabajo era el más responsable y dedicado, y por ello exigía un comportamiento similar de todos sus empleados, a quienes trataba con mucho respeto, a pesar de lo que hubiese podido esperarse de él. Y no sabía porqué, pero últimamente a Hermione no se le iba de la cabeza la imagen atractiva y varonil de aquel rubio que la importunaba descaradamente, disfrutando de verla enrojecer con sus insinuaciones.

- ¡No puede ser! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! – se lamentó de pronto, dando un fuerte puñetazo a la pared que sin duda magulló su mano - ¿Por qué? ¿Y por qué ahora? ¡Yo no puedo dar abasto con todas las responsabilidades que tengo que asumir! ¡Y encima la puta boda!

Hermione le miró con indignación.

- ¿Cómo que "la puta boda"? ¿Es eso lo que piensas de un acto tan importante en tu vida como ese?

- ¡Maldición, sí, cuando no es más que un error! – confesó, preso de una gran frustración.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que Ginny y tú vais a casaros por error? ¡Vamos, que no podías ser más rastrero! ¡Si no la quieres, díselo, pero no te inventes tonterías semejantes para justificar una boda que no deseas!

Enfurecido, Draco se levantó de la silla donde había permanecido sentado hasta el momento y tomó a Hermione en sus brazos, acercándola a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Durante unos segundos, ella temió que él hubiese perdido los nervios y fuera a agredirla, pero en cambio él se limitó a mantenerla abrazada, en silencio, hasta que comenzaron a brotar sus palabras casi con un hilo de voz.

- Por supuesto que la quiero, pero no de ese modo. Pero eso ella ya lo sabe. Mi padre se está muriendo, Hermione, por eso ambos decidimos montar toda la historia de la boda: para cumplir su último deseo: verme al frente de mi propia familia. Ginny y yo nos conocíamos desde hace tiempo, nos llevábamos bien, habíamos salido a divertirnos juntos algunas veces, pero jamás surgió el amor entre nosotros. Aún así, ella y yo decidimos casarnos. Ninguno de los dos teníamos pareja, ni nadie por quien suspirar, y nos sentíamos inmensamente solos. Entonces nos pareció buena idea, pero cada día que pasa, esta decisión pesa sobre mí como una losa. Y más ahora, que he conocido a alguien.

- Siento lo de tu padre, Draco – le aseguró la chica, presa todavía de la mirada fija de él en su rostro – por favor, dime qué le sucede.

- ¿Para qué? No tengo ganas de hablar de ello – la soltó para ir a sentarse en la silla de nuevo.

- Por favor… Quizá podamos ayudarle.

- ¿Ayudarle? ¡Ningún medimago puede! ¡Los hemos recorrido todos! ¡Todos! ¡Y ninguno ha sido capaz de sanarle! ¿Cómo vamos tú o yo a poder ayudarle?

- ¿Y un médico muggle? ¿Has hablado con ellos?

Draco la miró estupefacto. En ningún momento se le había pasado por la cabeza idea semejante.

- Mi padre es odontólogo y no se encarga de casos graves de enfermedad, pero tiene muchísimos contactos a los que te podría recomendar. Por probar no se pierde nada.

- ¿Poner a mi padre en manos de muggles? ¿Qué locura es esa? – negó él, rotundo.

- Sí, ya sé. Los muggles y los sangre sucia como yo, no te agradamos. Lo tengo bien claro. ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? – se sentía como una tonta.

Le dio la espalda y se encaminó hacia la puerta del despacho, pero rápidamente él se plantó ante ella impidiéndole salir.

- Necesito un descanso – dijo ella, tratando de apartarle de en medio.

- Bien, pero no antes de que me hayas dejado explicarme. Para mí ya no existen sangre sucia o sangre limpia, Hermione. Hace mucho tiempo que dejé a los mortífagos atrás, ¿recuerdas? – la cogió por ambos brazos, reteniéndola de nuevo.

- No hace falta ser mortífago para odiar a los mestizos, Draco – le mantuvo la mirada con fiereza.

- No, es cierto, pero yo no odio a nadie. Me he dado cuenta de que el odio es un sentimiento inútil y venenoso. Ahora tan sólo me importa vivir y dejar vivir, y salvar a mi padre. ¿De qué le ha servido a él todo su afán de conquista, todo el odio que sentía, todo el mal que cometió? Ya antes de enfermar él había comprendido muchas cosas, Hermione, pero ahora no lo reconocerías si hablases con él. Y yo he cambiado también, te lo prometo, o más bien me he encontrado a mí mismo, pues hasta hace unos años tan sólo actuaba movido por los hilos que manejaba mi padre. Si te he dicho que me parece una locura ponerle en manos de médicos muggles es porque temo aquello que no conozco, no por otra cosa.

Hermione lo observó con los ojos desorbitados, sintiendo una admiración por él que la sorprendió. Aquel joven, en otros tiempos violento y odioso había sido capaz de rehacer su vida, e incluso de aceptar el temor, la fragilidad y la incertidumbre que todo ser humano lleva dentro. Se emocionó con tan sólo pensarlo.

- Permíteme que te presente a mi padre – sólo respondió – Exponle el caso particular de tu padre y escucha su respuesta. Tan sólo te pido eso.

- ¿Tú me apoyarás en todo esto si lo hago?

- Por supuesto que lo haré. Yo misma te lo he propuesto – le aseguró ella con firmeza.

- ¿Hasta el final? – insistió él, fijando su inquisitiva mirada en los ojos de ella.

- Hasta el final, te lo prometo. No me separaré de tu lado.

- Entonces, habla con tu padre y concierta una cita con él, cuanto antes, mejor.

- Eso está hecho – sonrió – Y anímate, por favor. Mientras existe vida, hay esperanza. - Lo abrazó ligeramente, retirando sus brazos enseguida, azorada.

- Gracias, Hermione. Jamás nadie ha hecho por mí lo que vas a hacer tú ahora.

- Es un placer – le aseguró.

**oo00OOO00oo**

Ron acababa de llegar del trabajo un rato antes de la hora de comer. Los encontró a todos en el comedor, comentando asuntos intrascendentes, bastante animados. Él se unió a la charla también, pero una idea le rondaba la cabeza con insistencia. Quería formular a Harry una pregunta que no sabía si le molestaría, y tampoco sabía cómo hacerlo. Transcurrió toda la comida sin que el joven fuese capaz de hablar sobre el tema que realmente le preocupaba, y ya durante el café no pudo aguantar más los nervios y abordó al chico del único modo que encontró.

- Harry, ¿puedo preguntarte algo sin que te enfades? – Ron miró al moreno con la preocupación reflejada en el semblante.

- Ya lo estás haciendo – le respondió el otro con una sonrisa.

- Por favor, Harry. No te burles de mí – le pidió el pelirrojo cada vez más serio.

- No lo hacía – se puso serio también – Sólo trataba de quitarle drama al asunto. Pregunta.

- Hermione… ¿está bien? – se decidió a preguntar por fin, incapaz de mirar a los ojos al que fue su mejor amigo.

- Hermione está perfectamente. Pero no es la muchacha que tú recuerdas.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – quiso saber Ron con recelo.

- Ella ha cambiado mucho, Ron. Siempre ha sido una mujer muy segura de sí misma, ya la conoces, pero es que ahora tiene una fuerza de carácter, firmeza y seguridad pasmosas. Ha dejado el pasado completamente atrás y se dedica a avanzar hacia el futuro con una vitalidad arrasadora. Tiene éxito en todo lo que se propone y encandila allá por donde pasa, en todos los sentidos. Definitivamente, es una mujer única.

Al escucharle hablar, Ginny sintió cómo su corazón empequeñecía de dolor y la tristeza se apoderaba de todo su ser. También Ron miró a su amigo con derrota.

- Se nota que la quieres mucho… - se atrevió a enfrentarle por fin.

- Por su puesto que la quiero mucho. La adoro. Ella es mi hermanita del alma – respondió Harry con una gran sonrisa.

Ron, Ginny y su madre le miraron con infinita sorpresa, y fue entonces cuando el joven se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más, emocionado al describir a su mejor amiga con tanta devoción. Arthur ni se inmutó, pues ya conocía la verdadera historia entre el auror y su mejor amiga. De hecho, el mismo Harry se la había relatado. Negando con la cabeza a modo de rendición, Harry decidió sincerarse.

- ¿Has dicho tu… tu hermana? – Ron tenía la boca abierta y el color había vuelto a sus mejillas.

- Estoy cansado de esta farsa – suspiró - Sí, he dicho mi hermana. Herms y yo tan sólo podemos vernos como hermanos. No somos novios, nunca lo hemos sido, y nunca lo seremos. Ella nunca ha sentido nada por mí y yo tan sólo amé, amo y amaré a una mujer en este mundo, sea correspondido o no lo sea.

Ginny, que durante unos instantes se había sentido de nuevo capaz de respirar, se sumió en una zozobra de la que temió que no volvería a salir.

- Pero yo os vi besándoos – objetó ella, enfrentándose a Harry como si le fuese la vida en ello. Ron los miró a ambos con mezcla de sorpresa y mal disimulado reproche hacia Harry.

- Sí – Harry enfrentó a Ginny, impasible - ¿Y? Creed lo que queráis. No tengo porqué daros explicaciones.

- Lo siento, Harry – se apresuró a disculparse Ron – Me parece bien que tan sólo estéis liados de vez en cuando. Hoy en día este tipo de situaciones es completamente normal.

Sin dar tiempo a nadie para reaccionar, Harry cogió a Ron bruscamente del cuello de la camisa y lo mantuvo pegado a pocos centímetros de su cara.

- Me importaría una mierda lo que pensases, porque después de lo que le hiciste, no mereces nada en absoluto, - le escupió las palabras con rabia – si no fuese porque estás manchando el honor de la mujer más maravillosa de este mundo. Dame un motivo para que no te parta la cara.

Ron miraba a Harry como si no lo conociese, completamente estupefacto, aturdido y asustado, y sus padres y hermana no cabían en sí de la sorpresa y alarma que los tenía pasmados. Finalmente fue el Sr. Weasley quien apretó con firmeza el brazo del moreno para intentar que soltase a su hijo y se calmase.

- Por favor, hijo - fue a Harry a quien se dirigió – Tienes toda la razón al hablarle así, pero te ruego que te tranquilices. Ron se ha expresado irreflexivamente, pero date cuenta de que tú has sido muy ambiguo con tus palabras.

- No tengo el porqué justificar nada de lo que haga Hermione, conmigo o con quien le de la gana. Y menos ante él – empujó al pelirrojo sobre la silla donde había permanecido sentado hasta el momento, todavía traspasándolo con la mirada.

- También tienes razón en eso. Pero si no se lo cuentas tú, lo haré yo. No estoy dispuesto a tolerar mal ambiente en esta casa. – dejó bien claro el Sr. Weasley.

- Será mejor que me vaya. Ha sido un inmenso error haber venido aquí – afirmó el chico definitivamente mientras cogía su chaqueta y se dirigía hacia la puerta – Debí haber pedido al Ministerio de Magia mi sustitución a cargo de la protección de Ginny cuando tuve la ocasión. Después miró a su protegida – Ginevra, puedes venir conmigo o quedarte sola. Pero esto se acabó.

- Ni se acabó, ni nada – le encaró ella, en ningún modo intimidada – Ahora mismo tú vas a tranquilizarte, me acompañarás a dar un largo paseo, y me explicarás muchas cosas que me has estado ocultando – Lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró tras ella de un fuerte tirón. Harry la siguió con indignación, aún más enfadado, pero accedió a marcharse con ella.

Ginny y Harry caminaron despacio hasta llegar al pie de un frondoso árbol que se mecía suavemente al compás del benévolo viento, a poca distancia de la casa. Ginny tiraba del chico con firmeza, tratando de vencer la reticencia de él a seguirla. Ya junto al árbol, ella se sentó a su sombra y tiró insistentemente de la mano derecha de Harry para conseguir que este se sentase a su lado. Él permaneció en silencio mirando a la lejanía, hasta que la chica posó una mano en su mejilla y atrajo su cara hacia ella con suavidad.

- ¿Qué ha sido todo esto, Harry? ¿Qué está pasando? – le pidió con voz tenue, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

- Tampoco a ti tengo porqué darte explicaciones – fue la cortante respuesta de él.

- Ya lo sé, pero te ruego que lo hagas – nuevamente había posado su suave mano en la mejilla de él, ahora para acariciarla con ternura.

Él no pudo resistirse al embriagador tacto de aquella delicada mano y al dulce tono de su voz de sirena.

- Quizá no te guste lo que oigas – le advirtió él.

- Prueba – le animó ella sin amedrentarse.

- Fue tu magnífico novio el que abocó a Hermione a hacer lo que hizo. – la furia había vuelto a inflamar de fuego sus verdes ojos.

- Cuéntamelo, Harry, por favor – insistió ella, sorprendida, pero no ofendida.

- Draco te habrá explicado que él y yo éramos eternos rivales cuando estudiábamos en Hogwarts – Ginny asintió – Pues ahí lo tienes. Cuando acompañé a Hermione a la Corporación Malfoy el pasado lunes, justo antes de que ese rubio petulante y yo fuésemos a recogerte a San Mungo, Draco no desaprovechó la ocasión para intentar pegarme donde más me duele. Eso sí, con mucha diplomacia. Hermione se dio cuenta inmediatamente de sus intenciones y tuvo la idea de hacerle ver que ella y yo somos novios para protegerme. Sin apenas tener tiempo para reaccionar, ella me besó apasionadamente para hacer más creíble la mentira. No te diré que estoy de acuerdo con lo que hizo, pero jamás escucharás de mí una crítica hacia la única persona que ha permanecido a mi lado contra viento y marea en mis peores momentos. Jamás. – ella lo miró con un brillo especial en sus ojos – Y cuando me viste besarla, tan sólo le estaba devolviendo "la broma". Digamos que fue mi modo de hacerle ver que yo no quería continuar con aquella farsa. Sabía que ella no lo esperaba y que no le haría demasiada gracia. – Se sintió culpable porque no le estaba contando a Ginny toda la verdad – No hay nada más que contar.

Ginny lo miró con los ojos anegados en unas lágrimas que no se atrevían a brotar. De pronto sentía tanta alegría que temió que el corazón le saltase del pecho, pues trotaba como un potrillo libre y desbocado. Mas enseguida recordó las palabras que Harry había pronunciado ante su familia: "yo tan sólo amé, amo y amaré a una mujer en este mundo". Y esa mujer no podía ser ella, por mucho que desease serlo. Pero el chico interpretó su mirada de modo muy distinto.

- ¿Y dónde es donde más te duele, Harry? – quiso saber ella, con el corazón amenazando con salírsele del pecho.

Pero él ya había cerrado filas hacia su propia defensa, pensando que ella se había sentido ofendida por ver atacado a Draco.

- Deberías llamar a tu novio para quedar con él, en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo aquí, conmigo – su voz no pudo ser más cortante.

- Sí, definitivamente tengo que llamarle – afirmó ella, armándose de un valor que hacía mucho que no sentía.

- Pues hazlo, no pierdas tiempo. Ojala os casaseis mañana mismo y me dejaras en paz de una vez y para siempre – le dijo con amargura.

Ginny le miró con tanto dolor reflejado en el rostro que, sin apenas notarlo, Harry se estremeció.

- Voy a romper con Draco – afirmó, manteniéndole la mirada con decisión, aunque no pudo evitar dejar escapar una huidiza lágrima hacia su barbilla – Mi vida a su lado ha sido una constante mentira desde que nos prometimos, ahora lo veo claro, y no voy a consentir que continúe ni siquiera un día más. Pero no te preocupes, me apartaré de ti, si es eso lo que quieres. No tendrás que preocuparte por mí nunca más.

Él la miró atónito, sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir. Tanta fue su sorpresa que se sintió completamente paralizado.

- Pero… ¿por qué? – quiso preguntar, aunque la voz le salió ronca y entrecortada.

- Porque tú te has adueñado de mi vida, Harry, y pase lo que pase, y sientas lo que sientas, para mí ya no existe vuelta atrás.

Se levantó lentamente, sin ser capaz de apartar su mirada de aquel rostro que tan rápido había aprendido a amar, le acarició la mejilla por última vez y se dispuso a marcharse. Pero no pudo, pues él la retuvo cogida firmemente por una de sus manos. Y quedaron uno frente al otro, él aún sentado, ella todavía de pie, suplicándose con la mirada, sin poder hablar, ni moverse, ni casi respirar, unidos por el contacto de dos manos temblorosas selladas en una fusión sin fin. De pronto, Ginny se dejó caer de rodillas junto a Harry y lo besó dulcemente, abrazándose después a su cuello con fuerza mientras rompía a llorar, desesperada.

- Te lo suplico, Harry, no me eches de tu lado, no lo hagas. – no pudo continuar, pues la congoja se lo impidió.

Él la abrazó con ímpetu llorando también, en silencio, incapaz de pronunciar palabra. La apretó fuertemente contra su pecho, con una desesperación nacida del dulce y a la vez doloroso reencuentro, temeroso de creer en aquel bellísimo sueño del que jamás quisiera despertar. Poco a poco, ella se liberó de su abrazo y quedó ante él, frente a frente. Al verle llorar también a él, Ginny se vio confundida, pero sintió una necesidad loca de protegerle de todo mal, de hacerle feliz como jamás lo hubiera sido. Y lo besó de nuevo, ahora despacio, tomándose su tiempo para saborear aquellos labios con los que tanto había soñado en secreto. Al notar que su beso era correspondido, se atrevió a introducir su lengua en la boca de él, dedicándose a explorarla a conciencia: la paseó por aquellos dientes perfectos, la hizo jugar a encontrarse una y otra vez con la lengua de él, con una dulzura que sentía devuelta multiplicada infinitamente. Sintió que el cielo estaba en esos besos, en ese momento, en aquel lugar… y en ese hombre. Y por primera vez en su vida, comenzó a creer.

Al separar sus labios, ambos se observaron el uno al otro con placer, sin pronunciar palabra. Ninguno quería ser el primero en romper la magia que juntos habían creado.

Pero finalmente Ginny se decidió a hacerle la pregunta que tanto la había asaltado desde el primer momento en que se sintió correspondida.

- Entonces, ¿yo soy esa mujer? ¿La única mujer que tú amas en este mundo? – esperó la respuesta confundida, temerosa pero esperanzada.

Harry tan sólo asintió, con una sonrisa enamorada.

- Pero eso es imposible… Dijiste que a esa mujer la amaste, y tú y yo prácticamente acabamos de conocernos. Harry… ¿cómo puede ser?

- Tan sólo responderé a todas tus preguntas si decides finalmente compartir tu vida conmigo. No antes. – Le aseguró él volviendo a adoptar un semblante serio.

- Te he prometido que voy a dejar a Draco. ¿Qué más quieres de mí? – le preguntó, sintiendo de nuevo la zozobra en su interior.

- Tan sólo quiero lo que tú desees darme. Nada más. Hoy por hoy sigues siendo la novia de Draco. Ginny, si algún día rompes con él definitivamente por tu propia voluntad, sólo entonces tú y yo hablaremos de todo lo que desees, y de mucho más. Pero yo no puedo estar contigo estando tú prometida todavía a otro hombre. Hasta entonces deberás confiar en mí, o no hacerlo. Esa decisión es sólo tuya. Pero lo que acaba de suceder no se repetirá hasta que te entregues a mí sin reservas. Y si permaneces al lado de Draco, considero que las cosas están bien como están, que no hará falta ninguna explicación.

- Por favor, Harry, necesito saber qué está pasando. – le rogó ella, desesperada.

- Es imprescindible que tengas muy claro lo que quieres antes de recibir respuestas. Créeme.

- Tengo clarísimo lo que quiero, Harry. Te quiero a ti. – aseguró con fuerza.

- Entonces, demuéstralo. Deberás confiar en mí hasta que te separes de Draco definitivamente, si es que lo haces.

- Me estás asustando, Harry… - lo miró con temor, cada vez más sorprendida.

- Eres la persona a quien más amo en esta vida, Ginny. Jamás te haría daño. Por favor, confía en mí. Además, no puedo dar más de mí en esta situación. Es más: no sería correcto hacerlo. Sabes perfectamente que hay alguien que todavía piensa que va a casarse contigo.

Ella fijó su mirada en aquellos ojos verdes que tanto la turbaban, se perdió en aquel mar buscándose a sí misma, queriendo hallar respuestas. Y supo que la respuesta tan sólo era una: vivir para él por entero.

- Bien, entonces. – Se levantó rápidamente y, cogiendo la mano de Harry tiró de él para que se levantase también – Me he dejado el móvil en la casa, y lo necesito para llamar a Draco y quedar con él para que hablemos, cuanto antes, mejor. – Cuando el auror se hubo levantado, se pegó a él hasta que sus caras quedaron a escasos centímetros la una de la otra, sintiendo su mutuo calor. - Eres el hombre de mi vida, Harry Potter. Si en cuatro días he sido capaz de estar segura de un sentimiento tan complejo como el amor verdadero, no voy a permitir que escapes ahora. Eso puedes jurarlo – lo miró fijamente, con decisión.

- Créeme cuando te digo que escapar de ti es lo último que desearía hacer en este mundo – le sonrió.

- ¿Puedo cogerte de la mano, al menos?

- Prueba – le sonrió con calidez.

Ginny agarró con fuerza la mano derecha de Harry, empapándose de su aroma, de su calor, de aquella sensación de "haber vuelto a casa" que tanto la desconcertaba cada vez que compartía con él momentos tan especiales. Y lo más sorprendente para ella era que todos y cada uno de los momentos que compartían juntos, ya fuesen buenos o malos, siempre eran especiales.

Caminaron hacia la casa lentamente, sin pensar en nada más que en aquel sublime contacto, tan simple y tan complicado a la vez.

- Por cierto, también has de explicarme qué le hizo Ron a Hermione y por qué te has enfadado tanto con él – pidió ella, como quien no quiere la cosa.

- Lo haré, si realmente lo deseas – tan sólo respondió él, advirtiéndole únicamente con el tono seco de su voz, y sin necesidad de más palabras, con qué condiciones le revelaría todo lo que ella quisiera saber.

Al entrar en el hogar de los Sres. Weasley, Ginny fue directa a recoger el móvil de encima de la mesa, donde antes lo había dejado despistadamente. No prestó atención a sus padres y a su hermano, que continuaban en el comedor, expectantes. Tan sólo cogió el artefacto muggle, volvió con Harry, le besó dulcemente en la cara y le dijo:

- Cielo, si te parece, voy a mi cuarto para llamar a Draco y quedar con él.

- Claro, ve tranquila – le aseguró él, quien volvía a sentirse incómodo cerca de Ron.

- ¿Estarás bien? – se preocupó la pelirroja, dándose cuenta de que la tensión en el cuarto podía cortarse a cuchillo.

- Tranquila. Todos lo estaremos. – asintió, dedicándole una leve sonrisa.

Ginny los miró a todos de uno en uno, a la expectativa, poco convencida de las palabras que Harry acababa de decirle. Pero al detener la mirada en su padre, este asintió, consiguiendo tranquilizarla. Cuando la chica hubo desaparecido tras subir la escalera, Ron se acercó a Harry y quedó frente a él.

- Ahora me doy cuenta de que muchas cosas han cambiado – afirmó este sencillamente.

- Por Merlín. ¿Qué esperabas, Ron? – le preguntó el otro, cansado.

- Tienes razón. He sido un ingenuo. Tenía la esperanza de que retomásemos nuestra amistad donde la dejamos.

- La confianza es un tesoro que cuesta mucho de ganarse y muy poco de perderse – Harry le miró con pena – No creo que podamos recuperar lo perdido, pero quizá podamos comenzar desde cero, con un poco de paciencia – le ofreció la mano sin rencor – Perdona por haber sido tan brusco contigo, pero espero que comprendas que hay temas muy delicados de tratar y te ruego que intentes respetarlos.

- Lo haré, te lo aseguro. – Ron estrechó la mano de Harry con fuerza - No pretendía ofender a Hermione, eso te lo puedo jurar. Es más, tengo un miedo atroz a volver a verla. Sé que merezco su desprecio, su rechazo, incluso su odio. Pero no seré capaz de enfrentarlos. En el fondo… todavía la amo – miró al suelo, avergonzado.

- Yo no voy a hablar por ella, Ron. Mejor será que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

Fue entonces cuando Molly y Arthur rodearon a ambos chicos, sonriendo.

- Así me gusta, hijos – que habléis las cosas como personas civilizadas – les felicitó Arthur apretándoles los hombros con cariño.

- ¡Arrrrg! – gritó Harry repentinamente, su cara crispada en un rictus de dolor - ¡Maldición! ¡El hombro! – Arthur retiró la mano rápidamente, consternado, y el chico soltó un bufido de alivio.

- Lo-lo siento, Harry, no ha sido mi intención dañarte – se disculpó el Sr. Weasley con la cara pálida como la cera.

- No se preocupe, Arthur, es que ha presionado justo encima de la herida y he visto las estrellas. Pero no es nada, se lo aseguro.

- ¿Nada? Ven aquí en seguida. Yo diré si es nada o no es nada – le ordenó Molly con su pose más mandona – Ahora mismo vas a acompañarme al cuarto de aseo y me lo mostrarás para que yo te lo cure.

- Que no, en serio. Si ya casi está curado…

- Claro, por eso has gritado como un poseso. Que vengas, te digo – le ordenó sin contemplaciones.

Y él no tuvo más remedio que seguirla si pretendía que dejase de acosarlo.

Mientras, en el cuarto de Ginny, esta había contactado con Draco a través del teléfono móvil.

- Hola, Draco, soy Ginny – lo saludó ella, con reserva.

- ¡Hola, Ginny! ¡Ya temía que os hubiese secuestrado un duende, a ti y a Harry! ¡No dabais señales de vida! ¿Qué tal va todo?

- Bien, Draco. ¿Y qué tal tú?

- No me creerás si te cuento el montón de cosas inesperadas que han sucedido en tan sólo cinco días – le aseguró el, con una voz mezcla de sorpresa, incredulidad, alegría y preocupación.

- ¿Tu padre ha empeorado? – le preguntó, temiendo lo peor.

- Afortunadamente no – la tranquilizó él.

- OH, entonces te creeré, te lo aseguro – dijo ella seriamente.

- ¡Tengo algo muy importante que contarte! – anunció él con emoción.

- Yo también tengo algo muy importante que decirte, Draco, pero no quiero hacerlo por teléfono. ¿Qué tal si quedamos esta tarde?

- ¿Qué pasa, Ginny? ¿Tienes algún problema? ¿Harry te ha hecho daño? – ahora fue el turno del rubio de preocuparse.

- No, qué va a hacerme daño. Ni aunque yo lo hubiese merecido – respondió ella enigmáticamente.

- Bueno, te creo porque eres tú. ¿Dónde estáis?

- En casa de mis padres. Podemos vernos aquí, si te apetece.

- Claro, será un placer. Hermione está conmigo. Llevamos trabajando varios días casi de forma ininterrumpida. Le preguntaré si quiere acompañarme, y de paso verá a Harry.

- Sí, es buena idea – dijo ella, sorprendida durante un momento.

- Te noto rara, Ginny. ¿Seguro que estás bien? – insistió, todavía preocupado.

- Estoy mejor que nunca, Draco. Te lo aseguro. Por favor, no faltes esta tarde.

- Claro, no te preocupes. Nos sentará bien un descanso de tanto problema y papeleo. Estaremos ahí sobre las seis.

- Perfecto. Nos vemos luego, entonces.

- Hasta luego – saludó él con voz alegre.

- Hasta luego – repitió ella con voz queda.

Colgó el teléfono, ensimismada en sus pensamientos. A pesar de que Draco y ella se habían prometido tan sólo para complacer al Sr. Malfoy, ella no sabía cómo tomaría él su abandono, con lo orgulloso y luchador que era. Confió en que la separación se resolviese pacíficamente, aunque no las tenía todas con ella, ni mucho menos. También había notado a Draco extraño a través del teléfono. ¿Qué sería lo que él tenía que contarle? Fuese lo que fuese, no la haría cambiar de opinión.

Bajó las escaleras hacia el comedor para reunirse con todos los demás, y al llegar y no encontrar a Harry junto con su padre y Ron, se alarmó inmediatamente.

- ¿Dónde está Harry? – les preguntó con inquietud.

- En el aseo. Tu madre le está curando – le indicó su padre tranquilamente.

- ¿Curando? ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? – no esperó una respuesta y corrió hacia el cuarto de aseo como alma que lleva el diablo.

- ¡Harry! ¡Harry! – gritó por el pasillo, y al llegar a su destino se encontró con que su madre curaba con mimo la herida del hombro del chico, a lo que este consentía con resignación, con la camisa colgada de su brazo sano.

- Mamá, ¿pero qué haces? ¡Menudo susto me habéis dado! – le reprochó con dureza, a lo que su madre le miró del mismo modo para ignorarla después y continuar con su cometido.

- Ya sabes cómo son los hombres – rezongó la señora sin dignarse a mirar a su hija – Para ellos ninguna herida es importante, aunque se estén muriendo. En cambio, contraen un simple catarro y se asustan como cachorros indefensos. Tenía que asegurarme de que Harry está bien, después del alarido que ha dado.

- ¿Alarido? – ella interrogó al joven con la mirada.

- Es una tontería, Gin. Por favor, ¿quieres tranquilizarte? – le rogó.

Ginny le miró, muy sorprendida. No esperaba que él la llamase "Gin". Nunca lo había hecho antes, pero sonó en sus oídos a música celestial.

- Si tú me lo pides… - le respondió, mimosa.

Su madre quedó contemplándolos a ambos, enarcando una ceja. Era perfectamente consciente del significado de lo que acababa de presenciar.

- Eh… Ya he hablado con Draco. Me ha dicho que vendrá a visitarnos esta misma tarde. Ah, y Hermione le acompañará – trató de cambiar ella de tema, a sabiendas de que su madre espiaba al detalle cualquier movimiento, gesto o mirada de ambos.

- ¿Que Hermione vendrá aquí? – Harry elevó el tono de voz repentinamente, nervioso - ¿Ella te ha dicho eso?

- N-no… Draco me lo ha dicho. – Ginny lo miró, extrañada por su reacción - Están trabajando juntos y él ha pensado que sería un buen descanso para ambos venir aquí. Además, de este modo ella podrá verte, ya que hace días que no os habéis encontrado.

- Será mejor que le llame – aseguró él – Sra. Weasley, ¿ha terminado ya con el vendaje? – preguntó a su enfermera, con repentina prisa.

- Sí, hijo, ya he terminado. No debes preocuparte por la herida. No podría evolucionar mejor – le sonrió.

- Gracias, es muy amable – la besó en la mejilla – Madre mía, Hermione, la que puede haberle montado a Draco, con el carácter que tiene – murmuró él para sí, mientras volvía a ponerse la camisa y se iba al comedor en busca de su propio móvil. Las dos mujeres lo siguieron, Ginny sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando y Molly con la preocupación pintada en el semblante.

Ahora fue él quien se pegó al teléfono móvil, aunque no quiso hablar en privado. Pronto, todos estuvieron pendientes de aquella conversación, pues Molly les había contado en susurros con quién estaba a punto de hablar el chico.

- ¿Herms? – preguntó Harry - ¡Ey, hermanita! ¿Cómo estás? – tuvo que separarse el teléfono del oído unos pocos centímetros para no quedar sordo por los gritos que profirió su amiga desde el otro lado – Sí, ya sé que estás enfadada, pero escucha… - no pudo terminar – Herms, Herms, Herms… - intentó meter baza, sin conseguirlo, y decidió esperar hasta que a ella le pasase el estallido de ira - ¿Puedo hablar ahora? – Preguntó en tono jocoso – Bien. No pagues con Draco lo que ha sucedido. Recuerda que él no sabe nada de nada de lo que pasó. – escuchó de nuevo – Si, sí, lo sé, pero en el fondo no es mala idea – otra vez tuvo que apartar el móvil de su oído maltratado – Herms, cariño, algún día tendrás que zanjar el tema definitivamente, y qué mejor día que hoy, en que yo voy a estar aquí para apoyarte – silencio otra vez – No, no me he vuelto loco. Estoy aquí y sé perfectamente lo que estoy haciendo. Por mí no has de preocuparte. Tengo muchas cosas que contarte, Herms. Cuando me escuches pensarás de un modo distinto. ¿Vendrás con él, entonces? Eso sí, si no te echa del coche en marcha por la bronca que le has montado – rió maliciosamente – Vale, cielo, nos vemos luego, entonces. ¡Claro que tengo ganas de verte! Hasta luego, cariño. Sí, sí… no te preocupes. Lo haré. Sí… besos. No, no como esos. Ya lo sé. Lo siento. Hasta luego. – colgó por fin.

Los tres lo observaban, expectantes.

- Hermione y Draco vendrán esta tarde – anunció simplemente.

- Por Merlín… - susurró Ron – Hermione aquí… ¿Qué voy a hacer?

- ¿Quizá ser tú mismo? – Le animó Harry intentando tranquilizarle – Desde luego, ella va a ser ella misma, no te quepa duda.

- Ser yo mismo… Claro, la última vez que lo fui me lucí – se reprochó él consiguiendo ponerse aún más nervioso.

- La última vez, todos tuvimos un éxito rotundo – recordó Harry con amargura.

- Vamos, hijos, animaos – les pidió Arthur – Estoy convencido de que, pase lo que pase, será para bien.

Sin que ninguno de ellos lo esperase, de pronto Ginny se plantó en medio de todos ellos y los enfrentó con enfado.

- Estoy harta de escucharos hablar sobre cosas que no soy capaz de entender. ¡Por lo que más queráis! ¿Alguien va a decirme qué pasa con Hermione?

- Ella fue mi novia durante mi último año en Hogwarts – declaró Ron con vergüenza. Ginny abrió los ojos como platos, incrédula.

- ¿Y cómo es que yo no la recuerdo? – inquirió, esperando una respuesta convincente.

- Porque ambos lo escondían por los rincones – rió Harry – Les costó una eternidad decidirse a salir juntos y luego les podía la vergüenza. – De nuevo se vio obligado a ocultarle parte de la verdad, pero ella notó inmediatamente que algo sucedía.

- Cada vez tengo más claro que tú y Ron no fuisteis simples conocidos durante esa época – ella se encaró con el chico, retadora.

- Ah, ah… Tú y yo tenemos un pacto, señorita – atajó él sus preguntas, adoptando de nuevo una pose seria.

- Tú y yo tenemos algo más que un pacto, caballero. Ya llegará mi momento, y entonces te vas a enterar, por haberte comportado conmigo de forma tan cruel.

Fue entonces cuando la cara de Harry se contrajo de dolor. La palabra "crueldad" tenía un significado muy conciso para él. Al darse cuenta, Ginny cogió su mano entre las suyas, más y más intrigada y preocupada por momentos.

- Harry, ¿he dicho algo malo? Perdóname si lo he hecho – su angustia ahogaba sus palabras.

- No, no lo has hecho. No te preocupes.

- ¿Cómo no voy a preocuparme, si cuando me descuido no hago más que dañarte una y otra vez sin darme cuenta? ¿Ves porqué necesito saber todo lo que te empeñas en ocultarme? – le reprochó.

- Te entiendo, pero no cambiaré de parecer. O confías en mí o no lo hagas. Es lo que hay.

- Sabes que confío en ti. ¿Cómo no voy a hacerlo? ¡Pero esta ya no es una cuestión de confianza! ¡Todos compartís un secreto muy importante que os empeñáis en ocultarme! ¡Lo sé! ¡Por Merlín! ¡Que no estoy tonta! ¡Y me estoy volviendo loca por momentos al escuchar constantemente de todos vosotros frases y palabras bien elegidas para poder entenderos entre vosotros y que yo no sospeche nada! – Ahora miró a sus padres con cara de ruego - ¡Papá! ¡Mamá! ¡Por favor! ¡Soy vuestra hija! ¡No podéis hacerme esto!

El Sr. Weasley miró a su hija y a Harry con indecisión durante unos momentos, pero luego habló a este último con firmeza.

- Hijo. Creo que ha llegado el momento de enfrentar la verdad, tanto si Ginny y tú volvéis a estar juntos, como si no.

- ¿Volvéis? – Ginny lo miró como si se hubiese vuelto loco y pretendiese volverla loca a ella también. En cambio Harry negó con la cabeza.

- Ella eligió echarme de su vida, Arthur, y aún más, olvidarme. Ahora no lo recuerda, pero eso no quiere decir que entonces no lo desease. ¿Qué derecho tenemos nosotros ahora de traicionar aquella decisión? Tan sólo si ella me amase sería lógico hacerlo.

- ¿Que yo te abandoné? ¿Os habéis vuelto todos locos? ¡Eso es mentira! – se interpuso entre ambos hombres, enfrentando sus miradas de forma retadora.

- No, no lo es – negó su padre con pesar – Es justo lo que sucedió.

Ginny desplazó su mirada por todos los presentes, esperando que en cualquier momento uno de ellos comenzase a reír y palmearle la espalda diciéndole ¡Inocente!, pero nada de eso sucedió. Todos los allí reunidos la contemplaban con tristeza y dolor. Rendida, ella se dejó caer en uno de los sofás y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

- Pero eso no puede ser… ¿Cómo iba yo a alejar de mí al hombre de mi vida? ¡Harry! ¡Yo te amo con locura! ¡No puedo haber hecho eso! ¡No puedo!

Derrotado por fin viendo el sufrimiento de ella, Harry se sentó a su lado y la abrazó con todo su amor.

- Mi vida… Desde que supe el extraño caso del colgante que llevas al cuello, estuve seguro de que te obligaron a hacer lo que hiciste. Alguien te forzó a abandonarme, sabe Merlín con qué tipo de amenazas o coacciones. Entonces yo no supe nada de ello, y ahora que lo he tenido todos estos día frente a las narices y tú me has demostrado con creces que todo lo que sentiste por mí continúa más vivo que nunca, me he negado a creerlo, todavía lleno de rabia, miedo y dolor por lo sucedido y porque tú estás prometida a otro hombre. Pero te juro que llegaré al final de todo este asunto, por ti y por mí, porque no puedo continuar viéndote sufrir.

Ella apartó las manos de su cara y miró a Harry con ojos vidriosos.

- Quiero toda la verdad. Ahora. – le ordenó.

- Gin, puede que la encajes mal y que te cause aún más sufrimiento – objetó él, preocupado.

- ¿Más sufrimiento todavía? – rió sarcásticamente – Deseo poder estar a tu lado sin trabas, sin tapujos, sin tener que preocuparme de porqué me amas pero te resistes a estar conmigo, sin tener que presenciar tu dolor y no poder ayudarte a mitigarlo, y aún más, sin tener que aguantar el hecho de saber que yo soy la principal causa de ese dolor. ¿Acaso piensas que no me he dado cuenta desde el momento en que te conocí, de que tu trato hacia mí no era normal? ¡Preferiste hacerme creer que eras un imbécil petulante para mantenerme bien lejos de ti! ¡Fue necesario poner en peligro mi vida y la tuya propia para que empezases a mostrarte tal y como eres! ¡Y maldita sea! ¡Se me fue la cabeza pensando que había perdido el norte al enamorarme de ti desesperadamente en tan sólo cuatro días! – de pronto calló y tomó la cara de Harry entre sus manos – Por favor, amor, no puedes mantenerme en esta situación durante más tiempo. Necesito conocer la verdad, sea cual sea. Además, estando tú a mi lado, nada malo puede pasarme. – le sonrió con ternura.

- Tienes razón, Ginny. Pero no sé si estoy preparado para esto, ni sé si tú lo estás tampoco.

- Lo estoy – sentenció ella.

- Nosotros te ayudaremos – le animó Molly – también tenemos mucho que decir en todo este asunto.

Harry tomó a Ginny por ambas manos y, apretándolas fuertemente entre las suyas, comenzó a hablar.

**COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA.**

Hola, aquí me tenéis de nuevo, con un capítulo muy denso, o al menos lo es para mí. Como habréis leído, en tan sólo un capitulo se han desvelado algunos secretos y respondido a bastantes preguntas, aunque todavía quedan muchísimas por responder. Espero que monyk, quien me dejó un review con bastandes dudas, al que no pude responder, haya dejado contestadas algunas de sus preguntas al leer este capítulo. Aun así, monyk, te digo que Hermione no desea saber nada de los Weasley (incluida Ginny), al menos hasta ahora. Y que si Harry no ha investigado sobre el collar es porque todavía se resiste a aceptar que Ginny le quiere realmente y que no le abandonó por gusto, sino por obligación. Ha sufrido tanto que ahora le queda la dura tarea de ser capaz de darse cuenta de que no sólo él lo ha pasado mal.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado reviews hasta ahora. Los leo con tanta ilusión como si fuese mi cumpleaños cada vez que recibo uno nuevo, jeje.

Y espero de todo corazón que os haya gustado este capitulo. La verdad es que la historia está evolucionando con vida propia. Al principio creí que la tenía toda escrita en mi cabeza, y a la hora de plasmarla en el papel, toma unos giros que yo jamás habría imaginado. Es una experiencia alucinante.

**Un abrazo a todos.**

**Rose.**


	6. Confesiones

_**Capítulo 6: Confesiones.**_

- Recuerdo perfectamente el día en que te conocí porque aquel día fue uno de los más extraños y especiales de mi vida – recordó Harry con nostalgia – Hasta entonces yo creía ser un desgraciado niño muggle huérfano de once años que no podía aspirar a nada en el mundo más que a la piedad de sus tíos y su primo, quienes tenían bien claro que vivirían infinitamente mejor sin mi presencia. – Respiró profundamente - Bueno, al asunto, que me enrollo. El caso es que te conocí en el andén nueve y tres cuartos mientras tus padres y tú acompañabais a tus hermanos a tomar el expreso de Hogwarts. Aquel día y en aquel mismo tren fue cuando Hermione, Ron y yo comenzamos a gestar lo que con los años sería una gran amistad – Ron apartó su mirada de él, avergonzado – Para todos, era nuestro primer año en la escuela de magia. Entonces no me fijé mucho en ti. Recuerdo que me pareciste una niña bastante tímida y muy mona, poco más.

- Pues te juro que ella te recordó a la perfección – aseguró Arthur con una sonrisa – Se enamoró de ti a primera vista. Si lo sabré yo, que tuve que aguantar sus lánguidos suspiros por toda la casa durante todo aquel año. Por lo menos al siguiente también ingresó en Hogwarts y te pudo admirar de cerca. – Ginny observó a su padre totalmente sorprendida.

- Bueno, yo de eso no sé nada. Por aquel entonces yo era un niño poco dado a pensar en las chicas de ese modo, la verdad. Eso llegaría luego – les sonrió a ambos.- El caso es que tú y yo no tuvimos mucha relación durante mis tres o cuatro primeros años en Hogwarts. Yo era el mejor amigo de tu hermano, tú la hermana de mi mejor amigo y nada más: tan sólo nos unía Ron. Y el hecho de que yo ayudé a salvarte la vida cuando te adentraste en la Cámara Secreta, presa de la trampa que Voldemort te tendió a través de su diario.

- Algo de eso me va por la cabeza, pero no te recuerdo a ti participando en ello – lo miró con extrañeza.

- Pues fue él quien te salvó – le aseguró Ron – Hermione y yo no pudimos llegar a la Cámara, tan sólo ayudamos a que él llegase. Después de aquello, tu enamoramiento por él se convirtió en el no va más. En tu vida no existía nadie más que Harry.

- Vaya… - suspiró ella, más sorprendida por momentos.

- Cada vez que volvía a casa de mis tíos de vacaciones,- continuó Harry - me encontraba con un panorama desolador: ellos no me querían en su familia y yo sentía que mi familia real eran los Weasley, vosotros, quienes desde el principio me habías adoptado como un miembro más de ella, a sabiendas de lo mal que lo pasaba con la otra. Así que yo pululaba por esta casa bastante a menudo en fiestas y vacaciones– no pudo evitar sonreír – Con el tiempo tú fuiste tomando más confianza conmigo y al menos no evitabas mirarme y me dabas conversación – la miró, burlón - Durante mi cuarto año de estudios, yo mantuve una pequeña relación con una compañera, pero nada importante, ni para mí ni para ella. Y tú seguías tu camino, aparentemente ajena a mí. Pero en mi último año en Hogwarts todo cambió entre nosotros. Yo fui elegido capitán del equipo de quidditch y tú entraste en él como segunda buscadora. Fue impresionante para mí: siempre estabas a mi lado, me ayudabas en todo, tanto en mi vida personal como en el equipo… Hiciste que me enamorara de ti como un loco, Ginevra Molly Weasley, pero en cambio tú comenzaste a salir con otro chico: Dean Tomas.

- Dean Thomas… - quedó pensativa.

- Sí. Pero aún así seguías a mi lado, y yo me desesperaba por dentro. También Ron empezó a salir con Lavender Brown, y Hermione, que sentía por él lo mismo que yo por ti, compartía conmigo sus penas. Éramos un par de tristes llorando por los rincones – Ron lo miró con ojos desorbitados – Mientras, los mortífagos conseguían paso a paso que la situación en la comunidad mágica se volviera casi insostenible. Y el director Dumbledore y yo comenzamos la búsqueda de los horrocruxes que contenían el alma de Voldemort, para destruirlos. No sé cómo sucedió, ni porqué, pero tú empezaste a tener problemas con Dean y en cambio cada vez te unías más a mí, y yo me volvía loco en silencio por no poder estar contigo. Casi al final del curso tuve problemas y fui castigado por Snape, para que no pudiera jugar la final de la liga de quidditch, y tú me sustituiste como buscadora. Y lo hiciste como una campeona. Por supuesto, ganasteis el partido y la copa de las Casas, y fuisteis a celebrarlo a la sala común de Griffindor. Cuando yo llegué allí, Ron estaba siendo aclamado como un héroe por haberse revelado como un portero imbatible. Lo recuerdo como si lo estuviera viviendo ahora mismo… Nada más entrar yo en la sala, toda la gente me paraba para felicitarme como capitán y contarme cómo se había desarrollado todo, pero yo tan sólo tenía en mente una única idea: tú. No sé de dónde saqué el valor para hacer lo que hice, pero te localicé entre tanta gente y fui directamente hacia ti, te cogí por la cintura y te besé, sin importarme nada de lo que sucedía a nuestro alrededor ni nadie de los que nos acompañaban. Tú te sorprendiste, pero me devolviste aquel beso. Y cómo lo hiciste. Entonces supe que viviría para ti. Ah, y Ron y Hermione comenzaron a salir juntos, también.

Calló durante un momento, se estaba acongojando.

- Harry, por favor, no… - ella quiso detenerle, pero él se lo impidió.

- No. Ahora déjame terminar. Durante un tiempo, tú y yo vivimos una relación muy intensa. Hicimos muchos proyectos juntos, planes de todo tipo: de lo que haríamos cuando terminásemos en Hogwarts, de cómo sería nuestra vida de pareja, dónde viviríamos, incluso elegimos el nombre para nuestros hijos – los Sres. Weasley escuchaban en silencio, no conocían gran parte de la historia de la pareja, pero sí vivieron la época y presenciaron su relación en la medida de lo posible. Siempre les había encantado que ambos se amasen – Pero yo sabía que nada de aquello podría llegar a realizarse si antes no acabábamos con Voldemort. Y entonces todo se precipitó: Dumbledore fue asesinado y yo me sentí moralmente obligado a terminar lo que él había comenzado, pues él creía y confiaba en mí. Al terminar mi sexto año en Hogwarts decidí marcharme del colegio para terminar la búsqueda de los horrocruxes. Pensaba hacerlo sólo, pero Ron y Hermione insistieron en acompañarme, alegando que tanto Voldemort como los mortífagos eran conscientes de nuestra amistad y nuestros esfuerzos conjuntos para acabar con ellos, y por ello no estarían más protegidos si se quedaban atrás. No pude hacer más que consentir en que me acompañasen, pero tu situación era bien distinta. Nadie sabía que tú nos apoyabas, o al menos no sabían que lo hacías del mismo modo que tu hermano y Hermione, y mucho menos que eras mi novia. Estuve seguro de que estarías muchísimo más protegida si te quedabas con tus padres, alejada de mí. Además, cuanta más gente me acompañase, más probabilidades tendríamos de ser descubiertos. Así que rompí mi relación contigo. Pero te expliqué los motivos y te juré que, si algún día salíamos victoriosos ante Voldemort, regresaría a por ti para convertirte en mi esposa. Creo que aquel día quisiste asesinarme, pero te obligué a que consintieses.

- ¿Tú hiciste eso? – Se indignó - ¿Me apartaste de tu lado cuando más me necesitabas? ¿Dejándome sufriendo, sin noticias tuyas, pensando que podías morir o que quizá ya estarías muerto? ¿Y te extraña que no quisiese volver contigo?

Ahora el sorprendido fue Harry. No esperaba aquella reacción de su amada porque siempre había estado totalmente convencido de que la decisión que tomó con respecto a ella era la única correcta. Sintió que ya no había nada más que decir, que todo estaba claro, que nunca jamás Ginny y él volverían a estar juntos.

- Si es eso lo que realmente piensas, sobra todo ya, Ginny – calló. La angustia que sentía en su pecho era demasiado difícil de soportar.

Arthur y Molly no podían dar crédito a lo que acababan de escuchar, y tampoco Ron.

- No. No es eso lo que pienso – ella se abrazó a él con ternura – Pero, aunque no recuerde aquellos días, por lo que siento ahora sé que yo habría sido mucho más feliz luchando a tu lado. Lamento mi arrebato de furia, es sólo que me hace sentir orgullosa e indignada a la vez el hecho de que me echases de tu lado para protegerme, pues de ese modo no me protegiste de mi peor pesadilla: yo misma.

- En parte tienes razón, hija – nosotros fuimos testigos del año de inmenso sufrimiento que tuviste que soportar – afirmó el Sr. Weasley – Cada mañana, tu primera tarea era leer el periódico para ver si había noticias de Harry, y cada mañana, el ver que no había nada, sonreías forzadamente, tratando de tranquilizarnos. Pero nada podía tranquilizarte a ti.

- Tan sólo puedo decir en mi defensa que hice lo que creí mejor para ti – Harry enfrentó su mirada con pena, pero firmemente decidido – Y que hacerlo no sólo te dolió a ti. Para mí fue como si sumergiesen mi corazón en un cubo de lava ardiente. Y mi alma se quedó contigo.

- ¿Tanto me quieres? – a pesar de que él le había advertido de que no lo hiciera, ella besó los labios del chico suavemente.

- Te quiero más que a mi propia vida – asintió él con voz queda – Aunque nos vimos brevemente durante la Última Batalla en Hogwarts, en la que tú también participaste, no fue hasta unos meses después cuando yo pude cumplir mi promesa y volver a por ti. Y fue entonces cuando tú me echaste de tu vida sin explicaciones y te sometiste a un _Obliviate_ voluntario para olvidarme, asegurándote así que yo nunca pudiese volver a tu lado. El corazón de tu familia sangraba a raudales por la muerte de Fred, y por ello no lo pensaron dos veces a la hora de apoyarte echándome de aquí. También echaron a Hermione, ya que ella se puso de mi parte. Aunque realmente no existían partes, tan sólo ella y yo pedimos una oportunidad. Pero no la hubo.

Una lágrima solitaria recorrió la mejilla de ella y su familia miró a Harry con arrepentimiento.

- Sucedió tal y como él dice, hija. Tu madre y yo ni siquiera os planteamos preguntas. Sólo vimos que tú lo echaste, y para nosotros fue suficiente. Ahora vemos cuánto nos equivocamos al comportarnos de ese modo, pues tu comportamiento no fue normal y además Harry también es miembro de esta familia, al igual que todos nuestros hijos – le dijo Molly con pesar.

- Me enteré por diversas fuentes de que tú me habías olvidado y de que con el transcurso de los años te habías convertido en la novia de Draco Malfoy, el que fue en otro tiempo uno de mis peores enemigos. Y hasta el pasado lunes no volví a verte, día en que me vi obligado a ser tu protector, muy a pesar mío, ya que permanecer a tu lado en las circunstancias en las que estábamos era para mí peor que la muerte en vida. Irónicamente, fue Draco quien aceptó que fuese yo quien te protegiese, cuando mi jefe se lo propuso. Él sabe que tú y yo fuimos novios, pero supongo que pensó que no debía temer nada de mí por lo que había sucedido.

- No creo que fuese esa la causa, Harry. Creo que en el fondo siempre supo que él y yo nunca acabaríamos casados, aunque no se diese cuenta, y que no le importó.

- ¡Pero eso no puede ser! – Negó él, categórico - ¡Si tan sólo te quiere la mitad de lo que te amo yo, se volvería loco tan sólo de pensar que tú podrías abandonarle!

- Ya hablaremos de eso, amor – volvió al tema que realmente le interesaba – Perdona que te lo pregunte, Harry, pero comprenderás que debo hacerlo. ¿Tú no hiciste nada para propiciar que yo te abandonase? ¿No me hiciste daño de alguna forma? ¿Aunque fuese sin pretenderlo?

- Esas preguntas me han atormentado una y otra vez desde entonces, Ginny, precisamente porque yo no puedo darles respuesta. Por muchas vueltas que le de a la cabeza, siempre siento que yo no hice nada para dañarte. Pero, obviamente, me dejaste. Sólo tú podrías responder a eso si algún día fueses capaz de volver a recordar.

- Sobre eso, cualquiera de nosotros, y toda la gente que en aquella época os conocía bien, podría asegurarte que Harry jamás te dañó – se atrevió a abogar Ron por su amigo.

Ginny escrutó las miradas de todos ellos y luego quedó en silencio, reflexiva. Los demás la contemplaron expectantes, temiendo una mala reacción por parte de ella. El tiempo goteaba con lentitud sobre sus mentes y sus corazones. Inesperadamente, Ginny se puso en pie, tomó a Harry de la mano y le hizo levantarse. Luego lo arrastró con ella hacia fuera de la casa.

- Ginny, ¿qué sucede? – le preguntó él, preocupado.

- Por favor, acompáñame – ella se detuvo y le miró fijamente a los ojos, suplicante, y Harry decidió confiar ciegamente en sus intenciones - Tú y yo debemos estar a solas para esto.

Él asintió y se dejó llevar. Su familia no se atrevió a pronunciar palabra, aunque no les gustó quedar fuera de lo que fuese que ella planeaba. Temían por ambos.

Ginny condujo a Harry a través de los altos matorrales y juncos que crecían unos cientos de metros alejados de la casa, alimentados por el agua de pequeños charcos y barrizales anexos a una pequeña laguna que variaba su caudal según la pluviosidad de las estaciones. Caminó delante de él, sujetándolo sin soltarlo en ningún momento, hasta que encontró aquello que había andado buscando, y se paró.

Ninguno de ambos se percató de que una figura embozada en una oscura capucha los seguía a una distancia prudencial, distancia que le permitía no perderse detalle de lo que sucedía entre ellos, sin ser visto.

El chico se colocó a su lado muy intrigado, a la espera. Sin pronunciar palabra, ella usó su propia varita para extraer parte de sus recuerdos, el cual depositó en un pequeño charco de agua límpida y cristalina. Inmediatamente comenzaron a sucederse imágenes, una tras otra, pertenecientes a momentos distintos, pero todos ellos con un nexo en común: la profunda melancolía y pena con la que Ginny aparecía sola, llorando con desconsuelo.

Cuando la sucesión de imágenes se interrumpió, Harry permaneció con la mirada fija en el charco durante unos segundos que a ella se le antojaron eternos. Lentamente, él afrontó su mirada con una entereza que realmente no sentía.

- ¿Qué significa lo que acabo de ver, Ginny? – quiso saber. Había zozobra en su voz.

- Una muestra de las innumerables veces en las que, desde hace casi cinco años, yo me he encerrado sola en mi habitación para llorar desconsolada, sin saber porqué. Tan sólo sentía una infinita tristeza, que me dolía tanto que incluso pasaba días y días llorando sin poderlo evitar. Jamás se lo conté a nadie ni hallé consuelo, aunque a veces la melancolía era más fácil de llevar, y con el tiempo aprendí a sobrellevarla con cierta serenidad. Te las he mostrado porque necesito que des sentido a esos momentos, Harry: quiero ver tus recuerdos sobre nosotros, aquello que yo perdí. Sé que todo lo que me has contado es cierto, amor, porque en lo más hondo de mi alma puedo sentir que lo es, pero necesito verlo, recordarlo a través de ti.

- No acabaríamos en varias horas, Gin, yo conservo infinitos recuerdos tuyos y míos, unos buenos y otros… que ojala no hubiesen sucedido nunca – objetó él, muy serio.

- Muéstrame tan sólo los que son más importantes para ti.

- Oh, Merlín. Lo que me pides va a ser muy duro para mí. Piensa que hace tan sólo seis días yo vivía sumido en una tristeza igual a la que tú acabas de mostrarme. La diferencia es que yo sí conocía su motivo.

- Te lo suplico…

- Está bien, no puedo negarme a ello.

Quedó pensativo durante escasos minutos, en los que ella aguardó con paciencia. Luego Harry extrajo de su mente varios recuerdos y, uno a uno y en ordenada sucesión, los fue depositando también en el charco.

El primero fue el del momento en que él conoció a la familia Weasley, cuando Ron y él estaban a punto de tomar el expreso de Hogwarts hacia su destino, ambos con once años. Ginny aparecía en parte de la escena, mostrándose tímida y retraída, pero con una mirada vivaracha que no se perdía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Al verlo, ambos sonrieron.

El segundo fue el de los últimos momentos de la lucha entre Harry y la extraña reencarnación de Voldemort en la Cámara Secreta, donde Ginny pudo contemplar cómo él estuvo a punto de morir debido al veneno de la mordedura de Nagini, la inmensa serpiente, y cómo fue salvado por las lágrimas de Fawkes, el fénix de Dumbledore, en el último momento. Ella supo que Harry no se había arriesgado porque la amara, sino porque sentía que hacerlo era lo correcto. Aún así se le quebró el corazón. Si ella todavía estaba viva, era gracias a él.

El tercero fue una escena de una visita de Hermione, Ron y Harry a Las Tres Escobas, la taberna donde los estudiantes de Hogwarts se relajaban durante sus breves estancias en Hogsmade. Los tres observaban a Ginny besándose con un chico. Ron se mostraba indignado, Harry taciturno y Hermione observaba a este último con preocupación. Ginny no pudo comprender cómo no era Harry con quien ella se besaba Sintió dolor y vergüenza.

El siguiente fue el más largo de todos, y comenzó con una alegre celebración en la sala común de la casa Griffindor, en Hogwarts. Todos vitoreaban a Ron y de pronto una chica rubia de pelo rizado lo besó en los labios, a lo que él respondió con entusiasmo, coreados por todos. Segundos después, un Harry de diecisiete años entró en la sala. Caminó decidido hasta alcanzar a Ginny, la tomó en sus brazos y la besó apasionadamente, al estilo de las películas muggles que ella había visto en alguna ocasión. Por supuesto, ella le devolvió el beso del mismo modo. Todos los demás los observaron con estupefacción, pero ambos parecieron no darse ni la menor cuenta. Ginny se identificó totalmente con aquél beso, igual al que había saboreado con infinito deleite hacía bien poco. Sintió un acuciante deseo por Harry que la abrumó.

Hubo un quinto que mostró un momento del entrenamiento del equipo de Griffindor para los partidos de quidditch, durante el sexto año de estudios de Harry, el quinto para Ginny. Ella pudo contemplar a ambos muy juntos y sonrientes, comentando estrategias de juego con complicidad. La Ginny del presente se estremeció de placer al desear aquel contacto que casi se palpaba en el aire.

Otro muy alegre, fue un extracto de una tarde en la que Ginny y Harry pasaron un maravilloso momento de romanticismo en la playa. Durante él se hicieron mil promesas de amor eterno y planearon infinidad de viajes, una bonita casa y tener juntos una familia propia. Al verlo, ella casi lloró, enternecida.

El penúltimo fue muy triste. Harry explicaba a una atónita e incrédula Ginny porqué la estaba abandonando, y le prometía volver a por ella para que los dos pudiesen cumplir todos sus sueños juntos, si algún día la lucha contra Voldemort concluía y él vivía para poder contarlo. Ginny no pudo evitar que le invadiese la pena y la desesperación como si fuese en ese mismo momento en que todo estuviese sucediendo.

Y el último fue depositado por Harry en el charco, pero él se negó a contemplarlo. Dio la espalda a Ginny, quien ya había comenzado a presenciar los acontecimientos llena de curiosidad y emoción, y apretó los puños fuertemente para poder soportar lo que estaba a punto de escuchar. La escena se desarrolló con una rapidez frenética. En tan sólo diez minutos Ginny había roto con Harry para siempre, usando unos modales impropios de ella e hiriéndole indiscriminadamente; Hermione y él habían discutido apenas con los Sres. Weasley, y ambos habían sido desterrados de aquella casa y de todas las vidas de sus ocupantes de forma definitiva. Pudo contemplar a un destrozado y suplicante Harry, a quien ella se empeñaba en pisotear una y otra vez, hasta conseguir que se marchara con el corazón roto en pedazos más pequeños que minúsculos granos de sal. La crueldad de la chica era desgarradora. Ginny dejó de respirar apenas sin darse cuenta, y se vio obligada a inhalar una gran bocanada de aire que, lejos de aliviar su sufrimiento, amenazó con ahogarla.

Poco a poco el brillo de la escena se fue apagando, para finalmente quedar tan sólo un fino hilillo brillante que discurrió hasta el fondo del charco y se posó en él acompañando así a sus predecesores. Todos juntos brillaban a la ya tenue luz del crepúsculo.

Harry continuaba de espaldas, en silencio, y Ginny parecía una figura de cera esculpida en un eterno rictus de dolor. Cuando él se giró muy despacio para afrontar lo que fuese que viniera, observó cómo Ginny se volvía también hacia él, con una locura reflejada en sus bellos ojos que lo pasmó.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?– comenzó a gritar Ginny repetidamente, cada vez alzando más la voz, cual una cantinela macabra que no era capaz de alejar de sí. - ¡No merezco tu perdón por lo que te hice! ¡Fui cruel, Harry! ¡Mala! ¡Despreciable! ¿Cómo fui capaz de tratarte de ese modo tan rastrero? ¿Y cómo pude negarme a mí misma aquello que más amo en el mundo? ¡Merezco morir! ¡Quiero morir!

Mientras todo aquello sucedía y ya avanzada la tarde, Hermione y Draco llegaron a la casa Weasley, este último también al volante de su propio deportivo. Al verles llegar, el Sr. Weasley se sintió entusiasmado por tener a su alrededor tanto artefacto muggle en un solo día. Aunque realmente tenía el corazón en un puño al saber que su querida Hermione, la que él creyó que algún día sería la esposa de su hijo Ron, iba a apearse del coche en cualquier momento. Aquella tarde, Ron se había empeñado en permanecer en la casa pues los viernes por la tarde siempre los tenía libre, a pesar de que su costumbre era aprovechar para hacer todas las gestiones que no podía resolver entre semana debido a su horario de trabajo. Pero fue tan sólo Arthur quien salió a recibir a los nuevos visitantes, ya que tanto él, como Molly y su hijo Ron a regañadientes, habían acordado que era mejor no presionar a la chica para que esta se fuera sintiendo cómoda con su compañía paulatinamente. Y aún más, Ron se había empeñado con fuerza en volver a verla, pero Arthur temía que quizá ella no reaccionase como su hijo creía cuando realmente se hallasen frente a frente.

Cuando los dos se apearon del coche, Draco se acercó a Arthur rápidamente, ofreciéndole la mano con educación, mientras Hermione se tomaba su tiempo en acompañarle.

- Hola, Sr. Weasley – lo saludó ella secamente.

- Hola, Hermione, me alegro de verte– le respondió él, ofreciéndole una tímida sonrisa.

- ¿Dónde está Harry? – quiso saber ella inmediatamente después, sin darle tiempo a decir nada más.

- Eso, ¿dónde están Ginny y Harry? Esperaba que nos estuviesen aguardando en la puerta, ya que ella me pidió que viniese con mucha insistencia – preguntó Draco con extrañeza.

- Se han marchado a pasear hacia el lago – les indicó Arthur con un ademán, incómodo por la situación que se avecinaba.

- Draco, vamos en su busca – casi ordenó la castaña a su acompañante, quien miró al Sr. Weasley en forma de disculpa y tuvo que apresurarse para alcanzar a la chica, que caminaba con decisión hacia donde el señor les había indicado.

- ¿Qué te pasa con los Weasley? – le preguntó él, muy sorprendido, al sentirse lo suficientemente lejos del Sr. Weasley como para estar seguro de que este no podía escucharles – Sabía que habías roto con Ron, pero por lo que veo, tu disgusto no lo alcanza sólo a él.

- No es asunto tuyo – respondió ella con la misma sequedad que había empleado para saludar al dueño de la Madriguera.

- Vale, vale. No la pagues otra vez conmigo. Creo que por hoy ya me has maltratado bastante – se quejó él acelerando el paso, por lo que ella se vio obligada casi a correr para seguirle.

Transcurridos unos pocos minutos, mientras caminaban al encuentro de sus amigos, Draco agudizó sus sentidos. Un extraño escalofrío en la nuca le alertaba de que Hermione y él estaban siendo observados. Miró hacia todos lados sin dejar de caminar, pero no pudo sorprender a nadie, y ya iba a cambiar de dirección para sorprender a quien fuera que los acechase, cuando ambos fueron alertados por los fuertes gritos procedentes de Ginny, quien pedía la muerte con desesperación. Los dos se miraron con sorpresa e inmediatamente corrieron hasta quedar sin aliento para intentar ayudar a la chica, creyendo que ella estaba siendo atacada. Al no escuchar a Harry, supusieron que él había sido noqueado por quien fuese que estaba agrediendo también a la pelirroja. Pero a punto ya de alcanzarlos por la fuerza y claridad con que escuchaban la voz de la pelirroja, y tan sólo durante un escaso momento en su desesperada carrera, Draco pudo contemplar la escena suficientemente como para darse cuenta de que en aquel lugar no se estaba produciendo un agresión, sino un drama en toda regla. Decidido, cogió a Hermione por el brazo haciéndola trastabillar al obligarla a detenerse bruscamente, y la chica ya iba a acusarle a gritos de estar loco cuando él le tapó la boca suavemente y le indicó con gestos que observase y escuchase en la dirección que él le indicaba. Los altos matorrales del pantano los mantuvieron a salvo de las miradas de la otra pareja.

Harry trató de abrazar a Ginny para que se calmase, pero la chica lo apartó de ella de un fuerte empujón, fuera de sí, para continuar autoinculpándose sin control. Él intentó pedirle a gritos que parase de decir tonterías, pero todos y cada uno de sus intentos por acabar con aquella locura resultaron completamente vanos. Totalmente desesperado, sin ser capaz de tranquilizarla ni poder hacerla entrar en razón, Harry se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas, abrió ambos brazos levantándolos en cruz y le suplicó:

- ¡Muy bien! ¿Piensas suicidarte? ¡Pues mátame a mí primero! ¡Acaba con mi vida de una vez por todas para que no me siga atormentando este sufrimiento! ¡Vamos! ¡Aquí me tienes! ¡Mátame! ¡Y acabemos con esto de una vez y para siempre! ¡No puedo vivir sin ti, Ginny! ¡No puedo! – le gritó entre lágrimas de dolor y frustración, sin separar jamás sus ojos de los ella.

Al darse cuenta de que él estaba arrodillado frente a ella, suplicante, sin saber cómo permitió que las palabras del chico penetrasen en su mente a la desesperada, abriéndose paso por la fuerza ante su propio dolor, descontrol y sufrimiento. Su alma fue traspasada por una descarga de cruel amargura, no por ella misma, sino por ver al hombre al que amaba derrotado frente a ella, totalmente vencido, rogando por su propio fin. Y, sencillamente, no pudo permitirse consentirlo. El shock fue tan grande para ella que sobrepasó cualquier sentimiento de culpa, de conmiseración por ella misma, y sólo entonces fue consciente de su propio egoísmo, consiguiendo desterrarlo de su mente con fuerza y decisión.

La mujer se acercó a Harry tambaleante, la cabeza le daba vueltas por el arrebato casi histérico que la había dominado, pero no prestó atención a nada que no fuese aquel hombre que significaba para ella su vida entera. Se dejó caer de rodillas frente a él y lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que casi le impidió respirar. Más tarde él no recordaría de dónde había sacado fuerzas para superar el horroroso dolor que produjo en su hombro el intenso apretón que él ejerció sobre ella contra su propio cuerpo, alimentado con todo el poder de la desesperación que amenazaba con colapsarlo. Un líquido rojo, caliente y espeso comenzó a empapar de nuevo la manga izquierda de su camisa, pero él ni lo notó.

Draco se sintió inmensamente violento y culpable por estar violando la intimidad de un momento tan crucial e importante en la vida de Harry y Ginny como sentía que era aquel, aunque no fuese capaz de comprender muy bien lo que estaba presenciando, y por ello tiró nuevamente a Hermione de un brazo con firmeza para que la chica lo siguiese fuera de allí. Ella se resistió en un principio, pero finalmente cedió al deseo de su compañero al darse cuenta de la dureza y seriedad con que él la miraba. No deseaba abandonar a Harry en aquellas circunstancias, quería estar junto a él para apoyarlo, pero sintió que en aquel caso, su lugar no estaba a su lado, sino lejos de él. La joven abrazó al rubio apenas sin darse cuenta, en busca de ánimos y consuelo, sintiéndose inmediatamente correspondida, pues él necesitaba su contacto del mismo modo. Sin separarse, se tomaron su tiempo para regresar a la Madriguera.

Harry y Ginny se mantuvieron en silencio, abrazados durante mucho tiempo, inmóviles, como si toda la sabiduría del mundo los hubiese convertido en piedra para poner punto y final a toda aquella carga que ambos llevaban a cuestas como un castigo. Pero por fin los dos habían comprendido que el único alivio, la única salvación, el único bálsamo capaz de sanar sus profundas heridas, era comprender y compartir su propio sufrimiento, convirtiéndolo en la fuerza que ambos necesitaban para dar nueva vida a su relación de pareja.

- Nunca sentí que tú fueses culpable de nada, Gin – le confesó él por fin, sin dejar de abrazarla con fuerza – Siempre sentí que, si tú ya no me amabas y habías decidido echarme de tu vida, el problema era tan sólo mío por no ser capaz de aceptarlo.

- ¡No sé porqué te eché de mi vida, amor! ¡No me cabe en la cabeza haber cometido una locura semejante! – se lamentó ella, con frustración.

- Ahora sé que lo hiciste para protegerme, no sé de qué, pero no existe ninguna otra explicación – le susurró él, cariñosamente.

- Pero si tienes razón, entonces, ¿cómo voy a poder volver a tu lado si te alejé de mí para protegerte? ¡Volveré a exponerte al peligro del que quise guardarte si vuelto contigo! ¿No lo comprendes? ¡No puedo hacer eso! – replicó ella, dándose cuenta de las implicaciones de lo que ambos estaban haciendo.

- Me matarás si vuelves a dejarme, Ginny. Tú eres el amor de mi vida. Pude soportar una vez tu lejanía, a duras penas, pero si me vuelves a abandonar, sea por el motivo que sea, no tendré fuerzas para sobreponerme. – le aseguró él.

- ¡Pero, Harry!

- No hay peros, amor mío. A tu lado puedo luchar contra cualquier amenaza, contra cualquier dolor, porque tengo un poderoso motivo para seguir siempre adelante, contra todo y contra todos, contra el mundo entero si hace falta. Pero sin ti no deseo luchar. Si te alejas de mí, será más piadoso que quien quiera que desee hacerme daño lo consiga pronto, que permitir que me consuma lentamente la tristeza.

- ¿Cómo es posible que me quieras tanto, a pesar de lo que pasó? – quiso saber ella, separándose por fin del abrazo del chico lo suficientemente como para poder mirarle a la cara.

- ¿Cómo es posible que tú me sigas amando, a pesar de que eliminaste de tu mente todo recuerdo sobre mí y sobre todo lo que compartiste conmigo? – Sonrió - El amor verdadero es lo que tiene, Gin, que no entiende de olvido, de lejanía ni de problemas. Sólo entiende de amor, vida mía.

Infinitamente enamorada y derretida por las palabras de Harry, Ginny lo cogió de nuevo por ambos antebrazos. Quería jurarle que siempre permanecería a su lado, que compartiría su destino fuese el que este fuese y les llevase donde les llevase. Pero al hacerlo, notó un tacto pegajoso y húmedo en la manga izquierda del chico y al desviar su mirada hacia ella con extrañeza, ahogó un grito de terror. Mas él ya se había dado cuenta perfectamente del cambio operado en la muchacha, por lo que desvió su mirada hacia donde ella la había fijado.

- Tranquila, amor, no tienes porqué preocuparte. Tan sólo se ha reabierto la herida, nada más – trató de sonreírle tranquilizadoramente – En cuanto volvamos, tu madre me la curará de nuevo y todos tan contentos.

- Vamos a volver ahora mismo – ordenó ella – Hay demasiada sangre, Harry. Inmediatamente voy a llevarte a San Mungo para que un profesional trate esa herida como es debido. No, mejor usaremos la chimenea de mis padres para trasladarnos allí en un minuto.

- Gin, por favor, déjame disfrutar de este momento, no permitamos que nada lo enturbie… - apenas sin darse cuenta, fue vencido por una debilidad de la que no había sido consciente hasta aquel instante, y tuvo que apoyarse en la chica para no derrumbarse como un peso muerto.

- ¡Harry! ¡Mi amor! – se levantó de un salto para ir a la casa en busca de ayuda.

- Gin, por favor, sólo un segundo. Espera que se me pase el mareo y volveremos juntos. Te lo ruego…

- ¡Maldición! – Ella pateó el suelo con enfado - ¡Eres un cabezota, Harry Potter! ¿Lo sabías?

- Algo de eso me habían contado, sí – le sonrió de nuevo – Ya me siento mejor. Cielo, ayúdame a levantarme y sírveme de apoyo por si me vuelve el mareo. Y vamos a San Mungo – aceptó, dándose cuenta del innecesario sufrimiento que su tozudez estaba causando en ella.

Caminando despacio, la pareja alcanzó la casa en menor tiempo del que los dos habían esperado. Ginny ayudó a Harry a entrar en la casa, donde le esperaban Hermione, Draco, Ron y los señores Weasley, todos atrapados en un embarazoso silencio del que no se veían capaces de escapar. Todos ellos, al notar inmediatamente la sangre que se escurría por la camisa del auror hasta gotear al suelo lenta pero incesantemente, corrieron hacia él para ayudar a sujetarle.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Draco encaró a Ginny con fiereza - ¿Os han atacado? ¿Todavía siguen ahí? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Sabía que había alguien más ahí fuera! ¡No debimos dejaros solos!

- No hay nadie ahí fuera, Draco. Es su herida. Se ha abierto de nuevo y ni él ni yo nos hemos dado cuenta hasta que hemos visto su camisa empapada en sangre. Estábamos enfrascados en otro asunto y…

- ¿Qué herida? – la atajó él con asombro, pero inmediatamente fijó su atención en lo que realmente tenía importancia en aquella situación - Da igual, Ginny. Ahora lo principal es llevarle a San Mungo lo antes posible. – Levantó la manga de la camisa y observó la herida con ojo crítico. Ron se acercó a su lado y observó también - La gravedad de este tipo de heridas no radica en la herida en sí, sino en la cantidad de sangre que el herido pierde en unos pocos minutos.

- Draco tiene razón. Debemos llevarlo a San Mungo inmediatamente. Su vida depende de ello – afirmó Ron con rotundidad – No creo que esta vez consigamos cortar la hemorragia, pues parece como si Harry hubiese sufrido una inmensa presión en el brazo que actuase como una bomba de achique sobre sus venas, consiguiendo extraerle la sangre con rapidez.

- ¡Oh, no! – Ginny comprendió lo que había sucedido, al escuchar a su hermano - ¡Vamos! ¡Ayudadme a llevarle a la chimenea!

- Oye, que todavía no estoy inútil – protestó Harry – Tan sólo ayudadme a caminar.

- ¿Podrás dominar la magia de los polvos flu por ti mismo, hijo? – quiso saber el Sr. Weasley, dubitativo.

- Por supuesto.

- Bien. Entonces, trasládate tú primero y los demás te seguiremos.

- Por favor, no hace falta que todos me acompañéis. Puedo ir sólo.

- De eso nada, amor. Yo voy contigo – aseguró Ginny con decisión.

- Y yo os acompaño. Harry necesita un brazo fuerte que le sostenga – se apuntó Draco también.

- Y… - quiso unirse Ron al grupo, pero fue interrumpido inmediatamente por Harry.

- Ya está bien. Iremos nosotros tres y punto. – Hermione lo miró con cara de reproche.

Así lo hicieron. Harry se transportó primero, seguido por Drago y tras él, Ginny. Nada más llegar al hospital, la recepcionista, que conocía al chico por las frecuentes visitas que este hacía a su amigo Neville, localizó al medimago inmediatamente para que fuese él quien se hiciese cargo de la herida del auror. Nada más enterarse de quién era su paciente, Neville se apresuró a acudir en su ayuda. Salió de su consulta apresuradamente, donde había permanecido hasta entonces, para dirigirse al encuentro del joven.

- ¡Merlín todopoderoso! Pero, ¿de qué es toda esta sangre? – Preguntó a Harry mientras ordenaba que le acomodasen en una silla de ruedas para llevarle a una de las salas de sanación - ¡Siempre igual, Harry! ¡Eliges las misiones más arriesgadas, de las que siempre sales maltrecho! ¡Algún día vendrás destrozado y yo no podré hacer nada para sanarte! – le reprochó.

Pero Harry le indicó con la mirada que guardase silencio, ya que lo último que quería era alarmar a Ginny. Intrigado, Neville miró a su alrededor para conocer la causa de tanto secretismo, y al localizar a la pelirroja abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¡Hola, Ginny! – le dedicó una de sus sonrisas más alegres.

Después hizo una señal a sus enfermeros ayudantes para que se llevaran a Harry, y se dispuso a seguirles.

- Yo voy con él – afirmó la chica, decidida.

- Seguramente será desagradable. No te lo aconsejo.

- ¿Más desagradable que lo que le vi hacer el pasado martes por la noche? ¡Se hurgó la herida con una sangre fría que casi me hace perder el conocimiento!

¿Que hizo qué? – se indignó el medimago - ¿Y para qué?

- Para extraer el trozo de puñal que se le había quedado dentro y que estaba envenenado con algún tipo de poción anticoagulante.

- ¿Envenenado, dices? ¿Y lleva esa herida desde el martes? ¡Maldita sea! Y entonces, ¿qué hago yo aquí? ¡Con varios pacientes como él, debería irme al campo a plantar coles! ¡Para lo que me respeta!

Neville corrió en pos de sus ayudantes, dando por hecho que la chica le iba a seguir.

Una vez en la sala de sanación, donde los enfermeros habían acostado a Harry en una camilla, Neville cortó con cuidado la manga de la camisa del herido, empapada en sangre, y la retiró para que no le molestase. Observó superficialmente la herida y al ver que no cesaba de sangrar, rápidamente administró a Harry una poción coagulante. Después se concentró en la curación.

- Tengo que reconocer que has hecho un buen trabajo con esta herida – el medimago refunfuñó hacia su amigo, quien le contemplaba con una sonrisa.

- ¿No lo hago siempre? – se jactó el otro, sin darse cuenta de que ella los había seguido dentro de la sala. Ginny lo miró con espanto.

- ¡Ese es el problema, Harry! ¡Que recibes heridas demasiado a menudo! ¡Y encima te dedicas a hacerme la competencia con ellas! – le sermoneó. - ¡Soy tu amigo y ni aún así confías en mí para que te cure!

- Claro que confío en ti. ¿De quién si no son todas las pociones que uso para sanarme? ¡Tú las has inventado y las utilizas conmigo! ¡Yo no hago más que imitar al maestro!

- No me des coba, que no funcionará. Eres un irresponsable con tu salud y lo digo ante tu novia para que conste.

Al escuchar sus últimas palabras, el moreno se sobresaltó e inspeccionó todo el cuarto en busca de Ginny. Al encontrarla observándole con semblante mezcla de preocupación y enfado, se sintió acorralado, sin posible vía de escape. Ella se acercó al medimago, aunque intentó evitar verle trabajar en la herida.

- Por cierto, ¿te conozco? – le preguntó, dado que había notado perfectamente que él sí la había reconocido a ella.

- Por supuesto que me conoces. Es un auténtico placer volver a verte– le dedicó una de sus amables sonrisas – Ya iba siendo hora de que volvieseis a estar juntos. Muchas veces he temido que este testarudo se moriría como un viejo solo y amargado si no era capaz de reconquistarte.

- Yo no la he reconquistado – rezongó el otro - ¡Auch! ¡Ten más cuidado! ¡Matasanos!

- Ah, ¿no lo has hecho? – Ginny se acercó a la cabecera de la camilla y estampó un dulce beso en los labios del chico.

- Pues nada, ella te ha reconquistado a ti, entonces – Neville miró a su amigo con picardía.

- ¿Y te parece tan sencillo? – Harry lo miró con incredulidad.

- Por supuesto. Siempre he sabido que ella y tú habéis nacido para estar juntos. Ahora es cuando todo es muy sencillo, porque el mundo comienza a recuperar su cordura.

- Desde luego, Luna no podía haber elegido un marido mejor. Ambos sois tal para cual – afirmó el otro de forma maliciosa. Pero en cambio este tomó sus palabras como un cumplido.

- Bueno, hecho. – Alargó a Harry una pequeña redoma – Bébete esta poción para eliminar los restos de anticoagulante que puedan quedar en tu organismo – el auror hizo como su amigo le ordenaba - Ahora voy a administrarte una poción relajante para que caigas en un sueño reparador que ayudará a regenerar tu sangre con más rapidez – le anunció Neville.

- ¡Ni lo sueñes! ¡No pienso caer dormido como una piedra! – se negó Harry.

- Yo no lo soñaré. Pero en cambio tú, sí. Lo siento, amigo, pero te he mentido. Mientras me dedicaba a cerrar tu herida, te he ido suministrando a modo de líquido antiséptico un compuesto que la piel asimila rápidamente y que te sumirá en un profundo sueño en cuestión de segundos. Sabía que este iba a ser el único modo de que me hicieses caso.

- Eres un traid… - no pudo terminar la frase antes de que cayese en un profundo sopor.

Neville lo miró jocosamente.

- Ginny, vamos a trasladar a Harry a una de las habitaciones para pacientes, donde podrá descansar hasta que despierte sin ser molestado. Lo mantendré en el hospital hasta mañana en cuanto despierte. Quizá deberías volver con Draco y tomar ambos una decisión sobre quedaros a esperarle o marcharos. No es necesario que permanezcáis aquí. La vida de Harry no corre ningún peligro y él no va a ser consciente de vuestra presencia hasta pasada prácticamente toda la noche – propuso a la chica con seriedad.

- Voy a hablar con Draco – respondió ella – porque tengo algo pendiente que solucionar con él. Pero nada más terminemos nuestra conversación, regresaré al lado de Harry.

- Si es lo que deseas… En cuanto sepa el número de cuarto donde lo acomodaremos, te lo haré saber.

- De verdad… ¿no es grave su herida? – preguntó con preocupación.

- No, no lo es. Lo habéis traído a tiempo. Además, el condenado sinvergüenza es capaz de sanarse incluso mejor que yo. No olvides que él es uno de los aurores más poderosos del Ministerio, por no decir el más poderoso. Como le he dicho, y lo he hecho sin bromear por mucho que me fastidie, él hizo un magnífico trabajo curando su herida cuando esta se produjo. Lo que pasa es que no ha mantenido inmovilizado el brazo desde entonces, como debería haber hecho, lo que ha terminado por pasarle factura a la menor oportunidad. Este hombre es un torbellino. No dejaría de trabajar aunque se estuviese muriendo.

- Me temo que su trabajo actual soy yo. Él me está protegiendo y recibió esa herida por mi culpa – reconoció ella con amargura.

- ¿Cómo es eso? ¡No me dijo nada la última vez que nos vimos! ¡Qué guardado lo tenía, el muy pícaro! Bueno, ya tendréis ambos tiempo para ponernos al día a Luna y a mí. ¡Me apasionan las buenas historias!

- ¿Quién es Luna?

- Ah, es cierto. Tampoco recuerdas a Luna. Ella es mi esposa. Vamos a ser padres en breve – le contó con un brillo especial en los ojos.

- ¡Eso es maravilloso! – Le felicitó ella – Gracias por todo, Neville.

- No, gracias a ti, preciosa. No puedes imaginar cuánto bien puedes hacer en su vida si lo deseas – afirmó él, con cariño.

- Te juro que jamás volveré a fallarle – dijo emocionada – No podría volver a vivir sin él.

- Me alegra escuchar eso, de todo corazón. ¡Pero vamos, mujer! ¡Bien lejos esa tristeza! Anda, habla con Draco. Espero que estés junto a Harry para calmarle cuando este despierte. No deseo perder el cuello por uno de sus arrebatos de furia – le guiñó un ojo, divertido.

- Claro – sonrió ella – Nos vemos luego.

- Hasta luego – la saludó mientras ya salía al pasillo para volver a su despacho.

**oo00OOO00oo**

Ginny caminó pensativa al encuentro de Draco, quien la aguardaba en una de las salas de espera para acompañantes. Al verlo, se acercó a él avergonzada. No sabía cómo comenzar su explicación.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra Harry? – se adelantó él a sus palabras.

- Bien, pero el medimago considera conveniente que pase la noche aquí, y yo me quedaré a acompañarle.

- Comprendo – la miró seriamente.

- Draco, yo…

- Te has dado cuenta de que aún le quieres, ¿verdad? – la interrumpió él, mirándola con ternura.

- ¡Tú también lo sabías y no me dijiste nada! – Él levantó los brazos pidiéndole comprensión e indicándole sin palabras que no le correspondía a él hablar sobre aquello - Quererle es poco. Lo que siento por él es más grande que yo misma – mantuvo la mirada del rubio con decisión, aunque llena de pena y vergüenza porque él se hubiese dado cuenta de aquel modo.

- Vaya… Pero, ¿todavía no le recuerdas?

- No, Draco, y te confieso que, aunque es lo que más deseo en este mundo, no me hace falta para adorarle. Tengo sentimientos sin recuerdos, aunque Harry me ha permitido compartir los suyos propios. Todo es muy extraño…

- Entonces, ¿por qué le abandonaste y te empeñaste en olvidarlo? – quiso saber.

- No lo sé, Draco, y esa incertidumbre me atormenta. Harry y mis padres afirman que intenté protegerlo de algún peligro muy importante, y que todo está relacionado con el dichoso colgante que no puedo arrancarme del cuello.

- Siempre supe que ese collar tenía una historia que contar – asintió él, convencido – Además, tus padres siempre estuvieron en contra de nuestra boda. Desde el primer día tuvieron muy claro que tú no eras para mí.

- Sobre eso, lo siento… pero no puedo casarme contigo. Sé que soy una desvergonzada y no me siento orgullosa de lo que estoy haciendo. Bueno, sí me siento orgullosa, pero también inmensamente culpable por traicionarte de este modo.

- Shhhhh… - selló los labios de ella con su dedo índice – Acompáñame al restaurante a tomar un café. Yo también tengo algo que contarte.

- Pero, ¿no estás enfadado? ¿Furioso? Acabo de decirte que voy a dejarte por uno de los hombres que más detestas – se asombró ella - ¿Y qué me dices de tu padre? ¿Qué pensará él de mí? ¿Y de ti, por haber permitido dejarme marchar de esta manera?

- Mi padre puede pensar lo que desee, pero no debe manipular mi vida, ni siquiera en una situación límite como la que está viviendo. Hace mucho que él eligió cómo vivir la suya y yo haré lo mismo con la mía. Y tú me dejas para ser feliz al lado del hombre al que amas, algo que jamás podrás decir de mí, bien que ambos lo sabemos. He visto cómo lo miras, con qué ternura y preocupación velas por él, cuánto te duele verle sufrir… - tomó la cara de ella entre sus manos – Yo también deseo eso para mí, Ginny. Ahora me doy cuenta de cuánto lo deseo. Y tú no puedes dármelo, ni yo puedo dártelo a ti tampoco. Siempre serás mi amiga del alma, eso jamás lo dudes. Además, no detesto a Harry, es sólo que… bueno… ambos somos muy… competitivos – le sonrió a modo de disculpa – Anda, acompáñame a por ese café. Me muero por contarte todo lo que me ha pasado a mí.

- Claro. Vamos. Me corroe la curiosidad.

Fueron hacia el bar del hospital mientras conversaban relajadamente sobre asuntos intrascendentes, y después de pedir cada cual en la barra lo que deseaba tomar, se acomodaron en una de las mesas que permanecían vacías.

- Te veo mucho más sereno, Draco – afirmó ella.

- Pues no veas la que se me viene encima. Hermione y yo estamos intentando salvar las empresas de mi padre. Aunque sí, me siento mucho más sereno debido a que quizá quede una oportunidad para salvarle a él – le sonrió abiertamente.

- ¿Cómo es eso? – Ginny no podía salir de su estupefacción.

- ¿El qué? ¿Lo de la inminente ruina de la Corporación Malfoy o lo de salvar a mi padre? – ahora el sarcasmo era patente en sus palabras.

- Ambas. No me malinterpretes, Draco, pero siempre he pensado que todo el mundo se ahogaría en la pobreza antes de que la familia Malfoy notase siquiera una disminución en su patrimonio. Y con respecto a tu padre, no puedes imaginar cuánto me alegro por todos vosotros, pero hace tiempo que me había hecho a la idea de que su enfermedad era irreversible. No he podido evitar asombrarme por ambas noticias.

- Yo soy el primer asombrado, créeme. Todavía no soy capaz de asimilarlo. Pero lo más importante es que existe una esperanza de vida para él. Hermione va a hablar con su padre para que él nos ponga en manos de los mejores médicos muggles, que intenten ayudarle. Y con respecto a lo otro, fue Hermione quien detectó el fraude al que las empresas están siendo sometidas y desde entonces trabajamos juntos día y noche casi sin descanso para frenarlo y revertirlo en la medida de las posibilidades.

- ¿Médicos muggles, dices? ¡Pero qué buena idea!

- Sí… Fue a Hermione a quien se le ocurrió. Es una mujer increíble. No se rinde ante ninguna adversidad, por muy negro que aparente ser el futuro que le espera. Lucha y lucha sin descanso por aquello en lo que cree. Jamás había conocido a alguien igual.

- Hermione, ¿eh? Ahora soy capaz de comprender muchas cosas – le dio un codazo en signo de complicidad – Harry habla de ella con devoción y ahora tú. Voy a ponerme celosa – guiñó un ojo.

Él se mantuvo callado durante un momento, en que bajó la vista, para luego volver a mirar a su amiga sin convicción.

- Me siento confundido, Ginny. A veces creo que me estoy enamorando. Nunca había sentido nada igual, por eso no tengo con qué compararlo.

- ¿Compararlo? ¿Para qué necesitas compararlo? Vamos a ver, desastre: ¿qué te dice tu corazón?

- No lo sé, Ginny, porque temo preguntarle. Si me enamoro realmente, seré vulnerable, y ese sentimiento no me hace ni pizca de gracia – afirmó con cara de preocupación.

- ¿Será posible? ¿Eres capaz de poner tus empresas y la propia vida de tu padre en manos de Hermione y en cambio no puedes asumir qué es lo que sientes por ella? ¿Qué vulnerable ni qué narices? ¿Acaso has pensado en sus sentimientos? ¡Ella dará por ti lo mismo que tú por ella! ¡Arriesgará exactamente lo mismo que tú! ¡El amor no es manipulación, Draco! ¡Es entrega, es generosidad a raudales por ambas partes!

- Es muy bonito lo que dices, pero sabes que a mí nunca me ha querido ninguna mujer, al menos no por mí, aunque sí por mi dinero – replicó él amargamente.

- ¿Insinúas que yo acepté casarme contigo por tu dinero? – se ofendió ella.

- No, Ginny, tú, no. Sólo digo que no sé lo que es el amor verdadero.

- ¿Y tan cobarde eres que no quieres descubrirlo por miedo a que te hagan daño en el intento? ¿Qué puede pasarte? ¿Que destrocen tu corazón? Puedo asegurarte que aún así vale infinitamente la pena sentir algo tan sublime – concluyó con voz apagada.

- ¿Harry te ha hecho daño? – quiso saber él.

- No, yo me he hecho daño a mí misma, y a él, y aún así él ha vivido para mí durante todos estos años, en la distancia. No intentes comprender el amor, ni tampoco racionalizarlo ni esquematizarlo a través de tus propios parámetros. Tan sólo siéntelo y déjate envolver por él. Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás. – Le acarició la mejilla con ternura - Veo que estás aprendiendo a confiar en Hermione ciegamente, y que hacerlo te agrada. Tan sólo acepta que confiar en alguien no es volverse vulnerable, muy al contrario, a veces esa misma confianza es la base de la propia fortaleza, también en el amor.

- Aún así, no tengo ni idea de lo que ella siente por mí. La traté bastante mal en el pasado y soy consciente de que todavía siente cierto resentimiento hacia mí por ello.

- Primero aclara tus ideas, y si después de buscar dentro de ti mismo te das cuenta de que deseas daros una oportunidad como pareja, enséñale a que confíe en ti. Y luego enamórala y pídele que sea tu novia. Si ella siente lo mismo por ti que tú por ella, accederá y si no… Bueno, y si no, mucho antes te habrás dado cuenta de ello tú mismo. Nada os garantiza el éxito, nunca nada lo garantiza, en ninguna pareja, por muchos años que esta haya permanecido unida, pero el esfuerzo, de un modo u otro, te será recompensado. Y no puedes imaginar cómo te sentirás entonces.

- Sólo puedo prometerte que lo pensaré – le aseguró él.

- Ese es el primer paso. Ya vas por buen camino – ella sonrió – He de pedirte un último favor. Vuelve a casa de mis padres y cuéntales a todos lo que sucede aquí. Pídeles que no se preocupen. Y te agradecería que fueses a mi piso a por una camisa de Harry. Mañana él la necesitará para marcharnos de aquí. Si te parece, puedes venir mañana a primera hora a traérsela, o enviar a alguien que lo haga.

- Eso son dos favores, señorita – sonrió amablemente mientras ella bajaba la cabeza, avergonzada – Claro que lo haré, Ginny. Cuenta conmigo – la besó en la mejilla cariñosamente.

- Gracias – tan sólo pudo decir ella.

**COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA**

Hola a todos de nuevo. Como me pasa últimamente, este capítulo no se parece casi en nada a lo que llevaba en mente antes de escribirlo, algo que no es bueno ni malo en sí, pero que no deja de sorprenderme. De lo que sí me he dado cuenta es de que el fic va a tener más de los diez o doce capítulos que planeé en un principio, por el ritmo que lleva. Espero no aburriros durante el viaje, jeje.

Quiero decir también que **Draco se está convirtiendo en un personaje muy querido para mí**, cada vez más, y que estoy disfrutando a tope describiendo todas sus escenas. Draco no para de subir puntos y Ron no para de perderlos. A veces me siento rara con ello, pero hoy por hoy, es lo que me gusta. He recibido reviews diciéndome que ya me vale con Ron, haciéndole sufrir tanto, pero a parte de que es muy buena gente, al menos en los libros originales, cada vez le encuentro menos el punto. Perdonadme por ello los que seaís fans de este pesonaje, y eso no significa que en todos los fics que escriba sobre el mundo de Harry Potter lo vaya a tratar igual, ni mucho menos. En mi otro fic, todo sigue "como siempre".

**Mando un abrazo muy fuerte y todo mi agradecimiento a todos los que seguís el fic**, pero **en especial a los que os molestáis en dejarme reviews** expresando vuestras opiniones.

Y aprovecho para decir que, aunque por ahora tenga parado "Aprender a despedirse" para disfrutar escribiendo este fic, no pienso abandonarlo en absoluto. Todo llegará, igual que su continuación.

**Espero que hayáis disfrutado** leyendo el capítulo.

Hasta pronto.

**Rose.**


	7. Claroscuro

_**Capítulo 7: Claroscuro.**_

Después de que Harry, Draco y Ginny se hubiesen marchado a San Mungo, un incómodo silencio volvió a adueñarse de todos los que quedaron en La Madriguera. Hermione se había sentado en una de las sillas del comedor y miraba distraídamente la pared que había frente a ella.

- No puedo creer que esto esté pasando – negó por lo bajo.

Ron no dejaba de observarla desde la silla que había frente a la chica, al otro lado de la mesa. Al escucharla quiso entablar conversación con ella, pero no se atrevió. Miró a sus padres en busca de apoyo, muy nervioso. De pronto, la Sra. Weasley se levantó de su asiento y preguntó a la castaña con amabilidad:

- ¿Te apetece un té, Hermione?

Esta levantó la cabeza y dirigió la mirada hacia la señora.

- Sí, gracias. Me sentará bien mientras espero a estos dos inconscientes – dijo con dureza.

- Claro, enseguida lo traigo. ¿Me acompañas, Arthur? – Molly pidió a su marido con gesto de complicidad.

- Faltaría más. Ahora volvemos con el te, chicos – trató de que su voz sonara tranquila, pero no pudo disimular parte del gran nerviosismo que sentía por la delicada situación que todos estaban viviendo.

Ambos se encaminaron hacia la cocina.

Ron y Hermione continuaron en silencio. Él seguía observándola insistentemente pero ella no perecía notarlo. Viendo que la situación no cambiaría si él mismo no tomaba la iniciativa, Ron se levantó y caminó hacia ella, sentándose en la silla contigua a la de la chica. Al verlo, ella rebulló en su asiento, pero no pronunció palabra.

- ¿Cómo has estado? – trató él de romper el hielo, con voz amable.

- Bien – clavó su mirada en los ojos castaños del pelirrojo, quien se sorprendió por la seca respuesta.

- Bien, bueno, yo… Sólo quería decirte que siento cómo te traté la última vez que nos vimos – bajó la cabeza, avergonzado.

- Ah, ¿sí? No me digas – el sarcasmo rezumaba en cada palabra que ella pronunció.

- Lo digo muy en serio, Hermione. Siempre me he arrepentido de lo que te hice. No ha pasado un día en que no desease pedirte perdón. Te he echado tanto de menos… Debí escuchar a Harry y también debí escucharte a ti, en vez apoyar que os echasen de aquí, como un ignorante.

- Sí, debiste hacerlo. Pero de nada sirve que te arrepientas ahora. Tú has rehecho tu vida y yo he rehecho la mía. Quizá tu arrepentimiento hubiese sido útil hace… ¿cinco años? No me vengas ahora con esas, Ronald – lo miró con amargura.

- ¿Quieres decir que tienes novio? ¿Estás con alguien? – se sorprendió él – Sé perfectamente que tu noviazgo con Harry es tan sólo una treta.

- Eso no debería importarte. Tú decidiste abandonarme. Eso es todo en lo que debes pensar.

- ¡Pero yo no quería…! – protestó él, atragantándose con sus propias palabras.

- ¿No querías qué? ¿Humillarme? ¿Humillar a Harry? ¿Echarnos de aquí? ¿Abandonarme? Lo siento, Ronald, pero debiste haberlo pensado antes. Yo no creo que en estos momentos desee volver a ser tu amiga. Hace tiempo que superé tu abandono y me juré a mí misma que jamás volvería a saber de ti, y no por despecho u orgullo, sino porque una etapa de mi vida se cerró para mí, y otras comenzaron. El pasado, pasado está, y en el pasado debe permanecer.

- Pero Harry ha sabido comprender a Ginny y perdonarla, a pesar de que ni siquiera sabe con certeza por qué ella hizo lo que hizo – le reprochó.

- Harry es un cielo infinito y un romántico empedernido. Él jamás dejó de amar a Ginny con todas sus fuerzas, a pesar de cómo fue tratado por ella y por todos vosotros. Aceptó que nunca volvería a estar con ella, pero en cambio se negó a acabar con un amor que era para él su mayor tesoro. Yo soy mucho más práctica, Ron. No hay porqué hacer un drama de una situación tan cotidiana como el final de una relación. Tú me dejaste, pues otro llegará. Y si no encuentro al hombre que me haga feliz, tampoco estoy tan mal sola. Me las apaño muy bien, te lo aseguro.

- Pero tú… ¿continúas sintiendo algo por mí? – se atrevió a preguntar, alimentando cierta esperanza.

- ¡Tienes la poca vergüenza de hacerme esa pregunta! – lo miró, incrédula - Reconozco que continué amándote durante bastante tiempo después de lo que sucedió, pero ya hace mucho que siento que la herida se ha cerrado definitivamente – Lo miró con convicción – No puedo asegurarte al cien por cien que ya no sienta nada por ti, pero tampoco eso es algo que me quite el sueño. Como te he dicho, nuestra relación es pasado, y yo ahora tan sólo miro hacia el futuro, y tengo muy claro que tú no estás en él.

- Pero no eres capaz de afirmar que ya no me quieres – le sonrió él, todavía más esperanzado – Por favor, queda conmigo un día y hablemos de todo lo sucedido, de cómo nos sentimos tú y yo en aquellos momentos y de cómo podemos superarlo. Deja que me redima ante ti, por favor, dame esa oportunidad.

- No me interesa recordar esos momentos, Ron. Sólo quiero caminar hacia delante, no anclarme en un pasado que jamás volverá – negó ella.

- Por favor… - insistió el pelirrojo.

- Está bien. Quedemos un día para hablar si te apetece. Pero por ahora no tengo tiempo para ello. Mañana Draco y yo vamos a ir a visitar a mi padre, y además estamos muy liados en la Corporación Malfoy. No será pronto, Ron.

- ¿Cómo que vas a presentar a Draco a tu padre? ¡No me digas que tú y él…! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Pero si él está prometido a mi hermana! ¡Supongo que a estas horas Ginny ya habrá roto esa relación, pero…! ¡Tú no puedes amar a un hombre como él!

- ¿Por qué no, Weasley? ¿Acaso tú te sientes más hombre que él? ¡Que yo sepa, el único que me trató como basura fuiste tú! – le acusó a gritos – Además, piensa lo que quieras. Hace mucho que tú ya no eres nada mío y ni él ni yo tenemos porqué darte explicaciones.

- Esto es increíble, increíble… - él negó con la cabeza.

- Increíble es que tú no confíes en mí, cuando te llenas la boca afirmando cuánto te arrepientes de lo que me hiciste y cuánto me has echado de menos – le clavó la mirada con desprecio.

Él miró al suelo, avergonzado.

- Tienes razón, soy un inútil. Pero haré que me perdones. Lo conseguiré. Ya verás. Tú tan sólo dame otra oportunidad.

- No creo que sirva de nada, pero haz lo que quieras. Aunque ya te he dicho que tengo muchísimo trabajo y que no puedo quedar contigo ahora. Si estás dispuesto a esperar…

- Claro. Esperaré lo que haga falta.

Segundos después, un estruendo en la chimenea anunció la llegada de Draco, quien hizo su aparición en la sala de los Weasley con dignidad. Hermione, que hasta aquel momento se había mostrado hosca y distante, corrió hacia el chico, le tomó por una mano y, tirando de él, lo abrazó sin pensar.

- ¿Cómo está Harry, Draco? ¿Porqué él y Ginny no han vuelto contigo? – se separó de él para interrogarle, llena de angustia.

- Tendré que acompañar a Harry en sus misiones de vez en cuando, si al regresar tú me recibes con tanta efusividad – le sonrió descaradamente.

Ron clavó su mirada en él, lleno de furia.

- Oh, Draco, no empieces otra vez. Dime cómo está Harry, te lo ruego. Me estoy muriendo por dentro. Tienes que decírmelo. Si él ha empeorado, yo debo…

- Tranquilízate, hora soy yo quien te lo ruega – el rubio acarició la mejilla de la chica con ternura – Harry está bien. Pero su amigo Neville, el medimago que ha tratado su herida, ha considerado conveniente que permanezca en San Mungo durante esta noche para que pueda reponerse mientras él le realiza un chequeo rutinario.

- ¿Cómo que un chequeo rutinario? ¿Qué es eso de "rutinario"? ¡Ahora mismo me voy allí! – trató de rodear a Draco para entrar ella en la chimenea, pero él fue más rápido y, tomándola de la mano, la atrajo hacia sí con decisión.

- Hermione, escúchame – al principio la chica se resistió, tratando de deshacerse de su contacto, decidida a ir junto a Harry inmediatamente, pero Draco no cedió su presión sobre la mano de ella hasta que sintió a la castaña más relajada y dispuesta a escucharle – No te he mentido al asegurarte que Harry se encuentra muy recuperado. Por lo que me ha contado Ginny, Neville le ha asegurado que su vida no corre peligro alguno, pero que quiere aprovechar la visita de Harry a San Mungo para hacerle un control rutinario, debido a la agitada y arriesgada vida que lleva Potter. Está preocupado por él, nada más. Lo ha sedado para que pueda descansar y Ginny va a velar su sueño. No existe motivo para que tú también pierdas el tuyo, siendo que Harry ni siquiera va a enterarse de que tú estarás allí.

- Pero yo sí lo sabré. Yo soy su mejor amiga. Debo estar con él – negó ella, cabezota.

- Muy bien, pequeña, tú eres su mejor amiga, pero ya su novia está con él – argumentó Draco, con paciencia.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que en su vida ya no existe lugar para mí por el simple hecho de que Ginny haya vuelto a entrar en ella sin merecerlo? – le gritó casi perdiendo los nervios.

- ¡Por todos los dioses! ¡Eres más tozuda que una mula! – respondió él del mismo modo.

Al escuchar los gritos de ambos, los Sres. Weasley entraron en la sala en tropel, creyendo que se estaba desarrollando una disputa entre la castaña y su hijo, y miraron a Draco con sorpresa. Se habían olvidado de él por completo, angustiados como estaban por la herida de Harry y la conversación entre Hermione y Ron.

- Te estoy diciendo que Harry está perfectamente, que va a permanecer toda la noche dormido y que Ginny lo está acompañando, pero que si no se hubiese quedado nadie con él, tampoco habría sido necesario. – trató de explicarse Draco una vez más, armándose de paciencia nuevamente – Mira, te propongo un trato. Ya que yo he quedado con Ginny en que mañana a primera hora iré a San Mungo para llevar a Harry una camisa limpia y acompañarle a él y a Ginny a su casa, tú puedes acompañarme, y ya después, cuando todos os hayáis quedado más tranquilos, tú y yo iremos a visitar a tu padre, como habíamos convenido.

Los ojos de Ron refulgían como ascuas ardientes.

- No voy a ser capaz de soportar toda la noche sin noticias suyas. No podré dormir – alegó ella, todavía reticente a hacer caso a su compañero.

- Ay…. – Draco se pasó una mano por el pelo, agotado – Pues mira, vente a dormir a mi mansión. Allí hay montones de habitaciones vacías y podrás descansar sin que nadie te moleste. Y si de todas formas no puedes hacerlo, me avisas y tú y yo continuaremos trabajando hasta el alba, cuando me acompañarás a por Harry. Más no puedo ofrecerte.

- Hecho – afirmó Hermione con decisión, a lo que Draco la miró absolutamente sorprendido, pues jamás pensó que ella tomase en serio semejante propuesta. La había hecho tan sólo a la desesperada, al intentar tranquilizarla ya que, no sabía bien porqué, intuía que si permitía que Hermione quedase a solas con Ginny al cuidado de Harry, sería peor el remedio que la enfermedad.

- Hecho, repitió ella. Pero vámonos ya. – Más calmada, se giró hacia los Weasley, quienes habían observado la escena en silencio hasta el momento – Sr. Weasley, Sra. Weasley, me he alegrado de volver a verlos, y también a ti, Ron.

Sin decir una palabra más, tomó su bolso de la silla en donde había estado sentada hasta hace unos momentos y traspasó la puerta de la casa, dejando a Draco a solas con los demás. Este, por un momento no supo qué decir, consciente de que su propia situación en aquella familia había cambiado de forma radical en tan sólo una tarde. Finalmente, su aplomo empresarial se impuso en la situación.

- Arthur, Molly, a ustedes y a mí nos queda una conversación pendiente. Soy perfectamente consciente de que no puedo alejarme de su hija sin darles una explicación, aunque también sé que el cambio les ha hecho realmente felices.

- No te preocupes, hijo. No era en contra tuya nuestro rechazo, sino en contra de una boda a la que jamás hemos encontrado sentido. Tú te has portado como un completo caballero con nuestra hija y eso jamás lo olvidaremos. Sea como sea, nuestro hogar seguirá siempre abierto para ti – le aseguró Arthur, algo envarado.

- Gracias – tan sólo acertó a decir – Espero volver a verles pronto. Y a ti también, Ron – saludó al pelirrojo con un ademán que no fue correspondido en modo alguno.

Draco caminó hacia su coche con premura, donde ya le esperaba una más que impaciente Hermione.

Mientras conducía, y ya alejados varios kilómetros de La Madriguera, Draco miró a Hermione, lleno de reproche.

- Me has utilizado para deshacerte de los Weasley – afirmó, tajante – y para dar celos a un Weasley en particular.

- Has sido tú quien me ha propuesto que duerma en tu mansión. Podías haberme permitido ir al hospital junto a Harry y asunto zanjado – respondió ella con el mismo tono, fingiendo no haber entendido su insinuación, aunque le molestó increíblemente que él pensase que lo había abrazado por despecho.

- No podía hacer eso. Por tus palabras y tus actos intuyo que no estás de acuerdo en la relación entre Harry y Ginny. ¿Qué querías? ¿Qué permitiese que armaras la batalla campal en pleno hospital?

- Yo puedo ser muy civilizada cuando quiero, Malfoy, y sé perfectamente que un hospital no es el mejor lugar para decirle a Ginny las cuatro cosas que le pienso decir.

- Tú has presenciado la misma escena que yo, entre ellos. ¿No te has dado cuenta de que los dos se aman con desesperación? ¿Qué puedes oponer a ello? – quiso saber. Sus palabras iban cargadas de cierto enfado.

- Simplemente, que no me lo creo. – Draco la miró con ojos desorbitados – Es cierto, no me lo creo. No puedo creer que Ginny echó a Harry de su lado tratándole como si fuese un delincuente y se sometió a un Obliviate voluntario para olvidarle, para que luego vuelva junto a él a la primera oportunidad que se le presente, como una mosquita muerta. No me fío, Draco, no me fío.

- ¿Realmente fue ella quien lo echó? – todavía no podía creerlo, a pesar de que Ginny se lo hubiese reconocido personalmente en San Mungo.

- He hablado de más, pero sí, fue ella quien se deshizo de Harry de una forma cruel e injustificada. Él la habrá perdonado, loco de amor como está por ella, pero yo no voy a ponérselo tan fácil. Y no intentes impedírmelo. Harry lo es todo para mí: mi amigo, mi confidente, mi hermano… No voy a permitir que nadie le haga daño, sea quien sea este, aunque se trate de la mujer a la que ama.

- Harías bien en preocuparte más por tu propia vida – él zanjó el tema con acidez.

Ahora fue el turno de ella de observarlo con cierta sorpresa, pero ya Draco se concentraba tan sólo en la carretera y parecía poco dispuesto a continuar hablando. Enfadada por todo lo sucedido aquella tarde, Hermione se cruzó de brazos y miró al frente también.

**oo00OOO00oo**

El hombre caminaba con obligada parsimonia, arrastrando su maltrecha humanidad de un lado a otro de la gran estancia, prendiendo fuego a todos y cada uno de los pebeteros dispuestos a intervalos regulares sobre todo su perímetro. El Gran Maestro de Ceremonias, al dirigir su construcción, había dejado bien claro que ninguna luz aparte de la arrojada por el purificador fuego iluminaría la estancia, y así había sido desde entonces. Culminado su penoso recorrido, el otrora temido y orgulloso mago se dirigió penosamente hacia el altar principal, situado en el centro del vasto círculo custodiado por poderosas columnas de mármol que discurrían hacia el techo con majestuoso porte, imitando las del griego Partenón, símbolo indiscutible de la ancestral magia del sureste de Europa. Alcanzado este se recostó en él, dejándose seducir por el gélido contacto de su también marmórea factura, y al hacerlo, recordó a lo más profundo y recóndito de su alma, que un día, cualquier día, pues aguardaría paciente su oportunidad por mucho que se viese obligado a esperarla, mataría a aquel hijo del Averno de la forma más miserable y rastrera que se le pudiese ocurrir. Pero un convulso espasmo de sus pulmones dejó constancia de que, por el momento, el único plan que podría llevar a cabo con cierto éxito debería ser el de fingimiento y sumisión totales a aquel demonio que le había arrebatado su salud con pasmosa facilidad.

De pronto sintió que ya no estaba solo ante aquella vastedad. Todo el vello que conservaba en su cuerpo le alertó, erizado, de que el Gran Maestro de Ceremonias, como él mismo se había autoproclamado, había hecho acto de presencia en una de sus fantasmagóricas entradas. El hombre todavía se hacía cruces al tratar de discernir cómo aquel maldito tullido de su pierna izquierda era capaz de no hacer el más mínimo ruido al caminar con arrogancia al acecho de sus presas. Anotó mentalmente para sí mantener un férreo control de sus propios pensamientos, ya que intuía más bien que sabía, que aquel malnacido tenía un don especial para detectar animadversión hacia su persona procedente de los que había bautizado como sus "iluminados". "Iluminados", sonrió para sí con sarcasmo, iba a iluminársele la cara a él cuando consiguiera borrarle la asquerosa sonrisa de su vil rostro… De nuevo se obligó a controlarse, consciente de que el otro lo acechaba entre las sombras y para hacerlo se llevó la mano al pecho, allí donde la marca de una mano que distaba mucho de ser la suya propia, lo había llagado con un fuego necromántico que perforó su carne hasta alcanzar sus pulmones que, chamuscados, se contraían espasmódicamente desde entonces, y todavía debía dar gracias de que la llama no hubiese alcanzado su corazón, aunque hallar una muerte rápida sin duda habría sido mucho más piadoso para él, pero no para su amo, que no permitía que nadie que le hubiese fallado pusiese fin a su castigo con tanta rapidez.

- ¿Jefe? – se atrevió a preguntar quedamente, tratando de serenar los desbocados latidos de su corazón.

Sintió una leve ráfaga de aire en uno de sus costados y se giró rápidamente a comprobar su procedencia, pero no encontró nada en absoluto junto a él. En cambio, cuando volvió a mirar al frente, ya el otro le observaba pegado a su cara con la que pretendía ser una sabia y beatífica sonrisa en el rostro, negada toda su intención por el sadismo que destilaba cual gotas de veneno.

- En esta sala, Gran Maestro de Ceremonias, mi querido iluminado – le sonrió con condescendencia.

- Sí, Gran Maestro de Ceremonias – se apresuró a corregirse el hombre, temiendo un nuevo y "refinado" arrebato de ira de aquel demente - ¿Habéis alcanzado vuestro objetivo? - se atrevió a preguntar.

- Oh, sí, en gran medida, pero de una forma muy curiosa. Los dictados del Señor Oscuro son inescrutables – mantuvo su sonrisa, satisfecho.

- Entonces… ¿le habéis arrebatado el collar? – quiso saber, desviando la vista hacia las manos del Gran Maestro en busca del tesoro tan codiciado.

- No. He decidido que ella lo conserve hasta que la traigamos aquí para la Gran Ceremonia.

- ¿Y eso? – se extrañó el hombre bajando la guardia durante un momento. Por ello esperó un nuevo castigo, pues sabía por propia experiencia que contradecir al otro significaba atentar contra la propia vida.

Pero el castigo jamás llegó. En cambio, el Gran Maestro se empapó largamente del terror que sabía infundía en su acólito.

- Contra todos mis anteriores pronósticos y tal como intuí después de tu encontronazo con el maldito auror, Potter y Weasley se han reunido de nuevo – el hombre se palpó otra vez el pecho con cuidado, recuerdo imborrable de la ira que había causado en el Gran Maestro el hecho de que Harry Potter hubiese resultado herido después de tal encuentro, pues el próximo huésped de la preclara y todopoderosa mente del Señor Oscuro no debía ser herido ni maltratado bajo ningún concepto, argumentó – No puedes imaginar la tierna escena a la que he podido asistir esta tarde – rompió el sacro silencio de la estancia con una estridente risotada – Ambos sufrían el uno por el otro desesperados de amor, los muy patéticos. Y observarles me ha dado una gran idea: dejemos que disfruten de su penoso amor hasta que ella sucumba por las propias manos de su adorado. Será un remate magnífico deleitarse con la agónica mirada de la chica, mirándolo destrozada y preguntándose porqué. Pero no consintamos que se aburran mientras lo hacen, pongámosles alguna traba para que "se diviertan" haciéndose merecer el uno al otro.

- Entonces… ¿Tampoco vamos a recuperar la Varita de Sauco y la Piedra de la Resurrección hasta que sea inminente la Gran Ceremonia?

- Yo no he afirmado tal cosa. Potter custodia la Capa de Invisibilidad: cuando él caiga en nuestro poder esta será nuestra sin problemas. Pero las otras dos Reliquias de la Muerte no las tenemos aseguradas, sobre todo la Piedra de la Resurrección, que el inútil perdió en el bosque de Hogwarts durante la Gran Batalla, y que necesitamos para recuperar el espíritu del Señor Oscuro. Dueño de estas tres Reliquias, no habrá nadie en el mundo capaz de oponerle resistencia.

- Pero Potter es el dueño legítimo de la Varita de Sauco y el gran Señor Oscuro no podría arrebatársela si no es en justa liza. ¿Cómo, entonces, si Potter es poseído por el alma del Señor Oscuro podrá este apoderarse de ella?

- Tú mismo has respondido tu propia pregunta, inútil. Al ser Potter poseído por el alma de nuestro Señor Voldemort, reunida y revivida a través de los restos mágicos de los seis Horrocruxes, que hemos concentrado con tanto esfuerzo y tesón en el collar que lleva la chica al cuello y cuyo poder revivirá el auror actuando como catalizador a través de los restos que permanecen en su cuerpo pertenecientes al séptimo Horrocrux, todo él pertenecerá al Gran Señor, y por lo tanto también lo harán sus más preciadas posesiones.

- Pero Potter no se prestará a tamaña locura sin antes haber sido poseído por el Señor Oscuro. Es como la pescadilla que se muerde la cola – argumentó el otro, mostrando un gran escepticismo.

- De eso me encargo yo. No pretendas adentrarte en planos que tu débil intelecto no es capaz de comprender – lo miró con amenaza.

- Sí, Gran Maestro de Ceremonias. Como vos digáis – se inclinó hacia él con sumisión.

- Así me gusta. Parece que todas mis enseñanzas no están cayendo finalmente en saco roto – lo miró, complacido. – Vamos a cenar, y celebremos que de nuevo la noche nos bendice con su manto.

El Gran Maestro de Ceremonias tomó paternalmente por los hombros a su "iluminado" y lo condujo fuera de la estancia, hacia las salas superiores de la inmensa casona. El maltrecho hombre se estremeció al abrasador contacto de su mentor.

**oo00OOO00oo**

Ginny despertó aturdida y con el cuello dolorido. Levantó lentamente la cabeza, que continuaba apoyada sobre sus brazos tal y como la había dejado la noche anterior, cuando se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama de Harry, recostando su cabeza en sus propios brazos para intentar descansar, y constató que la tortícolis le acompañaría durante el resto del día. Pero al despejarse miró al auror, que todavía descansaba dormido plácidamente, y se sintió feliz. Tímidamente acarició el negro cabello de aquel hombre, único dueño de su más profunda y real alegría, y le apartó de la frente unos rebeldes mechones, para depositar en ella un dulce beso. Al hacerlo, una calidez electrizante recorrió todo su cuerpo, y llevada por ella como una quinceañera, acarició sus pómulos con infinito amor, besándolos también. Después recorrió su barbilla con sensual deleite y la besó, hasta depositar sus suaves y femeninos dedos en los labios de su amado, preludio de un contacto que llevó a los labios de ella, a cada parte de su ser, al más sublime paraíso. Ginny ni siquiera fue consciente de que una brillante lágrima de alegría corrió hacia su barbilla rauda y veloz como una estrella fugaz. Deseaba acariciar una y otra vez aquel rostro hasta sabérselo de memoria, quería que sus labios lo conociesen mejor que ella conocía su propio cuerpo, ansiaba sentirlo suyo en aquel momento y para siempre jamás y regalarle lo más puro de ella misma: su alma y su corazón. Continuó acariciándolo con ternura, perdida en su varonil belleza, hasta que una voz la sacó de su cielo particular.

- Buenos días, Ginny – fue Draco quien la saludó con delicadeza, consciente de la concentración de la muchacha en el hombre al que tanto amaba.

- Buenos días, Draco – se giró hacia él y le sonrió, imbuida aún de la ternura que la había acompañado hasta aquel momento.

El rubio se acercó a la cama y observó a Harry, pensativo.

- Se me hace raro verle así, siendo él el hombre más activo, combativo, tozudo y toca narices que conozco – sonrió con cierto sarcasmo.

- Algún día tú y él tendréis que contarme vuestras andanzas en Hogwarts y esas peleas que os hicieron tan famosos como rivales – pidió ella algremente.

- ¡Uf! ¡No quieras saberlas! ¡Nos dimos caña de lo lindo! ¡Incluso durante años creí que le odiaba a muerte! ¡El señor perfecto! ¡El favorito del director! ¡El elegido!

- ¿Le tenías celos? – Ginny lo miró con asombro.

- No a él, sino a la fascinación que creaba allá por donde iba. Tenía el don de ser popular sin hacer aparentemente nada para merecerlo. Y eso me enervaba a mí, que había sido educado para ser popular, perfecto y adorado por todos los demás. Mi padre quería un triunfador absoluto y a mí me costaba horrores complacerle. En cambio Potter conseguía sin esfuerzo lo que a mí en el fondo me llevaba por la calle de la amargura conseguir. La mayor diferencia entre él y yo en aquellos tiempos fue que él siempre fue fiel a sí mismo y le importó tres pimientos lo que los demás pudiesen pensar de su persona, y yo siempre intenté ser aquello que mi padre deseaba que fuese, sin pararme a pensar si coincidía con lo que yo deseaba ser – afirmó con total naturalidad – Sin contar con que él y yo por entonces militábamos en bandos diametralmente opuestos.

- Eres una gran persona, Draco – afirmó la pelirroja, tomándole de la mano y acariciándola cariñosamente.

- Oh, lo sé – él le ofreció una amplia y distendida sonrisa. - Esta es nuestra despedida como novios – afirmó Draco, mirando a Ginny con ternura.

- Lo es.

De pronto, ella acarició la mejilla del rubio y depositó en sus labios un dulce beso de adiós. Ninguno de ambos fue consciente de que Harry estaba observando la escena, pues segundos antes acababa de despertar. El auror los miró con mezcla de alivio y alegría, pero no pudo evitar que los celos le taladrasen con la contundencia de un veneno mortal. El hecho de que la primera imagen que hubiese visto nada más recuperar su consciencia fuera de Ginny y Draco besándose lo arrastró hasta los lugares más recónditos y ponzoñosos de todo el sufrimiento que lo había atormentado durante aquellos malditos cinco años que pasó sin ella.

Nada más Ginny y Draco se separaron con una sonrisa serena en el semblante, Hermione entró en el cuarto. Su primera mirada fue para Harry y, dándose cuenta de que el chico estaba despierto, corrió a abrazarlo con alegría.

- ¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¿Cómo te sientes? – le preguntó atropelladamente, mientras lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Ginny dio un respingo, pues al darse cuenta de que Harry había estado despierto, temió que hubiese presenciado toda la escena anterior.

El herido abrazó también a su amiga con su brazo sano, contentísimo de verla. Enseguida se dio cuenta de que ella había comenzado a llorar.

- Ey, ey, vamos, chiquitina… - se separó del abrazo de ella suavemente y la tomó por la barbilla – Esto es sólo una pequeña herida, nada más. Fue el exagerado de Neville quien me tendió una trampa anoche para obligarme a quedarme aquí. Cuando lo pille, se va a enterar.

Ahora fue el turno de Draco taladrar con la mirada a Harry, sintiendo una furia que a él mismo lo desconcertó. En cambio, el sentimiento de Ginny fue de temor por la interpretación que Harry daría a lo que había visto, si es que lo había hecho. Ella intentó obligarse a sí misma a hacer desaparecer el miedo, ya que sabía que no había hecho nada malo y Harry debía entenderlo también así, pero lo que realmente le preocupaba es que después de haberlo dañado durante tanto tiempo, él no estuviese dispuesto a darle más oportunidades.

- ¿No me mientes, Harry? – Hermione escrutó su mirada en busca de la verdad, aún preocupada.

- ¡Vamos a ver! ¡Tú me conoces! ¡Has soportado verme llegar a casa hecho un desastre en infinidad de ocasiones y en todas ellas has estado a punto de darme con la escoba, llena de indignación por lo bruto que soy! ¿Y ahora te preocupas por un simple arañazo? ¿Es esa mi chica? – trató de hacerla reír y apenas lo consiguió.

- Pero verte ahí, postrado en una cama de hospital… - se angustió ella de nuevo.

- ¿Pero qué cama ni qué narices? – apartó las sábanas de un tirón y saltó al suelo, decidido - ¡Voy en busca de ese desvergonzado de Neville para ajustarle las cuentas! – se encaminó hacia el pasillo a grandes zancadas.

- Harry… - Ginny trató de detenerlo.

- No, déjame ir, princesa. Ese matasanos ya ha abusado bastante de mi confianza – comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

- Harry… - llamó su atención también Hermione.

- Déjame tú también, Herms. Ya está bien de tonterías – le replicó él todavía exaltado.

- Lo que las damas quieren decirte es que tan sólo vas vestido con unos boxer, gilipollas – observó Draco, como quien no quiere la cosa, harto ya de tanta historia.

Abriendo los ojos como platos, Harry miró hacia su cuerpo casi desnudo y no pudo evitar enrojecer. Luego, con cara de fastidio caminó hacia la taquilla que había al otro lado del cuarto, suponiendo que hallaría su ropa allí. Y efectivamente, allí estaban sus pantalones, pero en cambio no encontró su camisa. Cogió los vaqueros y se los colocó rápidamente, mientras no paraba de rezongar, haciendo caso omiso del punzante dolor que causaba el movimiento en su brazo izquierdo, el cual había retirado de un vendaje que, atado a su cuello, lo había sujetado inmóvil hasta aquél momento.

- Menos mal que no se le ocurrió quitármelos también – refunfuñó por lo bajo para sí mismo con cierto enfado, refiriéndose a los boxer que tan sólo le habían cubierto hasta aquel instante.

Todos rompieron a reír, pues el chico no había hablado lo suficientemente bajo como para que los demás no le escuchasen. Él les sonrió con sarcasmo.

- ¿Y dónde demonios está mi camisa?

- La he tirado, Harry – le aseguró Ginny, mientras tomaba su brazo herido delicadamente pero con decisión y volvía a colocarlo dentro del vendaje. – Hermione y Draco te han traído otra – prosiguió, antes de que el chico pudiese protestar.

Hermione observó la escena con indignación, aunque no se interpuso entre la pareja. Ver a su hermano y a Ginny tan acaramelados después de lo que la pelirroja le había hecho sufrir la enfurecía, aunque también lo hacía el hecho de que aquella condenada chica la hubiese sustituido al frente de sus cuidados. Era ella, su mejor amiga, su hermana, quien se había preocupado por él hasta entonces, quien lo había cuidado y reconfortado en sus peores momentos, que habían sido muchos… y ahora la otra, sin ganárselo, sin merecerlo, la sustituía sin contemplaciones. Draco, quien la había observado hasta el momento pendiente de todas sus reacciones, fue consciente del enfado de la chica, el cual interpretó de un modo muy diferente al que ella sentía. Abatido, sintió como el mundo se desmoronaba a su alrededor.

- Genial. En tan sólo un día, he pasado de tener una madre a tener tres – se quejó Harry – mirando a Ginny y a Hermione con reproche.

- No protestes, seductor. Siempre las tienes a todas a tus pies. Hasta Luna te adora – dijo Neville, entrando en la habitación con su jovial sonrisa.

- Ja, ja – respondió Harry, irritado – Contigo quería hablar, traidor - se acercó a él de forma amenazadora.

- Lo prometiste – Neville se dirigió a Ginny, con una mirada cómicamente suplicante.

- Vamos, amor, deja en paz a tu amigo – Ginny abrazó a Harry, interponiéndose entre ambos – Sabes que él sólo desea lo mejor para ti.

- ¿Lo mejor para mí es dejarme k.o. y medio desnudo? – lo miró con amenaza, aunque los dos amigos sabían que Harry jamás dañaría a Neville, pues desde hace mucho él era su mejor amigo – En serio, Nev, esta vez te has pasado.

- En serio, Harry – Neville adoptó una pose seria, enfrentándose a su amigo con decisión – Juegas demasiado con tu salud, y demasiado a menudo. Necesitabas descansar para reponerte y tanto tú como yo sabemos que sedarte era el único modo de conseguirlo. Además, he aprovechado para hacerte un chequeo general y así poder quedarme tranquilo. Me preocupas, Harry, me preocupas, y mucho.

- Nunca me lo habías dicho de ese modo, Nev – el moreno lo miró con sorpresa y culpabilidad.

- Porque tú no permites que nadie se inmiscuya en tu trabajo. Eres demasiado duro contigo mismo y con los demás, cuando tratamos de hacértelo ver. Sólo te pido que te cuides, sólo eso – respondió el otro a modo de ruego.

- Trataré de ser más cuidadoso, te lo prometo. No es mi intención hacer sufrir a quienes más me importan.

- A ver si es verdad – le sonrió Neville.

- A ver, pelirroja de mis sueños – dijo Harry atrayendo a Ginny hacia él con alegría - ¿Dónde está esa magnífica camisa que has obligado a Draco y a Hermione a traerme?

- Aquí está, Harry – Hermione se adelantó hacia él y le tendió una de sus camisas, que Draco y ella habían recogido de la casa del auror. Mientras lo hacía, miró a Ginny con desafío – Se nos ha olvidado en el coche y yo he tenido que volver a él para recogerla. Por eso he llegado más tarde.

- Gracias, Herms, eres maravillosa – besó la mejilla de su amiga. Pero en cuanto vio la camisa quedó sorprendido. – Esta no es una de las camisas que llevé a casa de Ginny.

- Ya lo sé. Es una de tus camisas que tienes en casa. Draco me ha acompañado a casa esta mañana a recogerla – dijo ella con evidente orgullo.

- ¿Que te ha acompañado a recogerla? ¡No me digas que has pasado la noche en casa de los padres de Ginny! – la miró, sorprendido.

- No te lo digo – se limitó a negar ella, mirando a Draco de reojo.

- Da igual. – añadió Harry dándose cuenta de que acababa de tocar un tema del que su amiga no quería hablar. Acabó de vestirse en silencio.

De pronto todos se vieron interrumpidos por un hombre que, a pesar de casi arrastrar una de sus piernas con cierta dificultad, irrumpió en la habitación como un torbellino. Al verle, Harry lo miró con incredulidad.

- ¡Devon! ¿Qué hace usted aquí? – le preguntó.

- ¡Muchacho! ¿Cómo estás? – no dejó que el auror le respondiese - ¡Te necesito! ¡Tenemos rodeada la mansión Noresmith! ¡Por fin hemos acorralado a los traficantes de pociones infecciosas! ¡Tú sabes que se nos han escapado ya varias veces cuando creíamos tenerlos acorralados! ¡Debes dirigir la operación! ¡Debes hacerlo!

- Pero, ¿cómo se ha enterado usted de que yo estaba aquí?

- Eso es lo de menos ahora. Me estaba volviendo loco para localizarte cuando nos ha llegado el informe diario de los pacientes ingresados en el hospital, para que controlemos sus nombres, como solemos hacer, y al leer el tuyo casi me da un infarto. He venido como alma que lleva el diablo, creía que estabas grave, pero al llegar aquí y preguntar por ti, me han informado de que acababan de darte el alta. ¡Ya me contarás qué te ha pasado! ¡Pero ahora debes comandar a tus hombres! ¡No hay tiempo que perder!

- Harry no puede ir a ningún sitio – negó Ginny – él está convaleciente y…

- ¿Desde cuándo tienen acorralados a los traficantes? – la interrumpió Harry, dirigiéndose a Huxley.

- Desde hace ya más de una hora. Si no actuamos rápido, volverán a escapársenos.

- ¿Con cuántos efectivos?

- Prácticamente la totalidad de nuestros hombres. – el otro asintió, de acuerdo.

- ¿Los animagos también?

- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Todos están esperando tus órdenes!

Harry caminó de un lado a otro del cuarto, pensativo.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Sabe perfectamente que yo estoy protegiendo a Ginny! ¿Por qué no toma usted el mando de la operación?

- ¡Porque tú eres el único que la conoce al detalle! ¡Tú la planeaste! ¡Además, tus hombres confían en ti ciegamente! ¡Hace mucho que yo soy hombre de oficina, Harry! ¡Yo la protegeré, pero tú debes comandar la operación! ¡Y ya mismo!

- ¿La mansión Noresmith, decís? – les interrumpió Draco súbitamente.

- ¿La conoces? – le interrogó Harry con impaciencia.

- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Era uno de los cuarteles generales de Bellatrix cuando lideraba la facción más agresiva de los mortífagos! ¡He estado allí montones de veces! ¡Puedo describírtela al detalle!

- ¿Me acompañarías para describírmela sobre el terreno? – apoyó su mano derecha en el hombro de Draco.

- ¡Claro, Harry! ¡Vamos! – afirmó el otro, decidido.

- Una cosa más. Devon, ¿les ha permitido coger los equipos que yo diseñé?

- ¡Sí, muchacho, sí! ¡Apresúrate, por lo que más quieras!

- Harry, no, te lo suplico. Acabas de despertar. Aún estás convaleciente – le pidió Ginny con agustia.

- Ginny tiene razón, Harry. No debes hacerlo – se sumó Hermione, muy seria – Y tú, Draco, no tienes ni puñetera idea de trabajar como auror.

- Tranquila, no le expondré al peligro – le aseguró el moreno rápidamente, a lo que el otro respondió con una mueca de incredulidad.

El joven caminó hacia Ginny y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, besándola con pasión. Devon Huxley miraba con pasmo al auror y a Draco de forma intermitente, temiendo lo peor. Luego el chico alcanzó a Hermione y la abrazó también con un cariño infinito.

- Estaremos de vuelta antes de que podáis siquiera notar nuestra ausencia – aseguró a ambas – Nev, por favor, firma tú por mí mi alta médica. No puedo entretenerme con eso ahora.

- Harry, tu promesa – le pidió el medimago tomándole del brazo.

- Tranquilo, la cumpliré – aseguró el otro intentando tranquilizarle – Huxley, también usted me ha hecho una promesa a mí. Proteja a Ginny, se lo ruego.

- Lo, lo haré, muchacho, no pases cuidado, que nada le sucederá.

- ¿Conduces tú, Draco? – pidió al otro joven, mientras ya ambos desparecían de la habitación a todo correr.

- ¡Claro! ¡Nunca te dejaría mi coche! – intentó hacerse el ofendido por la duda.

Los dos rieron con complicidad.

Mientras se dirigían a la mansión Noresmith a una rapidísima velocidad muy poco aconsejable para circular dentro de ciudad, los dos hombres guardaban un silencio casi ceremonial, con los nervios en tensión por la situación que ambos estaban a punto de vivir. Al tomar una curva para adentrarse en una de las grandes avenidas de Londres, se vieron inmersos en un atasco de forma inesperada: la policía estaba procediendo a retirar de la calzada dos coches que habían chocado violentamente, quedando destrozados en medio de ambas direcciones. Draco buscó por todos lados una forma de sortear el atasco, pero tuvo que darse por vencido y ambos se resignaron a esperar los diez minutos que la policía prometía a todos los conductores que abandonaban sus coches temporalmente para informarse. Más frustrado y desesperado por momentos, Harry se mesó los cabellos con gesto mecánico. Draco lo miró, también con impaciencia.

Súbitamente, el silencio fue roto por el auror, quien clavó en el otro su mirada inquisitiva.

- ¿Cómo has podido hacerlo? – Draco miró a Harry sin comprender.

- ¿Cómo he podido hacer qué? – respondió este mirándolo también con seriedad.

- Renunciar a Ginny tan fácilmente – terminó la frase, encarándolo con decisión.

- Porque sé que con ello la estoy haciendo feliz.

- Ya, pero…

- ¿Ginny no te ha contado nada? – el rubio miró a su compañero con suspicacia.

- No, no lo ha hecho.

- Ella y yo no nos comprometimos por amor, Harry. Lo hicimos para complacer a mi padre. Él sufre una enfermedad muy grave y puede morir en cualquier momento. Cuando Ginny y yo decidimos hacernos novios, no había nadie más en nuestras vidas.

- Oh, dioses, lo siento.

- Ya… - no pudo evitar ser sarcástico.

- En serio, Draco. Lo siento mucho. Yo venero la vida, cualquier vida, y no deseo mal a nadie – Draco asintió, comprensivo. - ¡Maldita sea! ¡Esto tenía que pasar precisamente ahora! – se lamentó refiriéndose al atasco.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer con Hermione? – el rubio preguntó de pronto, cambiando de tema abruptamente.

- ¿Con Hermione? ¿Qué quieres que haga con ella? No te entiendo. Ella es como mi hermana. Además, Ginny y yo todavía no hemos hablado de vivir juntos y aunque viviésemos en mi casa, yo jamás desearía que ella se fuera. Aunque supongo que no querrá continuar viviendo en el Valle de Godric si Ginny se muda a vivir conmigo.

- No me refiero a eso, Harry. Hermione está enamorada de ti. ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto? – lo taladró con la mirada.

- ¿De dónde has sacado semejante tontería, Draco? – la sorpresa hizo que abriera mucho los ojos - ¡Un momento! ¡Eres tú quien está enamorado de ella! – sonrió burlonamente.

- No me jodas, Potter.

- ¡Por Merlín! ¡He dado en el clavo! ¡Lo he hecho! ¡Draco Malfoy enamorado de una de las sangre sucia que tanto odia! ¡Si lo contase, nadie me creería!

- ¡No la llames así, imbécil! ¡Ella no es más sangre sucia que tú o que yo! ¡La suciedad se lleva en el corazón, Potter, no en la sangre! – enmudeció, frustrado.

Harry lo observó durante unos segundos, pensativo.

- En verdad has cambiado. No sé qué te ha sucedido en todos estos años, pero has cambiado. Y para bien.

- Te he dicho que no me jodas – el rubio hizo valer su orgullo, airado.

Los dos guardaron silencio durante varios minutos más. Ya la grúa había retirado uno de los coches siniestrados y se afanaba en hacerse cargo también del otro.

- Sus flores favoritas son las orquídeas – Draco lo miró sin comprender, hasta que se dio cuenta de que, de un modo muy particular, el moreno le estaba dando su beneplácito para que cortejase a Hermione – Si me entero de que algún día ella es infeliz por tu culpa, ten por seguro que te las verás conmigo.

- Lo mismo te digo de Ginny, cuatro ojos. – lo miró con desafío - Por cierto. Cuando te viste obligado a protegerla me dijiste que no querías nada con ella. Pues si llegas a quererlo…

- Te juro que hice lo imposible para que me odiase, pero no sé cómo narices conseguí todo lo contrario. Cuando ella me odiaba y despreciaba yo podía aferrarme a mi propio orgullo y despecho para quererla bien lejos de mi lado. Yo no me sentía preparado para que ella volviese a enamorarse de mí, ni siquiera lo hubiera esperado en mis mejores sueños. Todo ha sucedido tan rápido que no he podido asimilarlo todavía.

- ¿Por qué te dejó, Harry? – fue la simple pregunta del rubio.

- Aún no lo sé.

- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ¿Estás intentando tomarme el pelo, o qué?

- Te juro que no lo sé, Draco. Cuando volví a por ella después de… ya sabes, me echó de su vida sin darme ninguna explicación e inmediatamente después se sometió a un Obliviate para olvidarme. A nadie contó lo que había pasado por su cabeza para tomar semejantes decisiones. Ella no recuerda nada de lo sucedido. Absolutamente nada. – se lamentó.

- No pretendo enfadarte, pero, ¿Cómo puedes ser capaz de volver a su lado sin tener la certeza de porqué te abandonó? ¿No temes que se repita la situación?

- Por supuesto que lo temo, más que a un tornado. Pero he decidido confiar en ella. No sé si me entenderás si te digo que la elección entre vivir una vida melancólica y vacía o ser feliz y arriesgarme a que ella pueda dañarme de nuevo, está muy clara para mí. Además, pretendo desentrañar el misterio del collar que es incapaz de quitarse, para protegerla y también para intentar saber de una vez por todas qué fue lo que pasó. Y no me rendiré hasta que lo consiga.

- Tú nunca te rindes, Potter – le sonrió con cierta nostalgia.

- Al igual que tú, Malfoy – el auror devolvió la sonrisa del mismo modo.

- No creo que Hermione pueda enamorarse de mí – confesó Draco con amargura – Está nuestro pasado, y si no estás tú está Weasley, que ha vuelto a su vida de nuevo, y estoy yo, que no sé si me siento preparado para amar a nadie que no sea yo mismo. Ella me ve como a un niñato pijo y egocéntrico acostumbrado a conseguir todo lo que se propone y tratarlo después a modo de trofeo.

- Pues tendrás que empezar por ganarte su confianza – dijo Harry con naturalidad.

- Es curioso.

- ¿El qué?

- Que tu novia me dijo lo mismo ayer cuando me sonsacó lo que siento – el otro lo miró, sorprendido.

- Y tiene razón – la apoyó – Tan sólo no le hagas daño, Draco, no le hagas daño, y ten paciencia. Muéstrale lo mejor de ti y lo que tenga que ser, será.

Malfoy asintió en silencio.

- ¡Arranca! ¡Arranca! ¡El policía está dando paso a los coches por nuestro carril! – gritó Harry como poseso - ¡Maldición! ¡Si esta vez se escapan, no me lo perdonaré!

- Tranquilo, no estamos a más de cinco minutos de la mansión. Si no encontramos más obstáculos, llegaremos allí en un santiamén.

Y así fue. Pasados cinco minutos, el coche de Draco aparcó a dos calles de la mansión, cerca del dispositivo que los aurores habían montado como base de operaciones y que había permanecido camuflado hasta el momento. Fue Harry quien lo detectó, ya que él mismo lo había diseñado. El auror se apeó del coche con impaciencia y corrió hacia la gran furgoneta negra que ni él ni Draco podían ver, pero que el Subjefe de Aurores sabía detectar a la perfección a través de ciertos hechizos localizadores. Al entrar en ella, también ambos hombres desaparecieron a la vista como si se hubiesen volatilizado.

**Comentarios de la autora:**

Hola a todos.¿Cómo estáis? Yo, genial, a punto de coger casi dos semanitas de vacaciones, que me vendrán de perlas para poner mi caótica vida al día de muchas cosas, jeje.

Como habréis podido comprobar, en este capítulo se revela parte, y sólo parte, insisto, de uno de los secretos mejor guardados hasta el momento: qué narices pasa con el collar. Este objeto demoníaco contine un compendio de magia rescatada de seis de los siete horrocruxes que fueron destruídos para conseguir la muerte "definitiva" de Voldemort. Pero es más, mucho más, y los mortífagos no pueden siquiera imaginarlo. Seguid fieles al fic y sabréis porqué, jeje.

Ya sé que los seguidores de Ron estaréis pensando en darme con una sartén en la cabeza porque Hermione lo esté tratando de forma tan dura, pero como dice ella misma, Harry no hay más que uno, y ella tiene un futuro muy dulce y prometedor por delante, quizá incluso más que lo fue su pasado. Cada vez me gusta más el enfoque que le estoy dando a la figura de Draco: él es un personaje que siempre me ha gustado, como malo y ahora mucho más como bueno. Considero que tiene un carácter mucho más acorde con el de Harry, y siempre los imagino llegando a ser de ese tipo de amigos que se llevan su amistad a la tumba, que la valoran como un tesoro pues les ha costado demasiado esfuerzo llegar a conseguirla, y siempre fieles, siempre. Pero bueno, esa es tan sólo mi propia visión.

Adelanto que la relación entre Harry y Ginny no va a resultar un lecho de rosas, ni mucho menos (y lo digo especialmente para responder el review de Siriusta, quien se quejaba de que Ginny lo ha tenido demasiado fácil para reconquistar a Harry. Fácil lo ha tenido, pero lo que se avecina no es de despreciar, jeje). Ellos tienen muchísimo de qué hablar, los dos han evolucionado en gran parte como consecuencia de aquello que les separó, y no siempre lo han hecho para bien, y han de "ponerse al día" el uno del otro.

Y por otro lado, los mortífagos no pararán de dar por el... ehem..., como es normal en ellos. Así que, pobres de todos los chicos y chicas, aún les queda sufrir lo suyo, tanto juntos como por separado.

Por hoy ya he soltado bastante la lengua. **Agradezco de todo corazón todos los reviews recibidos y os mando un abrazo muy fuerte a todos los que seguís el fic, tanto si dejáis reviews como si no, porque todos vosotros sois en gran parte el ánimo que necesito para continuar escribiéndolo. **

Nos vemos.

**Rose.**


	8. El precio del triunfo

_**Capítulo 8: El precio del triunfo.**_

Al entrar en la furgoneta, Draco quedó atónito por la escena que se estaba desarrollando ante él: más de veinte aurores iban y venían con frenética actividad en lo que él hubiese jurado era una gran sala de reuniones en cuyo centro destacaba una inmensa mesa ovalada rodeada por más de cincuenta sillas, todas ellas dispuestas para que otros tantos aurores las ocupasen en cualquier momento. Aunque era clara la evidencia de que la furgoneta había sido modificada en su interior por un hechizo multiplicador de espacio, no fue esto lo que más le turbó, sino el hecho de que un par de subordinados de Harry mostraban gran atención observando un gran mapa que colgaba de una de las paredes y que usaba el mismo hechizo utilizado en el Mapa del Merodeador para controlar las personas que se movían por el interior de la mansión Noresmith. Fascinado, se acercó para observarlo detenidamente, pero uno de los dos aurores, al notar su presencia y volverse a mirarlo con curiosidad, se interpuso inmediatamente entre él y el pergamino, buscando después la mirada de su jefe con incredulidad.

- ¿Qué hace él aquí? – increpó a Harry, dando a sus palabras un tono irrespetuoso y acusador.

- ¿Vas a atreverte a cuestionar mis decisiones? – lo encaró Harry con un suave tono de amenaza acercándose a él peligrosamente.

- No, no, jefe – el hombre bajó la mirada, arrepentido – Tan sólo es que me ha sorprendido enormemente verle aquí, sabiendo que él… que tú… ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué te ha pasado en el brazo? – le preguntó en cuanto reparó en la venda que inmovilizaba el brazo izquierdo de Harry.

- Ah, esto – el Subjefe de Aurores se arrancó el vendaje de un tirón y lo arrojó a un lado – No es nada. Draco ha venido a hacernos un plano detallado de la mansión – cambió de tema inmediatamente después.

El hombre observó al aludido con suspicacia.

- No sé para qué – habló Draco por primera vez desde que se había adentrado en los dominios de Harry – Es evidente que ya tenéis un plano de Noresmith, y muy detallado, además.

- Draco, te presento a Lance Orley – señaló al auror con un ademán amistoso – Lance, este es Draco Malfoy, aunque sé que ya te habías dado perfecta cuenta de ello – sonrió a su subordinado – Lance, hazme el favor y explícale a Draco porqué necesitamos su ayuda mientras yo hablo con el jefe de logística. Tú comandarás a los animagos. – Dicho esto, abandonó a ambos hombres, dejándoles sin palabras.

Harry caminó con rapidez hacia un hombre de edad madura y ojos ambles que observaba pensativo unos extraños chalecos que refulgían con brillos iridiscentes desde la pared de enfrente a la del mapa, donde permanecían colgados. Al alcanzarle, el moreno palmeó la espalda del hombre con suavidad y también se dedicó a observarlos, abstraído. Finalmente ambos se miraron con preocupación.

- ¿Crees que funcionarán? – le preguntó Harry sin rodeos.

- Por Merlín, jefe, eso espero – respondió el otro casi en un susurro que denotaba la inmensa presión a la que se estaba viendo sometido.

- Por si acaso, daré orden a los hombres de que no se confíen y sigan actuando como siempre ante cualquier maldición imperdonable. No quiero ninguna baja entre ellos, y menos una que hubiese podido evitarse.

- Jamás se le habría ocurrido a nadie usar la piel de graphorn para crear un chaleco repelente de maldiciones imperdonables, la verdad – sonrió a su jefe con mezcla de admiración y duda – excepto a ti, claro está.

- Te juro que la vez en que uno de esos bichos se interpuso por error en la trayectoria de una de maldición imperdonable que iba directa hacia mí y que seguramente habría acabado con mi vida si hubiese conseguido alcanzarme, casi volví a nacer. Si hubieses visto cómo el animal se largó del lugar con tan sólo una enorme sacudida para despejarse y un cabreo monumental, habrías alucinado – le aseguró Harry, rememorando aquel momento con una sensación extraña que jamás le abandonaría.

- Bueno, ojalá no tengamos que comprobar su eficacia – concluyó el otro sin dejar de mirar de reojo a los chalecos.

- Sí, esperémoslo – Harry quedó pensativo durante un momento - ¿Hay suficientes para todos?

- Llevamos los justos para todos los aurores que colaboran hoy en esta misión. Tu acompañante… ¿vendrá también? – preguntó no sin cierto tacto.

- No – aseguró Harry categóricamente.

En aquel momento fue interrumpido por una voz fuerte y decidida a sus espaldas.

- Sí que iré, Harry – Draco lo miraba con descaro – Lance me ha expuesto vuestro plan para que yo valorase si tiene posibilidades de éxito, y no las tendrá si no pones una parte de tus hombres al acecho en las catacumbas.

- ¿Qué narices es eso de las catacumbas? – lo abordó el moreno, contrariado.

- La mansión Noresmith fue elegida por los mortífagos como uno de sus puntos neurálgicos de operaciones debido a que bajo ella existe una amplia e intrincada red de catacumbas excavadas por los magos que tuvieron que soportar los horrores de la Segunda Guerra Mundial muggle. – Harry le observó con gran sorpresa - Se dice que Hitler, el jefe supremo del ejército nazi alemán, tenía fijación por ciertos fenómenos que él consideraba extraordinarios, y ordenaba perseguir, acorralar y capturar a cualquier persona que mostrase dotes "especiales" con el fin de estudiarlas y aprovechar sus aptitudes en aras de su victoria. Los magos de la época usaron las catacumbas tanto para resguardarse de los posibles bombardeos y resguardar a sus hijos como para conseguir que los agentes de Hitler, infiltrados entre la sociedad muggle inglesa, se perdieran en ellas y pereciesen de hambre y sed sin tener que mancharse ellos las manos eliminándolos, a la vez que dichos túneles se convertían en su tumba para siempre.

- ¿Cómo sabe usted eso? – le preguntó su acompañante mostrando todavía mayor sorpresa que su jefe.

- Yo fui mortífago, ¿recuerda? – le ofreció una sonrisa socarrona digna de sus más oscuros tiempos pasados – Cuando Hitler fue derrotado y la mayoría de sus agentes cayeron con él, con el paso de los años estos túneles fueron olvidados por la mayoría de magos, pero no así para un grupo de magos oscuros, que los mantuvieron y protegieron hasta que hallaron el modo de volverlos a hacer útiles al servicio de Voldemort, el Señor Oscuro. La hermana de mi madre, Bellatrix Lestrange, se encargó de convertir esta mansión en su base de operaciones, lo que incrementó parte de su propia leyenda negra, llena de raptos y desapariciones de casi todos aquellos que osaban oponérsele.

- Merlín nos asista – murmuró uno de los aurores, que se habían concentrado alrededor de Draco para escuchar la historia, alertados por el tono que estaba alcanzando la conversación entre él y sus dos interlocutores.

- Tan sólo existe un modo de cruzar las catacumbas y salir a dos kilómetros de aquí, al lado del bajo Támesis, y los mortífagos lo conocen a la perfección, al igual que yo, pues seguramente muchos de ellos han servido a las órdenes de Bella. Si no, no estarían usando esta casa como su base de operaciones, pues a parte de esa ventaja, tiene muchos inconvenientes, siendo el mayor de ellos el estar situada demasiado cerca del Ministerio de Magia. – De nuevo miró a Harry, ahora en tono más persuasivo – En serio, Harry. Está genial que los acorraléis desde el tejado con el escuadrón de animagos y que ellos los hagan bajar piso por piso hacia la entrada de la casa, pero los mortífagos, si realmente lo son, no saldrán por la puerta de la casa, sino que se dirigirán a las catacumbas para conseguir escapar y vosotros ni siquiera los habréis podido ver. Hay que poner efectivos en la puerta, sí, pero es todavía más importante ponerlos a la entrada de los túneles desde la casa para atraparlos allí. El mismo túnel que a ellos les servirá de salida puede sernos útil a nosotros para entrar y acorralarles.

- Si tienes razón en todo lo que me estás contando – objetó Harry.

- No dudes de que la tengo – le interrumpió el rubio con ímpetu, a lo que el otro le miró con irritación.

- ¡Bien! ¡Demonios! ¡La tienes! – Entonces no tiene sentido que tratemos de interceptarlos en la boca principal de los túneles porque podrán transportarse sin problemas a través de ellos. Has de saber que tan sólo hemos conjurado un hechizo anti desapariciones sobre la parte visible de la mansión, desconocedores de los túneles que la horadan por debajo.

- No, Harry. ¿Quiénes crees que pusieron a Hitler sobre la pista de los magos ingleses? Fueron magos renegados, ávidos de un poder más allá del que se les permitía tener en su propio mundo y que creyeron podrían ejercer uniéndose a él. Esos túneles están hechos para que quien se pierda en ellos, ya sea mago o muggle, no pueda escapar de allí jamás. – le aseguró Draco, convencido – Si tus hombres se han encargado de los hechizos de la casa, es suficiente. Los propios túneles se protegen solos. Por eso no te preocupes.

- Bien. Eso quiere decir que todavía podemos atraparlos. Hazme un plano, entonces. Yo dirigiré el escuadrón subterráneo. Pero tú no vendrás.

- Eso es imposible, Harry. Las catacumbas cambian de posición de un modo similar al que lo hacen las escaleras de Hogwarts, con el inconveniente añadido de que están bajo tierra, sin nada que sirva para orientarse. Un hombre puede sentir que está totalmente orientado y al segundo siguiente haberse perdido sin remisión. Sólo los que sabemos detectar ciertas… señales, podemos volvernos a orientar ante su variabilidad. Y te prometo que no puedo enseñarte el modo de reconocerlas, pues a mí me llevó años conseguirlo.

- ¿Seguro? – Harry observó su semblante con despiadada minuciosidad.

- Seguro – Draco le mantuvo la mirada sin amedrentarse.

- Jefe, ¿confías en él? – le preguntó uno de los aurores, con la vista fija en el rubio.

- Tú me has traído aquí – afirmó Draco sin mostrar ni el menor asomo de burla.

Ambos hombres se mantuvieron las miradas fijamente durante breves segundos.

- Confío en él – fue la tajante respuesta de Harry - Edward – el moreno se giró hacia el hombre con el que había estado conversando anteriormente – Tú dirigirás el asalto a la puerta principal de la casa. Dale uno de los chalecos. – le ordenó señalando a Draco.

- Pero jefe, tan sólo queda el tuyo – objetó el otro, negándose a obedecer la orden.

- Dáselo o no vendrá – le ordenó nuevamente con inquebrantable firmeza.

- A tus órdenes, jefe – Edward le ofreció con disgusto el último chaleco, que había estado esperando a que Harry lo cogiese.

- Póntelo – Harry ordenó a Draco del mismo modo.

- ¿Para qué es eso? – quiso saber el rubio, a lo que el otro le miró perdiendo la paciencia.

- Tan sólo póntelo. Ya me has oído. Me da igual que seas el único que puede guiarnos por las malditas catacumbas: o te lo pones, o no nos acompañarás. Y que sea debajo de la ropa, ¿entendido?

- Está bien – aceptó con fastidio, mientras se quitaba la camisa para colocarse el extrañamente liviano chaleco bajo ella.

- ¿Has dado las indicaciones oportunas a Lance para que sea capaz de guiar a los hombres que actuarán dentro de la casa? – le abordó con impaciencia.

- Sí. Ya le he explicado todas las trampas con las que Bellatrix hizo dotar a la casa, dónde están dispuestas y el efecto que causan. En verdad has sido muy astuto al pensar en ello, Harry. Como tú, yo creo que los mortífagos se habrán limitado a utilizar la casa tal y como ella la abandonó, seguros de que vosotros no tendríais modo de conocer todos sus entresijos, ya que el Ministerio nunca la relacionó con ellos en modo alguno durante la Segunda Guerra.

- Veo que me has comprendido – le dijo Harry con seriedad – el mapa es muy efectivo al ofrecernos la distribución de la casa y el número y emplazamiento de las personas que la ocupan, pero no dice absolutamente nada de las trampas ocultas en ella. Tus instrucciones facilitarán la operación increíblemente y espero que eviten todas las bajas posibles entre mis hombres.

- Eres un buen jefe – aseguró Draco.

- Ojalá lo sea – deseó Harry desde lo más profundo de su corazón – Bien. ¿Están ya preparados los hombres? – preguntó a Orley, buscándolo con la mirada.

- ¡Lo están, Harry! ¡Los levitadores están en posición para elevar a los animagos hasta el tejado de la mansión! ¡Y los demás están preparados para rodear la casa y acorralar la puerta!

- ¡Que los levitadores usen encantamientos protectores con los animagos mientras estos consiguen entrar en la mansión! ¡Que no se separen de ellos ni por un segundo hasta que estén seguros de que han entrado! ¿Entendido? ¡Después, que se unan al acecho de la puerta! ¡Si veis que nadie sale por ella dentro de media hora, derribadla y uníos en el acoso de los mortífagos hacia las catacumbas! ¡Y la mitad de los demás, conmigo! ¡Vamos a dar su merecido a esos hijos de los demonios!

- ¡Sí! – corearon todos, embravecidos.

- Draco, tú irás detrás de mí. Jamás te separes de mí por ningún motivo. ¿Está claro? – ordenó a su compañero.

- Yo soy perfectamente capaz de cuidar de mí mismo – objetó el otro con desdén.

- ¿Está claro? – le gritó, amenazador.

- Clarísimo – aceptó por fin, sintiendo que una furia ciega lo invadía.

- ¡En marcha! – volvió a gritar Harry.

Esa señal fue suficiente para que todos los demás corriesen a ocupar sus posiciones.

**&&&&&&&**

Ginny y Hermione se transportaron al Ministerio de Magia junto a Devon Huxley, quien mostraba una ansiedad incontrolada por conocer si finalmente la misión de Harry y sus hombres alcanzaba el éxito que tanto necesitaban. Huxley las guió hasta su propio despacho, donde hizo aparecer dos cómodos sillones para facilitar la espera a ambas mujeres, mientras él se desesperaba cada vez más tras su mesa de escritorio. No había quedado en el Ministerio ninguno de sus subordinados que pudiese hacer de enlace con su joven segundo, pues todos los hombres disponibles se hallaban bajo su mando en aquel preciso momento. Mientras las féminas lo observaban en silencio contagiadas por su creciente nerviosismo, finalmente el hombre decidió ponerse en contacto con el departamento que controlaba el correo del Ministerio, quizá ellos tuviesen un modo de comunicarse con Harry sin poner en peligro la misión. Hizo saber su decisión a las chicas y salió del despacho todo lo deprisa que le permitió su pierna maltrecha, sin parar de retorcerse las manos con insistencia.

Al verse libre de la presencia de Huxley, Ginny rompió el silencio por primera vez desde que Harry se marchó.

- Ese hombre tiene algo que me pone los pelos de punta – dijo a modo de reflexión, más para sí misma que para que Hermione la escuchase.

Ginny no esperaba respuesta de la otra, por lo que quedó sorprendida al escucharla, pero más todavía por las palabras que se vio obligada a oír.

- No permitiré que le hagas daño – fue la sencilla sentencia que Hermione le dedicó mientras la miraba con los ojos inyectados en furia.

- ¿Daño? ¿A quién te refieres? – le preguntó la pelirroja sin comprender.

- Harry ya ha sufrido suficiente por tu culpa – la acusó.

Ginny comprendió que era a Harry a quien la castaña estaba intentando proteger. Aquella mujer, con quien estaba segura se había relacionado antes de echar a Harry de su vida pero que no podía recordar, la estaba culpando del hondo sufrimiento del hombre al que tanto amaba. Se sintió pequeña y miserable por saber que era completamente cierto lo que ella le decía y no ser capaz siquiera de recordarlo. ¿Cómo defenderse de algo que aún no podía asimilar por parecerle tan imposible? Sentía en lo más profundo de su corazón que el amor que la lanzó en brazos de Harry desde que ambos se reencontraron tenía sus raíces en la época que ella misma se obligó a olvidar. Tanta incertidumbre, tantas dudas, tanto miedo… habían hecho presa en ella con fuerza inusitada desde que decidió aceptar lo que sentía contra toda lógica y luchar por él con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Había hecho mal en hacerlo? La mejor amiga de su amado, quien mejor lo conocía, le estaba insinuando que sí.

- Lo siento – fueron las únicas palabras que se vio capaz de pronunciar.

La otra bufó con desdén.

- ¿Es eso lo único que se te ocurre? ¿Que lo sientes? Prepárate para sentirlo de verdad como te atrevas a volver a dañarle – la atacó sin tregua.

- Yo no pretendo dañarle, Hermione, aunque no lo creas. Siento que daría mi vida para poder hacerle feliz – enterró la cara entre sus manos con vergüenza - ¿Qué puedo hacer para que todos me creáis?

- Aún recuerdo como si fuera hoy a Harry, el hombre luchador, orgulloso, el más bondadoso del mundo, quien lo habría dado todo por ti, incluso su propia existencia, arrastrándose ante tu soberbia crueldad mendigando tu amor, y cómo tú lo hundiste en la miseria más dolorosa al rechazarlo con un desprecio que jamás mereció.

- Lo vi… él me mostró la escena a través de su recuerdo – silenciosas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas al pensar en ello – Si supieras cuánto lo lamento, si yo fuera capaz de volver atrás en el tiempo y de cambiar la situación… daría muchos años de mi vida por hacerle olvidar esos momentos.

- Entonces comprenderás que yo no esté dispuesta a perdonarte con facilidad – enfrentó su mirada con decisión.

- Estás en tu derecho, Hermione, Tan sólo te pido una oportunidad para poder demostraros que no miento.

- Eso espero, porque pienso vigilarte, y si tengo la más mínima certeza de que utilizas a Harry para lo que sea que hayas maquinado, yo misma haré que te arrepientas, incluso si tengo que luchar contra él mismo para conseguirlo.

Ginny le sonrió con amargura, algo que dejó estupefacta a la castaña.

- Harry es muy afortunado al tenerte como amiga – calló durante un momento, atreviéndose después a proseguir - ¿Podrías hacerme un favor muy especial?

- Habla.

- ¿Podrías… hablarme sobre estos cinco años que Harry ha vivido junto a ti? Necesito comprender su dolor para intentar ayudarle a cicatrizarlo.

- Soledad, traición, incomprensión, abandono, amargura… ¿quieres que continúe? Y todo por tu culpa.

- Hermione, por favor, dame una tregua, te lo suplico. En este momento siento que me estoy muriendo por dentro al plantearme tan sólo la idea de que él pueda morir durante esta misión. Acepto mi culpa sin dudar, pero no puedo hundirme por ella porque si me lo permito aunque sea tan sólo durante un segundo, me volveré loca. Y también mi mejor amigo está con él.

El silencio se hizo entre las dos. Hermione, al contemplar el sincero dolor que mostraba la que en otro tiempo fuese su amiga, sintió que quizá no había sido tan buena la idea de machacarla sin piedad. Quiso tomarla de la mano para intentar reconfortarla, pero todavía no se sintió capaz de hacerlo. En cambio sí pudo dedicarle unas palabras de ánimo.

- Harry volverá sano y salvo, Ginny. Siempre lo hace – le aseguró con toda la firmeza que fue capaz de reunir frente a sus propios temores – Bueno, no sin dos o tres magulladuras – sonrió – pero lo hará. Y Draco también porque está junto al mejor auror que jamás ha tenido el Ministerio.

- Gracias – le sonrió la otra con esperanza.

- Quiérele, Ginny, por lo más sagrado para ti en este mundo – le pidió Hermione, ya sin orgullo.

Ginny asintió agradeciendo la oportunidad que Hermione acababa de brindarle.

- Huxley no debería haberle expuesto de esa manera obligándole a dirigir una misión tan peligrosa a pesar de su herida – se lamentó Ginny, sintiendo que su corazón volvía a cubrirse de oscuros nubarrones.

- Puedo asegurarte que Harry no ha sido obligado a hacerlo – la miró con resignación - Devon Huxley es un hombre… peculiar – dijo Hermione – Tan pronto puede mostrarse amable y comprensivo como obsesivo e irascible. No cabe duda de que en sus mejores tiempos fue un auror incomparable, pero creo que hace mucho que su momento de gloria ya pasó.

- No se trata de eso, Hermione. Vuelvo a decir que ese hombre tiene algo… algo… que consigue que afloren en mí mis terrores más profundos.

- No sé qué decirte, Ginny. Yo no he sentido nada de eso – respondió la otra con extrañeza.

Las dos volvieron a sumirse en un silencio inquieto.

**&&&&&&&**

No hacía mas de dos minutos que el escuadrón de aurores comandado por Harry, con Draco pegado a sus talones, se había adentrado desde el lado del río en las catacumbas que conectaban con la mansión Noresmith, cuando comenzaron a aparecer los primeros esqueletos abandonados en la penumbra sin orden ni concierto. Enteros en ocasiones, a veces esparcidos sus huesos por las ratas que se habían estado dando un glorioso festín desde hacía años, esqueletos de hombres, mujeres e incluso niños los observaban desde las cuencas vacías de sus abandonados cráneos, refulgiendo a la extraña luz de las varitas, que contribuía al no llegar demasiado lejos ni abarcar toda la amplitud del túnel que los hombres recorrían, a hacer mas tétrico y amenazador el lugar, ya de por sí desolador. La humedad de las paredes, que serpenteaba en ocasiones hacia el terroso suelo con la paciencia del que posee toda una eternidad para hacerlo, daba fe incansablemente de las lágrimas de derrota y frustración derramadas por los difuntos allí condenados. La amplitud de la oquedad que recorrían semejaba una vasta cueva que se perdía en la inmensidad de la distancia. Los hombres, aguerridos aurores curtidos en numerosas misiones, se apelotonaban ahora en busca del contacto de su inmediato compañero, temerosos de dar un paso en falso y perderse en aquel infierno del que no podrían regresar jamás. Harry mantenía el paso firme a la cabeza y se detenía cada vez que Draco le daba el alto casi en un susurro para indicarle que necesitaba inspeccionar las paredes que iban atravesando, en busca de las tan necesitadas señales para continuar. Ya el túnel había cambiado de situación en dos ocasiones, moviéndose con ellos dentro y haciendo sentir a muchos hombres que caminaban hacia ningún lugar en concreto, siempre en un mortuorio silencio que les envolvía como un sudario; la desazón comenzaba a hacer presa en los corazones de casi todos los presentes, pero su jefe les obligó a continuar con ademán furioso. Únicamente Harry y Draco confiaban ya ciegamente en el éxito de la misión y los demás hombres habrían huido en desbandada nada más recorrer diez metros de aquel endemoniado túnel si no creyesen en su líder a pies juntillas.

Habían caminado durante diez minutos más, que a la mayoría les había parecido horas, y sufrido varios traslados de túnel, cuando Draco presionó con fuerza el brazo de Harry haciendo que este se detuviera.

- Estamos muy cerca, Harry – dijo quedamente, tan sólo para que él le escuchase. – Al doblar el próximo recodo nos daremos de frente con una especie de sala circular de donde parten todas las bocas de túnel, incluida la del que hemos recorrido. Al frente hallaremos una sola abertura, que conecta con la casa. Por ella deben aparecer.

Harry asintió, haciéndose idea de la situación e hizo una señal a sus hombres para que los rodeasen a Draco y a él. - ¿Cuántas bocas?

- Cinco más – contó su compañero.

- Malfoy me acaba de informar de que al doblar el próximo recodo llegaremos a nuestro destino a través de la boca de este túnel, pero veréis cinco entradas más procedentes de otros túneles trampa y al frente la abertura que comunica las catacumbas con la casa. Quiero que doce que vais en cabeza os dividáis por parejas y os apostéis en la boca de cada uno de los túneles que veáis para obstruir las entradas, incluida la de este. El resto se apostará a ambos lados de la puerta conmigo. Cuando veáis aparecer a los mortífagos, quiero que no les deis tregua alguna: luchad contra ellos como si vuestra propia vida os fuese en ello porque os aseguro que así será. Los que obstruyáis los túneles debéis impedir que nadie abandone la sala, pero si alguno de ellos consigue franquear alguna de las entradas, os prohíbo que le persigáis. Sabéis perfectamente cómo se las gastan estos túneles y no permitiré que ninguno de vosotros se extravíe en ellos. Draco, tú te quedarás tras los dos hombres que bloqueen esta salida y no lucharás ni arriesgarás tu vida en ningún momento, veas lo que veas.

- No soy un inútil, Potter, por mucho que tú lo creas así – afirmó el otro con voz retadora.

- Este no es momento para demostraciones de hombría, Malfoy, ni tampoco para discusiones. Tú eres el único aquí que no ha recibido adiestramiento de auror. Permite que ni yo ni nadie tengamos que velar por ti y con eso ya habrás hecho más que suficiente. Y para la próxima ocasión te conviertes en uno de nosotros, si quieres – le sonrió. Había acompañado su voz de cierto reto que al otro no le pasó desapercibido.

El rubio calló y asintió con firmeza. No olvidaría lo que Harry acababa de decirle.

Todos superaron a la carrera los escasos metros que les separaban de la sala descrita por Draco, no sin antes cerciorarse de que todo permaneciese en absoluto silencio, y tomaron posiciones tal y como Harry les había ordenado. En escasos segundos cada hombre estaba preparado, varita en ristre, para enfrentar a quien apareciese desde la escalera de la casa.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho para que el sonido de una enconada lucha los abordase con creciente estruendo. Todos interpretaron que los mortífagos habían sido acorralados arriba por los demás aurores, tanto los animagos que les forzaron a retirarse hacia abajo piso a piso como los que habían irrumpido desde la puerta, seguramente alertados por el caos formado dentro. Cuando ya casi el ruido los golpeaba con fiereza, comenzaron a entrar en la estancia hombres y mujeres apelotonándose en tropel, empujándose unos a otros para continuar corriendo, sin darse cuenta en un principio de que se habían adentrado de lleno en la trampa que los aurores les habían tendido. Sus acosadores irrumpieron tras ellos. Al intentar correr hacia los túneles y verse bloqueados por los hombres de Harry, los mortífagos comprendieron que tan sólo saldrían de aquel lugar presos, muertos o matando. Una cruenta batalla de hechizos y varitas se entabló entre ambos bandos, los mortífagos luchando a la desesperada y los aurores haciéndolo de forma organizada y coordinada. Draco no pudo más que admirar el adiestramiento al que Harry se había referido con tanto orgullo, pues estaba siendo el factor decisivo que daría la victoria al escuadrón del Ministerio de Magia dentro de nada.

Poco a poco y sin descanso, los expertos aurores consiguieron someter a la práctica totalidad de los mortífagos, quienes se retorcían presos de hechizos variados o casi agonizaban en el suelo víctimas de numerosas heridas. Tan sólo un hombre, que resistía el ataque combinado de tres aurores, consiguió franquear la férrea barrera que lo separaba de la ansiada libertad y derribando a dos de los hombres apostados en las bocas de los túneles, desapareció dentro de uno de ellos.

Draco observó la escena con creciente frustración, recordando las órdenes de Harry. Pero no había tiempo para dudar: si él, el único hombre que no estaba enfrascado en la lucha y que se hallaba suficientemente cerca del mortífago, no hacía nada para evitarlo, aquel hombre escaparía, seguramente conociendo lo suficiente sobre aquellas cuevas como para volver después al punto de partida con total impunidad. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Draco salió de detrás de los hombres que lo protegían y enfiló a toda velocidad hacia el túnel por el que el tipo se había escabullido.

- ¡Jefe! ¡Malfoy! – gritó Edward a la desesperada mientras lanzaba un hechizo _"inmobilus"_ a su atacante, dejándole fuera de combate.

- ¿Qué pasa con Malfoy? – gritó Harry para hacerse oír sobre el estruendo que todavía no se había calmado. Acababa de dejar inconsciente a un mortífago a través del hechizo _"desmaius" _y dejó que este se golpease con el suelo al desplomarse con la fuerza de todo su peso.

- ¡Se ha adentrado en el segundo túnel de la izquierda! – Respondió su subordinado, situándose al lado del él y señalando el citado túnel como un gesto nervioso - ¡Ha ido en pos de un mortífago fugado!

- ¡Maldito imbécil! – Renegó el Subjefe de Aurores con todas sus fuerzas - ¡Encuentra a Lance y haceos cargo de la situación! ¡Subid todos a la casa custodiando a los mortífagos y volved al Ministerio! ¡Vuestro trabajo aquí ha terminado!

- ¡Pero jefe! ¿Y tú? ¡No pienso abandonarte aquí en busca de ese niñato! – negó el otro con todo el ímpetu que fue capaz de reunir.

- ¡Cumple mis órdenes! ¡Tu misión ahora es no exponer innecesariamente la vida de nuestros hombres y velar para que no se escapen los mortífagos que hemos apresado! ¡Sé profesional y cumple con ella! ¡Yo estaré bien! – el otro asintió con firmeza.

Dicho esto, desapareció a la carrera en el interior del túnel por el que Draco se había marchado.

Harry no tuvo que recorrer un trecho demasiado largo, durante el cual el túnel no sufrió variación alguna en su orientación, para alcanzar Draco, quien tenía acorralado contra la pared de un estrecho recodo del pasaje al mortífago huido, apuntándole furiosamente con su varita. Situándose junto a él, hizo lo propio.

- Déjamelo a mí, Draco, y baja tu varita. Yo me ocuparé de esto – ordenó el moreno con firmeza pero usando cierto tacto, ya que se dio cuenta de que su compañero parecía haber perdido los nervios y tenía intención de atacar al otro, quien los observaba con un semblante que mostraba mezcla de burla y asco.

- Asegura ser Vincent Crabb – le dijo Draco de forma inexpresiva y sin apartar los ojos de su víctima. En verdad parecía como si hubiese visto un horrendo fantasma del que había que librarse a toda costa.

- Vincent Crabb murió, Draco, lo sabes tan bien como yo. Él fue destruido al acabar accidentalmente con uno de los horrocruxes de Voldemort. Además, mírale, este tipo no se parece a tu viejo amigo absolutamente en nada – argumentó con voz persuasiva, creyendo que Draco se había visto sometido a algún hechizo que le había nublado la razón.

- Lo sé, Harry, no me he vuelto loco. Pero me ha contado cosas que sólo Crabb sabía, sólo él – se empeñó.

- Y muchas más que te contaría si no te hubieses aliado con el maldito Potter, traidor. Siempre supe que en el fondo eras un asqueroso pusilánime, por mucho que intentases ocultarlo con tus bravatas – escupió el otro, mirándolos a ambos con absoluto desprecio – Me alegra que estéis los dos aquí, reunidos, porque acabaré con ambos de una vez y para siempre.

- Esto se acabó –sentenció Harry, perdiendo la paciencia – Draco, sea quien sea este gilipollas, baja la varita. Ya habrá tiempo en el Ministerio para interrogarle. Y tú – se dirigió al hombre, quien tenía la varita levantada apuntando hacia el techo desde antes de que Harry llegase – tira esa varita inmediatamente si no quieres pasarlo realmente mal.

- No importa lo que a mí me pase. Yo soy tan sólo un brazo ejecutor de la causa. Yo moriré aquí y ahora, pero lo importante es que vosotros lo haréis también. Me da igual lo que nos haya ordenado el Gran Maestro. Potter debe morir y todos los traidores que le ayuden, lo harán con él.

Con una rapidez que a ambos hombres pilló desprevenidos, el hombre apuntó a Harry con la varita y gritó con ímpetu:

- _"Crucio"_

Pero los años de experiencia del auror le habían preparado para cualquier sorpresa, y se lanzó al suelo cayendo de espaldas con la intención de quedar boca arriba para poder enviar un hechizo de desarme a aquel loco peligroso. En cambio, lo que le sorprendió totalmente por la locura que suponía tan sólo imaginarlo, fue que Draco, alertado también por la clara ejecución de la maldición imperdonable, se interpuso entre Harry y el hechizo, consiguiendo que este último le impactase en el pecho de forma demoledora.

El rubio fue lanzado contra la pared que tenía tras él con terrorífica fuerza e impactó con esta de lleno con un ruido sordo, escurriéndose hacia el suelo inmediatamente después. Harry, desesperado, lanzó un _"Petrificus Totalus"_ a su atacante, quien pareció congelarse no sin antes mostrar una horrenda sonrisa de triunfo. Inmediatamente después el auror corrió al lado de Draco y se agachó junto a él, buscó el lugar donde se había producido el impacto constatando que había sido en una de las partes del cuerpo del chico que había sido cubierta por el chaleco que él le había obligado a ponerse. Pero no contento con ello, abofeteó a Draco suavemente en las mejillas hasta conseguir que este abriese los ojos y los fijase en él.

-¡Draco! ¿Puedes oírme? ¿Quién soy? ¿Quién soy? – repitió casi zarandeándole para conseguir arrancar del otro una reacción.

- Harry… estás bien… - respondió con voz queda esbozando una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

- ¡Loado sea Merlín! ¡Qué susto me has dado! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Dime! ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Me duelen todos y cada uno de los huesos de mi cuerpo, incluso los que ni tan siquiera sabía que tenía – ahora su sonrisa fue más firme, a medida que se iba recobrando poco a poco del golpe recibido – pero del golpe contra la pared, Harry, no por efecto de la maldición. ¿Cómo puede ser?

- El chaleco – afirmó este sin más mientras le sonreía casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

Draco quedó pensativo durante unos segundos y después volvió a mirar a su compañero fijamente.

- Y me lo diste a mí…

- Mientras estés bajo mi mando, tú eres mi responsabilidad. Debería romperte yo todos los huesos por haberme desobedecido – le sonrió con alegría – y todavía quizá lo haga.

- Gracias, Harry – dijo Draco con sinceridad.

- Gracias a ti, Draco. Tú no conocías el poder del chaleco y sin embargo te has interpuesto entre la maldición y yo ofreciendo tu vida para salvar la mía. Jamás lo olvidaré. – El otro negó con la cabeza – Por cierto, tú eres el primero que ha probado su eficacia. Hasta ahora no sabíamos si funcionaba o no – le ofreció una sonrisa socarrona que arrancó una mirada incrédula del otro.

- Fantástico – respondió el rubio con sarcasmo.

De pronto un ruido sordo procedente del techo de la gruta comenzó a hacerse escuchar, al principio como un leve rumor que llegó a convertirse en un gran estruendo con el paso de los segundos. Harry y Draco se miraron, confusos, intentando hacerse una idea de qué estaba sucediendo. Un rayo de comprensión fulminó la mente de Draco, quien adoptó un semblante cadavérico y desesperado.

- Los túneles se hunden, Harry, y la mansión con ellos – le dijo con apremio mientras lo agarraba con fuerza por uno de sus brazos. El auror lo miró sin comprender – Ahora entiendo porqué el tipo mantenía la varita apuntando al techo cuando yo llegué y no abandonó esa posición hasta que te lanzó la maldición imperdonable. Estaba activando el conjuro de protección más poderoso con el que fueron dotados estos túneles: el de autodestrucción. Debemos salir de aquí inmediatamente o también nosotros quedaremos sepultados entre los escombros.

Harry se permitió tan sólo un par de segundos para pensar.

- ¿Podrás caminar? – preguntó a Draco de forma inquisitiva mientras le ayudaba a ponerse en pie.

- Sí, Harry, por mí no te preocupes. Estoy baldado pero no tengo ningún hueso roto. Pero, ¿qué harás con él?

- Por eso no te preocupes.

Sin decir nada más, Harry se acercó a su agresor y anuló el hechizo paralizador con un suave pero contundente movimiento de su varita, y cuando el otro ya se revolvía intentando recuperar el control de su propio cuerpo, le asentó un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula que le hizo perder el conocimiento. Seguidamente, se lo cargó al hombro, algo que parecía casi imposible porque aquel hombre superaba considerablemente al auror en envergadura pero que para él no pareció suponer problema alguno, y miró a Draco con decisión.

- Vamos, guíanos hacia el acceso a la casa antes de que todo esto se venga abajo con nosotros dentro – le apremió.

Draco asintió, pasada la sorpresa, y tomó la delantera ahora con Harry pegado a sus talones.

**&&&&&&&**

El Ministerio de Magia se había convertido en un hervidero de aurores que conducía a empellones al grupo de los mortífagos hacia las celdas de máxima seguridad ubicadas en el sótano más profundo del edificio. Muchos magos pertenecientes al resto de departamentos se agolpaban por los pasillos para contemplar el gran triunfo del Cuartel General de Aurores sobre los inmundos traficantes de pociones infecciosas que estaban causando y propagando auténticas epidemias entre la comunidad mágica, haciendo pasar sus pociones por bebedizos afrodisíacos o remedios contra dolencias leves que muchos magos confiados podían adquirir en diversas tiendas del Callejón Diagon. Ya todos los tenderos que habían distribuido en alguna ocasión esas pociones habían sido interrogados duramente por los aurores, pero resultó que ellos también habían sido estafados por aquellos malvados con un corazón carente de piedad. Se habían retirado de la venta todas las pociones que habían podido detectarse, pero la venta ilegal de todas ellas en el mercado negro había impedido la erradicación de las epidemias. Tan sólo atacando al mal en su raíz podría restablecerse la vida normal del mundo mágico, y por fin los aurores lo habían conseguido: de nuevo el Cuartel General de Aurores había hecho frente a una situación caótica y desesperada y había salvado a la comunidad mágica de un gran peligro. Realmente era un día para celebrar. Por ello todos los magos del Ministerio pugnaban por hacerse un hueco en primera fila intentando ver pasar al Salvador, el niño que vivió ahora convertido en un valiente hombre que continuaba velando por ellos de un modo heroico e infatigable. Pero ninguno de ellos consiguió verlo, y a pesar de la indudable victoria para todos que se había conseguido aquel día, el miedo ensombreció sus corazones.

Devon Huxley entró a su despacho como una exhalación, seguido de cerca por uno de sus subordinados. Inmediatamente, Ginny y Hermione se pusieron en pie para acercarse a ellos en busca de noticias, pero ambos hombres las ignoraron.

- Jefe, por favor, debemos de volver a ayudar a Harry – el tono que usó Edward Long era suplicante tan sólo en apariencia, pero ambas mujeres, que le escucharon con gran interés, se dieron cuenta de que una velada amenaza subyacía bajo aquellas palabras. – Lance y yo iremos a ayudarle, tan sólo nosotros. Sé que hallaremos la forma de orientarnos en aquellas catacumbas.

- No – Huxley apoyó sus palabras con un rotundo gesto de negación con la cabeza.

- ¡Pero debemos ayudarle! – Gritó el otro, perdiendo ya los nervios de forma evidente - ¡Sabe perfectamente que él se juega la vida por salvar cualquiera de las nuestras en cada misión que dirige! ¡Él no lo haría por mí y yo no le abandonaré! ¡Jamás!

Edward se dio la vuelta con brusquedad, dando la conversación por terminada y dispuesto a marcharse con o sin el consentimiento de su máximo superior, cuando el fuerte brazo de este lo retuvo.

- Escúchame, Long – le dijo con firmeza, aunque su tono era conciliador – No es que no quiera que vayas a ayudar a Harry, es que en este momento no serviría de nada. El Subdepartamento de Edificaciones Mágicas está ya en la mansión Noresmith haciendo todo lo que puede.

- ¿Edificaciones Mágicas? ¿Y para qué coño necesita Harry a Edificaciones Mágicas? – bufó el otro, lleno de indignación.

- Porque han sido informados de que la mansión se está derrumbando, y con ella todos los túneles que la cruzan por debajo – el otro lo miró con el terror grabado en la mirada – El Subdepartamento de Edificaciones Mágicas está intentando minimizar el impacto de este derrumbe por toda la ciudad, ya que, por las brechas que se están abriendo de forma continua, los túneles la recorren durante varios kilómetros en todas direcciones. Si no consiguen detener el derrumbe, o minimizarlo al máximo posible, la destrucción y el caos se adueñarán de la ciudad. Muchos muggles morirán, Edward, no tan sólo Harry y Malfoy. No puedo permitir que tú entres en esa casa porque por un lado dificultarías la misión de los de Edificaciones y por otro tú mismo correrías un peligro demasiado grande. Lo único que nos queda es confiar en las innatas capacidades y el buen criterio de Harry para que él y Malfoy salgan con bien de todo esto.

Antes de que el otro pudiese replicarle, las chicas los abordaron sin importarles lo que ellos pensasen al respecto.

- ¿Harry y Draco están en peligro? – Ginny casi zarandeó al Jefe de Aurores presa de la desesperación.

- Señoritas, por favor, no tenemos tiempo de… - Huxley intentó apartarla de su lado, pero también Hermione le tomó del otro brazo, enfrentando su mirada con decisión.

- Déjese de tonterías y díganos lo que queremos saber. ¿Qué pasa con Harry?

- Cálmense ambas o me veré obligado a hacer que se las lleven de aquí – les ordenó el aludido sin inmutarse.

- Jefe, dígales la verdad – lo enfrentó Edward también sosteniéndole la mirada de forma retadora – Tienen más derecho que nadie a saberla.

Huxley le fulminó con la mirada, pero finalmente cedió a la presión.

- Parece ser que Harry y Draco se encuentran atrapados en los túneles que existen bajo la mansión Noresmith – les dijo con todo el tacto que fue capaz de reunir, que no fue mucho – Esos túneles forman un auténtico laberinto en el que el hombre más capacitado para orientarse puede extraviarse sin remisión, pero el señor Malfoy puede orientarse dentro de ellos. Ese no es el problema, sino que la mansión se está viniendo abajo junto con todos esos túneles, sin duda debido a la última treta de los mortífagos para vengarse por su captura.

- ¡Oh! – exclamó Hermione, sintiendo que las piernas le fallaban.

Ginny palideció y tuvo que buscar una de las sillas para sentarse pues si no, habría caído al suelo cuan larga era.

El silencio se hizo entre ellos como un mal augurio.

- ¿Qué probabilidades tienen de sobrevivir? – les preguntó Ginny, reuniendo toda la entereza que pudo conseguir y mirándoles con determinación.

Fue Long quien se atrevió a responder esa pregunta.

- Sinceramente, no son muchas, señorita, pero el hecho de que Harry sea el hombre más capacitado que yo he conocido jamás para salir airoso de cualquier peligro, las incrementa considerablemente – trató de reconfortarla de todo corazón.

- ¡Hagan algo! ¡Lo que sea! ¡Por Merlín! ¡No se queden ahí parados! – les gritó Hermione como posesa.

- Por lo que más quiera, jefe, déjeme ir allí – volvió a pedirle Edward envalentonado por las palabras de la castaña – No sé lo que podré hacer, pero debo ir.

Huxley les recorrió con la mirada, finalmente vencido por el sufrimiento que observó en todos ellos, que se unía al suyo propio.

- Está bien, Long. Id Orley y tú. A la mierda con todo. Tienes razón, Harry lo merece.

Su subordinado asintió, agradecido, y corrió como alma que lleva el diablo en busca de su compañero.

**&&&&&&&**

Cuando Orley y Long regresaron al lugar de los sucesos, el Subdepartamento de Edificaciones Mágicas había conseguido detener el derrumbe de la mayoría de los túneles y grutas que partían de la mansión Noresmith, pero no así los situados inmediatamente bajo ella. Toda la edificación había cedido y un enorme agujero se mostraba con devastador descaro donde tan sólo hacía una hora se alzaba la majestuosa casona. Al fondo de él, situado más de veinte metros bajo el nivel del suelo, se amontonaban una ingente cantidad de cascotes de todos los tamaños, atravesados por inmensidad de hierros retorcidos pertenecientes a la desplomada estructura. Se había creado una firme ilusión de la casa para que los muggles no se diesen cuenta de lo que allí había sucedido, que se eliminaría cuando fingiesen una demolición controlada y el atronador ruido del derrumbe y el posterior temblor consecuencia de él se habían hecho pasar ante los vecinos como el vuelo a baja altura de los más modernos aviones de combate del gobierno muggle, en pruebas de funcionamiento, lo que había acabado con la mayoría de suspicacias del vecindario.

Al identificarse ante sus compañeros, los dos aurores consiguieron aproximarse hasta el mismo borde del desastre. Ambos se miraron con el desconsuelo y la preocupación pintados en sus ahora cerúleos semblantes. Long caminó a lo largo de todo el perímetro del agujero, calibrando la forma de acceder al fondo sin peligro. Finalmente optó por la idea que le pareció menos arriesgada.

- Lance, levítame hasta allí – pidió a su compañero, señalando un pequeño espacio a la izquierda pegado a la pared, libre de cascotes y ferralla casi en su totalidad.

- Tú eres el especialista en levitación, Edward, no yo – le respondió el otro con una sonrisa nada alegre.

- Tú hazlo. Conoces la técnica suficientemente, no me pasará nada.

- ¿Y porqué no bajo yo? – le rebatió de forma lógica, pero ya el otro comenzaba a bajar por sus propios medios, harto de esperar.

- Está bien, está bien.

Concentrándose durante unos segundos, Lance ejecutó de forma básica una variación del hechizo _"Levicorpus" _en el que el sujeto no quedaba colgado del tobillo sino que simplemente quedaba suspendido en el aire, para alzar a su compañero, y cuando sintió que dominaba el peso completamente, comenzó a hacerlo descender hacia el fondo de forma lenta pero constante, dirigiéndolo hacia el lugar que el otro le había indicado, sin perderlo de vista en ningún momento. Después de lo que a ambos se les antojaron horas, Edward fue depositado en el fondo y liberado del influjo del hechizo, con lo que pudo recuperar su propio movimiento.

Long volvió a analizar la situación desde el fondo , la cual se mostraba todavía más desoladora, y decidió buscar cualquier señal humana que pudiese indicar por dónde comenzar a excavar, pero pronto se descorazonó: si Harry y Draco habían conseguido llegar hasta la casa antes de que esta se derrumbase, no habían sido capaces de dejar ningún rastro que pudiese indicar su concreto paradero, por lo que localizarlos era casi como intentar hallar una aguja en un pajar, con el agravante de que aquella inmensa mole de escombros podía desestabilizarse en cualquier momento y continuar hundiéndose, aprovechando los huecos que seguramente todavía quedaban en algunos lugares. No se atrevió a caminar para no provocar un nuevo hundimiento y la desazón se apoderó de él haciéndole sentir una cruel impotencia que le nubló la vista. Los ojos le lagrimeaban por culpa del polvo que todavía no se había posado sobre los escombros, pero también debido al sentimiento de pérdida que comenzaba a hacerse patente en lo más hondo de su corazón. Debido a ello lagrimeó mientras miraba al frente para intentar aclarar su visión, cuando una luz tenue que antes no había sido capaz de ver, llamó su atención con diáfana claridad. Edward creyó al principio que tan sólo se trataba de una mala jugada que sus ojos le hacían por la irritación a la que se estaban viendo sometidos, pero tras unos momentos en que él hizo todo lo posible por aclarárselos sin dejar de fijar su mirada en el foco de la luz, se dio cuenta de que esta procedía de una pequeña grieta sobre un gran montículo de grandes cascotes que se mantenían en precaria estabilidad.

Lentamente el hombre comenzó a caminar hacia la fuente de la luz con el mayor cuidado de no tropezarse con nada que pudiese hundir lo que quedaba de estructura, escuchando atentamente para captar cualquier sonido que pudiese alertarle del principio de un nuevo derrumbe, pero nada sucedió. Al llegar a su destino, se agachó con lentos movimientos para ver si podía hacerse una idea del origen de aquel brillo, pero no consiguió observar nada: la grieta era más pequeña de lo que en un principio había imaginado. Pero sin perder la esperanza, alzó la voz lo suficiente para ser escuchado allí abajo.

- ¿Jefe? ¿Eres tú? – no obtuvo respuesta alguno, lo que estuvo apunto de desmoralizarle de nuevo.

- ¿Jefe? – probó otra vez, negándose a rendirse todavía.

- ¡Edward! – escuchó de pronto, y sintió que el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho por la alegría. La voz de Harry se hizo oír bajo él clara y potente.

- ¡Loados sean todos los poderes del universo! – Casi sollozó - ¿Estás bien, jefe? – continuó preguntando, tratando de no perder la comunicación fluida entre ellos.

- Yo estoy bien, Edward, pero el hechizo que he ejecutado para mantener un mínimo hueco para que los escombros no nos aplasten no durará mucho, y Draco tampoco podrá mantener encendida la luz de su varita durante mucho más tiempo. ¿Hay alguien más contigo? ¿Podéis sacarnos de aquí?

- ¡Inmediatamente, jefe! – Se levantó rápidamente y alzó la cabeza hacia su compañero que aguardaba arriba, observándole - ¡Lance! ¡Avisa a los de Estructuras Mágicas! ¡Rápido! ¡Los he encontrado! ¡Los he encontrado! – no dejaba de repetir con insistencia.

El otro alzó la mano en señal de comprensión y desapareció en busca de los demás magos.

- ¡Aguanta, jefe! ¡No te me vayas a rendir ahora! – le gritó mientras volvía a agacharse junto a la grieta.

- Tranquilo, sólo tenemos rasguños, nada de importancia. Pero daos prisa, por lo que más queráis, tengo los músculos agarrotados y no sé cuánto más voy a poder mantener el hechizo – la voz de Harry trató de ser tranquilizadora, pero apenas consiguió el efecto deseado.

- Os sacaremos de ahí, aunque yo mismo tenga que hacerme paso con uñas y dientes – le aseguró su compañero con decisión, a lo que Harry respondió con una leve risa que tuvo el poder de levantar el ánimo tanto a los atrapados dentro como a él mismo.

Pronto Edward se vio rodeado por varios magos especializados en desescombro que se hicieron cargo de la situación.

- ¿Me escuchan ahí abajo? – preguntó el que hacía las veces de jefe de aquella operación.

- ¡Le escuchamos! – ahora fue la voz de Draco la que se hizo oír a través de la grieta.

- ¡Por la fuerza con la que recibo su voz, calculo que están enterrados bajo tres o cuatro metros de escombro! ¡Manténganse lo más quietos posible y aguanten el hechizo! ¡Tardaremos unos pocos minutos en rescatarles! ¡Ya casi todo ha pasado! – les aseguró.

- ¡Créame, no vamos a ir a ningún lado mientras tanto! – Les aseguró Draco con sarcasmo - ¡Pero dense toda la prisa que puedan! ¡Harry está empezando a flaquear!

Los de arriba se miraron con preocupación y empezaron con su cometido de desescombro con infinita cautela aunque dándose toda la prisa que razonablemente pudieron juzgar como segura.

**&&&&&&&**

Una hora después el Cuartel General de Aurores al completo se hallaba congregado en la sala que su departamento tenía habilitada para reuniones, rodeando la chimenea que se hallaba en una de las paredes más largas del gran rectángulo que formaba la inmensa sala. También Hermione y Ginny esperaban allí con gran temor e impaciencia, que se acrecentaba con el paso de los minutos sin que nadie entrase por el vetusto portal. Huxley había sido avisado de que Harry y Draco habían sido encontrados y la noticia había corriendo entre sus hombres como la pólvora, aunque también fueron puestos en antecedentes del complicado rescate que el Subdepartamento de Edificaciones Mágicas estaba llevando contra reloj. Todos adoraban a Harry y el mayor deseo de sus corazones era verle aparecer ante ellos sano y salvo.

De pronto, un fuerte fogonazo de luz entre anaranjada y verdosa les alertó de la inminente entrada de alguien por el hueco de la chimenea. La expectación fue mayúscula y todos se apiñaron en torno a ella con impaciencia. El primero en hacer su aparición fue Lance Orley, quien inmediatamente después fue seguido por un hombre que les miró con desafío, aunque iba fuertemente maniatado y su aspecto tampoco daba para grandes hazañas: un gran chichón en la cabeza coronado de sangre que se deslizaba por un lado de su cuadriculado rostro hacía juego con un fuerte moratón en la mandíbula derecha que se había hinchado escandalosamente. Su ropa estaba rasgada por innumerables cortes, y llena de polvo. Pegado a él apareció Edward Long, quien nada más llegar le apuntó con su varita de forma amenazadora, al igual que había hecho Orley antes que él.

Nadie más apareció y un pesado silencio se hizo entre todos los presentes, quienes se miraban unos a otros sin atreverse a pronunciar con palabras la idea que se había adueñado de todos ellos: ¿Y Harry? Las dos mujeres miraron a Devon con aterradora alarma, y este se apresuró a alcanzar a los dos aparecidos con impaciencia.

- ¿Y Harry? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Por Merlín! – ambos hombres le observaron con mirada cansada.

Mas no le dio tiempo de obtener respuesta, ya que un nuevo fogonazo se hizo patente y todas las miradas confluyeron nuevamente en la chimenea.

Ahora fue Draco quien hizo su aparición tratando de mostrar toda la dignidad posible, aunque las pintas desastrosas que traían tanto su ropa como los numerosos cortes y moratones que podían observarse a través de ella no contribuían a conseguirlo en absoluto. Y finalmente fue Harry quien se materializó, entrando en la sala con la más radiante de sus sonrisas, aunque mostrando un semblante verdaderamente agotado y no mejor pinta que su compañero.

Al verle, todos los aurores se abalanzaron sobre él para darle la mano, abrazos de alegría y para palmearle la espalda con complicidad. También Draco fue rodeado para recibir felicitaciones por la captura del mortífago y por su profesional labor conduciéndoles a salvo bajo los túneles de aquella maldita mansión. Nadie pareció reparar en la presencia de Ginny y Hermione hasta que se hubieron calmado los ánimos y el Subjefe de Aurores les hubo relatado con pelos y señales sus peripecias bajo los túneles después de que todos los demás se hubieron marchado para poner a buen recaudo a sus prisioneros.

Harry trató de cercarse a las chicas, pero fue interrumpido por la llamada de atención de Orley, viéndose obligado a detenerse.

- ¿Qué hacemos con este pájaro? – quiso saber su subordinado, mirando el hombre con amenaza.

- Curadle las heridas y metedlo en una de las celdas, pero que esté sólo. Este pajarito va a recibir una atención muy personalizada – respondió mirándolo también con una sonrisa para nada amable.

Mientras, Draco se había situado junto a él y ambos volvieron a caminar juntos hacia Ginny y Hiermione, quienes los observaban con mezcla de alivio, emoción contenida, pero también de indignación y enfado. Los dos chicos se miraron de reojo, sintiendo que se avecinaba tormenta. Cuando llegaron junto a ellas recibieron un caluroso y emotivo abrazo de ambas pero ni un beso ni una palabra amable: pasados ya los momentos de infinito miedo que las dos habían sufrido, la furia se impuso en sus miradas y, separándose de ellos, les dieron la espalda, comenzando a caminar fuera de la sala.

Harry y Draco se contemplaron con asombro.

- ¿Hermione? – se atrevió a llamar el rubio a la que se había convertido en su compañera inseparable durante los últimos días.

- Date prisa, Malfoy – ella se giró a mirarle con seriedad – o llegaremos tarde a la reunión con mis padres. Tu padre no tiene la culpa de lo inconsciente que tú puedas llegar a ser – lo acusó, y se dio la vuelta de nuevo para continuar caminando.

Draco miró a Harry durante un segundo y se apresuró a seguirla, pero su compañero permaneció quieto, como si estuviese paralizado. Un vacío que conocía bien se había apoderado de él y lo había sumido en una desagradable sensación que había esperado no volver a sentir jamás. Apartándose de ellos tres se dirigió hacia las duchas del Cuartel General, se dio una rápida ducha fría, sanó sus heridas superficiales y los moratones que plagaban todo su cuerpo y se cambió de ropa, tomando una muda de las que guardaba en su taquilla personal para contingencias como la que aquel día había vivido. Al cambiarse se dio cuenta de que todo su cuerpo se había resentido del esfuerzo realizado: sentía dolor hasta en las pestañas.

Ya aparentando de nuevo ser una persona civilizada y no casi un troglodita harapiento, caminó con paso lento hacia su despacho, donde Ginny le aguardaba con el mismo semblante severo con el que le había recibido, seguramente conducida allí por Huxley.

- ¿Nos vamos? – Le preguntó él enfrentando su mirado con la mayor tranquilidad que pudo mostrar – Seguramente tus padres estarán preocupados.

- Vamos, Potter – tan sólo respondió ella fríamente.

Harry la condujo a una de las chimeneas del Cuartel General y ambos se transportaron a La Madriguera en silencio.

**COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:**

Bueno, después de más tiempo del que a mí me habría gustado, aquí me tenéis con un nuevo capítulo. Como véis en él tan sólo se relatan las dificultades del Harry y Draco, junto con los aurores del Cuartel General, para sacar adelante la misión más importante que el Ministerio de Magia se lleva entre manos por el momento: librar a la comunidad mágica de una auténtica plaga de epidemias que la están devastando sin piedad. En principio no tenía intención de dedicar un capítulo entero a este tema, pero al ir escribiendo lo cierto es que el capítulo se ha ido fraguando sólo y al final casi he tenido que recortar el relato para que no ocupase incluso dos capítulos (^_^). El hecho de que los mortífagos estén atacando a la comunidad mágica de este modo tiene su porqué, pero esto os lo relataré más adelante. Paciencia, no puedo desvelároslo todo de una vez.

Como también habréis leído, el capítulo finaliza con una actitud "ofendida" de ambas protagonistas, quienes piensan que sus chicos son poco menos que trogloditas obsesionados por la lucha y el peligro, lo que les lleva a someter sus vidas a un riesgo que ellas no llevan nada bien, por mucho que ellos no sean muy conscientes de ello, quizá en actitud algo egoísta. Este final es preludio de una lucha "de otro tipo" que desarrollaré durante el capítulo siguiente, mucho más centrado en las relaciones amorosas de las dos parejas.

Como siempre, agradezco inmensamente, infinitamente, todos los reviews con los que estáis bendiciendo este fic y os animo a que singáis enviando vuestras opiniones, que sirven para animarme a seguir escribiendo y para saber qué os parece cada capítulo. Y mando un abrazo fortísimo a los incondicionales que siempre me dejáis reviews, quienes más me animáis a continuar porque sé que estáis esperando un nuevo capítulo con ilusión, la misma que yo tengo para escribirlo y podéroslo ofrecer.

Hago una especial mención a **Forfaith**, a quien no pude responder su curiosísimo review: Lo siento, no me he podido inspirar en Anton Chejov porque hasta que tú has mencionado su nombre en el review que tan amablemente me has enviado, no le conocía, ni tampoco su obra. Pero quedé tan intrigada al recibir esa pregunta que me he comprado una antología de los que están considerados como sus mejores escritos, muchos de ellos obras de teatro, y estas Navidades me centraré en leerlos con gran ilusión. He leído su biografía y creo que fue un autor bastante controvertido y sobre todo admirado en épocas posteriores a la suya propia, no obteniendo demasiado reconocimiento en vida, por lo que no sé si compararme con él fue para ti un halago o una crítica, jeje. Todo depende de lo que tú opines personalmente de su obra. Por favor, mándame un mensaje explicándome un poco tus motivaciones para hacerme la pregunta que me hiciste, aunque te agradezco de antemano que me hayas puesto en la pista de un escritor que con toda seguridad hará crecer mi cultura literaria. Muchísimas gracias, de todo corazón.

Ya sólo me queda desearos a todos los que hayáis leído este capítulo **que paséis unas Navidades maravillosas y únicas, y que le próximo año 2010 llegue para vosotros cargado de alegría, salud y grandes proyectos de futuro.**

**Infinitas gracias.**

**Rose.  
**


	9. Enfados y malentendidos

_**Capítulo 9: Enfados y malentendidos.**_

Draco y Hermione llevaban varios minutos caminando a través de un amplio parque que daba a la avenida donde los padres de la chica tenían su residencia en la actualidad. Draco no había podido retirar su coche del lugar donde lo había aparcado, ya que todavía sentía la mente algo espesa debido al golpe que se había dado contra la pared del túnel. Hermione y él se habían trasladado a la mansión Malfoy a través de una de las chimeneas del Ministerio para que este se adecentase, y desde allí el chofer de su padre les había llevado hasta la entrada del parque que estaban atravesando en aquel momento; este podría haberles conducido hasta su mismo destino, pero Draco alegó que necesitaba caminar para terminar de despejarse.

Desde que salieron del Ministerio de Magia, Hermione no le había dirigido la palabra, y en ese momento ambos caminaban a buen ritmo, con la vista al frente, sin mirarse siquiera. Cuando ya casi llegaron al otro lado del parque, ella se atravesó en el camino del chico y lo enfrentó con frialdad.

- Déjame hablar a mí primero – le dijo sin más, e hizo ademán de reemprender su camino, pero él se lo impidió tomándola de un brazo con firmeza.

- No sé lo que he hecho para merecer tu indiferencia – sus profundos ojos grises enfrentaron los de ella, llenos de enfado.

- Típico de ti, Malfoy – le aseguró, enfadada.

- ¿El qué es típico de mí? Si tienes que decirme algo, hazlo, pero no estoy dispuesto a seguirte como tu mascota obediente, y mucho menos sin saber qué narices está pasando.

- Es típico de ti pensar tan sólo en ti mismo y es típico de Harry pensar tan sólo en los demás, en los demás que no somos ni Ginny ni yo, claro. A vuestra manera, sois tal para cual – intentó zafarse de él pero no lo consiguió, el chico no había quedado satisfecho con sus palabras.

- Me estás diciendo que ni él ni yo hemos pensado en vuestra preocupación al afrontar el peligro – sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad, y por fin la soltó, comenzando a caminar de nuevo y dejándola atrás. Pasada la sorpresa inicial, ella tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo.

- ¡Espera, Malfoy! ¡No sabes ni siquiera a dónde vas!

Él se detuvo pero no se volvió para mirar atrás y cuando la notó cerca, comenzó a hablar.

- Poco conoces a Harry si piensas eso de él, y por lo que respecta a mí, puedes pensar lo que quieras: la fama que me gané a pulso me perseguirá hasta que me muera. Hace mucho que he aprendido a pasar de todo aquel que realmente no me quiere conocer. Ahora ya sé qué piensas sobre mí, y siendo así, si sigo aquí es por mi padre, pero cuando esto acabe, tranquila, que no sufrirás más mi compañía.

Ahora fue ella quien lo detuvo tomándole del brazo.

- No voy a decirte que siento lo que he dicho porque estoy demasiado enfadada con vosotros dos como para hacerlo. ¿Es que no os dais cuenta de todo lo que nos habéis hecho sufrir a Ginny y a mí? ¡Os creíamos muertos, par de imbéciles! – le saltaron las lágrimas al recordarlo y le dio la espalda para que no la viese flaquear.

Draco la miró absolutamente sorprendido. Por un momento no supo qué hacer ni qué decir y la observó en silencio, quieto como una estatua. Luego sacudió levemente la cabeza y caminó hacia ella, la tomó de la mano y la condujo suavemente hacia uno de los bancos que flanqueaban el pasillo por el que ambos caminaban. La hizo sentar en él y él mismo se sentó a su lado.

- Lo siento, Hermione. No estoy acostumbrado a que se preocupen por mí – miró al frente, con la vista perdida en los frondosos árboles. – Es curioso: creí estar salvando la vida de Harry y en cambio era él quien ya me la había salvado a mí dándome su propio chaleco de protección. Potter… siempre va un paso por delante…

- Harry es así – tan sólo dijo ella, negándose a mirarle.

- Sí, es así, siempre lo ha sido. Y hay que joderse, pero yo podría acostumbrarme a tener un amigo como él. Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me he sentido… cómplice de alguien, y ese alguien tenía que ser él – dijo de forma reflexiva, con cierto fastidio – Sé que el único pensamiento de Harry cuando ambos estábamos atrapados sin saber si podríamos salir del derrumbe con vida fue para vosotras dos, y sé que en mis pensamientos ella y tú estuvisteis bien presentes.

La castaña lo miró con incredulidad pero él no pareció notarlo, continuó mirando al frente como si ella no estuviera. De pronto su voz firme se hizo escuchar de nuevo.

- Quiero que seas mi novia.

- ¿Que quieres que sea qué? – si no hubiese estado sentada, se habría caído al suelo por la sorpresa y la indignación que le creó el tono con que él se había pronunciado: no sabía si aquello era una tomadura de pelo o una orden, pero en cualquier caso, ninguna de ambas opciones le gustó. – No me gustan tus jueguecitos, Malfoy. Te lo he dicho muchas veces.

- ¿Qué es lo que no te gusta de mí? ¿Por qué no puedes quererme? – se giró bruscamente para mirarla con seriedad y ella vio orgullo y tristeza en su mirada.

- ¿Me estás hablando en serio? – no dejaba de observarlo con los ojos como platos.

Él asintió, desafiándola con los ojos a que le dijese lo que pensaba. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo ella tuvo que desviar los suyos hacia otro lado.

- No sé si puedo quererte, Draco. Nunca antes me lo había planteado. Hasta hace nada siempre fuiste para mí el chico pijito y odioso que se burlaba del origen de mi sangre, que nos molestaba en Hogwarts a Harry, Ron y a mí, y que nos trataba con desprecio.

- Quiero enseñarte a quererme y que tú me enseñes a merecer tu cariño.

- Hablas como si tus deseos fuesen órdenes que debiesen ser cumplidas…

Al escucharla, él se levantó del banco de forma nerviosa, caminó unos pasos alejándose de ella para después regresar, agachándose frente a la chica y tomándola por ambas manos.

- No soy bueno en esto, Hermione. Nunca he tenido novia – ella lo miró con sarcasmo, algo que a él le molestó – Nunca he tenido una novia que me quisiera como hombre, como compañero, que se preocupase por mí y no por mi dinero, o por compasión, como hizo Ginny, que mirase al horizonte e imaginase una larga vida feliz a mi lado. Hasta que mis padres cambiaron de actitud tras las constantes humillaciones a las que Voldemort nos sometió, ni siquiera ellos me habían tratado con amor, con comprensión… nunca se habían interesado por saber qué era lo que yo quería, por saber quién era yo en realidad. Y por ello me obligué a ser frío, distante e incluso burlón e hiriente, sobre todo ante las personas que me importan, llegando a creer durante un tiempo que ese Draco era el "yo" real y no mi propia coraza. Sé que me cuesta ser amable, que no soy cariñoso ni atento, y que estoy demasiado acostumbrado a ser escuchado y obedecido. Pero también sé que con una mujer dulce, inteligente, de carácter sensible pero firme, segura de sí misma, que sepa enseñarme a ser yo mismo y con una gran dosis de paciencia que ofrecer, yo podría dar lo mejor que llevo dentro: amarla, quererla, respetarla, hacerla feliz... aunque no puedo decir que estar conmigo vaya a ser fácil. Sólo te estoy preguntando si deseas ser tú esa mujer. Estoy enamorado de ti, Hermione, casi desde el momento en que llegaste a mi despacho junto a Harry.

- Yo… - apenas tartamudeó ella, enrojeciendo.

- Tan sólo piénsalo – se levantó rápidamente y le dio la espalda para volver a caminar hacia la salida del parque, pero de nuevo se giró hacia ella y la miró a los ojos con esperanza – Por favor.

Los dos se mantuvieron la mirada en silencio durante unos segundos y después continuaron su camino con tranquilidad.

**&&&&&&&**

Ginny se apareció en primer lugar en La Madriguera, saliendo de la chimenea con rapidez. Inmediatamente se encontró antes sus padres, quienes los esperaban a ella y a Harry con ansiedad, ya que el Sr. Weasley había sido uno de los empleados del Ministerio de Magia que había contemplado el encarcelamiento de los mortífagos y que se había dado perfecta cuenta de que Harry no se hallaba entre los captores. La noticia de que el moreno había quedado atrapado en el derrumbe de la mansión Noresmith había corrido como un reguero de pólvora en el Ministerio, llenando de temor los corazones de todos los que trabajaban en él. Arthur, no habiendo podido encontrar a Ginny entre todo el caos que se había formado, había decidido volver junto a su esposa a esperar noticias de ambos, con el alma en un puño. Desde entonces, el matrimonio no se había despegado de la chimenea ni por un momento.

Nada más verlos, la joven y airada pelirroja pasó ante ellos sin detenerse ni dedicarles una palabra siquiera, y caminó hecha una furia hacia su habitación. Inmediatamente después se hizo presente Harry, quien se acercó a los Sres. Weasley con el semblante serio y evidentemente furioso también, pero mostrando una serenidad que ella no había tenido.

- ¡Hijo! – gritaron ellos al unísono - ¡Hijo!¡Estás bien! – lo abrazaron con fuerza mientras él intentaba disimular el dolor producido por sus magulladuras y los abrazaba también con cariño.

- Sí, estoy bien. Ya ha pasado todo. Siento haberles preocupado – les sonrió lleno de ternura.

- Mi pequeño – casi sollozó la Sra. Weasley – creí que, creí… que había perdido un hijo de nuevo. ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta? ¿Cómo pude alejarte de mí durante tanto tiempo? – se derrumbó en uno de los sillones, llena de culpabilidad y pesar.

Muy sorprendido, Harry se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó de nuevo.

- Por favor, Molly, cálmese. Ya todo está bien. Se lo ruego…

Ella se abrazó al chico con fuerza mientras el Sr. Weasley y Harry se miraban con mezcla de preocupación y complicidad. Cuando la mujer se hubo tranquilizado, Harry la separó de él con suavidad y le acarició el rostro con ternura.

- ¿Y Ginny? Ha llegado delante de mí, ¿verdad? – quiso saber, lleno de preocupación.

- Sí, hijo. Se ha marchado a su habitación sin saludarnos siquiera. ¿Qué ha pasado entre vosotros? – le preguntó el Sr. Weasley, extrañado.

- Ella no me ha hablado prácticamente desde que Draco y yo hemos regresado al Ministerio – dijo sin más. Arthur y Molly se miraron alarmados, pues su primer pensamiento fue el temor de que ella hubiese tomado una extraña y alocada decisión como la que la separó de Harry casi cinco años atrás.

- Habla con ella, Harry, hazlo, por favor – le rogó Molly, a lo que el chico asintió y caminó hacia las escaleras en busca de la chica.

Al llegar ante la puerta de Ginny, permaneció ante ella durante unos segundos, tratando de tranquilizarse, y finalmente la golpeó suavemente con los nudillos.

- Ginny, ¿puedo entrar? Tenemos que hablar – esperó respuesta, pero al no obtenerla temió que ella se hubiese marchado como hizo la noche en que a él le hirieron con el puñal. Intentó entrar pero halló la puerta cerrada con pestillo - ¡Derribaré la puerta si es necesario! – gritó.

- Necesito estar sola – la firme voz de ella se hizo oír desde el otro lado.

- Ginny… - comenzó él a protestar, pero de nuevo se escucharon las palabras de ella.

- Ahora no, Harry – dijo tajante, y calló una vez más.

- Ahora – dijo él de forma imperativa, pero tras la puerta nada se escuchó.

Ginny se hallaba sentada frente al espejo del tocador que había a un lado de la cama, ensimismada en la contemplación de su propia imagen, la cual no estaba observando realmente. Su mente se hallaba sumida en un sentimiento de preocupación, de pérdida, de frustración y de amor inmenso que brotaban desde lo más profundo de su corazón y que la llenaban de angustia. Supo que no era la primera vez que sentía todo aquello por ese hombre, entonces tan sólo un valiente y osado adolescente que se había adueñado de su corazón de un modo arrollador pero que también la había metido de lleno en su mundo, plagado de peligros, de temores, de riesgos y de despedidas. Ginny no temía por ella misma, sino por él. Y quiso saber con desesperación cómo ella había conseguido superar todos sus miedos entonces para poderlo hacer también ahora del mismo modo, pero no halló forma de conseguirlo, y aquello la asustó y enfureció todavía más. No supo durante cuánto tiempo más permaneció sentada ante el reflejo de su propia frustración.

Más enfadado por momentos, Harry decidió volver al piso de abajo y así lo hizo. Al encontrarse de nuevo con Arthur y Molly, les indicó que estaría fuera, sentado en el porche, y salió de la casa mostrándose taciturno. Pero esta vez la Sra. Weasley no iba a conformarse con aquello y lo siguió a una distancia prudente para acabar sentándose junto al chico cuando este tomó asiento distraídamente en una de las sillas exteriores. Los dos permanecieron en un respetuoso silencio durante un rato, pero pronto Molly se animó a decirle lo que ella necesitaba que él supiera.

- Ginny tiene miedo – le dijo, tomándole del rostro suavemente y obligándole a mirarla. Cuando consiguió que el chico enfrentase su mirada, halló resentimiento en ella, pero también habían causado sorpresa en él sus palabras. – a perderte – terminó.

- Pues tendrá que aprender a superarlo – respondió él con sequedad – Quizá si me perdiese durante un tiempo, como a mí me sucedió con ella, se daría cuenta de lo que es ser despreciado por la persona amada.

Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza, apenada.

- ¿Realmente deseas alejarla de ti? – él miró al frente, negándose a responder a aquella pregunta. – Mi niño, has cambiado: has sufrido muchísimo desde que estuviste aquí por última vez, demasiado, y eso se nota en tu actitud distante y orgullosa. Te has convertido en un hombre seguro de sí mismo, como ya lo eras desde que te conocí, pero entonces tu amargura no empañaba tu esperanza: siempre creíste que todo iba a mejorar, que cualquier problema sólo podía acabar bien, que tú podías con todo y con todos.

- Yo nunca fui así – negó él categóricamente.

- Lo fuiste, no lo demostraban tus palabras, sino tu actitud: siempre luchaste por aquello en lo que creíste, siempre hiciste lo que creías que debías hacer, confiando en que algo bueno saldría cada vez de todos tus actos. Te enfrentaste al profesor Dumbledore, a tus demás profesores, a nosotros, a tus amigos, a todo aquel que temía por ti o te creía un loco idealista en busca de una quimera, siempre para hacer las cosas a tu manera. – él sonrió sin poder evitarlo – Ahora sigues dictando tú las reglas, te sigues arriesgando a equivocarte por conseguir aquello en lo que crees, pero estás menos dispuesto a transigir con los errores de los demás.

- Ginny tiene un carácter endemoniado – volvió a mirarla con enfado.

- Al igual que tú a tu modo, por ello la elegiste para que fuera tu mujer – él se sorprendió por la claridad de las palabras pronunciadas por la que ante todo era la madre de su novia – Tú no buscabas una mujer sumisa, siempre comprensiva, dedicada únicamente a esperarte con paciencia. Quisiste a tu lado a una luchadora, con ideas propias y bien arraigadas dentro de su corazón, idealista como tú… y que te amara como nunca nadie te amará jamás. Los dos habéis sufrido mucho, hijo, y para ti todo ha tenido una continuidad, sea la que sea, pero no así para Ginny. Para ella han regresado de golpe todos sus sentimientos, todos sus miedos y temores, todos sus anhelos, condensados en un hombre de carácter tan fuerte y decidido que es capaz de eclipsarla incluso a ella misma, siempre dueña de cada situación que le toca vivir. Ten paciencia, hijo.

Él sonrió con sarcasmo.

- ¿Hasta cuando, Molly? ¿Hasta que ella vuelva a echarme a patadas de su vida? – preguntó con ironía, negándose a escuchar las palabras de la que fuera como su otra madre.

- Me marcho dentro, muchacho – le dijo ella con serenidad – Veo que ahora tu corazón no está dispuesto a escuchar. Ya hablaremos de todo esto en otro momento.

Se levantó con lentitud y caminó dentro de la casa, dejando a Harry perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

Harry continuó sentado fuera hasta que Ron llegó a la casa procedente del trabajo y salió en su busca para que entrase a comer. Al entrar, se dio cuenta de que Ginny estaba ayudando a su madre a preparar la mesa, pero tanto él como ella se ignoraron. Durante la comida, Ron y el Sr. Weasley pedieron al auror que les diese los detalles de la operación contra los mortífagos y él les relató lo sucedido, omitiendo que fue Draco quien propició de algún modo el que ambos quedasen atrapados bajos los escombros de la casa, ya que no le pareció oportuno hacerlo porque sintió que no era justo culparle de lo sucedido después de que él se adentrase en los túneles.

- Cuando el mortífago, Draco y yo quedamos atrapados tras el derrumbe de la mansión, pasé tanto miedo como no recuerdo haberlo hecho desde hace años – confesó Harry con sinceridad.

Ginny lo miró sorprendida. Ella había esperado que él hiciese alarde del heroísmo que Draco y él habían mostrado y que se vanagloriase de su éxito. En cambio lo único que el chico había resaltado de toda la operación, era el miedo que había pasado durante su ejecución. Escucharle le hizo pensar que quizá ella no había juzgado bien sus intenciones y se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos hacia él, procedentes de un pasado en que seguramente llegó a conocerlo demasiado bien, no le garantizaban que ahora lo conociese tan bien como ella había pretendido. Sintió admiración real hacia él, por lo que ahora era y no por lo que fue, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas estar a su lado para siempre. Pero no se lo dijo, se sentía todavía demasiado enfadada con el hecho de que él le diese aparentemente tan poca importancia a su propia seguridad como para hacerlo.

- ¿Tendrás un rato para que charlemos esta tarde? – preguntó Ron a Harry cambiando de tema por fin. – Me gustaría que compartiéramos unas buenas cervezas.

- No bebo cuando trabajo – le respondió Harry sonriendo, a lo que Ginny se alarmó pero de nuevo no pronunció palabra alguna – pero podemos charlar un buen rato, si mi protegida no tiene planes en contrario, claro – señaló a la chica con un ademán amable pero indiferente.

- Yo no… - ella no supo qué decir.

- ¿Por qué no os quedáis aquí a pasar la noche? – les ofreció el Sr. Weasley, quien temía que el enfado entre Harry y Ginny empeorase si los dos se quedaban solos – Hace tiempo que no disfrutábamos de vuestra compañía. Además, mañana vendrán a comer todos nuestros otros hijos con sus respectivas familias, y estoy seguro de que se alegrarán mucho de poder charlar con vosotros también.

- ¿Ginny? – le interrogó el moreno, de nuevo con amabilidad.

Todos los presentes la miraron esperando una respuesta.

- Está bien, nos quedaremos – aceptó no demasiado convencida.

- Perfecto – se entusiasmó Ron – Acompáñame a mi cuarto, Harry, tengo muchas cosas que enseñarte.

- Claro – Harry sonrió – Ginny, por favor, si necesitas salir de la casa, avísame. Recuerda que vuelvo a ser tu guardaespaldas.

Los dos chicos caminaron escaleras arriba con tranquilidad.

Ginny se cruzó de brazos con indignación y los contempló marcharse, incrédula.

- ¿Has visto? – la chica señaló hacia la escalera, mirando a su padre con enfado.

- Sí, he visto – respondió él con parsimonia, a lo que su hija respondió todavía con mayor indignación - ¿Qué es lo que quieres oír de él, hija? – preguntó a su vez, y le miró sorprendida.

- No sé… - en realidad se había enfocado tanto en su propio enfado que no había pensado en ello – Quizá que me prometa que será más prudente y que se preocupará por su salud – dijo por fin.

- ¿y por qué no se lo pides? ¿O acaso crees que él es adivino?

Arthur acarició el rostro de su hija con ternura y se marchó hacia su taller de herramientas, donde tan buenos ratos pasaba estudiando y modificando mágicamente todos aquellos artilugios muggles que caían en sus manos. Molly cogió a su hija de la mano y la hizo levantar de la silla, tirando de ella.

- Ven, pequeña. Tú y yo vamos a hablar de mujer a mujer.

Las dos caminaron hacia la cocina.

La tarde transcurrió tranquilamente: Arthur en su taller de trabajo, Harry y Ron charlando sobre su pasado, su presente y algunos temas de su futuro inmediato, y Ginny ayudando a su madre en asuntos de la casa, mientras ambas conversaban como hacía tiempo que no lo habían hecho.

Al llegar la hora de la cena, todos se reunieron de nuevo y compartieron una animada charla, aunque Harry y Ginny tan sólo se hablaron lo estrictamente necesario. Pronto Ron se disculpó alegando que había tenido una semana dura y que necesitaba dormir, retirándose después hacia su habitación. Y Harry aprovechó para imitarle.

- Disculpen, yo me retiro a dormir también. – anunció Harry, levantándose de la silla lentamente para que ninguno de los demás notase el dolor que le causaba el sobreesfuerzo al que había sometido a su cuerpo tras el derrumbe. –Arthur, Molly, gracias por invitarme a pasar aquí la noche. Buenas noches, Ginny – se despidió de la chica sin más y les dio la espalda para encaminarse hacia las escaleras que le conducirían a la habitación que los Sres. Weasley le habían cedido.

Ginny, contrariada y furiosa por ver que el día se acababa sin haber resuelto su problema con el chico, se levantó inmediatamente después y le siguió escaleras arriba, sintiendo una rabia que la consumía por dentro. Al alcanzar a Harry en el pasillo de la planta superior, lo agarró sin contemplaciones por la manga derecha de la camisa y tiró de él, haciendo que se detuviera y se girara para encararla. Él la traspasó con una mirada llena de ira.

- ¿Te marchas así, sin más? ¿No tienes nada que decirme? – casi le gritó ella.

El sonrió con incredulidad.

- Me has estado ignorando durante todo el día, Ginevra. Me has sometido una y otra vez a tus continuos desplantes haciéndote la señorita ofendida sin permitirme hacer nada para poder remediarlo. Entonces, ¿qué quieres que te diga? Que lo disfrutes. Me estoy limitando a cumplir con mi trabajo, que es protegerte, y nada más.

Harry hizo ademán de volver a girarse y continuar su camino, pero ella, reteniéndolo todavía por la camisa, se lo impidió.

- ¡Te has comportado como un bruto! – gritó - ¡Has vuelto al Ministerio nuevamente herido! ¡Y riendo como un demente!

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – se soltó de la presión de ella con un fuerte tirón de su brazo que consiguió que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera de dolor, pero no se permitió mostrarlo, no ante la mujer que tanto lo había despreciado – Soy auror, ¿recuerdas? ¡Y no cualquier auror! ¡Y no pienso abandonar mi trabajo porque a ti no te guste lo que hago!– le gritó también, con orgullo. - ¿Que no te gusta la vida que llevo? ¡Pues lo siento! ¡Es lo que hay!

- ¡Es lo que hay! ¡Esa es la frase favorita del gran Harry Potter! ¡El salvador! – lo miró con rencor - ¡La misma frase que me soltaste con frialdad cuando te conocí! – Comenzó a llorar sin darse cuenta - ¡Ese es Harry Potter! ¡Él manda y yo obedezco! ¡Él lo controla todo! ¡Porque eso es lo que hay!

Gruesos lagrimones corrían hacia la barbilla de Ginny, pero ella sostenía fijamente la mirada de Harry, cada vez más enfadada. La furia de él estaba alcanzando límites insospechados, herido como estaba por la actitud que ella le había mostrado desde que se reencontraron en el Ministerio.

- ¿Que yo lo controlo todo? – La tomó entre sus brazos con ímpetu - ¿Crees que si yo pudiese controlarlo todo tú andarías por ahí besándote con Malfoy? – le reprochó con ira, su cara a escasos centímetros de la de ella, aludiendo a la escena que se había desarrollado ante él aquella mañana en San Mungo - ¡Anda! ¡Vete con él! ¡Vuelve a sus brazos, si tanto te gusta! ¡Y acuéstate con él si te apetece! ¡Seguro que no sería la primera vez, por mucho que digas que jamás le has amado!

Al escuchar sus palabras, Ginny hizo caso omiso del varonil aroma del chico, que la embriagaba y la volvía loca de amor y de deseo, y se revolvió hasta conseguir zafarse del brusco abrazo que la había mantenido pegada a su cuerpo. Fue tanta su ira que deseó abofetearlo, aunque se contuvo.

- Que sepas – casi le escupió – que jamás me he acostado con Draco, y que nunca tampoco lo haré contigo.

- ¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo podría siquiera imaginarlo? ¡Debería estar loco para acostarme contigo! ¿Sabes? ¡Te lo repito! ¡Estoy aquí para protegerte, Ginevra! ¡Y eso es lo que haré! ¡Así que déjame en paz y no te metas en mi vida!

- ¡Bien! – gritó ella.

- ¡Por supuesto que bien! – gritó él del mismo modo, y se dirigió a su cuarto a grandes zancadas para desaparecer dentro de él y dar un portazo que retumbó en toda la casa.

Ginny quedó a solas en el pasillo y, sintiendo un dolor y soledad que oprimían su cuerpo hasta casi ahogarla, caminó con lentitud hasta su habitación, donde se encerró también. Se quitó la ropa con rabia, sustituyéndola después por un corto camisón y fue a sentarse en la cama, donde se abandonó por fin a un llanto descontrolado, lleno de frustrada desesperación. Agarró el cubre con fuerza y lo estrujó entre sus manos hasta casi perder la circulación de la sangre en ellas, y por fin se echó boca abajo cuan larga era, abandonándose al desconsuelo. Deseaba decirle a Harry cuánto lo amaba, cuánto había sufrido al pensar que lo había perdido, cuánto deseaba dedicarse a él en cuerpo y alma hasta el mismo día de su propia muerte. Y en cambio lo había tratado con desprecio e indiferencia durante todo el día, haciéndolo presa de un desdén que lo había herido en lo más hondo de su corazón, con un orgullo que no había dado tregua a sus explicaciones en ningún momento y una indiferencia que lo había alejado de su alma como una maldición. Ella tan sólo deseaba que él se cuidase, sólo eso, y no había sido capaz de decirle algo tan sencillo. Y ahora él quizá se alejase de su lado para siempre… Lloró y lloró, pero no halló consuelo en unas lágrimas que hacían resbalar por su rostro todo el miedo y la culpabilidad que la taladraban por dentro, sin alejarlos. No supo durante cuánto tiempo había permanecido tirada en su cama, ahora hecha un ovillo sobre sí misma, pero cuando se levantó, sintió que daba igual que hubiesen transcurrido diez minutos o diez mil años. Sin él, todo carecía de sentido. Caminó hacia el cuarto de baño sin ser consciente de ello, buscando huir de una pena que se pegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, y cuando entró en él, se dejó caer como un peso muerto sobre la tapa de la taza del water, y sentada sobre ella con la mirada fija en la pared de enfrente, dejó pasar un tiempo inexistente.

En su propio cuarto, Harry caminaba con vehemencia de un lado a otro, maldiciéndose a sí mismo una y otra vez por las airadas e irreflexivas palabras con que tan certeramente había herido a la mujer que amaba. La premeditada y cruel indiferencia de la chica había taladrado su alma como un hierro candente, llevándole de nuevo al inhumano infierno que le había hecho arrastrase como alma en pena a través de los cinco años que había durado su ausencia. Lo que había empujado su furia más allá de lo que él mismo hubiese podido imaginar había sido el total hermetismo con que ella había respondido a sus intentos de explicarle lo que había sucedido, a su afán por disculparse, a sus constantes esfuerzos por compensar el sufrimiento que le había causado sin pretenderlo… Estaba convencido de que ella no había actuado bien mostrando aquella maldita indiferencia, pero él se había comportado como un auténtico bárbaro perdiendo la paciencia, presa de ese asqueroso orgullo que en más de una ocasión había estado a punto de causarle un disgusto. Y por fin, el disgusto había llegado. Él, el salvador para la gran mayoría del mundo mágico, ahora se sentía como un débil niño desamparado, abandonado, sin un hogar al que su maltrecho corazón pudiese regresar, con la sádica culpa como único compañero de fatigas. Sintió un sudor pegajoso adherido a todo su cuerpo, fruto del excitado estado de ánimo en que se encontraba, y sin pensarlo dos veces, salió de la habitación y caminó hacia el cuarto de aseo.

Al entrar en él cerró la puerta con cuidado para intentar que nadie detectase su presencia allí. No quería molestar a los padres de Ginny, a Ron o a ella misma. Bastante habían tenido todos ya por esa noche. Sintió un creciente ahogo que lo consumía por dentro y por fuera, y se desabrochó la camisa por completo mientras abría el grifo del lavabo y dejaba correr el agua para que esta fluyese fría, casi helada. Metió ambas manos bajo el revitalizador y transparente líquido y las mantuvo de ese modo hasta notar que el frío entraba por ellas y recorría todo su cuerpo como un bálsamo sanador, tras lo cual formó un cuenco con ambas, lo llenó de agua y bañó su rostro una y otra vez, deseando que aquel agua pura y cristalina pudiera llevarse con ella la amarga culpabilidad que lo envolvía. Se secó con una de las toallas que había colgadas a su lado y la lanzó con fuerza lejos de él. De nuevo desesperado y con la mirada fija en el lavabo, estrelló su puño derecho contra la pared, lleno de frustración.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó un leve sollozo a su espalda y, sorprendido, miró con rapidez al espejo que había colgado en la pared sobre el lavabo. Tan ensimismado en su propio dolor como había estado, no se había dado cuenta hasta aquel momento de que no se encontraba solo: el espejo reflejaba tras él la figura de Ginny sentada sobre la tapa del water, llorando y mirándolo con un pesar que le desgarró por dentro. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se giró hacia ella y la alcanzó de dos zancadas, la levantó en brazos y la estrechó fuertemente contra su cuerpo, con desesperación.

- Lo siento, lo siento, mi vida. Lo siento… - le dijo con pena mientras enterraba su rostro en el pelo de ella, respirando entrecortadamente.

- Harry, mi amor, yo también lo siento – pudo decir ella entre sollozos espasmódicos, con los brazos fuertemente apretados contra la espalda de él.

El moreno besó el pelirrojo y suave cabello de ella una y otra vez con una ternura que reflejaba todo el sufrimiento vivido. Y ella se dejó hacer, arropada por su dulce calor y su suave y agradable aroma masculino, que tanto le gustaban. Pasados unos minutos, él se sentó donde ella había permanecido llorando hasta que él notó su presencia, con la chica todavía acurrucada entre sus fornidos brazos.

- Harry, tu hombro… volverá a sangrar… - Ginny se atrevió a decirle por fin, preocupada.

- Al diablo con el hombro – fue la rápida y dulce respuesta de él.

Pero cuando ella le escuchó, comenzó a llorar de nuevo con desconsuelo.

- Perdóname, Ginny – se apresuró a rogarle él, mientras le retiraba con el dedo una huidiza lágrima del rostro – Tienes razón, en verdad soy un bruto. Estoy tan acostumbrado a estar solo, que me he convertido casi en un salvaje – puso una mirada que pretendía ser primitiva y amenazadora, pero que consiguió arrancar de los labios de la chica una leve sonrisa.

- Pero tú llevas viviendo con Hermione varios años – se extrañó ella.

- Ya… pero ya sabes a lo que me refiero cuando digo que he estado solo. Y no dudes de que ella me ha regañado una y otra vez para que yo me comporte de forma menos arriesgada cuando salgo en misión para el Ministerio de Magia, pero me temo que no lo ha conseguido – la miró avergonzado – Y no es que yo no quiera cuidarme, pero no sé cómo sucede, que el riesgo me persigue como si él y yo fuésemos viejos amigos, y en verdad lo somos. Me sucede desde que era sólo un niño – sonrió con cierta amargura. – Y ahora él forma parte de mi trabajo. De todos modos, ella nunca se ha mostrado por ello tan enfadada como lo habéis hecho ambas hoy. Creía que Hermione ya estaba acostumbrada a mi forma de actuar, por algo es mi mejor amiga desde que ambos teníamos once años.

- Nos dijeron que Draco y tú seguramente habíais muerto – le confesó, muy seria, a lo que Harry la observó con mezcla de sorpresa e incredulidad.

- ¿Quién te dijo eso?

- Uno de tus compañeros, pero ese era el temor que los iba dominando a todos poco a poco con el transcurrir de los minutos sin que ni tú ni él dieseis señales de vida.

- Oh, Merlín… He sido un idiota. Ahora puedo entender porqué Hermione y tú os mostrabais tan preocupadas y dolidas cuando Draco y yo hemos aparecido en el Ministerio – la estrechó más fuerte contra él. – Créeme cuando te digo que ni Draco ni yo hemos puesto en peligro nuestras vidas por gusto en ningún momento. – Ahora enfrentó su mirada con inusitada seriedad - Amor mío, ¿Crees que podrás asumir la incertidumbre que conlleva el riesgo de mi trabajo?

- ¿Cómo se asume la posibilidad de que la persona a la que más amas en este mundo pueda morir cada vez que se marcha de tu lado para ir a trabajar? ¿Cómo asumir que cada beso que le das por la mañana antes de marcharse pueda ser el último que puedas darle? – sus dulces ojos se posaron en los de él, llenos de dolor.

- Quizá con la esperanza de que eso no vaya a suceder jamás, de que pase lo que pase, esa persona siempre halle el modo de regresar a ti, sólo por volver a tenerte junto a ella. Te amo, Ginevra, siempre te amé y siempre te amaré, y nada ni nadie conseguirá que me aleje de tu lado – le aseguró mirándola con devoción.

- He sido una egoísta, amor. Ahora comprendo que tu trabajo forma parte de lo que eres, y he hecho mal en juzgarte por ello, pero te lo ruego, por lo que más quieras, cuídate – él asintió y ella se abrazó a él con más fuerza, enterrando su rostro en su fuerte y musculoso pecho desnudo, y respiró profundamente con evidente deleite.

De pronto, Ginny se levantó mientras Harry la observaba, sorprendido, y se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, frente al él. Fue entonces cuando él se dio cuenta de que la chica, antes de entrar allí, había sustituido su ropa de calle por un minúsculo camisón de seda en color crudo que insinuaba su figura de forma seductora. Las piernas de ella quedaron totalmente al descubierto, a ambos lados de él, y tan sólo unos frágiles tirantes lo separaban de los turgentes pechos de ella, que se perfilaban de forma descarada a través de la sutil tela. Una oleada de calor incontrolado se adueñó del cuerpo de Harry, quien exhaló con fuerza pues, sin darse cuenta, había estado conteniendo la respiración desde que había sido consciente de la semidesnudez de Ginny.

Ginny contemplaba su rostro de forma preocupada.

- Harry…

- Dime, amor – él retiró de la cara de la chica un rebelde mechón de largo y sedoso pelo y se lo colocó detrás de una de las orejas.

- ¿Es cierto que nunca… harías el amor conmigo? – le preguntó.

Él fue perfectamente consciente del temor de ella a la respuesta y, con deliberada lentitud, paseó su mano desde el suave rostro de ella hacia su cuello, bajándola luego por su brazo izquierdo, hasta terminar en su mano, la cual estrechó con fuerza con la suya.

- Por favor, no me hagas esto, Ginny. Sabes perfectamente que te haría el amor aquí mismo si pudiera.

- ¿Y qué te lo impide? – ella acarició los labios de él con los suyos de forma seductora, mientras tomaba su camisa con ambas manos, la retiraba hacia su espalda y permitía que esta resbalase, dejando el perfecto cuerpo masculino al descubierto.

- Gin, no… - Harry suspiró – Estamos en casa de tus padres. No sigas, te lo suplico, o no podré controlarme.

Uno de los tirantes del camisón de la chica resbaló hacia su brazo, insinuando uno de sus pechos con descarada desvergüenza.

- Amor, te he estado esperando durante años sin saberlo, sin tan siquiera intuirlo, suspirando por tu amor noche tras noche, en la soledad del vacío que el olvido me dejó. Este anhelo me ha destrozado ya durante demasiado tiempo. No puedo evitarlo, Harry, no quiero evitarlo. Sin darme cuenta, te amé desde que te reencontré, y te deseé desde que de nuevo te vi. – Ella se acercó a su cuello y lo besó suavemente, con pasión – Hazme tuya, Harry, te lo ruego, líbrame de este dulce dolor que me esclaviza – le susurró, desesperada.

La respuesta del moreno no se hizo esperar. Tomándola por la barbilla, la obligó a mirarlo mientras él invadía los secretos más recónditos del corazón de ella con la profundidad de sus ojos verdes, depositando en él los suyos propios, y la besó con pasión incontrolable, mientras recorría su espalda suavemente con las yemas de sus dedos, ávido de su piel, mendigo de sus caricias. Ginny acarició el pecho de él con desenfrenado deleite mientras se abandonaba por completo a la entrega de aquel beso que deseaba no terminar jamás.

De pronto se escuchó un tímido "Oh" tras la pareja, que los dejó paralizados. Conscientes de que ya no se encontraban solos, los dos dirigieron su mirada hacia el lavabo, mostrando una sorpresa que se convirtió en vergüenza cuando vieron quién se había hecho notar de forma tan sutil.

- Yo… lo siento – se disculpó el Sr. Weasley, quien se retorcía las manos con nerviosismo sin saber hacia dónde mirar ni cómo comportarse.

Ginny se levantó de encima de Harry, se subió el tirante de su camisón con gesto nervioso y miró a su padre con vergüenza. Harry tampoco sabía hacia dónde mirar, tan violento como se sentía, mientras se afanaba en volverse a poner la camisa, sin demasiado éxito por el nerviosismo que volvía sus manos exageradamente torpes y pesadas.

- Creo que iré al aseo del piso de abajo – concluyó el Sr. Weasley, quien se mantuvo inmóvil durante unos segundos, todavía presa del shock que le había causado encontrar a su pequeña hija en actitud provocativa en brazos del hombre que, por otro lado, él siempre había deseado para ella. Finalmente se marchó con rapidez.

Harry se levantó y se mesó el cabello, preocupado, mientras Ginny lo abrazaba con ternura.

- Me temo que mi padre no estaba preparado para esto todavía – ella suspiró.

- Este no es momento ni lugar, Gin – se reafirmó él, ya nuevamente dueño de sí mismo.

- Tienes razón – tuvo que aceptar ella – Pero tan sólo concédeme algo: duerme a mi lado, por favor. No me dejes sola ahora. No vuelvas a hacerlo nunca más. No podría soportarlo.

- Gin… - intentó protestar él, pero un suave dedo de ella en sus labios lo impidió.

- No, Harry. Tú eres el hombre de mi vida y ellos siempre han sido conscientes de este hecho, incluso cuando yo lo olvidé. No permitiré que vuelvas a pasar ni una noche más alejado de mí. – Lo besó con infinito amor – Además, mientras estemos aquí, te prometo que tan sólo nos dedicaremos a dormir.

- Dime que no estoy soñando – le pidió él con voz queda, mientras la abrazaba con fuerza temiendo que aquella dulce sirena se esfumara entre sus brazos si no la retenía con todo su ser.

- Y tú dime algo – le pidió ella mientras se pegaba al cuerpo del chico con anhelo – cuando te abrazaba y te besaba, desesperada por entregarme a ti, he sentido que tú y yo ya hemos hecho antes el amor… ¿me equivoco?

- No – él la miró con picardía, sonriendo.

- Y… ¿te gustaba?

- Sinceramente, princesa, ¿tú qué crees? – le guiñó un ojo y suspiró con fuerza, sacudiendo la cabeza y emitiendo un salvaje gruñido como si intentase controlarse.

Ginny rió con alegría y Harry rió también, mientras ambos caminaban abrazados hacia el cuarto de ella, que desde aquella misma noche sería el cuarto de ambos para siempre cada vez que estuviesen en La Madriguera.

**&&&&&&&**

Al final de la tarde, el chofer de la familia Malfoy llevó a Hermione y a Draco a recoger el coche de este y se despidió de ellos con un leve saludo respetuoso, que el chico le devolvió. Al quedar de nuevo a solas, la castaña y él subieron al coche en silencio y él condujo hacia la casa de Harry para acompañarla a casa. El trayecto fue breve y bastante incómodo entre ambos. Los dos intentaban comportarse con naturalidad, pero no era fácil conseguirlo.

Al llegar a su destino, él paró el coche y salió de este para abrir la puerta a la chica, pero ya ella había salido cuando él alcanzó el otro lado. Los dos caminaron juntos hasta la puerta de la casa. Hermione retiró con nerviosismo los encantamientos protectores que sellaban la puerta y la abrió. Antes de entrar miró a Draco y susurró un tímido "gracias".

- Gracias a ti, Hermione. Quizá mi padre tenga una nueva oportunidad con tu ayuda y la de tus padres. Ahora me toca convencerle de que se ponga en manos del médico muggle amigo de tu familia para ver si es posible todavía trasplantarle el riñón que tanto necesita.

- Lo conseguirás, ya verás, y yo misma hablaré con él si es necesario para tranquilizarle – ella le sonrió con esperanza.

- Sinceramente, no sé qué pensará sobre que tú estés en medio de todo esto. Te dije que él está muy cambiado y es verdad, pero vosotros fuisteis enemigos. No será fácil para él confiar en la tecnología muggle, y tampoco hacerlo en ti.

- Tú y yo también fuimos enemigos, Draco, y ahora yo estoy aprendiendo a confiar en ti, y tú estás aprendiendo a hacerlo en mí. Sé que a pesar de que cuanto mayor es una persona más se resiste a los cambios, también él puede hacerlo. No perdamos la esperanza.

Repentinamente, él tomó una mano de la chica con la suya, la acercó a sus labios y la besó con suavidad.

- De nuevo, gracias. Buenas noches, Hermione.

Le dio la espalda para caminar hacia su coche y cuando ya se había alejado unos cuantos pasos, ella lo llamó.

- Draco.

El se giró para mirarla de nuevo.

- Dime.

- Yo… - ella no pudo continuar y lo miró fijamente, azorada.

- Tranquila – le sonrió levemente – Buenas noches, Granger.

- Buenas noches, Malfoy – ella le sonrió también, ya más calmada.

Draco subió a su coche, lo arrancó de nuevo y se marchó. Hermione entró en la casa, cerró la puerta y apoyó su espalda sobre ella, confusa.

**&&&&&&&**

La mañana del día siguiente se presentó soleada, con una temperatura suave que invitaba a dar largos paseos por los campos anexos a La Madriguera.

Ginny se levantó temprano, pero no así Ron ni Harry, quienes permanecieron dormidos hasta altas horas de la mañana. Poco a poco fueron llegando Bill, Percy y Charlie con sus respectivas familias, y también George. Todos ellos llenaron de abrazos a Ginny e inmediatamente preguntaron por el auror, preocupados.

- Harry continúa durmiendo – respondió ella con una sonrisa – No ha pasado buena noche. Él cree que yo no me he dado cuenta, pero sé perfectamente que lleva todo el cuerpo dolorido por los esfuerzos que se vio obligado a hacer ayer durante el derrumbe de la mansión Noresmith. Me he levantado tratando de no hacer ruido para que él no se despertase.

Sus hermanos la miraron con asombro, interpretando inmediatamente sus palabras, y su padre desvió la vista hacia el suelo con incomodidad.

- ¡No me digas que por fin Harry te ha hecho entrar en razón! – le dijo George de forma descarada, a lo que ella enrojeció, sintiéndose culpable – Esa es la mejor noticia que podías darnos, hermanita – todos asintieron al unísono.

De pronto, un leve fogonazo en la chimenea les alertó de la inminente aparición de alguien a través de la red flu, y todos miraron hacia ella con curiosidad. Inmediatamente después apareció una jovencita rubia, delgada para su alta estatura, aunque de formas bien proporcionadas, y con cara angelical. Todos los hombres allí presentes la miraron embobados, mientras la mayoría de las mujeres de la familia ponían los ojos en blanco por lo patéticos que ellos parecían.

- Buenos días a todos – saludó con timidez la recién llegada.

- Buenos días, Samantha – fue Molly quien se acercó a ella y la abrazó con cariño. – Ron todavía no se ha levantado. ¿Qué tal todo por la consulta?

- Bien – respondió ella. No esperaba encontrarse aquel domingo con tanta gente de la familia Weasley y su timidez se acrecentó, aunque a la mayoría de ellos ya los conocía de otros domingos que todos habían compartido juntos.

Samantha Crown era la chica que hacía las veces de enfermera y secretaria de la consulta donde trabajaba Ron. Desde que ambos comenzaron a trabajar juntos habían congeniado rápidamente y él, sabiendo que la chica era huérfana y que no tenía con quién pasar los domingos, la invitaba a comer con la familia cada vez que esta se reunía en La Madriguera. Al principio, tímida y reservada como era, ella se negaba a asistir por vergüenza, pero tras la primera vez en que se decidió a aceptar la proposición del chico debido a la constante insistencia de este, ya siempre accedió a asistir a las festivas comidas de la familia, con la correspondiente alegría de todos los hombres pertenecientes a ella, quienes la miraban embobados cada vez que la veían. Tan sólo Ron no parecía darse cuenta de los angelicales encantos de la joven, y la trataba como si ella fuese su hermana pequeña y no una bella tentación.

Todos escucharon los firmes pasos de alguien bajando por las escaleras y se giraron con curiosidad. Pronto apareció Harry caminando con ojos todavía somnolientos. Se había dado una ducha rápida que no había conseguido despejarle del todo por la cantidad de cansancio que tenía acumulado, así que decidió tomarse el día con tranquilidad.

Alucinada y asombrada, Samantha observó al chico con la boca abierta.

- Harry Potter… - no pudo evitar decir, mirándolo como si no creyese lo que estaba viendo.

- ¿Dónde? – respondió él, girándose a ambos lados como si esperase ver un dragón noruego. Luego le sonrió con jovialidad y se acercó a ella, tendiéndole la mano – Perdona, pero es que si yo no me tomara estas situaciones un poco a broma, al final me amargaría, y no estoy dispuesto a hacer eso. Mucho gusto, y tú eres…

- Samantha – tan sólo acertó a decir ella.

- Lo dicho, mucho gusto - Él le estrechó la mano y le dio dos besos.

Después buscó a Ginny con la mirada y caminó hacia ella, abrazándola con amor al alcanzarla.

- Buenos días, cariño. ¿Por qué no me has despertado?

- El dolor no te ha dejado dormir durante horas, Harry. Tan sólo he intentado que descansaras.

Él la miró con sorpresa, pero luego la besó con dulzura y le susurró al oído un seductor "gracias". La rubia no dejaba de alucinar. Por ello, el auror consideró que ya iba siendo hora de decir cuatro palabras a todos los presentes.

- Chicos – se dirigió a sus cuñados y cuñadas – Os ruego a todos que seáis discretos con la relación entre Ginny y yo. No va a ser fácil explicar que ella ya no va a casarse con Draco, y mucho menos que ahora es mi novia. Sabéis que ambos estaremos en el centro de la noticia en cuanto alguien de El Profeta se entere, aunque ruego que quien lo haga no sea esa metiche de Skeeter porque como me haga perder la paciencia de nuevo no sé a dónde la mandaré. Lo que intento pediros es que nos guardéis el secreto todo el tiempo que sea posible hacerlo – todos asintieron, sonriéndoles a ambos con complicidad – Samantha, ¿nos harás el favor tú también? – preguntó a la chica con una sonrisa.

- Po-por supuesto – tartamudeó ella.

- Gracias – le dijo con sinceridad – Bueno, ¿llego a tiempo para desayunar? – todos rieron y Ginny le revolvió el pelo con malicia.

- Ven a la cocina, desastre. Yo te prepararé el desayuno – lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró tras ella.

- ¿Desastre? – la miró con fingida indignación, enarcando una ceja, a lo que ella lo besó, y ambos salieron del cuarto abrazados.

- No lo puedo creer – dijo Samantha cuando ya la pareja no podía oírla.

- No creas todo lo que leas en El Profeta – le dijo George con sonrisa burlona – Harry es un chaval normal como cualquiera de nosotros.

- Pero es un héroe, el Salvador…

- Como le insistas con ese cuento, al final te mandará a hacer puñetas – el chico amplió más su sonrisa. – Trátalo como a cualquiera de nosotros, ni más ni menos. – Ella asintió con convicción mientras los padres y hermanos de George lo observaban con suspicacia.

Mientras tanto, también Ron había bajado las escaleras, todavía en pijama, y se revolvía el pelo sin apenas darse cuenta.

- Hola, Sam – la saludó alzando la mano, y se encaminó hacia la cocina tras Ginny y Harry.

Molly negó con la cabeza cómicamente, como si el pelirrojo fuese un caso perdido, y tomó de la mano a la chica para hacer que se sentase en uno de los sillones del cuarto de estar, indicando a los demás que la imitasen. Pronto una amena y agradable conversación se adueñó de la estancia.

En la cocina Harry y Ron daban buena cuenta de un copioso desayuno, mientras Ginny los observaba contenta. De pronto el moreno miró a su amigo y le palmeó la espalda alegremente.

- No me habías dicho que trabajas con semejante bombón – rió, pero rápidamente Ginny le dio una colleja. Ron lo miró con sorpresa.

- ¡Auch! ¡No he dicho nada malo, Gin! ¡Tú sabes que eres la única mujer para mí!

- Que no se te olvide.

Él le sonrió con amor.

- ¿De verdad crees que ella es tan guapa, Harry? – preguntó su cuñado, aún sorprendido.

- No intentes hacer que esta fiera me ataque de nuevo – el moreno sacó la lengua a la chica y ella le devolvió el gesto del mismo modo. Ambos rieron. – Es una muchacha llamativa, eso es evidente. ¿O a caso no has visto a todos tus hermanos atontados con ella ante sus propias mujeres? Y con esa timidez que tiene, parece una damisela en apuros necesitada de un caballero que la salve.

- No sé… A mí me parece guapa, pero cuando estoy con ella me dan ganas de protegerla, no de cortejarla.

- ¿Y qué diferencia hay? – le miró con malicia.

- No sé, Harry… no creo que yo sienta nada por ella. Nunca me lo he planteado, pues yo sigo pensando en Hermione, pero si me lo plantease en serio creo que llegaría a la misma conclusión.

El moreno lo miró con preocupación.

- Tú mismo, Ron. Yo en ese tema no pienso meterme.

Cuando los dos chicos hubieron acabado el desayuno, Ginny y ellos se reunieron con los demás para unirse al encuentro familiar.

**COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:**

¡Hola a todos! Hubiese querido subir un one shot de mi pareja favorita, Harry y Ginny, que estaba preparando, muy navideño, pero no he tenido tiempo para terminarlo. Así que, a cambio, voy a publicar este capítulo con mucha ilusión. Esta es mi forma de desearos que paséis las mejores Navidades del mundo y que el próximo año 2.010 venga cargado para todos vosotros de salud, alegría felicidad y deseos cumplidos.

Como os prometí, este es un capítulo dedicado a las dos parejitas principales, aunque también al final aparece una chica que quizá con el tiempo se convierta en protagonista también, jeje. Ya veremos.

**Dedico este capítulo a Cirze, a Natysh, a Lady Mab, a ClausXD, a fronfis y hikariuzumakipotter,** quienes me han hecho tan feliz con sus reviews. Y **también se lo dedico a Jor,**mi amiga del alma, quien sé que ha estado ocupadísima con sus estudios y no ha podido dejarme reviews, pero sé que me apoya incondicionalmente, y eso lo agradezco desde lo más profundo de mi corazón; **y a Krisy Weasley**, a quien le ha sucedido lo mismo. ** Y finalmente va dedicado a todos los que siguen el fic o han leído alguno de sus capítulos en un momento determinado, dándole una oportunidad. A todos vosotros, gracias de todo corazón.**

**Felices fiestas.**

**Rose.**


	10. Sentimientos desbordados

Sé que algunos de los que habéis leído los capítulos anteriores de este fic, pensábais que lo había abandonado. Y también sé que algunos ya ni retomarán su lectura, cansados de esperar. Y en verdad lo siento, y sólo puedo deciros a todos que yo **jamás abandono un fic**, que no pienso dejar ninguno sin terminar, por mucho tiempo que transcurra sin actualizarlo. Porque un relato sin terminar es como un camino que no conduce a ningún lugar: no tiene sentido. Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo continuar este, pero por varios motivos - todos juntos conseguían que esta actualización no se hiciese realidad - pasaban meses y meses sin que yo me pusiese a la tarea de continuarlo.

**Debo agradecer en el alma a todos los que, durante mucho tiempo, me habéis enviado mensajes de ánimo y apoyo para que actualice este fic**, pero **mi agradecimiento especial es para papicubano**, quien con su mensaje, por fin ha conseguido activar ese resorte que me faltaba para ponerme a escribir.

Y aquí estoy, ofreciéndoos un capítulo un poquito "fuerte". Aquellos que penséis mal, habéis acertado de pleno **(cuidadín, menores, esto es un aviso en toda regla)**.

Y os ofrezco también la promesa de no dejar que vuelva a pasar tanto tiempo sin actualizar.

Así que, **a los que decidáis dar a esta historia una oportunidad de nuevo... ¡GRACIAS!**

**Un fuerte abrazo.**

**Rose.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 10: Sentimientos desbordados.**_

- ¿Y quién es esta hermosa damisela? – preguntó Harry al reunirse de nuevo con el resto de la familia Weasley, reparando en la pequeña Victorire, que lo observaba abrazada a la pierna de su padre.

- Ella es Victoire, mi pequeña princesa – le explicó Bill, lleno de orgullo – Es muy tímida con todo el mundo – sonrió a modo de disculpa.

Harry la observó, pensativo. De pronto, el joven moreno hizo aparecer un gran libro de colorear, acompañado de un montón de lápices de colores.

- ¿Qué te parece si me ayudas a pintar en este libro tan bonito? – le ofreció a la niña, agachándose para que sus ojos quedasen a la altura de los de ella, quien abrió los suyos como platos, sorprendida - ¿Qué dices, cielo? ¿Me ayudas?

Despacio, la pequeña salió desde detrás de la pierna de su padre y caminó hacia el chico, dubitativa. Aún agachado, Harry se señaló una mejilla con una sonrisa; la pequeña la besó sonriendo también y los dos se sentaron en el suelo alrededor de una coqueta mesa auxiliar que había en la sala de estar. Victoire tomó los lápices de las manos de Harry y comenzó a dibujar y pintar, entusiasmada.

- ¡Uhffff! – se lamentó quedamente él, mientras intentaba adoptar una postura cómoda – Siento que me duele hasta el último pelo de la cabeza.

- No puedo crgeeglo – se sorprendió Fleur – Haggy, tienes un don para los niños – afirmó, convencida.

- Simplemente me encantan – él dirigió a la chica una amplia sonrisa.

- Ya sabes, hermanita – George dio un codazo a su hermana pequeña, quien contemplaba la escena llena de emoción – Menos mal que este fin de semana no ha habido partido, Harry. Si no, no nos habrías servido para nada. Estás para el arrastre – continuó con burla, cayendo demasiado tarde en la cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

Toda la familia observó a los dos chicos, estupefacta.

- ¿Cómo que "partido"? ¿Qué es eso del partido? ¿Acaso Harry y tú no os habéis reencontrado hoy, como todos los demás? – interrogó su madre al pelirrojo, mientras él dedicaba al chico una sonrisa de disculpa.

- George y yo jamás hemos abandonado nuestra amistad – le ayudó Harry, con naturalidad – Pero la hemos mantenido oculta durante todo este tiempo para no incomodaros.

- ¿Co-cómo es eso, hijo? – se sumó Arthur al interrogatorio – Además, tu jamás has vuelto a jugar al quidditch desde que Fred… - no pudo terminar la frase, acongojado.

Ron los observaba a ambos sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar, al igual que Ginny y los demás.

- En parte os he estado mintiendo. Es cierto que no he vuelto a jugar al quidditch, a no ser que Harry sea mi compañero. Mira, papá, la pérdida de Fred es lo más duro que he tenido que soportar en mi vida, así que, por nada de este mundo, estoy dispuesto a perder a otro hermano, sea por el motivo que sea – encaró a su padre con decisión.

Harry sintió que su corazón se llenaba de orgullo por aquel joven que tanto le había querido siempre.

- Gracias – tan sólo pudo decir.

- Dios mío… Tú has sido el único que ha conservado la cordura durante todo este tiempo… - comprendió Arthur, arrepentido – Gracias, hijo, gracias por ser capaz de darle lo que todos los demás le hemos negado. Como tú dices, Harry es uno más de esta familia, y no nos hemos atrevido a reconocerlo hasta ahora.

- Ya hemos hablado sobre eso, Arthur – afirmó Harry – Ya todo está olvidado. Por favor, dejémoslo atrás definitivamente.

- Entonces… ¿Ginny ya vuelve a ser capaz de recordarte? – le preguntó Charlie, esperanzado.

El moreno negó tristemente con la cabeza.

- No necesito recordarle para quererle con toda mi alma – se defendió la chica con enfado.

- Te creo, hermanita. De hecho, analizado con tranquilidad y no entonces, en que todos estábamos demasiado alterados, lo que hiciste no tiene ningún sentido – se sumó Percy – Pero yo pienso que todos necesitamos comprenderlo. Y tú más que nadie.

- ¿Crees que no lo sé? – casi gritó ella, nerviosa - ¡Pero no soy capaz de recordar lo que pasó! ¡Me he vuelto loca intentándolo! ¡Y no puedo!

- Tranquilízate, mi vida. Tómalo con calma. Nuestra reconciliación ha sido demasiado repentina. Tómate tu tiempo, y cuando menos lo esperes, los recuerdos volverán a ti – le aseguró Harry, convencido – Además, yo resolveré el misterio del collar para que lo hagan, y para librarte de cualquier peligro que te aceche. Y siempre estaré a tu lado para protegerte.

Sam no se perdía detalle de la conversación, aunque no era capaz de entender nada de lo que estaba presenciando.

- Luego te lo explicaré – le susurró Ron, dándose cuenta de la sorpresa de la chica.

- Bueno, sea como sea, la noticia de vuestra reconciliación es lo mejor que ha podido suceder a esta familia – afirmó Bill con convicción – Por fin las cosas son como siempre debieron ser.

- Tienes razón, hijo – afirmó el Sr. Weasley con alegría – Disfrutemos de este día maravilloso, y el mañana ya llegará.

- ¿Tú eres mi tío? – preguntó Victoire a Harry, observándolo con curiosidad.

- ¡Eso intento! – él le besó el moflete, embelesado por la ternura de la niña - ¿Sabes que eres un cielo? – Victoire se mostró confusa con la respuesta recibida.

- Sí, cariño – Harry es tu tío – afirmó Ginny, adorando a ambos con la mirada.

Ella sonrió con cara de ángel.

Todos rieron, divertidos y encantados.

El resto del día fue maravilloso y único para todos ellos. Todos los Weasley sintieron que se habían quitado un gran peso de encima al enmendar, de una vez por todas, el error cometido con un miembro de su familia, por mucho que este no llevase oficialmente su apellido. Y para Harry supuso liberarse en parte de una inmensa pena que le había pesado como una gran piedra, atada a la espalda desde hace cinco años.

Quien menos disfrutó del momento fue Ginny. Su cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas a porqué había abandonado a Harry de aquel modo; no entendía su propia crueldad, la locura que parecía haber experimentado. Su corazón penaba temiendo volver a perderlo, o peor aún, volver a alejarlo de su lado. No podía confiar en sí misma si no era capaz de saber porqué hizo lo que hizo; y si la respuesta era que se había vuelto loca de forma transitoria sin un porqué, su mayor miedo era revivir aquella locura, pues sabía que, si expulsaba de su vida al único hombre que amaba una vez más, no sería capaz de soportarlo, y aún menos sabiendo que, cometiendo aquel acto, también acabaría con él.

**ooo00O00ooo**

Harry y Ginny regresaron a casa de la chica bien entrada la noche. Nada más volver, Ginny se dirigió a su cuarto, cansada, para cambiarse de ropa. Todo le parecía extraño: mágico. Se encontró pensando qué debería ponerse para Harry, cómo le gustaría que él la viese, sintiéndose nerviosa, entusiasmada e insegura, deseando con todo su corazón agradarle, gustarle… en todos los sentidos. Un suave rubor tiñó sus mejillas al darse cuenta de la escena que su mente estaba imaginando por su cuenta. Decidió darse una ducha rápida, tenía que ir despacio, decidida pero segura, no podía echarse sobre él como una alocada adolescente. A todo esto… ¿qué pensaría él? Se dio cuenta de que, desde que habían llegado al piso, ella lo había ignorado por completo en un intento de estar radiante para acaparar toda su atención. Así que sonrió con ironía, haciendo caso omiso de sus dudas y temores, y supo cómo deseaba exactamente que él la viera.

Salió del cuarto en busca de Harry; lo localizó sentado en un sofá, con la mirada perdida en el vacío, serio y pensativo. Sin pensarlo, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, tal y como los había descubierto su padre la noche anterior – sintió vergüenza al recordarlo – y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa tranquilamente. Él la contempló, sorprendido.

- ¿Qué haces? – sonrió, divertido.

- Ponerme cómoda – respondió ella con naturalidad, mientras terminaba de desabrocharle la camisa y se la quitaba rozando la piel masculina apenas con una caricia.

Hecho esto, se quitó el suéter que hasta entonces ella había llevado, y colocó la camisa de él en su lugar, abotonándola tan sólo lo justo y necesario para que él viese lo suficiente de lo que había debajo, pero sólo pudiese imaginar el resto. Aquella prenda le quedaba un poco grande, así que decidió deshacerse de sus zapatos y pantalones, quedando tan sólo cubierta con ella sobre la ropa interior. Sonrió, satisfecha.

- Deseo sentirte cada minuto, cada segundo; quiero llevar tu aroma conmigo, impregnarme de ti – se sentó a su lado, sonriendo con descaro - ¿Qué te parece?

Él exhaló con fuerza, mirándola embobado.

- Que te queda mil veces mejor a ti que a mí – afirmó con una sonrisa de admiración, enamorado – Entenderás que yo no me ponga tu ropa, ni de lejos causaría en ti el mismo efecto que tú has causado en mí – no podía dejar de mirarla, embelesado.

Ella rió con alegría.

- Tranquilo, te ves perfecto como estás – acarició suavemente su pecho desnudo, provocándole un estremecimiento de placer – Estabas abstraído, Harry. Cuéntame qué te preocupa – le pidió - ¿Te arrepientes de lo que estamos viviendo?

- Jamás – susurró él, tomándola entre sus brazos y besando sus labios con dulzura.

- Entonces, ¿qué es? – insistió ella. Lo había encontrado demasiado serio y no estaría tranquila hasta que él le explicase qué le preocupaba.

- Pensaba en Hermione, en Draco y en… Ron – respondió el joven, melancólico – Hace años, cuando Hermione, tu hermano y yo éramos los mejores amigos, ella y él se amaban con locura; ambos vivían el uno para el otro… Era hermoso, Ginny. Era hermoso pensar que mis dos mejores amigos estaban destinados a quererse, a entenderse, a hacerse felices… - ella le acarició el rostro, intentando darle consuelo – Pero después se separaron… y ahora todo ha cambiado. Draco la pretende, y he de confesarte que no me desagrada la idea de verlos a ambos juntos. Pero por otro lado, mi corazón sigue estando al lado de Ron, aunque haya transcurrido tanto tiempo desde que él y yo nos alejamos también el uno del otro.

- Todo eso también es culpa mía – se lamentó ella.

- No, no lo es. Ron tomó sus propias decisiones. Y yo creí que había conseguido enterrar nuestra amistad para siempre. Pero él fue más que mi amigo, fue mi hermano. Y al igual que yo no he podido dejar de quererte, tampoco he sido capaz de olvidarlo a él. Ron me echó de su vida, Ginny, pero no pudo arrebatarme todo lo que compartimos. A veces me sorprendo deseando que ojalá lo hubiera hecho.

- ¿Le guardas rencor?

- No sé si puedo guardarle rencor, pero a pesar de todo, ya no puedo confiar en él. Perdona, sé que es tu hermano. No debería estar contándote esto.

- Por supuesto que debes contármelo. Él es mi hermano, y lo adoro, pero tú eres el hombre con el que he decidido compartir el resto de mi vida.

- ¿Tas segura estás de tus sentimientos?

Ella asintió, decidida.

- No me preguntes cómo ni porqué, pero así es - De pronto ella se puso en pie, dándole la espalda. - Pero me atormenta pensar que pueda llegar a fallarte de nuevo.

- Algo me dice que tú no me fallaste, Ginny – se puso en pie él también y la abrazó con fuerza – Quizá fui yo quien te fallé al no ser capaz de comprender qué te sucedió y no intentar solucionarlo. Fue más fácil huir con el rabo entre las piernas para autocompadecerme como un inútil y lamerme las heridas, en vez de confiar en lo que ambos construimos con tanto amor y luchar por ello.

- ¿Luchar por ello? ¿Tú has visto cómo te traté? – intentó separarse de él, pero el chico se lo impidió, reteniéndola pegada a su pecho - ¡Yo de ti me habría odiado para siempre!

- Odiar es una consecuencia de amar. Te odié con todo mi corazón, mientras mi alma continuaba amándote eternamente – la tomó por ambos brazos con dulzura e hizo que la chica le mirase a la cara – Siento que lo nuestro no va a funcionar si nos culpamos a nosotros mismos de lo que pasó , una y otra vez. Yo no te culpo, ni tú a mí, pero tampoco podemos martirizarnos nosotros solos. Dejemos atrás el pasado de una vez por todas. Hagámoslo, Ginny, te lo ruego.

- ¿Y aún eres capaz de preguntarme cómo puedo amarte sin recordarte? ¡Eres el hombre más maravilloso del mundo! ¡Te amo, Harry! ¡Y te amaré siempre!

- En verdad debo serlo, cuando he ganado el Cielo en la Tierra – sonrió, enamorado – Tú eres mi Cielo. Jamás lo olvides. Y me estás volviendo loco con esa camisa – susurró a su oído - Desde hoy, tan sólo la llevarás tú, para mí. No permitiré que nadie más te vea con ella. La camisa es mía, tú eres mía… - le besó el cuello con pasión.

- Harry… - pronunció su nombre entre suspiros.

- Dime – él sonrió.

- Harry…

El moreno tomó a la chica entre sus brazos y la llevó a su cuarto; se sentó en la cama y ella se pegó a su cuerpo, consiguiendo que ambos acabasen tumbados sobre ella.

- ¡Auch! – él no pudo evitar quejarse por las magulladuras que todavía le dolían.

- Dejémoslo, Harry. Debes descansar – le pidió ella incorporándose, preocupada.

- ¡Shhhhhhh! – ordenó él suavemente, con sonrisa sensual, mientras se incorporaba también, para dejar al descubierto uno de los hombros de ella.

- No hagas eso – desabrochó el cinturón de los pantalones masculinos, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

- ¿El qué? – descubrió el otro hombro de la chica, provocador.

La camisa resbaló por el cuerpo de ella, y Harry terminó de desabrocharla lentamente, para que cayese sobre la cama.

- En este momento siento que vivo para ti – susurró Ginny.

- ¿Y eso te molesta?

- Me encanta – ronroneó, deshaciéndose de los pantalones de él con la misma desenvoltura con que le había quitado la camisa para ponérsela ella.

Harry la tumbó de nuevo, boca arriba, comenzando a recorrer su cuerpo con sus labios.

- Voy a poseer cada centímetro de tu piel, princesa.

- Yo sí voy a poseerte…

Ginny se revolvió rápidamente, lo tomó por las manos, obligándolo a quedar sobre la cama, sentándose sobre él. Acarició sus boxer, curiosa, y el tacto que sintió bajo ellos la dejó totalmente satisfecha; se los quitó, para eliminar también su propio sujetador y sus minúsculas bragas. Y se pegó al cuerpo de él, dejando que la excitación masculina invadiera todo su ser.

- Tu eres mío – besó sus labios con desesperación, mordisqueándolos, provocadora.

- Siempre lo seré – él jadeó, desesperado.

- Te deseo, amor. Ya hemos esperado demasiado en esta vida – le suplicó.

Sin palabras, él la rodeó en un fuerte abrazo e hizo que ambos girasen sobre sus cuerpos, para hacer que ella quedase debajo; comenzó a rozarse suavemente sobre el cuerpo de la pelirroja, iniciando una danza sensual a la que ella se sumó salvajemente.

- Repítelo – ordenó el moreno, respirando de forma agitada.

- Te deseo… - aquel roce la estaba enloqueciendo - … amor…

Abandonándose a la pasión, Harry la penetró, sintiendo inmediatamente cómo ella se acoplaba a su cuerpo como una extensión de él mismo, cómo se agitaba bajo él, yendo al encuentro de sus embestidas con alocado deseo. Desbordado, hizo que su lengua se perdiese en aquellos pechos que lo enloquecían, en su cuello, en sus hombros… Sintió cómo ella clavaba los dedos en su espalda, cómo el sudor los envolvía a ambos en una pasión desenfrenada. No quiso pensar, no pudo pensar, sólo deseó vivir en ella para siempre, pertenecerle como nunca. Y se dejó arrastrar por aquella danza rítmica y enloquecedora.

- ¡Te amo! – se oyó gritar.

Al escucharle, Ginny sintió cómo su cuerpo se desbordaba en una explosión de sensaciones, cómo jadeaba con fuerza, convulsa, sumida en el mayor de los orgasmos, al que arrastró a Harry con vehemencia, descontrolada. Inmediatamente, ella sintió cómo un calor especial invadió su cuerpo, mientras el cuerpo de él se convulsionaba, prolongando su placer con una felicidad que la llevó al paraíso.

- Te amo – susurró al oído de él, mientras recorría su espalda con un dedo, suavemente.

Él sonrió con ternura.

- ¿Estás bien? – quiso saber Harry, mirándola embelesado.

- ¿Bien? ¡Estoy feliz! ¡Eufórica! ¡Deseo reír! ¡Llorar! ¡Gritarle al mundo que te amo!

- Prefiero que te quedes aquí, a mi lado – objetó él, posesivo, mientras se tumbaba junto a ella y la abrazaba.

Ella rió alegremente, encantada.

- Y pensar que cuando viniste a recogerme al hospital pensé que eras el capullo más guapo que había visto jamás… - le guiñó un ojo, mientras acariciaba su pecho de forma distraída.

- Bueno… eso no es exactamente lo que quería que pensases, me habría conformado con lo de "capullo".

Ella enarcó una ceja, suspicaz.

- No deseaba verte, Ginny, era mi obligación pero no quería hacerlo. Tú no me recordabas, pero yo sufrí lo indecible al reencontrarte. Y no deseaba tener ningún tipo de relación contigo, aparte de la estrictamente profesional. Compréndeme, por favor.

- Entonces… ¿Me habrías tratado como a una extraña si yo no te hubiese presionado? ¿Si no… hubiese pasado lo que pasó? – las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos, haciéndolos brillar.

- Así es – él la abrazo con ternura – Pero tú, con tu carácter impulsivo y rebelde, tenías otros planes para mí – sonrió. – Dime, ¿cómo es que conseguí exactamente lo contrario a lo que pretendía?

- No puedes imaginar cuánto me hiciste cabrear con tu actitud altiva, prepotente y dictatorial. Jamás nadie me había tratado con tanto desprecio, y me juré que no serías tú el primero que lo hiciese y saliese impune de ello – enrojeció al recordarlo – Así que decidí que te rendirías a mis encantos fuese como fuese, pero lo que conseguí es caer presa de los tuyos para siempre – lo besó, enamorada.

- ¡Por Merlín! ¿Tanto me pasé? – una carcajada divertida salió de sus labios.

Ella le dio un empujón, enfurruñada.

- ¡Ahí no! – gritó él, dolorido, llevándose la mano a un costado.

- ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Mi vida, lo siento!

Ella se levantó rápidamente y cuando él fue a seguirla, la chica se lo impidió.

- Descansa, mi amor, por favor. No te preocupes por nada. Yo voy a hacer la cena y cuando esté lista, te avisaré.

- No pienso quedarme aquí como un inútil. Tengo una idea mejor. ¿Por qué no te duchas conmigo? – tiró de su mano, consiguiendo que ella cayera sobre él, y besó su cuello, tentador.

- ¿Accederás a descansar después, si lo hago?

- No negocio – la besó - con - otro beso - chantajistas – posó sus labios en los de ella, provocativo, pero Ginny se apartó de él y lo miró con reproche.

- Harry James Potter, o descansas, o no pienso volver a hablarte en una semana – lo amenazó.

- Mi vida, estoy bien, te lo aseguro. Por favor, deja de preocuparte.

- Eso es muy fácil: hazme caso – le ordenó.

- Está bien… Pero mi oferta sigue en pie, ¿se ducha conmigo, señorita? Por favor…

Ella no respondió, pero se levantó de forma seductora y tiró de la mano de él para que la siguiera al cuarto de baño. Las puertas de la ducha se cerraron tras ellos, mientras el agua perlaba sus cuerpos entrelazados.

**ooo00O00ooo**

Draco observaba fijamente la chorrera de whisky de fuego que discurría con lentitud por la pared, hacia el suelo, justo frente a él; bajo ella yacían los restos del vaso de cristal que, hacía nada, había mantenido el rubio en la mano, con la intención de ahogar sus penas en alcohol. Pero un acceso de furia y frustración dieron al traste con la poca serenidad que aún le quedaba.

"_Jamás mi cuerpo será rajado por un muggle – le había jurado su padre mientras lo apuñalaba con la mirada – y menos aún si tiene relación con esa maldita Granger._

_- ¡Pero papá! – insistió él, desesperado._

_- ¡Jamás, hijo! ¡Jamás!"_

Inmediatamente después, aquel hombre cabezota y obcecado le dio la espalda y se encerró en su propio despacho, arrastrando dentro de él la poca salud que le quedaba, apoyado en un lujoso bastón.

Narcisa miró a su hijo con lágrimas en los ojos, negando con la cabeza, y se marchó rápidamente a sus aposentos para sufrir su dolor en soledad.

Y él se quedó solo, abatido, sintiéndose dolorosamente impotente, sabiendo que la vida de su padre se escurría de su cuerpo como el agua, mientras él se veía atado de pies y manos por culpa de un viejo orgullo sin sentido… Y del miedo… del terror que aquel hombre sentía, pues hasta hacía muy poco tiempo nunca había sido capaz de pensar en los muggles como iguales, y mucho menos en poner su vida en sus manos. También él tenía miedo, y así se lo había confesado a Hermione cuando ella le propuso la idea, pero era la única opción que les quedaba. Y él estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse, a humillarse y a arruinarse en la miseria, a arrastrase ante quien fuese, para conseguir salvar la vida del hombre a quien más amaba y admiraba en el mundo.

Había caminado, lleno de rabia, hasta su despacho privado, y había tomado con ímpetu una botella del mueble bar, que contenía whisky de fuego, haciendo casi rebosar un vaso con su contenido. Después se había dejado caer en un sillón, reviviendo una y otra vez la escena vivida hacía nada con su padre, mientras se tapaba el rostro con la mano que no tenía ocupada por el vaso, que acabó inmediatamente después estrellado contra la pared.

Pensó en Granger, en aquella hermosa muchacha cuyos ojos mostraban toda la determinación del mundo, y su mente se marchó con ella a la tarde del día anterior.

"_- Mamá, papá: os presento a Draco Malfoy – había anunciado a sus padres con soltura – Él es un buen amigo de Hogwarts – mintió con la mayor naturalidad. _

_Más tarde ella le contaría que jamás había hablado a sus padres sobre lo sucedido en el mundo de los magos, en un intento por protegerlos. Tan sólo conocían a Harry, al magnífico Harry. Cómo no… A Ron lo habían olvidado junto con sus recuerdos anteriores a la Segunda Batalla de Hogwarts._

_- Encantado – su padre le estrechó la mano amablemente._

_- Es un placer – los saludó él, vergonzoso. ¿Draco Malfoy mostrando vergüenza? ¡Lo que estaba haciendo por aquella mujer!_

_- Papá, Draco necesita ayuda médica urgente para su padre – entró la chica en materia. Siempre se mostraba igual de decidida y directa, era una de sus mayores cualidades._

_- Claro, claro, hija. Algo me has comentado ya. Pero sentaos, por favor. ¿Vais a quedaros a comer, entonces? Te vemos tan poco…_

_- Sí, papá, nos quedaremos a comer, ya te lo dije. _

_- Ven, nena – su madre tiró de su mano con picardía – Deja que Draco charle tranquilamente con tu padre. Mientras tú me ayudarás en la cocina._

_Aquello presagiaba interrogatorio, supo la castaña, pero fue en pos de su madre sin dudar, mientras ofrecía al atractivo rubio una sonrisa de disculpa. Si no fuese por el tema tan delicado que ambos hombres estaban apunto de tratar, ella habría disfrutado como una niña de la vergüenza que él mostraba._

_En la cocina, la señora Granger fue directa al grano. Estaba claro de quien había heredado su hija aquella cualidad._

_- ¿Es tu novio? – fijó sus ojos en los de su hija, curiosa._

_- No, mamá, no lo es. Es un buen amigo._

_- ¿Tan bueno como Harry?_

_- ¡Nadie en el mundo es tan bueno como Harry! – respondió ella, algo ofendida._

_- Siempre dices eso. En cambio, nunca te casas con él…_

_- Mamá… tanto Harry como yo te lo hemos explicado mil veces: nosotros nos vemos como hermanos, nada más – argumentó ella con voz cansada por verse obligada a repetirle una vez más la misma historia._

_- Bueno, hija. No te enfades. Yo sólo deseo lo mejor para ti. _

_- Lo sé, mamá… - se abrazó a su progenitora con cariño – Voy a confesarte algo: Draco me ha pedido que sea su novia – sonrió, sintiendo que sus pómulos enrojecían al recordarlo._

_- ¿Y tú qué le has respondido? – quiso saber la otra, entusiasmada – Es un hombre apuesto, y sin duda es educado. Parece trabajador…_

_- Vaya, creo que te gusta – respondió con alegría – Aún no le he respondido nada. Me siento confusa…_

_- ¿Confusa por qué? – la mujer la miró con extrañeza._

_- Simplemente porque no lo esperaba – ella zanjó el tema, evitando ahondar en recuerdos dolorosos que sus padres no debían conocer – Bueno, vamos a darles algo de comer, que si no sabrán perfectamente para qué hemos venido aquí._

_- No te preocupes por eso. Ya lo saben. Los hombres pueden ser muy perspicaces cuando quieren – rió la mujer con picardía._

_Hermione la miró, sorprendida, pero no dijo nada. Y las dos mujeres volvieron al comedor cargadas de viandas, sin saber que ambos hombres se habían enterado prácticamente de toda la conversación, pues ellas habían alzado demasiado la voz, entusiasmadas._

_- ¿Tu padre padece alguna enfermedad coronaria? – le estaba preguntando el señor Granger a Draco, cuando ellas regresaron al comedor._

_- No, que yo sepa._

_- ¿Alergias, enfermedades crónicas de algún tipo? ¿Tensión arterial, quizá?_

_- No, jamás he sabido nada sobre que él padeciera algo de todo eso. Hasta que le surgió el problema de los riñones, siempre se había mostrado totalmente sano – respondió el rubio con convicción._

_- ¿Y qué edad me has dicho que tiene?_

_- Ronda los sesenta años…_

_- Uhmmmm… por lo que me dices, parece un candidato perfecto para recibir un trasplante. Pero deberíamos hacerle las pruebas pertinentes para asegurarnos, claro._

_Draco y Hermione se miraron, llenos de esperanza"_

¡Maldición! ¡Se había sentido tan feliz en aquel momento! ¡Con un ánimo tan liviano! ¡Por fin había hallado luz al final del túnel para su padre!

Pero cuando por fin montó todo un alegato, basado en argumentos fuertes e irrefutables para convencerlo de que se sometiese a las pruebas médicas muggles que podrían terminar salvándole la vida, y se lo expuso, aquel patriarca cabezota había dado al traste con todos ellos de un plumazo, con tan sólo una palabra: "Jamás".

Y él jamás se había sentido tan frustrado, furioso y desolado en toda su vida.

De aquel modo pasó la noche, sentado en aquel sillón, completamente inmóvil, observando fijamente la pared.

**ooo00O00ooo**

A la mañana siguiente, Draco llegó a la sede de sus empresas como un tornado, caminando con vehemencia hasta llegar a su despacho, para encerrarse en él sin saludar siquiera a su secretaria, quien lo observó con temor y después se comunicó con Hermione, que llevaba ya media hora trabajando.

- Señorita Granger, tal y como usted me ha solicitado, le hago saber que el señor Malfoy acaba de llegar a su despacho – escuchó la castaña a través de un moderno interfono.

- Muchas gracias, Grace – respondió ella.

Y después cogió de encima de su mesa un inmenso portafolios y se dirigió al encuentro del chico con decisión. Las noticias que debía darle no eran demasiado alentadoras, pero estaba dispuesta a darlas de todos modos, y cuanto antes, mejor.

Así que hizo sonar sus nudillos en la puerta del joven dueño de la Corporación Malfoy, mientras la otra chica la observaba, temiendo lo peor.

- ¡Pase! – se oyó la voz atronadora de Draco tras ella.

Ahora podía entender la actitud temerosa de la secretaria, pero ella no pensaba amedrentarse. Entró en el despacho como si la tormenta que giraba en el ambiente no fuese con ella en absoluto. Se plantó frente al rubio, que se negó a mirarla. Pero ella sí lo miró a él, directamente a los ojos.

- Menuda cara traes hoy – observó Hermione tranquilamente.

- Es la cara que tengo. Si no te gusta, no tienes porqué aguantarla – respondió él de malos modos, aún con la vista perdida en la estantería de la pared, tal y como ella lo había encontrado.

- Está bien.

La chica dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la salida del despacho; lo que en absoluto estaba dispuesta, era a aguantar tonterías. Pero él, arrepentido, se levantó con rapidez y la tomó de la mano suavemente, intentando detenerla.

- Perdóname. No he dormido en toda la noche – se disculpó.

Le acarició el rostro fugazmente y regresó a su silla, dejándose caer en ella, aún irritado.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha sucedido, Draco? – ella se sentó en la silla del otro lado de la mesa, preocupada.

Por un instante, el chico se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, deslizándolas por él con frustración, para después fijar su mirada en la de ella.

- Mi padre se ha negado a someterse a las pruebas para la operación – dijo sin más.

- Pero eso no puede ser…

- No hay nada que hacer, Hermione, lo he intentado todo – su voz sonaba rendida, destrozada.

Ella lo observó, segura de que algo podría hacerse; debía haber una forma de convencer a Lucius Malfoy, algo que ella pudiese hacer. No podía permitir que todo acabase de aquel modo, no era justo, y por tanto, no podía aceptarlo.

- Tú sí, pero yo no – afirmó. Se levantó de la silla con rapidez y se marchó sin prestar atención a Draco, quien la observó lleno de sorpresa.

- ¿A dónde vas? – le gritó, mientras contemplaba cómo ella se perdía de su vista.

- ¡Tengo que hacer algo! ¡Luego hablaremos! – no quiso añadir nada más, sabiendo que él desaprobaría totalmente lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

El chico negó con la cabeza, abatido, mientras cogía el teléfono que había comenzado a sonar con insistencia, obligándolo a no pensar más en ella por el momento.


	11. Amor y miedo

Este capítulo, que no tenía pensado escribir en breve, ni mucho menos, **va dedicado a Julscullenmasen**, la persona que, a través de un review que me ha dejado a otro de mis fics, se ha interesado por este, diciéndome que lo sigue y que le gusta mucho, y preguntándome cuándo lo iba a actualizar. Para ti, a quien no quisiera decepcionar por nada del mundo dejándote colgada, va este capítulo que he escrito en dos días, pero no a la ligera, y en el que he puesto todo mi cariño. Y que además ha servido para que me vengan a la mente muchísimas ideas sobre su continuación. Que sepas que probablemente has conseguido que lo actualice más amenudo.

Quiero que sepais que no tengo abandonada esta historia, es sólo que estoy tan enfrascada con "Regresa a mí", que el poco tiempo que tengo últimamente va dedicado a ese fic por completo. Pero no voy a olvidarme de este, y mucho menos dejarlo inconcluso. No es la primera vez que un lector se interesa por él, y eso me da fuerzas y ánimos para continuarlo. Además, es muy especial para mí, como ya os expliqué en el primer capítulo.

Espero, deseo con toda mi alma que os guste, porque además al escribirlo he decidido cómo va a continuar en los próximos capítulos, así que este en concreto, en cierto modo, es especial.

Un abrazo para todos... y enviadme reviews, porfaporfavor...

**Rose.**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo 11 : Amor y miedo.**_

Hermione llegó a la Mansión Malfoy con cara de muy pocos amigos y con muchas ganas de guerra. Tocó el timbre con todas sus fuerzas y esperó a que alguien se dignase a atender su llamada, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo sobre una pierna, que luego alternó con la otra debido a los nervios. Apenas pasaron unos pocos segundos hasta que un viejo elfo doméstico abrió la puerta con desgana, pero a ella le parecieron años enteros, y ya estaba empezando a plantearse seriamente derribar la puerta (que no abrirla) con un hechizo _Bombarda Máxima_ , cuando el hombrecillo se paró ante ella, con mirada inquisidora.

- Hola, Scratch – le saludó la castaña, y pasó ante él como una exhalación, dejándolo completamente atónito.

- Scratch no puede dejar pasar a la señorita Granger, por mucho que ella sea defensora de los elfos domésticos – le prohibió él, interponiéndose a la carrera entre ella y el pasillo – Debe decir a Scratch qué desea y él informará al dueño Malfoy – extendió ambos brazos todo lo que pudo, para dar fuerza a sus palabras. Su mirada era suplicante, sin duda temía problemas, y represalias.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, asqueada, pensando que algunas cosas, y algunas personas, en el fondo jamás cambiarían. Lucius Malfoy seguía manteniendo elfos domésticos como esclavos, y recordarlo incendió más la ira que en aquel momento sentía contra él.

- No deseo causarte problemas, Scratch, pero si no te apartas inmediatamente, no podré evitar que los tengas. Vengo a decirle cuatro cosas bien dichas al arrogante de Malfoy.

- El dueño Draco no se encuentra aquí – objetó él, aliviado.

- Al "otro" arrogante Malfoy – sentenció ella, comenzando a perder la paciencia – Está en su despacho, como siempre, regodeándose en su propia inmundicia, ¿verdad? – intentó hacer a un lado al pequeño elfo, que se resistió con fuerza, como si estuviese clavado en el suelo.

Él calló, pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos le delatasen por completo, al echar una rápida mirada a la última puerta del pasillo de la planta baja, donde Lucius Malfoy tenía su despacho.

- ¡Ajá! – gritó ella con cara de triunfo – y sorteó al elfo comenzando a correr, dispuesta a no volver a ser detenida por nada ni por nadie.

- Sí, está en su despacho, y sí, yo también tengo ganas de darle dos buenos bofetones, a ver si consigo desahogarme – la chica escuchó a su espalda.

Sorprendida, se detuvo en su carrera, para girarse rápidamente hacia el origen de aquella voz. Ante ella se encontraba Narcisa Malfoy, mirándola con frialdad, a pesar de sus palabras.

- Sin duda mi hijo te ha contado lo que sucedió anoche – ella asintió, sin palabras, mientras la mujer caminaba tranquilamente a su encuentro – Sabes perfectamente que yo no confío en los muggles, ni en los magos de origen muggle; que ahora piense que tienen derecho a vivir en paz no significa que los tenga que considerar al nivel de los magos de sangre pura – a Hermione le hirvió la sangre al escucharla, pero no dio a la otra el lujo de notarlo – Pero cambiaré de idea si consiguen salvar a mi marido, y les estaré eternamente agradecida – concluyó, dejando a la más joven con la boca abierta. Aquello había sido casi una capitulación sin condiciones.

- Señora, yo…

- Sé que estás haciendo todo esto por Draco, no por mi marido, ni por mí. Y quiero que sepas que cuentas con todo mi apoyo. Lucius es lo más grande que yo tengo en este mundo, aparte de mi hijo. Y no escatimaré esfuerzo ni dinero para conservarlo a mi lado. No sé qué esperas conseguir irrumpiendo en su despacho como un vendaval y declarándole la guerra abiertamente, una vez más, pero a mí no se me ocurre una idea mejor. Así que, adelante, te acompaño – miró al elfo doméstico con condescendencia – Scratch, yo me encargo de esto. Gracias.

Hermione no salía de su asombro. ¿Acababa de escuchar cómo la rubia mujer agradecía sus servicios a su elfo doméstico? Sin duda no era como para echar cohetes, sabía perfectamente el profundo sentimiento de superioridad y desprecio que había detrás, pero sin duda, aquello era un gran paso. Caminó tras la mujer, quien ya se adelantaba hacia el despacho de su marido. Cuando ambas mujeres llegaron hasta él, Narcisa indicó a Hermione que abriera la puerta, con un ademán.

- No está cerrada, él nunca la cierra. Piensa que el dueño y señor de su casa no precisa de subterfugios para mantener a los demás fuera de sus dominios; con sólo su carisma, basta. No te dejes intimidar por su semblante enfermo, él no ha perdido ni un ápice de su orgullo. Todo tuyo – sonrió cruelmente. Aunque en el fondo de aquella sonrisa Hermione también pudo ver desesperación, y esperanza.

La chica tragó saliva con fuerza, respiró hondo, e irrumpió en el despacho sin ningún miramiento. Continuaba hecha una furia, y pensar que acababa de profanar el santuario de aquel hombre despreciable le causó auténtico placer. Narcisa entró tras ella de forma serena y se quedó apoyada en la pared, dedicándose a observar el espectáculo.

Lucius Malfoy se hallaba acomodado tras una ostentosa mesa de despacho, vestido elegantemente y cubierto por una carísima bata de seda, con el emblema de Slytherin bordado en ella; un ostentoso pañuelo de seda azul cubría su cuello. Su larga y espesa cabellera, ahora de un blanco inmaculado, continuaba tan pulcramente cuidada como siempre; su porte era regio, digno, su mirada felina. Pero a pesar de todo ello, las profundas ojeras de su rostro y las marcadas arrugas, acentuadas por su gran delgadez, restaban la majestuosidad a su figura, que siempre le había acompañado.

Aún así, el hombre, que había parecido enfrascado en la lectura de un pergamino, elevó sus ojos hasta enfrentar su mirada a la de la chica, traspasándola con indignación y desdén.

- Vaya, la señorita Granger nos honra mucho con su presencia, últimamente. Yo diría que demasiado – dijo con sorna, con una media sonrisa pretendidamente ofensiva. Draco no está en la mansión, y dudo mucho que hoy aparezca por aquí, así que puedes ir a buscarlo en otra parte, ya que últimamente os habéis hecho tan "amiguitos".

- No es a él a quien vengo buscando; aunque sea mucho menos que un placer para mí verle, es a usted a quien buscaba – le devolvió una mirada dura y resuelta. Había decidido dejar a aquel hombre las cosas muy claras, y no se marcharía de aquella maldita casa sin haberlo hecho – Draco es un buen chico, y no merece lo que usted le está haciendo – lo acusó, sin dejarse intimidar.

- ¿Haciendo? Que yo sepa, soy yo quien se muere, no él – rió a medias, amargamente - Vaya, vaya, vaya… - ya más sereno, juntó sus manos, en un gesto de sorpresa – Cómo cambian las cosas. Tú defendiendo a mi querido hijo… ¿Qué le das, Granger, para tenerlo comiendo de tu mano?

- Algunas cosas nunca cambiarán. A pesar de lo que Draco piense, usted sigue siendo la misma rata de siempre – Hermione respondió con desprecio – ¡Él sólo quiere salvarle la vida! ¡Por amor de Merlín! ¿Es que no puede entenderlo? – le gritó con pasión, cada vez más fuera de sí - ¡Draco lo adora, besa el suelo por donde usted pisa, por mucho que nadie lo pueda entender! ¡Usted es su padre! ¡Su único padre! ¡Cuando lo haya perdido, se quedará huérfano! ¡Por lo que más quiera! ¡Si no quiere hacerlo por usted, hágalo por él! ¡Se lo ruego! ¡Maldito sea!

El hombre alzó una ceja, impresionado por el ardor que la chica había puesto a sus palabras. Se puso en pie con lentitud, y fue entonces cuando Hermione pudo notar realmente la debilidad física que su cuerpo estaba padeciendo. Pero él caminó hacia ella, altivo, ignorando la mezcla de sorpresa y compasión que la joven no había podido ocultar. Al alcanzarla, la cogió con fuerza por ambas manos, con mucha más fuerza de la que Hermione hubiese podido imaginar, dado el estado avanzado de su enfermedad, y la atrapó de nuevo en su mirada.

- Puede que acepte la ayuda de los muggles, sólo puede que la acepte. Pero para ello, yo pido algo a cambio – ahora su voz era suave, cadenciosa, hipnotizadora, cual susurro de serpiente.

- ¿Q-qué? – sólo pudo articular ella, temerosa de lo que aquel hombre, que conservaba toda su ferocidad, pudiera pedir.

- Quiero una respuesta, una clara, firme y contundente respuesta por tu parte, ya que en cierto modo voy a poner mi vida en tus manos. Nada más.

Aliviada, ella asintió rápidamente, dispuesta a darle lo que quería.

- ¿Amas a mi hijo? ¿Amas a Draco? – preguntó el hombre, rotundo. - Un sí o un no será suficiente.

- ¿Co-cómo?

- Me has escuchado perfectamente, Granger. Quiero saber por qué haces esto, por qué has venido a enfrentarte a mí de esta manera, porqué te empeñas en luchar para salvarme, cuando tú y yo hemos sido enemigos enconados en un pasado no tan lejano; y quiero la verdad. ¿Amas a mi hijo?

- Yo… no… no lo sé – respondió ella, nerviosa y súbitamente asustada.

- Nunca has sabido mentir. Cuando tengas la respuesta, avísame – después se dirigió a su esposa con un ademán imperioso – Narcisa, ¿quieres acompañar a esta impetuosa señorita a la salida? Pasaré el resto del día solo.

La mujer asintió. Tomó suave pero firmemente a la chica del brazo y la arrastró hacia el pasillo, cerrando la puerta de nuevo tras ellas. Lejos de marcharse, Hermione se apoyó en la pared, intentando recuperar el ritmo de su respiración. La otra esperó con paciencia.

- La vida de mi esposo está en tus manos – afirmó la señora Malfoy con voz firme, aunque cargada de emociones – y quizá también la felicidad de mi hijo. Jamás pensé que esto sucedería, nunca lo pude imaginar. Tienes una fuerza vital incomparable, chiquilla. Ahora puedo comprender porqué Potter te eligió como su compañera para poner fin de una vez y para siempre al reinado del Señor Oscuro, y porqué triunfó.

- ¿Qué está diciendo? – Hermione no salía de su asombro.

- Lucius es de ideas fijas. Créeme, lo que acabas de conseguir es un logro sin precedentes. Bajo ningún concepto él se someterá a esa operación, si no obtiene de ti la respuesta que desea. Sé en la situación que te deja eso, pero créeme que no eres la única que tiene miedo. Tú has de descubrir lo que sientes, y la persona a quien más quiero depende de ello. ¿No te parece irónico? Más vale que te vayas, tienes mucho en qué pensar.

- ¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquila?

- Antes sabía que ya no quedaba esperanza, ahora quizá pueda volver a tenerla. ¿Cómo debo sentirme, según tú?

Completamente bloqueada, presionada, casi sintiendo que se ahogaba, Hermione abandonó aquel hogar a la carrera. La vida de un hombre, y la esperanza de su familia, dependían de unos sentimientos que ella no podía controlar. Aquello era mucho más de lo que ella estaba preparada para asimilar.

**ooo00O00ooo**

- Vincent Crabb ha muerto – Harry miró a Devon Huxley como si también él se hubiese vuelto loco – No me mires así, Harry – continuó el otro, malhumorado – evidentemente, ese tipo no era Crabb. Se llamaba Argus Nockt; lo teníamos por un maleante de poca monta, hasta que se vio inmerso en todo este asunto y tú acabaste trayéndolo aquí – el chico lo miró con expectación, intentando ver a dónde quería llegar su jefe con todo aquello – Nos ha costado prácticamente todo el fin de semana arrancarle unas cuantas frases, pero te aseguro que han sido concluyentes. En su mente era Vincent Crabb, él lo creía, y nosotros hemos acabado creyéndolo también.

- Eso es imposible, y tú lo sabes – negó Harry, rotundo.

- No, si incluimos la magia negra en la ecuación. Te juro que sabía cosas que sólo Draco y tú podíais conocer. Y decía la verdad; muchas de las cosas que nos contó ya nos las relataste tú, cuando te viste sometido al largo y duro interrogatorio del Wicengamot, tras la muerte del Señor Oscuro. Y también Draco nos contó su parte, cuando fue juzgado junto con sus padres. Este tipo tenía los recuerdos de Crabb, o Malfoy y tú sois un atajo de farsantes.

- Sabes cómo tocarme los cojones, ¿no? – respondió el moreno, olvidando sus modales.

Ginny, que acompañaba a ambos hombres durante la reunión en el Ministerio de Magia, miró a su novio, preocupada, mientras el otro hombre mantenía la dura mirada del chico con resolución.

- Sólo te cuento lo que hay, y tú pareces no querer escucharme – le reprochó.

- Está bien – se pasó la mano por el cabello, intentando abrir su mente – Supongamos que en realidad era Vincent Crabb, o al menos tenía sus recuerdos. ¿Cómo puede ser que haya muerto? ¿Cómo narices ha sucedido, si jamás dejamos al alcance de los reos nada que pueda servirles, ni remotamente, para quitarse la vida? – interrogó a su jefe de forma acusadora.

- Se tragó su propia lengua – dejó caer el otro como una pesada y fría losa.

- ¿Cómo? – Harry y Ginny preguntaron al unísono, atónitos. La chica miró a los dos hombres llena de espanto.

- Lo que oís. Con una frialdad escalofriante, ese hombre se mordió la lengua hasta arrancársela de la boca, y se la tragó. Murió desangrado minutos después. Cuando le hallamos, no pudimos hacer absolutamente nada para poder reanimarle.

- ¿Pero qué locura es esta? ¡Esto es lo más extraño que me ha pasado en la vida! – Harry comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, como un poseso – La primera vez que Draco y yo hemos coincidido en años, después de todo lo que pasó, y encima estando del mismo lado; luego nos quedamos atrapados él y yo solos, en una mansión que cobija a los mortífagos más buscados del momento y que se nos viene sobre la cabeza, con un tipo que afirma proceder de nuestro pasado más oscuro y doloroso. Y que acaba suicidándose de la forma más macabra que se pueda imaginar. ¡Mierda, Huxley! ¡He aprendido a no creer en las coincidencias! – gritó, deteniéndose frente a él y mirándolo lleno de preocupación.

- Y no olvides que todo ha sucedido justo cuando tú has descubierto que Ginevra fue presionada de algún modo para alejarte de su lado, es más, cuando ahora ella misma está siendo perseguida y acosada por unos dementes que, según lo que decís, sólo buscan alcanzar ese collar que ella no es capaz de desabrocharse bajo ningún concepto – resumió el hombre, pensativo – Por eso le he permitido que asista a esta reunión. Sinceramente, creo que de alguna forma está metida en todo este lío.

- Cuidado con lo que dices – lo amenazó Harry, clavándole la mirada.

- ¡Por Merlín! ¡No la estoy acusando de nada! ¡Además, no sabría de qué acusarla, si no tengo ni idea de qué coño se está fraguando! ¡Sólo te digo que la protejas, que la cuides, si no quieres que este asunto termine realmente mal!

- Tienes razón – él desinfló toda su ira, volviéndose a centrar en el problema que lo atormentaba – Pero no podré protegerla día y noche durante mucho tiempo, si no quiero desatender todas mis otras obligaciones – se lamentó, sintiendo que había alcanzado un callejón sin salida.

- Por el momento, tómate esas vacaciones que me habías pedido y sigue encargándote de su protección. No creo que, dadas las circunstancias, esto suponga ahora un problema para ti – sonrió con cierta picardía - Mientras, a ver si obtenemos una confesión mínimamente válida y coherente, de todos esos tipejos a los que conseguisteis encarcelar el sábado. Y cuando vuelvas, pondré a dos de nuestros mejores hombres para continuar protegiéndola.

Harry asintió, agradecido.

- Averiguad cómo demonios un tipejo de dudosa reputación podía tener en su mente los recuerdos de un hombre muerto hace más de cinco años, y por qué tenía los de ese hombre muerto en concreto, y no los de otro – pidió el chico – Devon, Crabb no fue un chaval cualquiera. Recuerda que él destruyó uno de los horrocruxes de Voldemort, aunque fuese por error.

- Lo sé, lo sé – se lamentó - Señorita Weasley, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta? – pidió a la pelirroja, que continuaba sentada en uno de los sillones del despacho de Huxley.

- Hágala – aceptó ella, incómoda. Sabía que el hombre se había dado cuenta de cómo lo había estado observando durante toda la reunión.

- Señorita, no pretendo ofenderla ni incomodarla, y más teniendo a este fiera como novio – comenzó, intentando frenar la reacción de su subordinado, aún antes de que esta se hubiese producido – Pero noto cierto miedo, temor, en sus ojos cuando me mira. Quisiera saber por qué.

El moreno los miró de hito en hito, lleno de sorpresa, y ya iba a llamar loco a Devon, cuando se dio cuenta de que Ginny asentía, de acuerdo con el hombre.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – preguntó a Ginny, preocupado.

- No lo sé, Harry – respondió a su novio, para después dirigirse a quien le había hecho la primera pregunta – Siento observarle de este modo, pero desde que le conocí, cuando le veo no puedo evitar experimentar un extraño desasosiego, como si le temiese en lo más profundo de mi corazón. Me siento avergonzada, pero no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo – concluyó, sonrojándose.

Harry interrogó a Huxley con la mirada, pero tan sólo obtuvo del hombre un triste y sospechoso silencio.

- Puedo asegurarle que yo no la he conocido en persona hasta que usted ha puesto su caso en nuestras manos. Le ruego que confíe en mí, al igual que lo hace en Harry.

Al escuchar sus últimas palabras, la chica sintió una punzada de dolor porque, al igual que sentía por Devon aquel rechazo sin apenas conocerlo, sentía por Harry todo su amor. En el fondo sabía que no era el mismo caso, que ella había conocido al chico profundamente, que lo había amado con toda su alma, y que jamás había dejado de amarlo, pero la cruda realidad es que sentía conocerlo, pero no lo conocía, o al menos no lo recordaba. Una vez más se vio asaltada por todo aquel dolor, por todo aquel temor de estar haciendo daño al hombre que amaba. Por un momento se encogió involuntariamente, y Harry se dio perfecta cuenta del sufrimiento que la atormentaba.

- Devon, discúlpanos – pidió a su jefe, mientras tomaba a Ginny de la mano suavemente y la hacía levantarse – ella está cansada. Será mejor que nos marchemos. Si hay novedades, llámame, por favor. He de estar informado de todo lo que esté relacionado con este extraño caso. Creo firmemente que lo que sucedió en Noresmith y lo que está pasando a Ginny forman parte de un mismo todo.

- Yo también lo pienso, Harry. Marchad tranquilos, y no os preocupéis por nada. Nosotros nos encargaremos de este tema – les aseguró, convencido – Saber que las tiendas ya no van a volver a verse inundadas por sustancias ilegales, nos da un respiro para poder investigar.

- Gracias, jefe, no olvidaré lo que estás haciendo por nosotros.

- Y yo no podré olvidar la cara de idiota que se me quedó cuando te vi besando a Ginevra, en vez de hacerlo Draco. Pensé que en cuestión de segundos, iba a presenciar la batalla campal entre el joven Malfoy y tú, y estuve apunto de arrestarte pensando que habías tenido un arrebato de locura – bromeó.

La pareja sonrió, divertida al recordarlo.

- Bueno… Como te hemos contado, todo ha sucedido de un modo muy poco ortodoxo – se disculpó él.

- Y que lo digas. ¿Qué piensa el joven Draco de todo este asunto?

- Él tiene otros bellos ojos en los que pensar – le aseguró el chico, contento – Te dejamos. Quiero pasar un momento por mi despacho, antes de marcharnos.

- Por Merlín, que la juventud se ha vuelto loca – negó el hombre con la cabeza, rendido, al quedarse solo de nuevo. Comenzó a caminar por el cuarto, pensativo. Las palabras de Ginny le habían causado un terrible presentimiento.

Harry y Ginny llegaron rápidamente a su despacho, situado justo al lado del de Devon Huxley, y él hizo pasar dentro a la chica con un ademán galante. Ella entró, complacida.

- Quiero enseñarte algo – dijo él, mientras se sentaba en su sillón de escritorio y abría uno de los cajones de su amplia mesa. Extrajo de él una pequeña y coqueta cajita de un azul celeste, que le entregó a la chica con adoración.

Ella la tomó de su mano, intrigada, y la abrió. Dentro había dos ranuras para sendos anillos, pero en cambio tan sólo halló uno cuidadosamente insertado en una de ellas. Lo tomó e intentó hallar uno de sus dedos donde poder colocárselo, pero en todos le venía grande.

- Es muy bello, ¿pero por qué me lo enseñas? Evidentemente, no es para mí – sonrió con extrañeza.

- No, es para mí. Es el que debió haber sido mi anillo de boda. El tuyo, el que hacía pareja con este, no sé cómo lo perdí. Todavía no puedo explicármelo. Los compré justo antes de regresar a por ti a La Madriguera, el día en que todo sucedió.

Ginny bajó la cabeza, embargada por la tristeza y la culpa.

- Dios mío… Tú viniste a pedirme en matrimonio, y en cambio yo te eché de mi vida con cajas destempladas.

Él la abrazó, cariñoso.

- No pienses más en eso, mi vida. No te lo he mostrado para hacértelo recordar, sino para que entiendas lo unidos que estábamos, lo grande y hermoso que fue nuestro amor. Y que sigue siendo. Por si todavía te quedaban dudas – besó su cabello y la estrechó dulcemente contra su cuerpo.

- No tengo dudas sobre eso, ninguna duda – dio vueltas al precioso anillo de oro entre sus manos – Oh, es hermoso…

- A tu lado no vale nada. Eres la mujer más bella, más perfecta, que he conocido y pueda conocer jamás – ella lo besó, emocionada – Lo llevé colgado al cuello de una cadena durante años, pero cuando finalmente decidí quitármelo y guardarlo junto al otro en esta cajita, me encontré con que el tuyo ya no estaba en ella. No sé qué demonios hice con él, y me duele no conservarlo. Ahora me duele mucho más que nunca.

- No te preocupes, habrá otros anillos – le aseguró la chica, enamorada.

- Por supuesto que los habrá, mañana mismo, si lo deseas.

- ¿Te casarías conmigo, sabiendo lo que me pasa? – preguntó ella, totalmente sorprendida.

- Por supuesto que lo haría, y lo haré – impulsivamente, la tomó de la mano e hincó una rodilla en el suelo, ante ella – Cásate conmigo, Ginevra Molly Weasley – le pidió – Todavía hay un vestido de novia aguardándote, que espera ser aprovechado, y si ese ya no te gusta, conseguiré para ti el vestido más hermoso que seas capaz de imaginar. ¿Qué me respondes?

Ginny sintió cómo sus ojos se anegaban en lágrimas, y su rostro adquiría una palidez extrema. Quiso responder, pero sus labios no le hicieron caso alguno, y quiso gritar, sintiendo que su consciencia se escurría entre sus manos. Luchó, y luchó, pero su cuerpo cayó fláccido en brazos de un aterrorizado Harry.

- ¡Ginny! ¡Ginny! – Harry gritó a la desesperada, con el tiempo justo para no dejarla caer - ¡Ginny, mi vida! – la levantó en brazos y la acomodó lo mejor que pudo en un sofá. Después salió corriendo del despacho - ¡Agua! ¡Agua! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Inmediatamente, se vio rodeado por varios aurores, que lo observaron llenos de alarma. Edward Long, el encargado de logística, le apretó el brazo para hacer que le mirara.

- ¿Qué pasa, Jefe? ¿Por qué esos gritos?

- ¡Rápido, traed agua! ¡Ginny se ha desmayado! – lo sacudió como un poseso. El hombre hizo como le pedía, y él se apresuró a entrar de nuevo en el despacho.

Segundos después, Harry empapó con parte del agua un pequeño pañuelo, que la chica llevaba en el bolso, y humedeció su frente, su rostro y su cuello con él. Poco a poco la sensación de frío fue calando en el cuerpo de Ginny, y esta abrió lentamente los ojos, confusa.

- ¿Q-qué ha pasado? – preguntó, mientras Harry y Edward le ofrecían una amplia sonrisa llena de alivio.

- Mi amor, te has desmayado. De pronto te has desvanecido, sin más – le dio a beber un poco de agua, que la chica tomó agradecida – Voy a trasladarte a San Mungo.

- No hace falta, ya me siento muchísimo mejor. No sé qué me ha pasado.

- Sea como sea, me quedaré mucho más tranquilo si Neville te revisa – insistió él, tozudo, acariciándole el pelo con infinita ternura.

- No, de verdad, deber haber sido el calor… o tu propuesta. Le debo una respuesta, Sr. Potter – puso una mano en su mejilla, enamorada.

- La señorita ya se siente muchísimo mejor, así que me retiro – afirmó Edward, siempre tan discreto – me alegro de que todo haya sido nada más que un susto, y de volver a verla, señorita – dijo a la chica amablemente, tras lo cual salió del cuarto con rapidez.

- Es un hombre muy peculiar – opinó ella, sonriendo – El sábado puso firme a Huxley, para intentar salvarte. Y lo consiguió.

- Es uno de los mejores hombres que tengo, y un buen amigo. Le confiaría mi vida.

- Tienes suerte, entonces.

- Ginny, vamos a casa. Estás demasiado estresada con todo lo que está sucediendo últimamente. He sido un desconsiderado al hablarte como lo he hecho. Sé que todo está yendo demasiado rápido para ti y…

Ella lo silenció, colocando dulcemente un dedo en sus labios.

- No se te ocurra retirar ahora tu petición de matrimonio, Potter, o conseguirás que me enfade, y mucho – él no obtuvo palabras que consiguieran salir de su boca – Sí, sí quiero casarme contigo. Tienes razón, tengo un vestido esperándome, pero también una fecha que aprovechar. ¿Qué me respondes tú?

Ahora fue el turno de él de observarla como si sus sentidos se hubiesen aliado con sus más profundos deseos para jugarle una mala pasada.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? – preguntó con los ojos como platos.

- ¿Tú qué crees?

- Creo que te amo, que jamás he amado a nadie excepto a ti – rió nerviosamente - ¡Que me tiemblan las piernas! ¡Por Merlín! – ella rió también, encantada – Y que has tenido una idea maravillosa. ¿Estás segura de lo que acabas de decirme?

- Nunca he estado más segura en toda mi vida.

- Pues vámonos a casa de una vez, que tengo a una prometida que cuidar, y unos anillos que comprar – Ginny volvió a reír, con cara divertida – Gin, una cosa debo pedirte.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó, preocupada. Harry había mudado de pronto su semblante alegre por uno completamente serio.

- Mantengámoslo en secreto ante todo el mundo, excepto ante la familia más allegada. Dados los acontecimientos, no creo conveniente revelar nuestro compromiso a la opinión pública. No sé cómo lo tomarán esos chalados que te persiguen, y prefiero no exponerte al peligro más de lo que ya lo estás. Por favor – puso cara de inmenso sufrimiento.

- Claro, amor mío. Tranquilízate. Sólo se lo contaremos a mis padres y mis hermanos, a Hermione y a Draco. ¿Te parece bien?

- Querrán matarme, pero perfecto.

- ¿Por qué iban a querer matarte? – lo miró extrañada.

- Por no pasarme años y años cortejándote, como un novio decente.

- ¡Tonto! – le dio un capón cariñoso – Anda, déjame que me ponga en pie. Ya no me siento mareada.

- ¿Seguro? – no dejó de observarla, suspicaz.

- Seguuuuuuro – afirmó ella con voz cómica.

- Está bien. Pero no voy a dejar de cuidarte, mimarte y vigilarte, durante el resto del día. Que lo sepas.

Ella lo abrazó, cariñosa, consiguiendo que él relajara sus facciones extremadamente serias y que la rodeara también con sus brazos. Pero la preocupación no desapareció de su rostro.

**ooo00O00ooo**

Hermione regresó a la Corporación Malfoy con el ánimo por los suelos. Estaba acostumbrada a solucionar los problemas de los demás, a darles consejo, apoyo y una opinión firme y objetiva. Pero el dilema que ahora tenía en sus manos era muy distinto: la vida de un hombre dependía de ella, sólo de ella, y de sus propios sentimientos hacia otro hombre que hasta hacía nada, siempre había tenido por un arrogante y orgulloso enemigo. No podía pensar, sentía la cabeza embotada, bloqueada por la presión de tamaña responsabilidad. Siempre se había creído una mujer fuerte, pero acababa de darse cuenta de que siempre lo fue mientras la verdadera responsabilidad recayó en los hombros de otro, de Harry en concreto. Ella era una magnífica base de apoyo, una segundona brillante, ¿pero cómo se las apañaría ahora que le había tocado la parte más pesada de la carga? No pudo evitar sentir miedo, pero caminó con paso ligero hacia su despacho; no estaba dispuesta a dejarse vencer. Sintió un enorme vacío en su corazón: necesitaba a Harry a su lado, a su querido Harry, a su hermano. Pensó en enviarle una lechuza pidiendo su consejo, pero pronto recordó que él ya tenía suficientes complicaciones como para cargar también con los problemas de ella. Apresuró el pasó aún más, no quería dar pie a que nadie que se la cruzase por los pasillos la detuviera con ningún pretexto; no tenía ganas de hablar.

Abrió la puerta de su despacho y se introdujo en él como si alguien las estuviese persiguiendo con malas intenciones, cerró la puerta tras ella y apoyó su espalda en la madera, cerró los ojos y por primera vez desde que había abandonado la mansión Malfoy, respiró hondo.

- Parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma – una voz irónica sonó frente a ella.

- Draco… - musitó, abriendo los ojos súbitamente, sobresaltada, y mirándolo con vergüenza.

El rubio, que había permanecido sentado en el sillón de escritorio de la chica, se puso en pie de forma deliberadamente pausada, y se tomó su tiempo para caminar hasta ella, apoyar su brazo contra la pared, y recostarse en él de forma descarada, a su lado. En ningún momento había dejado de observarla, mientras ella hacía todo lo posible para evitar encontrar su mirada.

- ¿Qué pasa? – él preguntó, su voz comenzó a sonar preocupada - ¿A dónde has ido? Te estaba esperando.

- Yo… - se armó de valor para enfrentar sus ojos y lo miró, más titubeante de lo que habría deseado mostrarse.

- ¿Tú…? – tomó uno de los rizos castaños de la chica en su mano, dejando que se escurriese entre sus sensuales dedos.

- He estado hablando con tu padre – confesó por fin, manteniendo su mirada fijamente.

- ¿Que has hecho qué? – Draco se apartó de la pared como si su contacto quemara. Caminó hasta el fondo de la estancia con pasos nerviosos y agigantados; se pasó una mano por el cabello, incrédulo, antes de volver a mirarla - ¡Soy yo quien debe arreglar este asunto, no tú! ¿Por qué demonios has ido a hablar con él? – le preguntó con vehemencia. Intentó aparentar furioso, pero era más el temor que sentía a que su padre la hubiese dañado de algún modo.

- Había que hacer algo. No podemos dejarlo así – ella se defendió, sintiéndose más segura de sí misma, pues aquel era un terreno que había hollado en numerosas ocasiones y que conocía a la perfección: abogar por causas perdidas era de uno de sus puntos fuertes.

- ¡Claro que había que hacer algo, pero no tú! – volvió a gritarle, cada vez más enfadado.

- ¿Por qué te pones así? ¿Qué más da quién lo haga, si consigue hacerle entrar en razón? – contraatacó, comenzando a enfadarse ella también. No entendía la postura del chico.

Él la miró con ojos desorbitados.

- No me digas que tú has conseguido hacerle cambiar de opinión – quiso saber, incrédulo.

- Bueno, casi – temía la reacción de él cuando le contase lo sucedido.

- ¿Cómo que casi? ¿Sí o no? – insistió, perdiendo la paciencia.

- Depende. ¡Oh, Draco, no preguntes más! ¡Hago lo que puedo!

Completamente enfadado, cruzó la habitación en dos zancadas y tomó a Hermione por los brazos, sujetándola con fuerza. Sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros el uno del otro. Ella lo miró, preocupada, pero no dijo nada más.

- Vas a decirme de una vez por todas qué ha sucedido entre mi padre y tú, y vas a decírmelo ahora – intentó que su voz sonase a una orden, en vez de a la amenaza que ella sintió y pudo ver en sus ojos.

- Para aceptar a ponerse en manos de muggles, tu padre me ha puesto una condición: quiere saber si yo te amo lo suficiente como para que él pueda confiar en mí – confesó a bocajarro, desafiante, harta de aquella situación.

Al escucharla, Draco palideció, algo que sorprendió totalmente a la chica; por un momento quedó estático, cual si las palabras de ella hubiesen sido un hechizo que lo hubiese convertido en piedra. Durante unos segundos, ni siquiera el aire se movió.

- Maldito bastardo – murmuró él, de pronto - ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Mafioso! ¡Hijo de puta! – gritó como un poseso, fuera de sí.

- Draco, por favor… - ella intentó tranquilizarlo, pero el rubio se apartó de su lado como si su contacto pudiese contagiarle la peor enfermedad. Aunque enseguida se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó con fuerza, pegándola a su cuerpo. Hermione no sabía si estaba más enfadada o desconcertada por lo que estaban viviendo.

- ¿Por qué has tenido que hacerlo? ¿Por qué? – su voz sonaba desgarrada, hundida y frustrada, más allá de lo que ella podía comprender.

- Draco, me estás ahogando – le suplicó. Las lágrimas estaban apunto de saltarle de los ojos.

Súbitamente, él la soltó.

- ¿Por qué te comportas así? No puedo comprenderte – la castaña intentó razonar, pero él la miró como si no la conociera.

- Ese maldito hijo del demonio acaba de matar todo lo honesto, todo lo puro, bello y hermoso que hubiese podido existir entre tú y yo – arrastró las palabras, asqueado. Y súbitamente se marchó del despacho como si la chica ya no existiese para él.

Hermione no supo porqué, sólo que comenzó a llorar, desesperada.


	12. Curiosa situación, y un anuncio

**Hola a todos.**

**No os voy a dar mucho la murga. Sólo deciros que he escrito este capítulo corre corriendo (como dicen mis compañeros :) ) para poder publicarlo esta semana, después de tanto tiempo haciéndoos esperar con este fic. Se me avecina un fin de semana complicado y en el trabajo no tengo tiempo para casi nada (como siempre, esto va a golpes, y ahora toca ir de cráneo, jeje). No he podido repasar el capítulo apenas, ni mejorarlo, así que esta vez os lo presento casi en bruto. Espero que no tengáis ganas de llamarme brutaa mí cuando lo leais :P Aún así, creo que me ha salido un capítulo "curioso".**

**Ya me contaréis.**

**Besos y abrazos.**

**Rose.**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo 12 : Curiosa situación, y un anuncio.**_

Aquella noche, Ginny había prometido a Harry una cena romántica, exquisita, que ella misma iba a preparar para los dos. Lo había enviado a que tomase una ducha relajante, mientras ella cumplía su promesa, cocinando alegremente al pensar que se estaba esforzando por hacer feliz al hombre al que amaba y con el que iba a casarse dentro de escasas semanas.

Desde que Harry le había pedido matrimonio se sentía en una nube, ligera, más libre que nunca, y también más feliz. Pensó en la inmensa diferencia que había entre estar prometida al hombre de su vida y estar prometida a un hombre a quien no amaba, a pesar de que este fuera su mejor amigo, y se dio cuenta de la locura que había estado apunto de cometer al querer casarse por tristeza, en busca de cariño y compañía. Draco se había esforzado hasta la saciedad por complacerla, pero no había podido darle algo que no tenía: amor; algo que Harry le daba a raudales. Y aunque se lo hubiese dado, ella no habría podido corresponderle.

El amor de Harry era tan puro, tan generoso, que una vez más sintió no merecerlo. Negó fuertemente con la cabeza, dispuesta a no amargarse una noche que sería inolvidable para ambos.

De pronto el sonido del timbre la sacó de su ensoñación, devolviéndola a un mundo que no pertenecía a Harry y a ella por entero, como tanto hubiera deseado. Con resignación, se lavó las manos en el fregadero – había estado cortando tomates para preparar una ensalada - y las secó en un trapo de cocina. Después caminó sin prisa a ver quién osaba interrumpir su idílica velada. Al abrir la puerta, quedó petrificada.

- Hermione – dijo sin más, sorprendida y temerosa de que la chica hubiese ido a su casa en pie de guerra.

- Hola – parecía nerviosa, incluso acalorada – Tranquila, sólo he venido a hablar con Harry de un asunto personal. ¿Puedo verle?

- Por supuesto – respondió la otra, ya más tranquila – Pero tendrás que esperarle en la sala de estar; se está dando una ducha. Pasa y siéntate, no creo que tarde. Seguro que se alegrará de verte.

Ambas mujeres caminaron hacia la sala, donde Ginny indicó a la castaña que se acomodase en un sofá, con un ademán amable de la mano.

- Disculpa que no te acompañe, pero estoy terminando de hacer la cena. Me encanta no usar hechizos que me faciliten la tarea cuando cocino para Harry. Para él todo debe ser especial, como él mismo – sonrió, algo avergonzada, y ya se disponía a marcharse cuando la voz de la otra la detuvo.

- ¿Puedo acompañarte?

- Claro – le indicó que la siguiera, cada vez más extrañada.

Al encerrarse ambas en la cocina para que el aroma de los platos que Ginny estaba preparando no se adueñase de toda la casa, Ginny continuó con su tarea interrumpida, de hacer una rica y variada ensalada. Hermione tomó asiento en una de las sillas que había alrededor de una mesa de dos plazas, y se dedicó a contemplarla en silencio. Pronto la pelirroja se sintió incómoda, al sentirse observada, y se giró para mirar a la otra, preocupada.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte, Hermione? Te veo intranquila – le ofreció con amabilidad.

- Quizá podrías – la chica barajó la situación por un momento, pensativa – Los hombres son tan absurdos a veces…

- ¿Absurdos? – Ginny enarcó una ceja y la miró sin comprender - ¿Lo dices por Harry?

- En este caso no, pero también tiene sus momentos, no creas. Aunque tú eso debes saberlo a la perfección – no intentó herirla con sus palabras, habían sido pronunciadas sin pensar en la situación que la pelirroja estaba viviendo. Al darse cuenta de la cara de sufrimiento que puso la otra, Hermione cayó en la cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, y a pesar de que tenía sus reservas con respecto a las honestas intenciones de Ginny, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. – Lo siento, no he venido a molestarte – se disculpó.

- No pasa nada – Ginny sonrió con tristeza – Entonces, ¿qué has querido decir con que los hombres son absurdos? – insistió, curiosa.

- Draco se ha puesto hecho una furia conmigo porque he ido a su casa a decirle a su padre cuatro cosas bien claras – confesó por fin, aún enfadada al recordarlo.

- ¿Y por qué has hecho eso? – la otra quiso saber, más y más sorprendida por momentos.

- Porque he hallado el modo de intentar salvar al señor Malfoy, a través de una operación muggle de trasplante de riñón, y el muy cabezota no quiere operarse. ¡Me indigna que ese hombre sea tan cuadriculado! ¡Por Merlín!

Ginny sonrió al escucharla, pues conocía a Lucius Malfoy a la perfección. Ella misma había tenido que sufrir su particular carácter.

- ¿Y Draco se ha enfadado contigo por intentar salvar a su padre? – preguntó, extrañada – Eso no me cuadra… Es cierto que a Draco no le suele gustar que se inmiscuyan en sus problemas, pero en este caso… Sacrificaría lo que fuese por salvar a su padre, y más si pudiera hacerlo.

- Es que aún no te lo he contado todo.

- Ah, ¿pero hay más?

Hermione asintió, preocupada.

- Lucius me ha prometido que se dejará operar, si yo le confirmo que realmente amo a su hijo – dejó caer como una bomba. Esperaba que Ginny se sorprendiese, pero en modo alguno fue así – Cuando se lo he contado a Draco, él la ha pagado conmigo. Jamás lo había visto tan indignado, tan dolido. Me ha gritado sin miramiento y se ha marchado, dejándome con la palabra en la boca. Y me ha dicho algo que…

- ¿Qué, Hermione? – la animó a continuar.

- Que…que me ha cabreado y… y me ha dolido – confesó, indignada más consigo misma que con el rubio, por sentirse tan extraña por su culpa.

- ¿Puedo saber qué ha dicho?

- Ha dicho literalmente: _"Ese maldito hijo del demonio acaba de matar todo lo honesto, todo lo puro, bello y hermoso que hubiese podido existir entre tú y yo"_. ¿Y sabes cómo me siento ahora? ¡Como si él fuese el maldito hijo del demonio, y no su padre! ¡Me siento indignada! ¡Decepcionada! ¡Cabreada!

- ¿Con él o contigo misma?

- ¿Cómo? – trató de hacerse la ofendida, pero la otra le mantuvo la mirada sin impresionarse.

- Ya me has oído, Hermione. Yo no soy nadie para juzgar tus actos, y menos sabiendo que no te caigo bien. Pero tú has decidido contarme tu problema, y si quieres una opinión sincera por mi parte, has de decirme toda la verdad. ¿Qué es lo que más te ha dolido en todo esto, el comportamiento de Draco o lo que has sentido por ello?

- Ambas cosas – confesó la castaña con rabia – Es cierto, yo he decidido contarte lo que me pasa – suspiró. – No puedo entender por qué Draco se ha comportado conmigo como lo ha hecho. Pero tienes razón, no es eso lo que más me ha dolido, sino el hecho de sentir que con sus palabras me ha echado de su vida. ¡Y eso me hace enfadarme conmigo misma! ¡Esto es un asco!

Ginny rió, comprensiva, y Hermione no pudo evitar reír también por la paradoja de la situación.

- Voy a confesarte algo – dijo Ginny – El día en que "conocí" a Harry, cuando vi sus ojos, sentí un escalofrío de reconocimiento que me aterró y me fascinó por igual. Me sentí presa de él aún sin conocerlo, supe que él no sería cualquiera para mí, que no entraría y saldría de mi vida sin dejar huella. Y aquello me enfadó de un modo inimaginable, pero conmigo misma, no con él. Con él me enfadé cuando comenzó a tratarme con tanta frialdad, con tanta indiferencia… Te juro que deseé abofetearlo, y no sólo por cómo me trataba, sino por cómo me hacía sentir con ello: triste, dolida, perdida, anhelante de que me quisiera… Va a resultar cierto que las mujeres somos complicadas.

- ¿Por qué me pasa esto, Ginny? ¿Por qué?

- Esa respuesta vas a tener que dártela tú misma. Yo sólo puedo asegurarte que Draco está enamorado de ti. Él mismo me lo ha confesado, y yo jamás lo he visto tan loco por una mujer como lo está por ti – Hermione la miró con ojos desorbitados – Y con respecto a cómo se ha comportado, yo puedo explicártelo. Él teme que decidas vivir una mentira a su lado para conseguir salvar a su padre, que incluso le mientas a él también. En cualquier otra ocasión, eso no le habría importado, ya que lograr que su padre se cure habría sido prioritario para él, y aún lo es. Pero se ha dado cuenta de que tú le importas de verdad, de que te quiere, y no se siente capaz de soportar tenerte a su lado si no es porque tú le quieres del mismo modo.

- No puedo creerlo… ¿Draco Malfoy enamorado de mí? ¡Pero si él ha estado jugando conmigo descaradamente! ¡Para él soy un reto, un entretenimiento! ¡Nada más! ¡Soy la muggle a quien le falta conquistar para su colección de medallas!

- ¿Eso crees? Entonces, ¿por qué has venido en busca de Harry, hecha polvo? ¿Y porqué has acabado confesándomelo a mí? Si realmente pensases lo que has dicho, lo mandarías a tomar viento y fin de la historia. Y buscarías otro modo de conseguir que su padre se operase. Pero has venido porque tú necesitas una respuesta a la pregunta que Lucius te ha planteado, una respuesta sincera, ya no para él, sino para ti misma. ¿Me equivoco?

Hermione la fulminó con la mirada, pero se vio obligada a reconocer la verdad de sus palabras.

- En verdad eres molesta cuando quieres, Weasley, pero no te equivocas. ¡Pero no quiero enamorarme de él y acabar siendo un pelele en sus manos!

- Eso no lo crees ni tú. Eres la mujer más guerrera que he conocido jamás – replicó la otra, divertida.

- ¡Y no estoy dispuesta a aguantar escenitas como la que me ha montado esta mañana!

- Pues díselo. Le vendrá bien una dosis de humildad y otra de confianza en aquellos a los que quiere. Puedo ser su mejor amiga, pero soy capaz de reconocer sus defectos.

- Entonces… ¿me aconsejas que hable con él abiertamente de todo esto?

- Si aceptas mi consejo, desde luego. ¿Qué otra opción te queda? No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero entre su padre y tú, habéis puesto a Draco entre la espada y la pared. Él está acostumbrado a controlar las situaciones, a dominarlas, no a que estas lo controlen a él. Apuesto lo que quieras a que en este momento, está cagado de miedo.

- No me digas…

- Al fin y al cabo, es un hombre. Serán todo lo héroes que quieran, pero en cuestión de mujeres, todos se acojonan cuando se topan de frente con la que es capaz de poner su mundo patas arriba.

Las dos rieron con complicidad.

- Oye, ¿por qué no te quedas a cenar? Harry estará encantado de tenerte aquí. Te echa muchísimo de menos.

- No sé si deba… Se nota que estáis preparando algo especial.

- Tonterías. Tenerte aquí ya es algo totalmente especial. Además, Harry y yo tendremos muchas otras noches para compartir a solas, ¿no te parece? – le guiñó un ojo.

- ¡Esto no es justo! – gritó de pronto la otra - ¡Al final vas a volver a caerme bien! – se lamentó con fastidio.

- Si es así, será un honor para mí. Sé que Harry sería tan feliz si eso pasase… Anda, regresemos al comedor, y esperémoslo allí. Verás qué sorpresa tan grande le vas a dar.

La otra asintió y salieron juntas de la cocina.

**ooo00O00ooo**

Mientras las dos chicas estaban en la cocina, Harry salió de la ducha tarareando una alegre y pegadiza melodía irlandesa. Se sentía eufórico, desbordado de felicidad, a pesar de que sus mayores problemas aún no habían sido resueltos, ni mucho menos. Sabía que Ginny continuaba en peligro, temía que en cualquier momento sus atacantes intentarían hacerse con el collar una vez más. Y algo que a él atormentaba es qué sucedería si lograban quitárselo finalmente. Había estado dando vueltas sin parar al asunto del maldito colgante, y nada le encajaba. En la época en que comenzó a llevarlo, Ginny no pudo haberse comprado aquel collar, pues ni ella ni su familia disponían del dinero suficiente como para adquirir una pieza exageradamente cara como aquella, y Draco aún no había entrado en su vida. Así que sólo quien pretendía recuperarlo pudo habérselo dado. Pero llegar a esa conclusión le planteaba muchas más preguntas. Si realmente esa o esas personas se lo habían dado, ¿con qué motivo? ¿Y por qué tanto interés en recuperarlo cinco años después? Y si no lo habían hecho, ¿cómo había llegado este a manos de la chica? Se negó rotundamente a creer que ella lo había robado, ningún Weasley robaría nada en toda su vida; él pondría la mano en el fuego por ella una y otra vez en ese sentido, y jamás se quemaría, estaba seguro. Todo aquel asunto era rarísimo, sumamente extraño, y tenía claro que debía desentrañar todos sus secretos para obtener las verdaderas respuestas, las únicas que finalmente importaban. ¿Por qué Ginny hizo lo que hizo? ¿Con qué fin? ¿Y cómo salvarla definitivamente de quien le obligó a hacerlo, que estaba seguro era el mismo que ahora intentaba arrebatarle el collar?

Pero todas aquellas preguntas tendrían que esperar. Había decidido que aquella noche era para disfrutar con su maravillosa prometida de una velada inolvidable. Tenían que celebrar su compromiso, que aún no habían comunicado a nadie. Así que la noche sería para ellos solitos, para quererse, reír juntos y disfrutar de una magnífica cena, y después, quizá… Sintió cómo se inflamaba todo su cuerpo sólo de pensarlo, y sonrió.

Acababa de vestirse e iba camino de la cocina, donde esperaba encontrar a Ginny preparando la cena, cuando inesperadamente, sonó el timbre. Él lo había escuchado sonar mientras se duchaba, y había supuesto que sería algún comercial que intentaba vender a Ginny Merlín sabe qué, ya que si hubiese sido una visita, estaría con ella en el salón. Así que pensó que el tipo en cuestión habría vuelto con ganas de insistir, y caminó hacia la puerta con desgana, dispuesto a enviarlo a tomar viento sin perder un minuto de tiempo. Tenía cosas muchísimo mejores que hacer aquella noche.

Al abrirla, su sorpresa fue mayúscula. Ante él se hallaba Draco, mirándole nervioso, con semblante cansado y preocupado. Sus ojeras eran más que evidentes.

- Menuda cara traes – dijo Harry, con cara de fastidio. Aquello trastocaba sus planes de un modo más que molesto – Si quieres hablar con Ginny, creo que ella está en la cocina, preparando la cena. Pasa, ya sabes dónde está – indicó al chico con un ademán de la mano. Pero el otro no se movió en su postura.

- No. He venido buscándote a ti. Necesito hablar contigo a solas – la voz del rubio sonó casi a súplica, enmascarada por un tinte de orgullo.

- ¿A mí? – Harry centró toda su atención en él, atónito. – Bueno, pasa. Ginny saldrá en cualquier momento, así que mejor vamos al despacho y me cuentas. Acompañó al chico hasta la pequeña sala de la que él se había apropiado descaradamente para usar a modo de despacho, y cerró la puerta tras ellos. - ¿Ha pasado algo? Te noto muy preocupado.

Draco gruñó algo ininteligible, mientras se dejaba caer en una silla frente a la mesa, tras la que Harry se acomodó en su sillón de despacho.

- ¿Por qué seguís viviendo aquí, y no en tu casa? – Malfoy preguntó, intentando tranquilizarse; no sabía cómo abordar al otro con su problema. Ni siquiera sabía cómo narices se había decidido a acudir en busca de su ayuda.

- Todo se andará – Harry sonrió amablemente – Es complicado. En cuanto nos mudemos a mi casa, Hermione querrá marcharse de ella, y tanto a ella como a mí nos partirá el corazón tener que separarnos. Somos hermanos, Draco – dijo, intentando hacer entender al otro lo que la castaña significaba para él - Mejor darle tiempo para que se haga a la idea y decida qué hacer, si regresar a casa de sus padres o comprarse una casa o apartamento para ella sola.

Al escuchar el nombre de la chica, Draco dio un respingo, y seguidamente asintió, comprensivo. Quedó en silencio, observando al moreno, aún preso de aquel orgullo que en ocasiones se negaba a abandonarle.

- Vamos. ¿Qué pasa? ¿A qué has venido? ¿Has descubierto algo sobre lo que está sucediendo a Ginny? ¿Le ha pasado algo a Hermione mientras estaba trabajando en tu empresa? – le preguntó con impaciencia - Arranca de una vez, me estás empezando a preocupar.

El otro apretó los puños con fuerza y soltó de un tirón lo que tenía que decir.

- Mi padre consentirá en ser operado por médicos muggles si Hermione confiesa que me ama – dijo, desviando su mirada por la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento.

Harry lo miró sin comprender, creyendo no haber oído bien. Pero al darse cuenta de que a Draco no sorprendía su reacción, comenzó a pensar que el asunto iba en serio.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué locura es esa? – preguntó, incrédulo.

- Tú lo has dicho. Todo esto es una locura, pero soy yo quien me estoy volviendo loco, loco por ella – se pasó la mano por el rostro como si intentase borrarse de la mente toda aquella pesadilla, mientras Harry le observaba, cada vez más alucinado – Mi padre es el hombre más absoluto que he conocido en mi vida. Si él cree que debe hacer algo, lo hará, sin pensar a quién dañe con las consecuencias, incluso si la persona a quien joda la vida soy yo – intentó explicarle – Él piensa que, si Hermione me ama lo suficiente, no será capaz de intentar dañar a nadie de mi familia, incluido él, por mucho que ambos se hayan odiado en otros tiempos – miró a Harry en silencio, intentando evaluar su reacción ante lo que acababa de contarle, y al ver que estaba escuchándole con la máxima atención, prosiguió - A pesar de que nunca antes hayamos sido amigos, conozco a Hermione lo suficiente como para saber que ella dirá a mi padre lo que quiere oír para conseguir que lo operen y se cure, sienta ella lo que sienta por mí. Y yo no podré vivir con esa mentira, fingiendo ante mi padre algo que no es real para ella, pero sí lo es para mí, para que todo acabe con cualquier excusa cuando la vida de mi padre ya no corra peligro. Ella me importa, Harry, me importa de verdad. ¡Mierda! ¡Me siento traicionado, aún sabiendo que no tengo derecho a sentirme así! ¡Debería estarle agradecido por lo que intenta hacer por mi padre, pero no puedo! ¡Sólo siento un cabreo monumental con ella, por haberse metido donde no debía! ¡La quiero! – admitió por fin, acalorado y lleno de frustración – Y quizá hubiera podido conquistarla si mi padre no se hubiese inmiscuido en nuestras vidas.

Harry escuchó toda su perorata, anonadado, y por un momento sonrió, sintiéndose culpable por parecerle cómica aquella situación. Exhaló con disimulo para intentar serenarse y no dar al chico un puñetazo en plena mandíbula por no ser capaz de confiar en la mujer de quien se había enamorado - y más cuando esa maravillosa mujer era Hermione - y se encaró con Draco, mirándolo con seriedad.

- Vamos a ver, pedazo de animal. En cierto modo, tu padre está actuando de un modo más inteligente que tú – al escucharle, Draco se puso en pie, dispuesto a darle un buen puñetazo, indignado, pero Harry lo detuvo con un ademán tranquilo - ¿Por qué crees que tu padre ha hecho a Hermione semejante pregunta? – le preguntó con sencillez.

- ¿Por qué crees tú? ¡Para intentar manipularme, como siempre ha hecho!

Harry negó con la cabeza tristemente.

- Recuerda que es su vida la que está en juego, no la tuya. Y que con toda la desfachatez acabas de pedirle que ponga su vida en manos de aquellos a quienes más odió y despreció en otros tiempos, y de los que sin duda, al menos desconfía, si no sigue manteniendo sus otros sentimientos – el otro lo miró, sorprendido, teniendo que aceptar la verdad de sus palabras, y se mordió la lengua para no darle la respuesta molesta que le había acudido a la cabeza – Ha hecho a Hermione semejante pregunta, porque espera de ella una respuesta sincera, ni más, ni menos – concluyó, rotundo.

- Pero…

- Él confía en la sinceridad de Hermione, hasta el punto de estar dispuesto a poner su vida en sus manos; algo que, al parecer, tú no eres capaz de hacer.

- Oh, Merlín… - Draco se lamentó; su palidez era cadavérica en aquel preciso momento. Miró a Harry lleno de culpabilidad.

- Si no confías en que Hermione siempre te dirá la verdad, es que no tienes ni puñetera idea de cómo es ella en realidad – lo acusó - Hermione jamás se venderá a sí misma, bajo ningún concepto. No conozco el tipo de mujeres con las que te has relacionado hasta ahora, exceptuando a Ginny, con quien hiciste un pacto tácito y jamás os mentisteis el uno al otro. Pero mi mejor amiga, mi hermana, no es ninguna de ellas. Eso puedo asegurártelo. Como mucho, te propondrá que hagáis un pacto para representar una farsa hasta que tu padre se cure, pero en su caso, hasta eso lo dudo. Fue rarísimo lo que hizo conmigo delante de ti, yo fui el primer sorprendido.

- ¡Pero la he visto sacrificarse una y otra vez por un bien mayor! ¡No se conformará con un fracaso!

- No lo entiendes, Draco. Una cosa es sacrificar aquello que tienes o que podrías tener, y otra muy distinta es sacrificar aquello que eres. No dudes de que Hermione hallará el modo de conseguir que tu padre se opere, pero si ella no está enamorada de ti, no será aceptando una mentira como lo hará – se puso en pie, rodeó la mesa y caminó hasta situarse al lado de Draco, en cuyo hombro apoyó su mano derecha - El día en que Hermione Granger te diga que te ama, si es que es así, será porque te quiere de verdad, y no habrá vuelta de hoja.

- Eso no sucederá, Harry. Cuando me ha contado la conversación que ella ha mantenido con mi padre esta mañana, la he tratado con dureza, reprochándole su actitud, y me he largado, plantándola en medio de una pelea. Debe estar odiándome en este momento.

- Y tanto. Pero una cosa no quita la otra. Si ella siente algo por ti, te enterarás, y si no, también. Eso puedo asegurártelo.

- ¿En serio lo crees?

- ¿Cómo que si lo creo? ¡Estoy seguro de ello! Hermione es la mujer más íntegra que conozco, y no se calla nada, para bien y para mal.

- Eso es lo que más me gusta de ella, lo que siempre me ha gustado.

Harry enarcó una ceja, atónito.

- Desde que os conocí, ella siempre me llamó la atención, siempre ejerció sobre mí una atracción extraña, una especie de amor-odio. Amor por lo que me hacía sentir, y odio hacía mí mismo por sentirlo, al pertenecer ella a una Casa diametralmente opuesta a la mía, a un grupo social determinado, que se suponía que yo no debía siquiera considerar como un igual. He pasado años y años negándome a mí mismo lo que siento, incluso llegué a olvidarlo al no haber vuelto a verla hasta ahora, desde que terminó la Segunda Guerra. Y de pronto ella llega a mí con sus maneras de sabelotodo, con esa seguridad en sí misma que esgrime de forma arrogante, con esa dulzura, con esos ojos… Dios, Potter… ¿Cómo has podido tenerla a tu lado durante tanto tiempo y no haber sentido nada por ella? Te juro que cuando te vi besándola, deseé partirte la cara de nuevo, como cuando éramos unos niños. Por mucho que me molestara sentirlo, y a pesar de que se suponía que yo ya te había ganado la partida y estaba a punto de casarme con Ginny, tu ex.

Harry le miró con cara de enfado, pero después no pudo evitar reír, divertido.

- Sí siento algo por ella, muchas cosas, pero no de ese modo, por suerte para ti. Y Ginny me quiere a mí, por suerte para mí – le respondió con arrogancia, sin poder evitar provocarle - En serio, Draco, no serás tan imbécil como para rechazarla sólo porque crees saber su respuesta, y temes que esta no sea sincera… - ahora había ruego en el tono de su voz, no supo bien porqué. ¿Sería porque pensaba que aquel chulito arrogante podía llegar a hacerla feliz? Se dijo para sí que estaba comenzando a ablandarse con el tiempo, pero aquello en absoluto le molestó.

Draco le mantuvo la mirada, ahora ya casi suplicante, sin atisbo de orgullo en ella. Estaba seguro de que si alguien podía ayudarle a que Hermione al menos no le odiase, ese era él.

- Y entonces, ¿qué hago ahora? ¿Qué puedo hacer para que, aunque sea, las cosas vuelvan al punto donde estaban antes?

- Hum…. Te voy a decir lo que yo hago cuando quiero que me perdone por algo que he hecho y que a ella le ha molestado especialmente. Sé amable, extremadamente amable, diría yo, pero no servil. No te humilles, ella odia que la gente se humille ante nadie. Simplemente saca lo mejor de ti mismo, dáselo y ten paciencia.

- Todo esto es tan extraño… Cuando estudiábamos en Hogwarts, si hubieses sospechado siquiera que yo estaba enamorado de Hermione, me habrías partido la cara. Y ya no digamos Ron. Y yo me lo negué a mí mismo miles, millones de veces, intentando convencerme de que lo que sentía por ella era imposible.

- Eso no lo dudes. Y tú me la habrías partido a mí después – sonrió – Pero ni seguimos estudiando en Hogwarts, ni somos adolescentes, ni siquiera tenemos ya que fingir que somos enemigos. Así que olvídate de todo aquello y pasa página de una vez – palmeó su espalda con fuerza, intentando animarle - ¡Y vamos a ver a Ginny! ¡No sé cómo aún no ha irrumpido en el cuarto intentando arrastrarme a cenar!

- Maldita sea, Potter. Envido lo que Ginny y tú tenéis. No sé cómo te las apañas, pero incluso cuando se supone que tú y yo estamos del mismo lado, siempre acabo envidiándote.

- Me envidias porque no tienes paciencia para conseguir tú mismo lo que deseas. ¿Crees que para mí todo ha sido tan fácil? Pregúntame cómo estaba hace tan sólo dos semanas. Cuando me enteré de que ibas a casarte con Ginny, deseé morir, lo deseé, Draco.

- ¿De veras tanto la amas?

- Moriría por ella.

- Pues jamás permitas que vuelvan a alejarla de tu lado.

- En eso estoy. Salgamos. Vas a quedarte a cenar con nosotros, y no aceptaré un no como respuesta. A ver si entre los dos te quitamos esa cara de pepino agrio que llevas.

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué puede pasarme ya que sea más raro que todo esto?

Cuando ambos hombres salieron fuera del despacho, quedaron paralizados. Ante ellos, sentadas en el sofá del comedor, se hallaban Ginny y Hermione, contemplándoles exactamente con la misma cara de sorpresa que ellos estaban mostrando.

- ¿Esto, quizá? – Harry preguntó a Draco, sin tenerle que mirar para entender cómo se estaba sintiendo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, y con Harry? – la castaña se encaró con Draco, mirándole de forma amenazadora.

- Lo mismo podría preguntarte yo. ¿Qué haces con Ginny? – el otro se defendió, recuperando de golpe todo su orgullo.

Los mismos Harry y Ginny estaban comenzando a mirarse de forma molesta, algo que el joven moreno, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, no quiso permitir.

- Ah, no – negó Harry, contundente - Harry y Ginny pueden cuidar de sí mismos a la perfección, sin nadie que les defienda. Así que, si queréis echaros los trastos a la cabeza, mejor te la llevas a cenar a un buen restaurante – miró a Draco de forma cómica, y después a Hermione, que ya estaba asesinándolo con la mirada – y discutís todo lo que queráis. Pero no nos pongáis a nosotros como excusa.

- O, - añadió Ginny, entendiendo a su novio a la perfección – ya que estáis aquí, os quedáis a cenar, compartís con nosotros una agradable velada, y dejáis vuestras disputas para otro momento más oportuno.

- Exacto, ¿qué nos decís? – Harry los miró a ambos con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida.

- Yo no pienso marcharme porque Granger esté aquí. Te había dicho que me quedo a cenar, y me quedo – el rubio se dirigió al otro con firmeza.

- Eso mismo digo yo – Hermione miró a Ginny, decidida.

- ¿Veis? Ambos estáis de acuerdo. Disfrutemos de una maravillosa cena entre amigos, entonces – Harry abrazó a Ginny con amor, la besó dulcemente y caminó hacia la cocina para servir la comida.

- Iros sentando a la mesa – la pelirroja indicó a la pareja, sonriente, mientras ellos se lanzaban miradas furtivas, echando chispas por los ojos – Estaremos con vosotros en un segundo.

Y también ella desapareció en la cocina.

Cuando Harry y Ginny se aseguraron de que se habían quedado a solas, se miraron, alucinando.

- Esto es raro de narices – dijo Harry, con cara de no creer lo que estaba viviendo.

- A mí me lo dirás. Y precisamente hoy, que tú y yo habíamos planeado una velada romántica, en todos los sentidos – lo besó con picardía, consiguiendo que él se estremeciese de placer.

- ¿Qué hacía Hermione hablando contigo? – él quiso saber, suspicaz.

- En realidad ha venido a hablar contigo, pero como me ha encontrado a mí antes… - él la miró, incrédulo – Son cosas de mujeres, Harry. Creo que en este caso le he servido yo más de lo que habrías podido servirle tú. Quería hablar de Draco.

- ¿En serio? Pues Draco ha venido a hablar conmigo de Hermione. ¡Esto es increíble!

- No tanto. Se nota a la legua que hay química entre ellos – Ginny sonrió, mientras Harry la abrazaba, provocativo.- Aunque con los caracteres tan fuertes que tienen los dos, espero que tanta química no explote.

- Al menos no lo hará esta noche. No lo voy a permitir. Vamos a servir la cena, y veamos cómo se desarrolla el asunto. Y aprovechemos confesémosles nuestro compromiso. Estoy seguro de que la noticia les distraerá de su problema, al menos durante un rato, y será más fácil controlar la situación.

- Eres maquiavélico, Potter – volvió a besarlo con pasión.

- No, lo que pasa es que estoy sinceramente acojonado. Esto va más en serio de lo que me parecía en un principio. Hermione y Draco juntos, por Merlín…

- ¿Sabes que estás muy sexy acojonado? – rió mientras lo abrazaba con cariño.

- ¡No te burles! – él protestó, molesto.

- No me burlo, cariño. Tú siempre estás sexy, que lo sepas.

- ¡Dios! ¡Cómo quiero a esta mujer! – la apretó contra su pecho y la besó, enamorado – Anda, salgamos, no sea que nos quemen el piso.

Los dos salieron con un montón de viandas en las manos.

- ¿Esperabais visita? – Draco preguntó, al ver tanta comida en la mesa.

- Digamos que no – respondió Harry – Ginny debe verme escuálido, o algo así – se burló de la chica con descaro, mientras ella le devolvía la mirada, enfurruñada - ¡Pero me encanta todo lo que cocina! – él se apresuró a añadir – Por cierto, chicos, ¿qué tal lo vuestro? – preguntó a sus visitantes con curiosidad.

Ginny le dio una patada en la espinilla por debajo de la mesa, que le hizo gritar de dolor. Y la otra pareja se miraron de reojo, enrojeciendo como la grana y desviaron sus miradas hacia todos lados menos al otro.

- ¿Qué? – Él protestó, molesto - ¿No están colaborando en las Empresas Malfoy?

- Oh, lo siento – se disculpó la chica, enrojeciendo también – No me había dado cuenta de que tu pierna estaba ahí – intentó disimular con muy poco éxito.

- He presentado la documentación pertinente en el Ministerio de Magia, y la subvención para la Corporación Malfoy está concedida – anunció Hermione, solemne, a lo que Draco la observó con sorpresa, pues ellos dos no habían vuelto a hablarse durante todo aquel día, después de su discusión – Y en cuanto al desfalco que han sufrido, he conseguido rastrear e inmovilizar la mayor parte del dinero en los bancos mágicos de media Europa. En cuanto consigamos demostrar que ese dinero ha sido sustraído a la Corporación con malas artes, este les será devuelto.

- Y yo estoy siguiendo la pista al, o a los, mal nacidos que nos han hecho esto. Está claro que ha sido alguien perteneciente a la empresa, y en cuanto consiga dar con él, lamentará haberse cruzado en mi camino – aseguró Draco, con tono belicoso.

Harry silbó, admirado, y tanto el otro chico como su compañera lo observaron, suspicaces.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó el rubio, a la defensiva.

- No sé si os habréis dado cuenta, pero el hecho es que Hermione y tú formáis un gran equipo – dijo con sinceridad.

Ginny asintió, y besó a Harry, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. Él le devolvió el beso, más que encantado. Los aludidos se miraron, satisfechos, pero inmediatamente después se volvieron a girar la cara, retomando su actitud ofendida. Sin pretenderlo, Harry y Ginny se estaban divirtiendo de lo lindo con la situación, ya que les parecía cómico ver cómo los otros dos intentaban por todos los medios a su alcance negar lo evidente: se atraían como el dulce atrae a los niños.

- Todavía se me hace rarísimo veros así… - les confesó Hermione, sintiéndose extraña.

- Pues a mí, no. ¿O es que no recuerdas cómo se trataban en Hogwarts? ¡Eran peor que si ambos hubiesen tomado una sobredosis de amortentia!

- Claro que lo recuerdo. Pero después de eso han pasado muchas cosas, Draco – la chica le recordó con retintín.

- Cierto. Pero eso no significa que esas cosas sean más lógicas o mejores que lo que está pasando ahora – contraatacó él con acidez.

- Y que las que van a pasar – Harry se inmiscuyó, temiendo que la situación empeorase por momentos. Así que tomó a Ginny de la mano y ambos se pusieron en pie, abrazados – Chicos, os anunciamos nuestro próximo matrimonio – dijo sonriente.

Hermione y Draco dejaron de pelear, para mirarlos a ambos con los ojos como platos; se habían quedado de una pieza.


	13. Peligro inminente

_**Capítulo 13 : Peligro inminente.**_

Después de la agradable cena, y sentados cómodamente en los sofás del comedor, los cuatro retomaron la conversación, cómo no, que aún seguía girando entorno a la tan sorpresiva como maravillosa noticia del inminente matrimonio entre Harry y Ginny. La pareja protagonista se había sentado bien juntita, y Ginny yacía acomodada tranquilamente en el pecho de Harry, sonriente. Él le acariciaba el cabello con evidente deleite.

En cambio, Hermione y Draco se habían sentado bien lejos el uno de la otra, lo más lejos posible, y de vez en cuando se lanzaban de reojo miradas espías.

- No pensamos anunciar nuestro compromiso a ningún medio de comunicación, ni siquiera al Quisquilloso – Harry dejó bien claro. – Hablaré con Luna y con Neville personalmente, para que dejen al padre de ella fuera de todo esto, hasta el mismo día de la boda. Considero que sería una tremenda imprudencia filtrar la noticia, en el estado en que están las cosas con respecto a los constantes ataques sufridos por Ginny.

- Pero El Profeta es otro cantar – Ginny objetó, preocupada. – No sé cómo se lo montan, pero siempre se enteran de todo antes que nadie, y no dudan en manipular cualquier noticia y divulgarla después, venga de donde venga y tenga las consecuencias que tenga el comentarla.

Hermione asintió, sumándose a la preocupación de la pelirroja.

- No os preocupéis absolutamente por nada – Draco declaró, seguro de sí mismo. – Yo me encargaré de enviar un comunicado a El Profeta anunciando la cancelación de la boda entre Ginny y yo. Vosotros dos, ocupaos de resolver el asunto del maldito colgante, para que Ginny se encuentre a salvo de una vez y para siempre.

- Eso me parece muy bonito – replicó Hermione, con tono de reproche – pero en cuanto El Profeta conozca la noticia, nada impedirá que os acosen a ambos para conocer cada detalle sobre porqué ha sucedido vuestra ruptura. Y entonces, el noviazgo de Ginny y Harry saldrá inmediatamente a la luz. ¿Cómo piensas evitar eso? – lo traspasó con una mirada triunfal.

- Olvidas que Harry sigue siendo, oficialmente, el guardaespaldas de Ginny – el rubio le ofreció una sonrisa socarrona. – Es totalmente normal que un guardaespaldas se pase la vida al lado de la persona a quien protege. ¿O no?

- Tonterías. En este caso, eso no servirá. Por todos es conocido el anterior noviazgo que los dos vivieron juntos, y su tormentosa ruptura. El Profeta los destrozará, en un acoso sin tregua, hasta que ambos acepten lo que ese periodicucho desea oír – ella no dio su brazo a torcer, molesta por estar siendo cuestionada, precisamente, por él.

- Intentaremos mostrarnos en público lo menos posible – Harry anunció – y nunca les daremos motivos para que puedan afirmar nada en ese sentido.

Hermione bufó, con burla.

- Como si fuera a hacerles falta tener motivos para inventar lo que les venga en gana.

- Pues yo les daré algo en qué pensar. – dijo Draco, con sonrisa malvada. - Cuando les diga que Ginny y yo hemos anulado nuestro compromiso de boda, anunciaré también que existe otra mujer en mi vida. Y que se entretengan buscándola, si quieren.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos y, de forma inconsciente, lo miró con temor, pensando en quién sería la mujer a la que el rubio se había referido tan alegremente. Pero el chico fingió no darse cuenta de su reacción, y continuó sonriendo con arrogancia.

- Gracias, pero no, Draco – Harry sonrió, verdaderamente agradecido. – Basta de mentiras.

- ¿Quién está mintiendo? – el otro enarcó una ceja, haciéndose el ofendido. – Habría una mujer en mi vida, si ella quisiera.

El moreno le sonrió con complicidad, al igual que Ginny. En cambio, Hermione contempló su rostro, totalmente sorprendida, aunque no se atrevió a pronunciar palabra.

- Bueno, chicos – en cambio añadió, con total naturalidad. – Me voy a casa, que estoy hecho polvo.

- Abuelo – Harry lo acusó, en tono de burla.

- Abuelo, tus narices. Tú te has pasado el día mimando a la mujer que amas. En cambio yo, lo he pasado intentando que tu mejor amiga decida no matarme de un susto – añadió con socarronería. - ¿Te llevo a casa, Granger, o prefieres darte un paseo a la luz de los cigarros de los tipos con los que te cruces en tu camino? – ofreció a la chica, con una sonrisa aún más sarcástica.

- Eres un imbécil – Hermione le respondió con toda su rabia.

- Draco, por favor, basta ya de peleas – Ginny pidió a su amigo, conciliadora.

- Tienes toda la razón – aceptó la reprimenda, adoptando un semblante serio, poco típico de él. – Hermione, me quedaría más tranquilo si te acompaño a casa, en serio. Londres no es seguro por las noches, ya lo sabes; y no creo que decidas arriesgarte haciendo uso de la magia, para que un muggle te descubra por casualidad.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos, conmovida por su preocupación.

- Pero no te viene de paso… - intentó objetar, sin mucha convicción.

- Eso no importa. Sé que has venido andando. No puedo permitir que vuelvas a casa sola, ni siquiera en taxi, con lo tarde que se ha hecho.

- No te preocupes, yo la acompañaré – Harry se ofreció de forma maliciosa, y Draco lo traspasó con una mirada asesina.

- No puedo permitir eso, Harry – Hermione se negó, rotunda. – Tú debes proteger a Ginny. Además, estáis celebrando vuestro compromiso. Draco me llevará – aceptó al fin.

Disimuladamente, Harry guiñó un ojo al rubio con complicidad, a lo que este respondió con una sonrisa de rendición.

- Ya hablaremos mañana, entonces – el moreno aceptó. – Que descanséis.

Dio un beso cariñoso en la mejilla a su mejor amiga, y una palmada amistosa, aunque un poco exagerada, en la espalda de Draco, que el otro decidió dejar pasar por aquella vez. Ginny besó a ambos también, y pronto la pareja volvió a quedar a solas en el apartamento.

- Eres malvado – Ginny acusó a su prometido, abrazándose a él de forma insinuante. – Se nota a la legua que has disfrutado con esto.

Harry la tomó en brazos y besó sus labios, seductor.

- No tengo ni idea de qué me estás hablando – se hizo el inocente, ofreciéndole una sonrisa pícara y adorable. – Pero sí sé que tú y yo tenemos una celebración pendiente.

La llevó hasta el dormitorio, para depositarla en la cama con cuidado y atraparla bajo su excitado cuerpo. Ella fingió intentar escapar, lo que encendió aún más los instintos más salvajes del moreno.

- Mañana vas a tener que pedir mi mano a mis padres – la pelirroja fingió intentar razonar - ¿qué van a pensar ellos de ti si se enteran de esto?

- ¿Que soy un sinvergüenza? – la retuvo por ambas manos, mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello desnudo con deliberada lentitud y suavidad.

- Eres mi sinvergüenza – ella respondió, posesiva.

- Eso jamás lo dudes.

Harry apenas se dio cuenta, cuando su camisa resbaló hacia el suelo, dejando su cuerpo desnudo. A cambio, él hizo que el jersey de Ginny despeinara de forma sexy su cabellera de fuego, al quitárselo acariciando con sus pulgares cada centímetro de piel de la chica que halló en su camino. Un estremecimiento de puro placer en el cuerpo semidesnudo de ella lo alertó de que estaba consiguiendo el efecto deseado. Soltó un silbido de admiración.

- ¿Esa lencería es para mí? – le preguntó, mientras deslizaba con destreza uno de sus traviesos pulgares bajo el sujetador que, no por mucho tiempo más, Ginny aún había conseguido conservar.

La espalda de la chica se arqueó, convulsa, al sentir el lujurioso contacto en su pezón.

- ¿Tú qué crees? – gimió, en un sensual susurro; se revolvió ágilmente entre aquellos brazos posesivos y enloquecedores, y sus manos hicieron presa en el botón de los pantalones masculinos.

Botón, cremallera y pantalón desaparecieron de escena con pasmosa rapidez, y también aquellos boxer que se habían empeñado en ocultar un poder salvaje bajo ellos.

Indómito, Harry la obligó a tumbarse boca abajo y le arrebató los pantalones, sin piedad. Tan sólo una finísima tira de tela, roja como la sangre, lo separaba de las prietas y atrayentes nalgas de la chica; jugueteó con ella, haciendo que Ginny desease como loca que la arrancase de su cuerpo, algo que él no estaba dispuesto a hacer… todavía. Osado, se coló bajo ella, suave, lentamente; sus expertos dedos exploraron aquel cuerpo firme y extremadamente cálido, hasta hallar aquello que deseaban: la entrada a su más profunda intimidad. Con movimientos seguros y certeros, los movió dentro de ella, haciéndola estremecerse en una danza loca, convulsa y desesperada. Poco a poco, y sin dejar de arrastrarla hasta un éxtasis divino, con la otra mano se deshizo hábilmente de toda la lencería que aún la cubría, se tumbó encima de ella, e hizo que sus cuerpos se rozaran.

- Mírame a los ojos – le ordenó, en un hipnotizador susurro.

Ella gimió, pues sabía qué sucedería si intentaba moverse aunque fuese tan sólo un milímetro, pero no puedo resistir su hipnótica llamada; y comenzó a girarse, en busca de su mirada. Entonces, los dedos de Harry acompañaron aquel frenético y desesperado giro, en un magistral movimiento contrario. Un devastador orgasmo arrasó con su cordura, una y otra vez. Y los ojos de ambos se encontraron en un fiero juramento.

Sintiendo que todo su cuerpo se había fundido con el universo, Ginny se abandonó con infinito deseo a aquello que sabía que iba a suceder, que deseaba con todo su ser que sucediera. Completamente subyugada, recibió a Harry dentro de ella, abrazó su ser con todo su cuerpo, con su alma y sus deseos. Ahora fue ella quien marcó el ritmo, sin piedad alguna por aquel cuerpo trémulo, por aquellos músculos que se contraían en espasmos de incontrolable deseo…implacable. Pudo ver cómo los masculinos ojos esmeraldas que tanto amaba casi quedaban en blanco, insumisos, y les negó la piedad; era su momento, era su triunfo, era dueña de toda aquella viril e indomable voluntad. No importó la fuerza que él tuviera, ni lo pequeña y frágil que ella pareciera en sus recios brazos; Ginny logró con pasmosa facilidad que Harry yaciese bajo su exquisito cuerpo. Entonces, se abandonó a la frenética danza final. Pegada al cuerpo de él, paseó sus turgentes senos una y otra vez por su pecho, abordó su boca con sus labios, su lengua, sus dientes, hizo que él penetrara y que emergiera de su cuerpo con una fuerza enloquecedora. Un grito descontrolado de Harry le alertó de que había llegado el gran final, y estaba más que preparada para ello. Correspondió a aquel grito guerrero con otro de absoluto triunfo, y precipitó su ímpetu a ese último encuentro, que transportó a ambos a un éxtasis divino.

Sudorosa, exhausta, satisfecha… se acomodó en el pecho de Harry, haciendo valer su triunfo y la vez su propia rendición.

Con respiración aún jadeante, él acarició su revuelto cabello con infinita ternura, y dejó transcurrir el tiempo, abandonado a sus sentidos. Y ella se dejó hacer, con un suave suspiro. Pasados unos minutos maravillosos e impagables en aquella postura, Harry escuchó la respiración acompasada y profunda de la chica, y sonrió con adoración: Ginny se había dormido en sus brazos. Era tiempo de que también él se entregase al sueño; lo hizo con gusto.

**~~O&o&O~~**

En aquella maldita penumbra nocturna, las piernas de la joven y explosiva rubia temblaban como flanes. La habían hecho aguardar en completa soledad, en una diminuta sala, sin una miserable silla donde sentarse a aguardar a aquel hombre que tanto la aterrorizaba. Ni un solo mueble, ni un cuadro en la pared… ni siquiera una triste ventana por donde buscar un débil punto de luz que diese esperanza a tanta negrura. Nada.

Evangeline Drown sabía perfectamente quién era aquel maligno hombre, lo que quería de ella y cómo conseguirlo fácilmente. No en vano, había llegado a su casa la tarde anterior, un gran sobre que contenía un completo dossier detallando los nombres, edades, direcciones y ocupaciones de toda su familia, incluso sus gustos y aficiones, enfermedades… o miedos. Sencillamente, la tenía en sus manos.

Lo que no tenía ni idea era de qué exactamente iba a pedirle que hiciera; eso sí, que estaría directamente relacionado con el sufrimiento de Harry Potter, estaba más que garantizado. Maldijo una y mil veces aquella maldita tarde, hacía ya más de un año, en que ese mal nacido la había abordado con subterfugios en la cafetería Florean Fortescue, dándole una amena conversación, que poco a poco se convirtió en una abierta amenaza. Entonces le dejó bien claro que algún día requeriría sus servicios contra Harry, y que si llegado ese momento, ella se negara, toda su familia pagaría por ello.

Pero, por mucho que la chica se estrujaba la cabeza, no sabía cómo ella iba a poder dañar al hombre que la había rechazado una y mil veces, tanto como secretaria y como pareja, una vez ella se le hubo declarado. Reconoció que entonces un amor loco había guiado sus pasos de un modo vergonzoso, la había llevado incluso al acoso del auror, en su casa, en la calle, en la oficina… Ella, que jamás había sido una ladrona, había robado de su oficina aquel bello anillo, que sabía perfectamente que jamás sería para ella, y que ahora giraba entre sus manos con dedos nerviosos. Creyó que poseerlo le ayudaría a soñar, a hacer realidad su inútil deseo; mas con el tiempo, aquel anillo le había ayudado a recordar aquello que nunca debía volver a hacer: menospreciar los sentimientos de los demás, sus deseos, por mucho que jamás coincidiesen con los suyos propios. Ojalá algún día tuviese el valor de devolverlo a su dueño – deseó con todas sus fuerzas -; entonces, hallaría la paz que tanto le faltaba.

- Veo que lo has traído contigo – una voz profunda y sibilina la arrancó bruscamente de sus pensamientos, esa voz que, con nada más escucharla, le hacía desear la muerte, antes que enfrentarse con el oscuro rostro de su poseedor.

¿Por dónde narices aquel demonio había entrado en el cuarto? Ella había permanecido en todo momento de cara a la puerta, que no había sido abierta en ningún caso, desde que ella misma la había traspasado. Y lo más importante, ¿cuándo lo había hecho? ¿Y cómo conocía la existencia de aquel anillo, y que ella lo poseía desde hace tiempo? Demasiadas preguntas, para un hombre que jamás daba respuestas, tan sólo órdenes y amenazas. Ya no tenía sentido intentar ocultarlo, así que se lo acomodó en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda; si no la ayudaba a soñar, quizá sí le ayudaría a mantener la compostura y el valor, a no derrumbarse como un peso muerto, deseando la llegada de la liberadora muerte.

- Ha llegado el momento – aquel tullido, que apenas superaba la propia estatura de la chica, arrastró su pierna izquierda hasta alcanzarla.

Evangeline sólo pudo pensar en que, curiosamente, la malformación que en teoría debía dar al hombre un aire cómico, por el renqueante modo en que le obligaba a caminar, en cambio le otorgaba un aura macabra. No se vio capaz de dejar de temblar, algo que, al parecer, al otro divertía de un modo cruel.

- N-no veo c-cómo yo pueda ayudarle – ella se atrevió a hablar, por fin.

- ¿Cómo que no, pequeña? – él apenas rozó su largo cabello con la punta de sus dedos, lo que consiguió que la chica se estremeciera de puro terror. - ¿Y ese anillo?

Ella lo miró sin comprender.

- Mi ingenua niña, vas a usar ese preciado anillo para lograr que Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley se separen de una vez, y quizá para siempre, en el poco tiempo que resta de sus miserables vidas.

La joven miró aquellas pupilas, - que ahora podía distinguir perfectamente a escasos centímetros de su aterrado rostro -, con los ojos como platos. La infinita sorpresa que supuso para ella el enterarse de que Harry había regresado a los brazos de Ginevra Weasley, estuvo apunto de hacerle olvidar por un segundo todo el miedo que sentía.

- Yo no puedo hacer eso. Quiero y respeto demasiado a Harry.

¡Demonios! – Se reprendió a sí misma, alucinada - ¿De dónde narices había sacado el valor para decir tamaña locura, en la situación en la que se encontraba?

- ¿A ese mosquito molesto, arrogante y miserable, que acaba de destrozar una de las mejores redes de financiación de nuestra Hermandad, sin contar con su centro destruido, y que se ha cargado de nuevo una de las siete mentes ejecutoras de los horrocruxes del Gran Señor? – declaró con rabia furibunda, y hubo de controlarse para no pagar esa misma rabia con ella, que ya se había encogido sobre sí misma, esperando lo peor.

El hombre se obligó a respirar hondo, antes de continuar. No podía rebajarse ante aquella insignificante marioneta.

- Curioso, muy curioso… Pero lo harás; mañana mismo. O tus seres queridos pagarán por tu osada e inconsciente rebeldía.

El alma de Evangeline cayó a sus pies; estaba completamente acorralada, en manos de aquel demente, y de nuevo, lo sabía.

El Gran Maestre sonrió, saboreando su inminente victoria.

**~~O&o&O~~**

Hermione se apeó del deportivo de Draco en Godric´s Hollow, ante la casa de Harry, que aún era su hogar. Draco salió del coche también, y caminó a su lado hasta la misma puerta de la casa, ambos en silencio. La castaña rebuscó las llaves en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, de forma nerviosa, evitando su mirada; y al hallarla, ya nada la excusó de buscar aquellos ojos, que en ningún momento habían cesado en contemplarla, expectantes.

- Será mejor que vayas en busca de la mujer de la que hablabas – ella volvió a desviar su mirada, a la defensiva.

Sintió cómo una mano fuerte y firme la tomaba por la barbilla, y la obligaba a encarar los ojos del hombre, alzándola con infinita ternura.

- ¿Por qué eres tan cruel? – el rubio preguntó con una dureza desmentida por el anhelo de sus ojos. – Sabes que tú eres esa mujer – afirmó, apenas en un susurro.

- Si acaso, lo era. Esta mañana me has dejado bien claro lo que piensas de mí – ella negó con la cabeza, impetuosa.

- Maldita sea, chiquilla cabezota – acercó sus labios a escasos milímetros de los de ella, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. - ¿Quieres que me arrodille para pedirte perdón? – le ofreció con voz embriagadora.

- N-no… - las mejillas de Hermione se arrebolaron, de un modo que a él le pareció subyugador. – Quiero explicaciones.

- Las explicaciones, mañana – hizo que los labios de ambos se uniesen en apenas un cálido roce. – Esta noche, dime que me quieres, que eres mía, y que siempre lo serás.

- Draco…- sin darse cuenta, cubrió la mínima distancia que separaba sus rostros, y sus labios se unieron de nuevo.

Sintió cómo su mente se ponía en guardia, pero su cuerpo clamaba desesperado por una rendición sin condiciones.

- Dímelo – él le reclamó una vez más, hechizándola con aquella voz viril que tan bien sabía aprovechar.

De pronto, alguien a sus espaldas hizo notar su presencia, caminando hacia ellos y deteniéndose a escasos metros de ambos, con un sonido que delató una brusca frenada.

- ¿Hermione…?

La voz de Ron Weasley no sólo rompió en mil pedazos aquel mágico momento, sino que hizo zozobrar el desprevenido corazón de la joven. De forma instintiva, Hermione se separó bruscamente del abrazo en que, no sabía cómo ni cuándo, el rubio la había sumergido, y se alejó unos pasos de él, observando al pelirrojo con frágil sorpresa.

- Hermione, ¿qué…? – Ron fue incapaz de terminar la frase, golpeado con crueldad por la fuerza de aquello que acababa de contemplar – Tú me habías dicho que…

Ella tan sólo pudo mirarlo, inmóvil. Había perdido el control de sí misma y de sus propias reacciones.

- ¿Qué le habías dicho? – Draco volvió a abrazarla, pero ya no con ternura, sino con la rudeza producida por las llamas de sus celos. – Vamos, dime qué le dijiste – pidió con voz exigente.

- Draco, fue antes de que tú y yo… - no pudo continuar.

- ¿Tú y él, qué? – Ron se inmiscuyó, exigiendo también su respuesta.

Draco intentó que ella enfrentase su mirada, pero la chica rehuyó nuevamente su contacto, empeñada en desviarla.

- Ya veo – el rubio dijo sin más.

Caminó con rabia hasta su coche sin dedicar ni una sola mirada más, ni a la chica ni al que consideraba su más enconado rival; subió a él con malos modos, e hizo chirriar las ruedas antes de desaparecer del lugar como alma que lleva el diablo.

En aquel mismo momento, Hermione lo buscó con la mirada, pero ya era, definitivamente, demasiado tarde.

Pero Ron aún estaba frente a ella, esperando su respuesta con una extraña determinación, que ella ya hubiera deseado verle en otro momento, y en otro lugar.

- Márchate, Ron – pidió al chico, sin fuerzas, enfrentando su atónita mirada con toda la decisión que fue capaz de reunir en aquel momento de naufragio.

Recordó que aún llevaba las llaves de la casa en una mano, y las hizo valer para abrir la puerta con rapidez y cerrarla con fuerza tras ella.

Ron no supo cuánto tiempo aún permaneció de pie, frente a aquella puerta cerrada. Sólo supo que estaba cerrada, al igual que otra puerta que, en el fondo de su corazón, tuvo claro que no volvería a abrirse jamás para él. Pero era demasiado pronto para poder admitirlo, ni siquiera asimilarlo.

**~~O&o&O~~**

Un fuerte golpe en pleno rostro sacó a Harry de su apacible sueño, de forma abrupta. La primera reacción del auror fue adoptar una postura de batalla para bloquear un nuevo ataque y intentar reducir a su atacante; pero una rápida mirada a su alrededor le alertó de que, si hubiese habido atacante, que no lo había, este no habría sido otro que su dulce pelirroja.

La rapidez de sus reflejos fue lo único que lo salvó de otro manotazo de la chica, que se convulsionaba como una posesa, aún desnuda en sus brazos, tal y como se había dormido. Al parecer, ella estaba viviendo una terrible pesadilla, pues mantenía aún los ojos cerrados.

El moreno la tomó con firmeza por ambos brazos, llevándolos a su espalda sin hacerle daño, y la retuvo pegada a su cálido y protector cuerpo, intentando a la vez tranquilizarse, pues aquella reacción lo había preocupado de un modo aterrador.

- Nena, nena, pequeña… - intentó que su suave voz penetrara en la mente de la chica – cariño, mi vida… - no dejó de hablarle, con paciencia.

Su corazón dio un vuelco de alegría cuando vio los ojos de Ginny abrirse poco a poco, a la vez que las convulsiones iban perdiendo terreno ante su propia consciencia. Cuando ella casi se hubo despejado, su mirada se empañó de un temor que él no supo interpretar, hasta que la oyó gritar:

- ¡Harry! ¡Estás sangrando! ¡Estás sangrando!

Él la miró sin comprender, atónito, creyendo que, a pesar de su aparente despertar, en el fondo aún continuaba soñando.

- ¡Sangras por la nariz! – Ginny añadió, desesperada.

Entonces, entendió. Lentamente, para no asustarla más, retiró la presa de sus fuertes manos en los brazos de ella, liberándola por completo, y con ademán tranquilo, se llevó la mano a la nariz: la sangre era bastante escasa, tan sólo producto del potente golpe recibido de un modo tan accidental, y al parecer, ya había dejado de manar. Pero a ella le había producido un tremendo shock, al ser lo primero que vio nada más despertar de tan mal sueño.

- No es nada, Gin, nada en absoluto – le sonrió con ternura.

Ella lo miró con suspicacia, y al intentar analizar la escena, ya despierta por completo, ató cabos y supo lo que realmente había pasado.

- Mi amor, lo siento – se disculpó, compungida.

- Yo sí que lo he sentido – Harry bromeó, sonriente. – Tranquila, no ha sido nada. ¿Con qué soñabas?

Por un momento, ella quedó pensativa. Después se separó con cuidado de Harry y se puso en pie, yendo a buscar algo con lo que limpiar a su magullado novio la sangre del rostro. No halló nada cerca, así que regresó a la cama y usó la sábana para hacerlo. Ya pensaría después en las consecuencias.

- Tú sufrías una muerte lenta y atroz – se decidió a hablar, con voz que intentaba ser tranquila, mientras retiraba los restos de sangre del rostro de Harry; - todo tu cuerpo sangraba, tu rostro sangraba…

- Por Merlín… - el continuó, abatido – y lo primero que has hallado al despertar, ha sido sangre en mi rostro… Lo siento.

- ¡Pero si yo misma te he golpeado! – ella replicó, indignada.

- Aún así, lo siento – él repitió con seriedad.

Terminada su tarea, ella besó todas sus facciones con infinito cuidado.

- Hay algo más, Harry – añadió con voz preocupada. – Había alguien presenciando la escena… y he visto el colgante. Creo que he comenzado a recordar.

- Eso es imposible, yo jamás me he visto en la situación que me has descrito – él objetó, convencido. – Tan sólo has sufrido una pesadilla, nada más.

- Sí y no. No he visto lo que pasó, sino lo que puede llegar a pasar. Lo siento dentro de mí.

- ¿A pasar? ¿Cómo? ¿Y por qué?

- Cuando pueda ver el rostro de ese hombre, y recuerde su relación con el collar y contigo, te daré la respuesta – calló por un momento, pensativa, mientras la creciente preocupación de Harry se notaba en su semblante. – Quiero que me lleves a Hogwarts, a hablar con la profesora Trelawney – casi le ordenó.

- De eso, nada. ¿Me estás diciendo que vas a intentar forzar tu mente para tratar de impedir un suceso que no tiene porqué pasar de verdad? Ah, no, ni lo sueñes – él negó, rotundo.

- ¡Pero tú vas a morir si no lo hago! – ella añadió, más y más asustada por momentos, a medida que iba rememorando la aciaga pesadilla.

- ¿Quién ha decidido eso? – él le rebatió, comenzando a enfadarse. – ¿Crees que después de lo que me ha tocado vivir en esta vida, creo en el destino? ¡Y una mierda! ¡Nadie va a hacer conmigo lo que le venga en gana! ¡Ni humano, ni divino! ¡Y tú deberías tenerlo claro!

- ¡Eres un…! – se puso en pie, cruzándose de brazos, frustrada.

- ¿Un qué?

- ¡Un terco! ¿Qué puede haber de malo en que intente proteger al hombre que amo?

- Absolutamente nada. Pero has de tener bien claro cómo protegerlo para no causarle más daño del que intentas evitar – también él se puso en pie, y la abrazó con ternura. Ella intentó resistirse, pero Harry no le permitió apartarse de su lado, y continuó abrazándola, cariñoso. – Sólo te pido que decidamos entre los dos cómo protegernos el uno al otro. No más secretos, no más distancia, ni decisiones cada cual por su lado – le rogó.

- ¿Tú darías tu vida por mí? – Ginny lo sorprendió con aquella inesperada pregunta.

- Absolutamente, sin pensarlo – él respondió, convencido.

- Pues ve pensando en cómo evitarlo, porque si por esta mierda del colgante me sigo viendo en peligro una y otra vez y la cosa se pone fea, no permitiré que lo hagas. Yo también daría la vida por ti – dejó bien claro, rotunda. – O arriesgamos los dos en esto, o no lo hace nadie. ¿Está claro?

Nervioso, él caminó por el cuarto, mesándose el cabello, pensativo.

- Por Dios, yo soy auror, Ginny… tú no – intentó razonar, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Espontáneamente, ella estalló en carcajadas. Harry la observó reír sin parar, con una mueca mezcla de absoluta sorpresa y también de reproche.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó, molesto.

- Que estás intentando hablar de cosas extremadamente serias, estando completamente desnudo – ella respondió, cuando fue capaz de serenarse lo suficiente como para poder hablar.

- ¡No me tomes a broma! ¡Demonios!

- No lo hago… - ahora fue ella quien se abrazó a su cuerpo, conciliadora, y ambos se besaron con pasión - ¿Me llevarás a Hogwarts, entonces? - pidió de nuevo, acariciando su mentón, mimosa. - Al menos para pedir consejo a la profesora. Si ella me advierte que no debo forzar mis recuerdos, te prometo que no lo intentaré – le aseguró.

- Está bien, iremos – él aceptó, ya sin argumentos. – Y ahora, a dormir, señorita. Aún no ha amanecido, y mañana nos espera un día intenso.

- Sí… vamos a la cama… - lo tomó de la mano con picardía, y lo arrastró tras ella hasta el lecho.

- No me tientes, que no respondo de mí – Harry advirtió, aún serio.

- ¿Y qué problema hay?

Lo hizo tumbarse en la cama cuan largo era y se tumbó sobre él con picardía.

**~~O&o&O~~**

A primera hora de la mañana siguiente, una iracunda Hermione allanó la mansión Malfoy sin contemplaciones.

- Vengo a ver a Lucius – anunció ante el pobre elfo doméstico, quien ni siquiera tuvo opción de interponerse en su camino, pues ya la chica había pasado de largo ante él cuando se vio capaz de reaccionar. – Tranquilo, conozco el camino.

- ¡Señorita! ¡Señorita! ¡Por favor! – el pequeño hombre le rogó con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero ella no se detuvo, ni siquiera por un instante. Caminó a lo largo del pasillo que desembocaba en la puerta del despacho de Lucius Malfoy, agarró la manivela con decisión, y la abrió sin contemplaciones.

Dentro, las atónitas miradas de Lucius y de su único vástago, Draco, que hasta entonces parecían estar manteniendo una acalorada discusión, que inmediatamente interrumpieron, se prendieron de los femeninos ojos. Pero aquello tampoco le importó lo más mínimo; caminó como un tornado hasta plantarse ante las narices del mayor, ignorando al otro completamente, y soltó su perorata, sin más.

- Ya tengo su maldita respuesta – dijo al hombre, con voz cortante. – Sí, amo al arrogante de su hijo – le aseguró con pasión. – Estoy enamorada de él como la imbécil que soy.

Draco la miró con ojos desorbitados; el corazón le latía desbocado, pero guardó silencio.

- Pero por nada del mundo, y digo nada – recalcó, furiosa, - querría tener algo que ver con él; ni ahora, ni nunca. Ahora sólo espero que usted deje atrás esa maldita cabezonería que tanto hace sufrir a quienes más le quieren y acceda a que le salven la vida, para que después, yo pueda olvidarme de usted y de toda su familia de una vez y para siempre. Buenos días.

Les dio la espalda, airosa, y salió del cuarto con andar digno, para que no se diesen cuenta de que había comenzado a llorar. Su intención era alejarse cuanto antes de aquella casa, para no volver a pisarla jamás, así que no paró de andar hasta verse bien fuera de ella.

* * *

**SIN COMENTARIOS**

Hace tanto tiempo que no había actualizado este fic, y tengo taaaantas cosas que contar, que al final, pues eso: SIN COMENTARIOS. Cada cual que piense lo que quiera.

Gracias a todos.

Rose.


End file.
